Aishiteru, Sensei!
by Riyuki18
Summary: Konan dan Kakuzu kini beraksi! Apa reaksi Kaito setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto? Apa Sasuke menggagalkan acara pernyataan cinta Naruto? Ikari jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut merah darah yang jago memanah! Siapa ya cewek itu? Four season dinyatakan lulus tes dan tampaknya Kaito akan memberikan lampu hijau pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan! Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Fic ini mengalami perombakan mulai dari judul yang harus berganti sampai lima kali, alur cerita dan konsep. Awalnya si author (Luki) membuat cerita ini berdiri sendiri tanpa ada sangkut-pautnya dengan yang lain. Tapi setelah diteliti dan ditelaah, banyak hal yang harus diganti. Tokoh utama disini tidak hanya terfokus pada Naruto dan Akatsuki, karena Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya juga akan mengambil peranan yang cukup penting, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime dimana tokoh utamanya mencakup seisi kelas yang terdiri dari 40 orang (lupa namanya tapi pernah nonton dan ceritanya cukup seru. Ingat! Yang terinspirasi disini hanya tokoh utamanya bukan alur ceritanya. Bagian ini kami akan memperkenalkan beberapa tokoh yang ada (terutama akatsuki).

Dan kami (gue dan Luki) membuat fic ini sebagai pengganti Akatsuki : Detective at school. Karena, Yuki sang author cerita itu sedang fokus pada cerita Neverland (oke, itu cerita gabungan antara gue dan Yuki tapi sudah selesai terkonsep sampai tamat, jadi yang tinggal dilakukan adalah menulisnya, jadi gue bisa lepas dan membuat cerita ini sama Luki). Faktor lainnya, karena ternyata bermunculan reader yang meminta fic itu dilanjutkan, membuat Yuki ingin segera menulis konsep barunya tapi dia gak sempat, makanya gue yang membantu dia. Ide cerita ini sebenernya murni dari Luki tapi mengalami beberapa perombakan setelah berdebat, tabok-tabokan, jambak-jambakan dan gigit-gigitan sama gue (apa coba?). Cerita ini benar-benar baru yang tetap mengambil tema sekolahan dan kembali mengutamakan Akatsuki (dengan beberapa tambahan) sebagai tokoh utama, gue harap bisa menghibur yang membaca.

* * *

Warning : T rate, Slight Sho-ai, typos, berantakan, OOC (mungkin).

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Gues star : Kaito Shion from Yamaha corp (Vocaloid).

Pair : Belum ditentukan. Ada Slight Sho-ai sama straight.

**Song In Our Life  
**

**~Prologe~**

.

.

Tsunade membentuk sekolah umum bernama Konoha Gakuen yang terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, kelas 1 SMA, 2 SMA dan 3 SMA. Tapi sayang ada satu kendala, murid-murid kelas dua terutama kelas dimana Naruto berada sangat susah diatur! Apalagi dengan masuknya akatsuki yang konon katanya adalah bekas mantan preman dijalan!

Berkat hal itu sekolah mereka bakal terancam ditutup! Karena tidak ada prestasi sama sekali dari sekolah tersebut. Murid-muridnya juga berangsur-angsur berkurang karena dianggap tidak ada mutu. Satu-satunya kelas yang berprestasi hanyalah kelas 2-A dimana murid-muridnya adalah anak-anak pintar yang memiliki prestasi dibidang akademik maupun non akademik, tapi kelas ini juga tidak dapat diharapkan karena mereka sering bersikap arrogan.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan reputasi sekolah adalah dengan menaikkan nilai standar yang ada pada kelas 2-C! Tapi apa bisa? Karena setiap guru yang menjadi wali kelas disana pasti tidak akan betah dan langsung minggat dalam waktu satu minggu!

Tsunade yang pusing dan stress akhirnya menerima tawaran dari sekolah elit bernama Vocaloid! Sekolah yang selalu mampu melahirkan penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal yang menjadi idola. Atas kesepakatan bersama, akhirnya Tsunade mendapatkan guru pengganti Ebisu, untuk menjadi wali kelas 2-C yang bernama Kaito Shion. Apakah guru baru yang berhasil dicomot Tsunade itu dapat menaikkan popularitas sekolahnya? Apalagi guru baru itu mendapatkan ide untuk membentuk sebuah grup vocal yang terdiri dari beberapa anak berandal dari kelas 2-C! Lalu bagaimana reaksi grup vocal bernama Prince-idol yang sudah ada di sekolah itu, yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Manma dan Itachi yang merasa tersaingi dengan adanya grup vocal lainnya?

Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri! Kenapa sekolah Vocaloid mau melepaskan salah satu guru terbaiknya? Dan kenapa Kaito menerima tawaran tersebut dan pindah ke Konoha?

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Fic ini dalam tahap pengkonsepan, dan maaf banyak terjadi perombakan dalam beberapa hal dari yang sebelumnya. Gue mendedikasikan fic ini untuk teman-teman yang masih menunggu Akatsuki Detective at school. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan ketidakjelasan yang terjadi pada fic itu, karena si author (Yuki) memutuskan untuk merubah konsepnya dengan cerita yang baru dan lebih terkonsep alurnya, tapi belum sempat dia wujudkan karena dia sendiri fokus dengan fic Neverland. Kebetulan si Luki tertarik untuk membuat cerita, dan dengan ide dari dia dengan beberapa tambahan dari gue jadilah fic ini.

Next chapter bakalan gue tampilin list daftar para murid di 2-C (kelas bermasalah nomor satu hahaha). Dicerita ini kami mau menggambarkan suka dan duka dari kehidupan para remaja di sekolah apalagi mereka yang sudah di beri label 'troublemaker'. Cerita ini juga tidak terfokus pada akatsuki saja, mungkin lebih luas, tapi sebisa mungkin si Luki akan mencoba membagi masing-masing bagian. Dia masih baru dalam hal ini (dengan bantuan dari gue sedikit), jadi jangan segan-segan bagi yang mau memberi saran.

Disini juga bakalan ada lagu-lagu karena juga ada tema mengenai grup vocal, dan buat yang mau membantu kami menyarankan beberapa lagu silahkan PM untuk lebih mudahnya. Kami juga akan melakukan interaksi baru yang akan kami jelaskan nanti seperti apa interaksinya. Dicerita ini yang bakalan banyak disorot adalah kelas 2-C dan 2-A serta anak kelas tiga dan tentunya Akatsuki. Untuk gambar pada fic ini sengaja kami pasang gambar Kaito, karena kalau tokoh-tokoh Naruto udah hampir semuanya tau, ya. Kalau Kaito mungkin belum tentu pada tau semua, lagipula err ini karena alasan pribadi, gue suka biru, cinta mati sama warna biru! Wkwkwkwk sorry kalau alesan gue gaje.

Sama seperti fic terdahulunya, kami kembali membuka lowongan OC (itupun bagi yang berminat ^^) untuk menempati kelas 2C dan 2A atau kelas tiga. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyertakan, nama. ciri fisik, kepribadian, nama kelas dan Akatsuki kembali mencari cinta wahahahahah! (yang berminat jadi pair akatsuki silahkan!). Oh, ya satu lagi peran Sakura (yang biasanya jadi tokoh utama di fic kami ditiadakan, karena err yah... Si Luki bosan melihatnya). Dan maaf kalau peran Sakura akan sedikit menyebalkan disini (sorry buat yang ngefans sama dia). Beberapa tokoh cewek di Naruto akan ditampilkan sedikit menyebalkan (kecuali Hinata, oh yeah!).

Yang mau saran pair (baik straight atau Yaoi, silahkan katakan suara kalian! Karena sama seperti diwarning, akan ada beberapa pair straight dan non straight).

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Semoga fic ini dapat dengan baik menggantikan fic Yuki itu.

.

.

**"I Love Blue! Thanks for reading!".**


	2. New Teacher!

**Warning : T rate semi M/maybe OOC/Sho-ai/Guest star.  
**

**Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance.**

**Pair : Still have no idea (some straight and some BL).  
**

**Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Kaito Shion belong to Vocaloid, Yamaha corp.  
**

**Aishiteru, Sensei!  
**

**Chapter one  
**

**(New Teacher!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi itu suasana sekolah Konoha tampak ramai seperti biasanya, apalagi hari senin seperti ini. Para murid bersiap di halaman depan Konoha untuk upacara. Kegiatan pagi seperti ini selalu mereka laksanakan untuk memperingati jasa-jasa para pahlawan Konoha yang telah gugur demi melindungi Negara. Di bagian atas sekolah tampak ada lima patung wajah Hokage yang terukir dan selalu dihormati oleh semua warga Konoha. Semua murid dan para guru termasuk sang kepala sekolah Tsunade datang pagi-pagi demi menjalankan kewajiban setiap hari senin itu, tapi tidak bagi Kaito Shion. Kaito pagi itu datang terlambat, maklum saja karena hari itu dia baru resmi menjadi guru Konoha dan dia tidak mengetahui kegiatan yang selalu diadakan tiap senin itu. Akhirnya karena dia terlambat di tengah upacara sedang berjalan khitmat, dia terpaksa menunggu di depan gerbang sampai upacara selesai. Hal itu sudah menjadi ketentuan yang ditetapkan oleh pihak sekolah, siapapun yang datang terlambat di hari senin tidak di ijinkan masuk sampai upacara selesai.

"Sigh… " pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru tua dan _jeans_ hitam itu mendesah pasrah di depan gerbang. Dia bersandar pada gerbang sekolah sambil melihat jam. Akhirnya karena bosan dia memakai _headset _miliknya yang tergantung di leher. Demi dewa Jashin dia lagi dengerin lagu Iwak peyek!

"Aaah! Sial, kita terlambat lagi!" terlihat ada dua orang yang juga terlambat. Anak yang berambut pirang itu langsung mengeluh kesal begitu dilihatnya pintu gerbang sudah ditutup.

"Hahaha, kau datang terlambat lagi ya Naruto!" ledek penjaga gerbang sekolah yang bernama Izumo. Dilihat dari pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya anak yang bernama Naruto itu memang sering datang terlambat. Kaito hanya melirik ke arah kedua anak yang baru datang itu tanpa berkomentar, siapa tau dua anak itu akan menjadi muridnya.

"Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi! Menyebalkan!" gerutu anak itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Izumo yang masih saja mentertawainya.

"Tapi kau ada kemajuan Naruto! Kau datang lima menit lebih pagi dari biasanya!" sambar seorang petugas lainnya yang memiliki rambut hitam acak-acakan.

"Gara-gara menunggumu aku jadi ikutan terlambat!" celetuk pemuda berambut coklat dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik di wajahnya. Dia juga tampak tak kalah kesal dari anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hmm… " Naruto tidak membalas perkataan temannya. Dia sekarang lebih terfokus pada sosok pemuda yang sedang bersandar pasrah di depan gerbang sekolah.

_'Siapa ya dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya… Apa murid baru?'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan sosok Kaito dari atas ke bawah.

"Hey, kau juga terlambat juga ya?" Naruto menyapa Kaito dengan berani, karena dipikirnya Kaito adalah salah satu murid sekolahan juga. Hal itu wajar saja kalau Naruto berpikir demikian, karena penampilan Kaito memang terlihat seperti anak remaja. Dilihat dari caranya berpakaian yang terkesan cuek, _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja biru gelap yang dibiarkan keluar dan beberapa kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan _headset _dan terlihat begitu santai.

"Ah, iya begitulah… Aku baru pindah kemari jadi belum mengetahui kegiatan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan disini," jawab Kaito yang secara samar mendengar Naruto berbicara padanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum sedikit.

_'Dia kelihatan bodoh… ' _batin Naruto sambil mengernyit sedikit melihat tingkah Kaito yang sedikit terlihat konyol.

"Oh, pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! Lalu kau belum dapat seragam?" balas Naruto yang sedikit puas kalau dugaannya benar, lalu dia bertanya sambil melirik pemuda itu yang tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha.

_'Hah? Seragam? Memangnya guru disini harus pakai seragam juga, ya?'_ Kaito membatin bingung, pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak diberitahukan kalau guru-guru di Konoha diharuskan mengenakan seragam. Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit panik.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pakai seragam? Keterlaluan sekali kau! Masa pakai seragam aja sampai lupa! Siap-siap dihukum Tsunade-baa loh!" mengetahui kalau pemuda di depannya itu terlihat panik, Naruto langsung menyeringai licik dan menakut-nakutinya.

"Hey-hey kalian! Jangan ngobrol terus! Upacaranya sudah selesai tuh, ayo cepat masuk!" Izumo menginterupsi Naruto dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil menunjuk barisan upacara yang sudah bubar.

_Drap drap drap drap drap!_

Dari arah kejauhan terlihat sekelompok mahkluk-mahkluk tidak jelas yang berlarian, berlomba untuk memasuki sekolah dengan wajah penuh kenapsuan (pasti udah pada bisa nebak kelompok apa ini!).

"MINGGIR-MIGGIR! KAMI MAU MASUKKKK!" teriak mahkluk-mahkluk itu sambil menerobos apapun dan siapapun yang ada di depannya. Naruto, Kaito dan Izumo yang berdiri di dekat gerbang otomatis langsung menyingkir cepat-cepat sebelum jadi sasaran korban tabrak lari.

_Drap drap drap drap drap!_

Kelompok aneh itu langsung masuk dengan cepat ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan asap yang mengepul. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin _'Astaga... Brutal sekali! Mereka seperti mahkluk yang baru lepas dari kebun binatang... '._

"Semoga nasibmu beruntung!" Naruto berlari ke dalam dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak pada Kaito, sedangkan Kiba sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Cepat ke kelasmu!" Kosetsu menyuruh Kaito untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya, tapi pemuda itu masih terdiam bingung di tempatnya.

"Ah, maaf… Ruangan guru dimana ya?" Kaito akhirnya tersadar karena teriakan Kosetsu tadi. Dia segera beralih pada petugas sekolah itu dan menanyakan ruangan guru padanya.

"Ruangan guru? Memangnya mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Izumo dengan heran, bukannya masuk kelas tapi malah mau ke ruangan guru. Anak ini pasti sedang cari mati, pikir pria berambut coklat gelap itu, apalagi dilihatnya Kaito tidak memakai seragam, bisa dihukum habis-habisan dia sama kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah terkenal angker.

"Aku guru baru yang akan mengisi kelas musik dan bahasa inggris disini, namaku Kaito Shion." Jawaban kaito sukses membuat mulut Izumo dan Kosetsu menganga lebar bikin lalat-lalat yang pada terbang mampir sebentar di dalam mulutnya untuk istirahat sambil minum teh (baca : iler).

"Ka-kalian berdua tidak apa?" Kaito mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kedua pria yang tampak _shock_ itu. Sedetik kemudian Izumo dan Kosetsu langsung kembali tersadar sambil memandangi Kaito dengan seksama.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu, kalian membuatku takut!" Kaito berusaha menjaga jarak dari Kosetsu dan Izumo yang sekarang tampangnya mirip kayak om-om mesum.

"Guru baru toh! Ruangan guru ada di lorong kiri, kau bisa berjalan sampai ujung sana!" Kosetsu menunjukkan ruangan guru yang berada persis di ujung dari lorong kiri yang ada di sebelahnya. Kaito mengangguk mengerti lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kosetsu, setelah itu pemuda berambut biru itu melangkah mantap menuju ruangan guru.

* * *

Kelas 2-C…

Keadaan kelas tersebut benar-benar sangat ramai dan berisik, karena guru yang biasanya mengajar di jam pertama tidak mengajar karena guru itu sudah keluar dari sekolah. Jadilah sekarang kelas itu berisik dan semua murid bersikap semaunya. Ada yang menggetok-getok meja, ada yang makan, ada yang tidur, bahkan ada juga yang berpacaran di dalam kelas. Saling timpuk kertas juga terjadi di dalam ruangan itu, pokoknya suasana di kelas itu benar-benar gaduh. Guru-guru yang berusaha menasehati mereka sampai kewalahan karena ikutan kena korban kejahilan mereka.

"Yo, teman-teman!" Naruto bersorak senang begitu memasuki kelas. Dia sangat bahagia karena guru yang mengajarkan bahasa inggris, Ebisu sudah minggat dari sekolah. Wajar saja Naruto senang, karena dia selalu kena sasaran dari guru _freak_ itu.

"Ikut gabung dengan kami main kartu, Naruto!" salah satu orang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru pucat langsung melambai pada Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Ah, malas! Ada Gaara sih!" Naruto langsung menolak tawaran anak itu karena dilihatnya ada Gaara yang juga ikutan main. Anak itu selalu menang kalau main kartu dan hal itu membuat Naruto jengkel dan gemas karena tidak pernah menang darinya. Gaara yang sepertinya sudah menang banyak hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto takut kalah darinya.

-ooo-

"Jadi kau guru baru itu?" tanya Kakashi yang mengajar matekmatika sambil memperhatikan Kaito dari atas ke bawah. _'Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru… '_ batinnya yang meragukan kemampuan Kaito sebagai seorang guru.

"Aku akan menempatkanmu menjadi wali kelas 2-C… " kata Tsunade dengan serius. Begitu mendengar keputusan Tsunade, semua guru yang ada disana langsung terbelalak kaget.

"USO!" kata semua guru disana secara kompak dengan mata melotot plus kejang-kejang akut.

"Tsunade-sama… Apa tidak apa-apa dia ditempatkan di kelas itu? Dia masih baru disini, bagaimana kalau nanti dia langsung keluar?" Guy salah satu guru yang mengajar olahraga itu langsung berbisik pada Tsunade. Dia merasa kalau keputusan Tsunade sedikit berat untuk Kaito yang belum tau apa-apa tapi sudah ditempatkan di kandang singa berbisa. Kaito hanya menatap heran keduanya dan merasa ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Maaf… Sepertinya kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ada apa, ya?" tanya Kaito menginterupsi pembicaraan Tsunade dan Guy.

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Hohohohoho!" Tsunade langsung mendorong Guy dan tertawa layaknya tante-tante yang lagi menang lotre. Kaito yang melihat tingkah Tsunade langsung _sweatdrop_, padahal dia sempat mengira Tsunade itu sosok yang sangat beribawa tapi ternyata kelakuannya tidak jelas begini.

"Ini daftar nama-nama murid di kelas 2-C. Silahkan dibaca dulu dan dihapal!" Tsunade menyerahkan buku yang berisi data-data mengenai murid-murid di kelas 2-C. Kaito membuka isi buku tersebut dan memperhatikan nama-nama tersebut satu-persatu.

**Nama daftar kelas 2-C**

Naruto – Suigetsu

Kiba – Kidomaru

Sakon – Ukon

Temari – Karin

Lee – Gaara

Shikamaru – Chouji

Tenten – Kurotsuchi

Juugo – Tobi

Sasori – Deidara

Jirobou – Tayuya

Idate – Sora

Zaku - Dosu

Kin – Ami

(semua nama-nama di atas nama tokoh Naruto semua kecuali ada OC yang berminat masuk).

Kaito mengernyit setelah melihat daftar nama-nama para murid tersebut, kenapa semuanya ditulis dengan warna merah.

"Kenapa semuanya ditulis dengan tulisan merah?" tanya Kaito menanyakan daftar murid tersebut yang merah semua.

"Itu karena rata-rata dari mereka adalah murid-murid yang bemasalah! Ini buku mengenai murid-murid yang bermasalah itu." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah buku lain pada Kaito.

"Sigh… Akan kubaca nanti, sekarang aku harus masuk kelas," ucap pemuda itu yang memutuskan untuk memeriksanya nanti. Kaito bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kelas 2-C yang akan mulai diajarnya hari ini.

* * *

Kelas 2-C…

Kelas tersebut terlihat masih ribut, malah semakin menjadi-jadi berisiknya. Suara gelak tawa dan teriakan sampai terdengar keluar kelas. Kaito yang berada di depan kelas itu menghela napas sesaat untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya menghadapi anak-anak berandal di kelas itu.

_Zreeeeet…_

Pintu kelas tersebut digeser dengan cepat oleh Kaito. Semua murid yang ada disana kontan terdiam sambil melihat ke sosok orang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di dalam kelas mereka. Kegiatan liar mereka terhenti sesaat, sampai Naruto mengenali sosok tersebut dan menyapanya.

"Lho? Kamu yang tadi, kan? Kenapa kemari? Murid baru disini, ya?" tanya Naruto yang terheran-heran melihat pemuda yang ditemui di depan tadi masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aku minta kalian semua duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing." Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi pemuda itu menyuruh semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas untuk duduk di tempat duduk mereka kembali.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa? Menyuruh kami seenaknya seperti itu!" sambar Temari dengan cepat sambil berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangannya.

"Iya, itu benar!" sambar si kembar Sakon dan Ukon yang juga tidak suka dengan sikap Kaito yang terlihat begitu sok mengatur mereka.

"Namaku adalah Kaito Shion, guru yang akan mengisi pelajaran bahasa inggris dan musik sekaligus merangkap sebagai wali kelas kalian," jawab guru baru itu sambil tersenyum.

"APAAAH?" sudah dapat dipastikan lagi semua murid di dalam kelas itu berteriak tidak percaya dengan kompak, mirip kayak orang yang lagi latihan paduan suara.

Apakah Kaito dapat bertahan sebagai wali kelas 2-C yang sudah terkenal brutal? Apa dia sanggup merubah citra kelas 2-C menjadi jauh lebih baik?

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Yosh kelamaan update, maklum si author yang punya ini cerita sibuk kerja jadi dia bisa nulis di waktu senggang doang dan gue bantu dia edit cerita sama publish dan menambahkan sedikit ide. Yah, ada beberapa kalimat juga yang gue ganti. Akatsuki nantinya akan kembali membentuk suatu kegiatan di sekolah, tapi masih jadi rahasia karena ceritanya mereka belom begitu tobat dan masih demen bikin rusuh di sekolah.

Dicerita ini baik gue ataupun Luki gak tau bagaimana nanti pairnya, mungkin ada beberapa yang berakhir straight dan mungkin ada juga yang gak (satu lagi Sakura bukan tokoh utama dan gak bakalan di pair sama Sasuke, alasannya karena si author yang nulis ini bosen). Disini juga tidak berpatok dengan masalah pacar aja, tapi macem-macem, dan mungkin satu-satu bakalan dijelasin permasalahan tiap-tiap murid.

Bagi yang ingin kasih pendapat dan saran silahkan, lewat review or PM. Jangan lupa yang ada ide lagu juga dikirim, mohon bantuannya. Thanks buat yang membacanya.

**Next : Akan ada taruhan!**


	3. A bet!

**Warning :** **Rate T semi M (f****or swearing and bad words), OOC (maybe a little?), slight Sho-ai.**

**Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.  
**

**Pair : We still have no idea, but there's some boys couple and straight.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Guest star Kaito Shion from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.  
**

**Guest star Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
**

**Story belong to Lucky and Riku.  
**

**They wish you've enjoyed this fic!  
**

**XX HAPPY READ MINNA XX  
**

**.  
**

**Aishiteru, Sensei!  
**

**Chapter two  
**

**( A Bet!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"APAAAAH?" jerit semua murid kelas 2-C secara serempak karena tidak percaya kalau pemuda yang baru masuk itu akan menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi kaget seperti itu dong! Ayo cepat duduk, aku ingin mengenal kalian satu-persatu." Kaito langsung meminta mereka untuk segera duduk.

Selang beberapa saat semua murid sudah duduk dengan teratur di bangku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kaito sendiri sedang bersandar pada meja guru yang berada di tengah sambil membuka buku absen yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya.

Kaito mulai mengabsen nama-nama mereka semua satu-persatu. Ditelitinya wajah murid-murid barunya itu dengan seksama dengan serius.

"Baiklah, sesi dua jam ini akan digunakan untuk perkenalan saja." Keputusan Kaito untuk menggunakan waktu dua jam itu untuk perkenalan membuat semua murid bersorak senang. "Kita akan melakukan tanya jawab. Kalian silahkan bertanya padaku dan akan kujawab," katanya lagi sambil duduk di kursi duduknya sambil membuka buku catatan.

"Baiklah, ayo yang mau tanya silahkan! Siapa yang mau duluan?" tawarnya sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan, menanti pertanyaan dari murid-muridnya.

"Aku! Aku mau tanya!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang mengangkat tangannya. Kaito menatapnya sekilas sambil membuka buku hitam yang diberikan Tsunade.

_'Namanya Tayuya… Kalau tidak salah dia sempat beberapa kali kepergok mencuri di supermarket.'_ Kaito memperhatikan gadis manis itu sambil menatap catatan hitam milik gadis itu di dalam buku tersebut.

"Baiklah, silahkan." Kaito mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk bertanya.

"Boleh tidak kalau dipanggil Kaito-senpai saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Ya elah, jeng! Gak usah malu-malu kodok gitu kali! Bilang aja lo suka!" celetuk Temari sambil melempar seringai ke Tayuya dan meledek gadis itu.

"Bilang apa barusan?" darah tinggi Tayuya langsung kumat. Mukanya udah merah karena menahan emosi (gadis manis ini memang terkenal cepat marah). Kegaduhan kembali terjadi antara Temari dan Tayuya, Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya.

"Sigh… Kalau kalian ribut seperti ini, lebih baik aku keluar saja dan menyuruh guru selanjutnya untuk masuk ke kelas," kata Kaito langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"JANGAAAAAANNN!" teriak mereka semua dengan kompak. Tentu saja mereka tak ingin waktu dua jam langka ini terbuang sia-sia. Mereka meminta Kaito untuk tetap di kelas.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan ada keributan." Kaito sedikit menyunggingkan seringai melihat reaksi murid-muridnya yang langsung mengangguk cepat menuruti kata-katanya. Dia segera berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kita lanjutkan pertanyaan tadi." Dia duduk dengan tenang dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Tayuya, kenapa kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senpai' daripada 'sensei' ?" tanyanya yang penasaran kenapa gadis itu tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei'.

"Uhm… Gak keliatan kayak seorang guru sih!" jawab gadis itu sambil tersipu, terlihat ada semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Hahaha setuju tuh! Sama sekali gak pantes jadi guru! Mending balik ke rumah terus pakai baju seragam!" sambar Naruto sambil tertawa meremehkan. Jelas sekali anak ini sedang meledek Kaito dan seperti sengaja mencari masalah dengannya. Semua anak-anak di dalam kelas langsung ikutan tertawa.

_'Naruto Uzumaki… Biang onar di kelas, pemberontak, dan suka menjahili semua guru yang masuk di kelasnya terutama wali kelas. Hampir semua wali kelas dibuatnya menangis… Troublemaker… '_ Kaito melihat data mengenai Naruto yang masih mentertawainya. Guru baru itu sedikit mengernyit melihat banyaknya data kenakalan mengenai pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kaito kembali memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan miris, kenapa anak seperti Naruto bisa sangat begitu tidak terdidik. Apalagi dia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya dan terpandang. Dia tau saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya," balas Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto tampak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan, padahal dia sedang menghina guru itu tapi kenapa dia malah berterima kasih. Otaknya mungkin sudah tidak waras, dihina kok malah berterima kasih, pikir Naruto yang memberikan tatapan aneh pada Kaito.

"Itu artinya wajahku ini awet muda tidak kelihatan seperti orang tua, iya kan?" sambungnya lagi sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung gelagapan melihat respon Kaito yang di luar dugaannya. Sedangkan di barisan pojok paling belakang terlihat Sasori yang memasang wajah bete, karena sepertinya dia ada saingan.

"A-aku tidak sedang memujimu, bodoh!" balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Dalam hatinya terus-terusan merutuk dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau bertanya lagi?" Kaito dengan cepat kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada yang lain. Dia tidak ingin menyudutkan Naruto untuk menjawabnya karena dia tau anak itu sekarang pasti sedang kesal.

"Sensei sebelumnya mengajar dimana?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya tertarik juga ingin mengetahui mengenai guru barunya ini. Siapa tau dia mendapat celah untuk mengerjainya. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu memang sudah terkenal akan kejahilannya.

"Sebelumnya aku mengajar di Vocaloid, sekolah khusus musik," jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Vo-Vocaloid? Ma-maksudnya sekolah yang sudah sangat popular dengan bakat-bakat penyanyinya dan berhasil mengeluarkan penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal seperti Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine bersaudara?" tanya Karin sambil menggebrak meja saking kagetnya. Gadis itu tercengang dengan mulut menganga, tak menyangka kalau wali kelas mereka merupakan guru dari sekolah musik Vocaloid yang sudah terkenal dengan para _super_ _star_-nya.

"He-hebat… " sambung beberapa anak lainnya sambil menatap takjub pada Kaito.

"Kalau begitu sensei bisa dong nyanyi buat kita!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meminta Kaito untuk bernyanyi buat mereka. Tampak ada seringai licik di wajah anak itu. Dia yakin kalau pada dasarnya Kaito hanya mengajar saja disana dan untuk urusan bernyanyi yang memiliki bakat adalah anak muridnya bukan dia, karena kalau dia berbakat kenapa bukan dia saja yang jadi penyanyi.

"Iya sensei! Aku setuju dengan Naruto! Coba dong nyanyi buat kita!" sambar Temari yang juga ikut penasaran, ingin tau apakah guru baru mereka itu bisa bernyanyi atau tidak.

"Sayang sekali… Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi," jawab Kaito sambil memasang wajah pasrah.

"Bohong! Kau, kan guru disana! Masa gak bisa nyanyi, sih? Ayo nyanyi dan buktikan kalau kau benar-benar berasal dari sekolah musik itu! Kami tidak mau diajar oleh orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa!" Naruto terus mendesak agar Kaito mau bernyanyi, dia berniat untuk mempermalukan guru itu dengan menghina suaranya nanti saat bernyanyi.

_Greeeeet…_

Tep!

Kaito menggeser kursinya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan tepat ke meja duduk Naruto dan sekarang guru yang memiliki rambut biru laut itu berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap lekat pada sosok Kaito yang berdiri di depannya. Untuk sesaat Naruto mengagumi sosok gurunya itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengontrol dirinya karena yang ada di depannya ini adalah musuhnya! Benar sekali, Naruto menganggap semua guru itu musuh dan dia benci diatur.

"Sepertinya kau berniat sekali ingin mendengarku bernyanyi?" Kaito setengah membungkuk dan menatap tajam pada Naruto yang kini membeku. Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit itu bertabrakan dengan mata _ocean_ milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Uzumaki-san?" perkataan Kaito barusan sukses menyadarkan Naruto. Seutas sunggingan terukir di wajah tan Naruto.

"Heh… Mau bertaruh apa, sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai, seringai yang sudah tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi. Urusan bertaruh dia itu jagonya dan selalu memenangkan taruhan itu, tentu saja dia merasa yakin. Pemuda itu malah seperti menantang balik sang guru. Semua murid disana menatap kedua orang itu dengan tegang.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk bernyanyi, asal… Kau mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ulangan senin depan, bagaimana Uzumaki-san?" mendengar pertaruhan itu membuat seringai di wajah Naruto menghilang berganti dengan raut _shock_. Dia pikir mereka akan bertaruh _game_, tapi ternyata dia harus bertaruh dalam pelajaran. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menarik kata-katanya tadi, tapi dia terlalu gengsi, bisa-bisa reputasinya yang belum bisa ditaklukan oleh satu orang gurupun akan rusak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan! Aku terima taruhan ini!" jawab Naruto dengan gaya sok. Dia terpaksa mengiyakan taruhan itu meskipun dalam hati dia menangis. "Tapi, sensei… Bagaimana kalau taruhannya dinaikkan lagi?" kata Naruto dengan bersikap menantang. Yang penting dia harus terlihat keren dulu. Kaito mengernyit tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Menarik, katakan bagaimana taruhannya?" Kaito yang tadi sempat terkejut sepertinya bisa kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku mendapat nilai sempurna aku ingin sensei tidak hanya bernyanyi di kelas, tapi di depan halaman sekolah… _Topless_… Bagaimana, sensei?" Kaito kembali memasang wajah _shock_ mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi di luar dugaan. Sepertinya predikat _troublemaker_ memang cocok untuknya yang sering membuat ulah.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san. Tapi sebagai gantinya kalau kau yang kalah, kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahanku setiap pulang sekolah dan tidak boleh membantah, bagaimana?" kali ini giliran Kaito yang mengajukan taruhannya. Naruto dengan cepat menyanggupinya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus sudah belajar karena senin depan kita akan ulangan tiga bab!" Naruto menatap horror pada Kaito sambil membuka buku pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya. Tiga bab sekaligus? Benar-benar neraka sekolah! Naruto melotot lebar melihat begitu banyaknya materi di dalam tiga bab itu. Murid-murid yang lain langsung mengirim _deathglare_ masing-masing pada Naruto dan berencana buat memutilasi anak itu setelah pulang sekolah –lebay-.

"Bagi yang tidak mengerti kalian boleh bertanya pada saya! Termasuk kamu, Uzumaki-san." Guru itu tersenyum pada Naruto, tapi pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan bertanya pada guru baru itu. Hal itu sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai murid _troublemaker _nomor satu di sekolah. Terjadi sedikit kegaduhan diantara para murid, membuat salah satu murid termalas di kelas itu terbangun.

"Ck… Berisik sekali sih mereka!" decak Shikamaru dengan suara pelan. "Sensei… " tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang memiliki kunciran rambut tinggi ke atas persis nanas itu mengangkat tangannya. Kegaduhan terhenti sejenak sambil menatap heran ke arah pemuda itu. Kaito segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk paling belakang di bagian tengah itu.

"Sensei… Bisa tidak membuat mereka semua diam? Aku ini sedang tidur! Jadi terganggu gara-gara mereka!" perkataan pemuda itu sukses membuatnya dihujani lemparan bola-bola kertas dari murid lainnya.

_'Shikamaru Nara… Dia sebenarnya tidak memiliki catatan hitam, hanya saja… Dia terlalu pemalas!'_ batin Kaito sambil memandang _ilfeel_ pada pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan selesai. Sampai ketemu lagi dan jangan lupa belajar!" setelah mengingatkan murid-muridnya sekilas Kaito langsung keluar kelas.

"NARUTOOOOO!" begitu Kaito keluar semua murid-murid yang sejak tadi menahan kesal langsung saja berteriak keras-keras pada pemuda itu dan menjitakinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa manyun-manyun kesal.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu Kaito-sensei?" tanya Guy yang langsung bertanya pada Kaito yang masuk ke ruang guru dengan rasa penasaran.

"Mereka murid-murid yang menyenangkan dan sangat bersemangat! Aku senang mengajar di kelas mereka," jawab pemuda itu yang tampak tengah tertawa senang, benar-benar suatu reaksi di luar dugaan karena biasanya guru yang baru keluar dari kelas itu pasti akan mengeluh, menangis ataupun marah-marah tidak karuan. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada guru yang tersenyum sumringah setelah keluar dari kelas itu.

_'Kurasa dia tidak normal… '_ batin Guy mencurigai Kaito itu tidak waras.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kaito langsung mengambil tas ransel hitam miliknya dan bergegas berpamitan pulang. Karena siang hari dia harus kuliah dan dia tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamanya kuliah. Para guru disana menatap kepergian guru baru itu dengan heran.

xxxxx

"ARGHHH BAGAIMANA INI!" teriak Naruto dengan frustasi di sela-sela makannya. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bodoh, menerima taruhan yang belum tentu bisa dia menangkan. Pemuda pirang itu mengacak-ngacak rambut jabriknya tinggi-tinggi, membuat rambutnya berdiri lagi kayak sapu uduk.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh! Buat taruhan yang tidak mungkin seperti itu!" celetuk Suigetsu sambil geleng-geleng dan berpikir, punya keberanian dari mana Naruto, sampai menyanggupi taruhan itu.

"Ah, cerewet! Gaara, kau harus membantuku!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suigetsu. Dia beralih pada Gaara yang sedang menyeruput jus apelnya, memohon agar Gaara mau mengajarkannya. Gaara memang pintar hanya saja anak itu sepertinya lebih tertarik menggunakan kepintarannya untuk hal-hal konyol.

"Aku malas mengajarkanmu Naruto! Lebih baik kau minta tolong pada Shikamaru atau Sasuke!" ada sedikit seringai begitu Gaara menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Tidak! Shikamaru itu pasti akan tertidur tiap mengajarkanku! Kalau Sasuke… A-aku sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan mahkluk egois seperti dia!" balas Naruto menepis usulan Gaara.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu siap-siap saja menerima kekalahan!" kata Gaara dengan cuek sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu! Arrrghhh dasar panda merah sialan!" teriak Naruto kembali frustasi. Tapi percuma saja karena Gaara sudah berlalu jauh dan tidak mendengarnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana ini?" Naruto akhirnya mengadu pada Suigetsu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah terima nasib saja! Lagipula tidak ada yang mau mengajarimu! Semuanya juga sibuk belajar untuk ulangan berkat ulahmu itu!" jawab Suigetsu yang ikut-ikutan cuek. Pemuda itu juga berlalu dari Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak setia kawan! Setan air dan panda merah brengsekkk!" Naruto mengacung-ngacungkan jari tengahnya dengan kesal karena tak ada satupun yang mau membantunya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah ini? Apakah dia bisa memenangkan pertaruhannya dengan Kaito atau dia harus menerima kekalahan?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Buat yang ngirim OC thanks seberat-beratnya! tapi jangan berat-berat nanti pada gak kuat nahannya hehehe. Mungkin yang masuk ke 2-C itu 4 OC, sisanya dikirim ke 2B atau 2A. Next chapter bakal ditampilin list murid 2A.

Untuk sementara gue kasih tau wali kelas dari masing-masing kelas.

2- A : Kurenai

2-B : Kakashi

2- C : Kaito

Guru non akademik.

Karate : Genma dan Yamato.

Palang merah : Tsunade dan Shizune.

Masak : Orochimaru (yang pastinya dia bikin eksperimen dengan campuran kimia ck ck ck).

Musik : Kaito.

Tari : Ayame dan Anko (bahahahah kebayang gak lo dia jadi guru tari?).

Olaharaga khusus basket sama bola : Guy.

Seni bela diri pedang : Byakuya (guest star from Bleach).

Oke, baru segitu dulu yang mau nambahin silahkan. Yang mau nambahin lagu-lagu korea/inggris/indonesia silahkan banget, emang lagi butuh saran bagian itu. Sekali lagi fic ini hanya untuk menghibur semata, kalau ada tokoh yang mungkin OOC jangan langsung diganggu gugat ya, karena ke OOC-an tokoh juga atas dasar alur cerita, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak berlebihan atau overdosis. Humornya mungkin bertahap.

Thanks buat supportnya dan semoga bisa menghibur.

**Next : Naruto berubah jadi rajin! Terkuak hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke!**

**"Kiss and hug all of you".**


	4. Duo Arrogant

**Warning : T rate semi M (for swearing and bad words), OC, OOC maybe.**

**Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Guest star : Kaito Shion (Kyte Shion) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.  
**

**Guest star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleaceh by Tite Kubo.  
**

**Pairing : Gado-gado (some yaoi and some straight).  
**

**This story belong to Lucky and Riku.  
**

**Wish you've enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**XX HAPPY READ MINNA! XX  
**

**.  
**

**Aishiteru, Sensei!  
**

**Chapter three  
**

**(Duo arrogant!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sejak hari itu Naruto jadi rajin membaca buku pelajaran inggrisnya, pemuda itu tampak begitu serius sekali dalam taruhan ini. Dia ingin dan harus menang, kalau tidak dia pasti akan kehilangan kebebasannya dan diatur-atur oleh guru baru yang sok itu.

Dengan hari ini berarti sudah empat hari setelah dia dan Kaito melakukan taruhan dan itu artinya sudah empat hari juga dia menyibukkan diri untuk belajar dan belajar. Yang biasanya tiap pulang sekolah dia selalu ngerusuh gak jelas di depan sama akatsuki jadi tidak dia lakukan. Pemuda itu sedikit menghela napas saat melihat beberapa kalimat inggris yang sepertinya tidak begitu dia pahami.

"ARGHHHH! APA SIH INI ARTINYA!" akhirnya lolongan depresi Naruto keluar juga. Semua anak yang ada di kelas langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri sambil berpikir Naruto kerasukan jin iprit.

"Berisik lu duren!" omel Sasori sambil melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke arah kepala Naruto.

"Anjrit! Setan lo!" balas Naruto balas melempar penghapus ke arah muka Sasori.

Bletak!

Penghapus itu dengan sukses mendarat di muka mulus Sasori. Sasori yang terkena lemparan tentu tak mau tinggal diam saja. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergegas mencari-cari penghapusan itu untuk membalas Naruto.

"Pusssh… ck ck ck ck… " Sasori yang autisnya kumat malah nyariin itu penghapus persis kayak nyari anak kucing ilang.

"Pussshhh… Miaw, miaw! Ayo kemari pusss! Tobi bawa ikan nih!" Tobi yang kebetulan nongol langsung bantuin Sasori yang lagi celingukan nyariin penghapus. Dengan gaya ajaib tingkat dewa, mahkluk bertopeng super duper aneh itu manggilin sang 'kucing' sambil pamerin ikan yang dia bawa (yang sebenarnya itu adalah taiyaki).

"Elo ngapain ngekorin gue?" tanya Sasori sambil mengernyit ke arah Tobi yang sukses buntutin Sasori.

"Bantuin cari anak kucing!" balas Tobi dengan gaya khas anak-anaknya dan terlihat begitu bersemangat sambil pamerin taiyaki yang dia bawa.

"Dodol lo! Yang gue cari bukan anak kucing, tapi penghapusan!" balas Sasori sedikit sewot gara-gara penghapusan yang dia cari gak ketemu-ketemu, gak tau deh mental kemana itu benda.

"Eh? Sejak kapan penghapusan bisa jadi kucing?" tanya Tobi dengan tingkat dodol akut.

_Krik… Krik… Krik…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sementara Sasori sibuk nyariin itu penghapusan, Naruto udah sukses kabur ke perpustakaan buat meditasi plus mengasingkan diri ala petapa genit. Sekalian dia kesana mau cari kamus bahasa inggris.

"Haaah… Akhirnya bisa tenang juga!" kata Naruto dengan lega begitu dilihatnya di perpustakaan tampak begitu sepi.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto?" seorang pemuda menepuk bahu Naruto dan menyapanya, membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Gyaaa! Itachi! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" dengus Naruto menggerutu pada sosok Itachi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. "Aku ini kemari untuk belajar tauk!" jawab Naruto yang sukses bikin Itachi kejang-kejang sesaat.

"Hooo? Ciyus? Miapah? Maca cih, Naruto-kun belajar?" Itachi nista langsung beraksi ala remaja ababil sambil kedip-kedipin matanya. Naruto tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menggampar Itachi biar sadar.

"Gak usah bergaya alay kale!" sembur Naruto yang udah merinding ngeliat gaya Itachi yang nyaingin gaya banci taman lawang yang sering dia lewatin tiap malem (mangkal juga? *gampared*).

"Aduh, Naruto. Gak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" balas Itachi sambil tekekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang cemberut. Naruto memang benar-benar lucu saat berwajah masam begitu, pantas saja adiknya menyukai pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmph, lo sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto yang juga heran liat Itachi di perpustakaan. Yah, maklumlah Itachi itu termasuk pinter jadi aneh aja kalau pemuda itu nangkring di perpustakaan. Udah pinter ngapain belajar lagi?

"Oh, lagi cari buku!" jawab Itachi yang kayaknya lagi menyembunyikan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Cara menghilangkan keriput dengan cepat dan aman' di balik punggungnya. "Sudah dulu ya Naruto!" Itachi dengan terburu-buru segera meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum Naruto menyadari buku yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Dasar aneh… " gumam Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus untuk mencari kamus besar bahasa inggris yang berada di bagian pojok belakang. Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang sambil memperhatikan tiap-tiap buku yang berjajar rapih. Tapi nasibnya benar-benar sial sekali karena ternyata di belakang situ ada Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang duduk membaca buku. Kedua mahkluk yang sangat Naruto benci dan tak ingin dia temui. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum kedua orang tersebut menyadari kehadirannya disana.

"Eh, ada Naruto?" baru saja Naruto berpikir untuk minggat, ternyata Neji sudah melihatnya dan menyapa pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. Mungkin terlihat aneh dimatanya kalau seorang preman seperti Naruto bisa sampai berada di perpustakaan.

"Tch, maaf kalau aku mengganggu!" balas Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan buku yang dicari lalu segera kabur dari sana. Dia sangat benci dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke dan tatapan menghina dari Neji.

"Ceritanya kau sudah tobat dan memutuskan untuk menjadi anak pintar sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit menggunakan nada hinaan pada pemuda itu membuat ubun-ubunan Naruto jadi memanas. "Anak bodoh sepertimu, mau belajar seperti apapun akan percuma," sambungnya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" balas Naruto yang berusaha untuk cuek dengan hinaan dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia mengambil sebuah buku besar yang ada di atas sana lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Dasar kelas buangan," gumam Neji dengan pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Naruto yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Tentu saja pernyataan Neji membuat hati pemuda pirang itu menjadi panas.

"Bilang apa kau barusan?" Naruto yang tadinya mau beranjak pergi dari sana akhirnya tidak jadi gara-gara mendengar perkataan Neji barusan. Pemuda itu memundurkan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Neji dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kelas buangan, tidak berguna, sampah!" Neji malah semakin menjadi-jadi menghina Naruto dan kelasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menghina kelas 2-C!" Naruto menghardik Neji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Kenapa? Memang benar, kan? Kalian itu seperti sampah yang tidak berguna!" Neji membalas dengan santai, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar meremehkan anak-anak dari kelas 2-C.

"Diam kau! Akan kubuktikan kalau anak-anak kelas 2-C mampu mengalahkan kalian yang sombong itu!" Naruto benar-benar dibuat darah tinggi, ingin rasanya dia menelan pemuda bernama Neji itu bulat-bulat.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" sambar Sasuke dengan cepat dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan remeh. "Minggu besok akan ada lomba bahasa inggris, kalau kau merasa kelas 2-C mampu mengalahkan kami, daftar dan datanglah pada hari itu untuk mengalahkan kami," lanjut Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menantang anak kelas 2-C untuk mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat.

"Baik! Siapa takut! Kami akan memenangkan lomba itu dan membuat kalian malu!" sambar Naruto yang sudah bernapsu langsung mengiyakan tantangan itu tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Kalau kalian kalah bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menelan ludah dan baru berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka kalah, mengingat Sasuke dan Neji pasti tak akan diam saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya malu.

"Kalau sampai kalah, kami akan menuruti semua perintah anak kelas 2-A selama satu minggu!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat dan asal nyeletuk. Sasuke dan Neji langsung menyeringai licik.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita sepakat dan kalian tidak boleh melarikan diri. Tidak datang artinya sama saja dengan kalah!" Sasuke tentu saja sudah mengharapkan Naruto akan bereaksi seperti itu dan dia memang sudah bisa menduganya kalau si pirang itu akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan harga diri kelas 2-C.

"Kami pasti akan datang! Kalian siap-siap saja menerima kekalahan!" meski dalam keadaan terpojok pemuda pirang itu masih saja bersikap sok yakin. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membanting pintu.

"Hahahahaha, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu minggu besok!" celetuk Neji sambil tertawa, rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Naruto nanti pas mereka kalah.

"Dia masih keras kepala dan ceroboh seperti dulu," kata Sasuke sambil setengah menyeringai puas. Dia sudah yakin kalau Naruto akan bertindak seperti itu. Mereka bertetangga dekat dan hanya dipisahkan satu blok rumah. Enam tahun menjadi teman sepermainan, tiga tahun menjadi rival dan setahun menjadi pasangan kekasih, kalau ditotal Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto selama 10 tahun. Tentu saja dia sudah mengetahui betul watak dan sikap Naruto.

"Karena hal itulah yang membuatmu menyukainya, bukan?" kata Neji sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuatnya kembali padaku," balas Sasuke yang tampak memiliki sebuah rencana tersendiri.

* * *

"Arghh, gawat, gawat gawat!" begitu kembali ke dalam kelas Naruto langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Kenapa lo? Kesurupan?" samber Suigetsu yang heran ngeliat tingkah temen sebangkunya gak pernah beres, kerjaannya teriak-teriak melulu.

"Gawat darurat berjerawat!" Naruto langsung berbalik ke Suigetsu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Gawat sih gawat, tapi jangan bawa-bawa jerawat segala dong!" cibir Suigetsu yang merasa tersindir gara-gara Naruto bawa-bawa jerawat, soalnya jidat dia kebetulan lagi kedatangan tamu yang bernama jerawat.

"Tapi ini serius! Kelas kita dalam keadaan gawat!" balas Naruto sambil menatap teman-teman sekelilingnya dengan tatapan horror. Mau gak mau yang ngeliat muka dia langsung merasa merinding-merinding disko.

"Udah biasa kale!" sambar Tenten dengan cuek. Kelas mereka memang sudah cukup terkenal berada dalam posisi kritis.

"Dengerin gue dulu kenapa sih! Kelas kita ditantang sama kelas 2-A!" kata Naruto udah frustasi karena gak ada satupun yang mau mendengarkan dia. tapi akhirnya karena dia nyebut-nyebut nama kelas keramat yang jadi musuh bebuyutan mereka, semua yang ada disana akhirnya mendengarkan Naruto serius dan begitu mengetahui kelas mereka ditantang, semuanya jadi panas seketika.

"Tinggal katakan saja, dimana dan kapan waktunya, biar gue bejek-bejek mereka!" Sasori napsu membunuhnya kumat. Sekarang dia malah lagi meremas-remas tangannya dengan gaya preman.

"Iya katakan saja!" timpal Chouji dengan semangat sambil meremas-remas bungkus mie *sweatdrop*.

"Disekolah, hari minggu jam 10 pagi," jawab Naruto dan jawabannya sukses membuat mereka menatap Naruto dengan _feel_ gak enak.

"Tunggu dulu deh. Bukannya hari minggu jam 10 pagi itu, ada lomba cerdas cermat dalam pelajaran inggris? Kok waktunya bisa pas banget, emangnya anak 2-A gak ikutan?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan curiga. Kebetulan dia sempet liat mading pengumuman dan disana tertulis ada lomba cerdas cermat inggris antar kelas yang akan diadakan hari minggu jam sepuluh sampai jam lima sore.

"Uh… Yah, memang kita ditantang untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat… " balas Naruto takut-takut. Kontan semua murid disana menatap Naruto dengan tatapan angker.

"Gila lo! Buruan batalin!" samber Tenten dengan cepat dan nyuruh Naruto untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut.

"Tidak bisa… Soalnya udah terlanjur menerima tantangannya… Se-selain itu udah terlanjur buat perjanjian. Kalau kita sampai kalah, kita bakalan jadi pelayan anak kelas 2-A selama satu minggu!" jawab Naruto yang dengan jujur menceritakan semuanya. Lagipula kalau sampai dia membatalkan perjanjian itu, harga dirinya bisa di injak-injak Sasuke dan Neji dan anak-anak kelas 2-A akan mentertawakannya.

"Hah… Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak habis pikir ternyata Naruto lebih bodoh dari dugaannya.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kesal melihat mereka terus-menerus menghina kita!" balas Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula apa kau lupa? Hari senin kita ada ulangan inggris tiga bab berkat ulahmu itu? Mana sempat kita semua belajar untuk lomba itu! Lebih baik kau cepat minta maaf dan batalkan tantangan itu!" Shikamaru mengingatkan Naruto mengenai taruhan yang dia buat dengan Kaito dan berkat sikap seenaknya itu seisi kelas jadi ikut-ikutan kena imbasnya.

'_Shikamaru benar… Kami tak mungkin mengejar pelajaran untuk lomba dan ulangan sekaligus, tapi kalau_ _harus minta maaf dan membatalkannya… Argggh! Kenapa jadi begini sih! Aku, kan tadinya hanya mau_ _membela harga diri kelas 2-C saja, uh menyebalkan! Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke!'._

"Tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi… Tapi kenapa harus minta maaf! Kita harus buktikan kalau kita bisa!" kata Naruto yang tetep ngotot, dia ngomong dengan mata berapi-api ala Lee tapi sayang sekali gak ada satupun murid disana yang berminat buat bantuin Naruto.

"Dengar ya, Naruto. Untuk lomba itu dibutuhkan lima orang peserta! Kau pikir di kelas kita ada murid jenius, apa?" Shikamaru tampaknya mulai serius dia menunjuk jidat Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hei! Aku gini-gini kalau belajar pintar juga loh! Selain itu ada Gaara, Sasori dan kau sendiri, kan! Satu orang lagi bisa kita ambil secara acak! Ayolah Shikamaru, masa kau tidak mau membela kehormatan kelas sendiri?" Naruto tampak tidak puas dan membujuk pemuda berambut nanas itu untuk menyetujui idenya. Sebenarnya di kelas ini ada aturan tidak tertulis dimana setiap persetujuan selalu melewati Shikamaru karena pemuda itu dianggap paling bijaksana dan mampu melihat situasi. Tak jarang banyak murid di kelas mereka yang meminta solusi dari pemuda yang sekilas seperti orang idiot itu *digampar Shikamaru*.

"Mungkin kau pintar kalau belajar tapi tidak mungkin kau bisa menjadi jenius tiba-tiba hanya dalam waktu dua hari! Setelah itu Gaara? Yang ada dia akan berbuat konyol! Lalu Sasori? Dia tidak akan mau kalau tidak diberi bayaran, sedangkan aku sendiri lebih memilih tidur siang di rumah!" balas Shikamaru sambil menjelaskan kalau keadaannya sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk ikut, orang-orang yang disebutkan Naruto tidak ada satupun yang bisa diharapkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur… " Naruto menghela napas pasrah merutuki nasib.

"Tak ada cara lain, kau harus minta maaf dan batalkan pertaruhan konyolmu itu!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan mutlak kalau perjanjian yang dia buat harus dibatalkan. Naruto merenggut dengan kesal, sekarang mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau sampai berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Neji. Menolak sama saja membenarkan perkataan kedua orang sombong itu.

"Baiklah… Aku akan minta maaf pada mereka dan membatalkan taruhan itu sehabis pulang sekolah… " kata Naruto yang akhirnya pasrah. Yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar, belajar dalam waktu dua hari itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto pada Sasuke dan Neji, nantinya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : chapter ini hasil persilangan pikiran antara gue dan Luki. Akhirnya jadi meskipun pendek, soalnay itu bocah gak bisa lama-lama kalau nulis kepalanya pasti ngepul. Disini Sasori digambarkan sedikit matre (tenang aja dia gak sematre Kakuzu kok). Untuk OC yang masuk nanti bakalan ada prosesnya kenapa para OC masuk ke sekolah Konoha. Yap, dengan ini dinyatakan sudah kalau Naruto dan Sasuke itu mantan kekasih, alasan kenapa mereka putus bakalan dijelasin.

Untuk Akatsukinya akan dijelaskan satu-persatu nanti, dimulai dari Sasori dan Deidara dulu. Yang masih mau kirimin lagu, ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan.

Author's pain :

Luki : Gue pengen bikin judulnya ini aja!

Riku : Terserah...

Besoknya...

Luki : Ganti judul ya! Suruh Yuki gantiin *puppy eyes*.

Riku : Sigh... Oke...

Besoknya...

Luki : Ganti lagi! Bagusan yang ini! Eh, kalau judulnya ini gimana? Ini juga bagus! *nunjukin sederet judul*.

Riku : Lo ganti sekali lagi, siap-siap ucapin selamat datang sama kandang kucing!

Luki : lo gak serius, kan? *menatap horror*.

Riku : Serius *natep dengan serius*.

Sedetik kemudian...

Luki : Bahahahahahahahahahaha! Tampang lo malah kocak!

Riku : *pundung*.

Yuki : Gak usah diganti lagi judulnya atau nasib stok persediaan mie di dapur tidak akan selamat.

Luki : Mie-mie gue! *sembah sujud dan berjanji gak merubah judul lagi*.

A/N : Begitulah kira-kira tragedi pergantian judul di fic ini sampai lima kali gara-gara si Luki stress kebanyakan maunya. Akhirnya dengan ancaman mie nurut juga. Well, thanks for review dan dukungannya. Semoga bisa terhibur di chapter ini.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	5. Character list update!

A/N : Sebenarnya ini bukan bagian dari chapter cerita dan hanya sekedar pemberitahuan untuk list masalah tiap-tiap murid. Di bawah ini plot cerita untuk masing-masing murid kelas 2-C, sekalian list nama-nama anak kelas 2-A. Sekedar pemberitahuan nama tokoh di bawah semuanya tokoh dari Naruto dan untuk OC yang udah masuk tidak jadi dimasukkan *gampared*, bercanda kok! Mereka akan masuk seiring berjalannya cerita jadi tenang saja yo. Di kelas 2-C akan ada 4 OC dan di kelas 2-A akan lebih banyak sedikit. Untuk sisa Akatsuki seperti Pein, Hidan, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame dan Itachi anak kelas tiga dan mereka akan lebih disorot di luar kegiatan belajar. Nantinya mereka akan membentuk kegiatan nista di sekolah, jadi ditunggu ya!

All these character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story belong to Riku and Luki.

Enjoy it.

.

.

**Naruto **: Anak yang bermasalah dan memiliki segudang catatan hitam. Pemberontak, tidak suka di atur dan suka berbuat seenaknya, baginya guru adalah musuh. Pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke selama satu tahun. Naruto jadi tidak terdidik karena kurang pengawasan dari orang tuanya, sebenarnya dia murid yang cukup pandai kalau diasah.

**Suigetsu** : Pernah menonjok beberapa guru di sekolah dan masuk tahanan selama beberapa hari (belum diketahui apa masalahnya). Sering terlihat berkeliaran di jalanan dan membuat keributan. Saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Karin.

**Kiba** : Dia tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto hanya saja Kiba lebih mudah diatur. Bersama Naruto, Gaara dan Suigetsu mereka sering menjahili para guru. Suka mengerjai anak perempuan terutama anak perempuan dari kelas 2-A dan sudah banyak murid perempuan yang mengeluh karena perbuatannya. Tapi pemuda ini sama sekali tidak pernah menjahili Hinata yang merupakan teman dekatnya sejak kecil.

**Kidomaru** : Termasuk murid yang pintar dalam hal matekmatika. Murid yang termasuk jahil juga dan dia ahli dalam bidang atletik memanah. Meski berprestasi dalam olahraga memanah, kenyataannya pemuda ini lebih sering menembaki orang lewat dari atas.

**Sakon** **dan Ukon** : Duo kembar yang juga termasuk kategori nakal dan suka mengerjai murid baru dengan menyamar atau menakut-nakutinya dengan menjadi hantu. Anak kembar ini hidup terpisah karena kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Anak kembar ini memiliki _brother_ _complex_ antara satu dan yang lainnya.

**Temari** : Gadis ini memiliki sedikit catatan. Dia tidak naik kelas dengan sengaja! (alasannya akan diketahui nanti). Meski terlihat galak, diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan perkembangan adik-adiknya Gaara dan Kankuro (yang sekolah di Sunagakure).

**Karin** : Sering ditemukan berkelahi dengan murid perempuan lainnya terutama dengan Sakura dan Ino. Diam-diam mengagumi Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Suigetsu.

**Lee** : Dia murid yang baik dan cukup disiplin sebenarnya, hanya saja kecerobohannya selalu membuat masalah besar yang berakibat dengan kerusuhan.

**Gaara** : Termasuk murid cerdas dan sebenarnya dia masuk ke kelas 2-A dengan kemampuan otaknya yang mampu menyaingi Sasuke yang berada dijajaran atas. Hanya saja pemuda ini lebih sering menggunakan kepintarannya untuk hal-hal konyol. Latar belakang keluarganya hampir sama dengan Naruto, makanya mereka berdua cepat akrab.

**Shikamaru** : Tidak ada kenakalan yang berarti dalam catatan hitam pemuda ini, hanya saja pemuda ini terlalu pemalas dan suka melupakan hal-hal penting saking malasnya. Dia termasuk salah satu murid jenius yang malas menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

**Chouji** : Pemuda tambun ini juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah, tapi kerjaannya selalu makan dan makan di kelas. Dia juga tidak terlalu pintar bahkan sangat lemah dalam pelajaran. Selalu menggantungkan contekan pada Shikamaru.

**Tenten** **dan** **Kurotsuchi** : Kedua gadis ini termasuk cewek preman yang tomboy dan sering keluar masuk BP. Ulangan mereka juga tidak bagus-bagus bahkan di bawah rata-rata.

**Juugo** : Pemuda pendiam ini sebenarnya lumayan pintar, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk ikut sekelas dengan dua temannya Suigetsu dan Kari. Juugo termasuk murid yang patuh dan baik.

**Tobi** : Murid paling autis, gak jelas dan ajaib. Autisnya suka kelewatan dan bikin kepala orang nyut-nyut saking keselnya berhadapan ama mahkluk yang satu ini. Tapi dia selalu bersikap apa adanya, meski terkesan kayak meledek. Tobi juga satu-satunya murid yang kemampuannya otaknya berubah-rubah. Kadang pinter kadang blo'on, kadang mateng, kadang setengah mateng (?).

**Sasori** : Saudara sepupu Gaara yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tiga tahun lalu. Bertemu dengan Pein dan bergabung bersama akatsuki bersama dengan Tobi dan Deidara. Saat ini dia tinggal bersama dengan adik perempuannya bernama Sara (ada yang tau tokoh ini?). Catatan hitam Sasori cukup serius. Banyak gossip yang mengatakan kalau cowok ini menerima kencan dengan siapapun dengan bayaran tinggi dan dia terlihat berkeliaran di mall-mall setelah pulang sekolah dan pada waktu-waktu tertentu dia ada di bar.

**Deidara** : Teman dekat Sasori yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sasori, padahal hal itu tidak benar. Pemuda ini sedikit polos dan gampang dibohongi. Kemampuan otaknya juga tidak terlalu bisa dibanggakan. Saudara jauh dari Naruto. Dia memiliki pekerjaan sebagai _crossdresser_ dan selalu berujung masalah.

**Jirobou** **dan** **Tayuya** : Kedua orang ini cukup terkenal di jalanan karena hoby malakin orang lewat. Jirobou sama seperti Chouji, memiliki hoby makan yang sangat besar. Tayuya sering melakukan pencurian di supermarket kecil dan klepto mania. Jirobou selalu membela gadis ini.

**Idate** : Anak ini benar-benar nakal dan bisa disejajarkan dengan kenakalan yang dimiliki Kiba. Selalu cari gara-gara dengan kakaknya yang juga menjadi guru di Konoha, bernama Morino Hibiki (apa Ibiki ya?).

**Sora** : Anak tukang berkelahi yang selalu cari gara-gara. Mudah darah tinggi seperti Tayuya dan sangat membenci anak kelas 2-A sama seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Anak ini juga terlihat sering berkeliaran di jalan sampai malam dan berkelahi dengan pejalan kaki yang lewat.

**Zaku**, **Dosu** **dan** **Kin** : Mereka bertiga sebenarnya adalah pelayan Orochimaru. Mahkluk aneh itu menyekolahkan mereka karena kasian melihat mereka di jalan, tapi yang namanya bekas preman pastinya selalu bermasalah. Diantara mereka bertiga hanya Zaku yang kemampuan otaknya melebihi kedua rekannya.

**Ami** : Gadis cerewet ini biang gosip dan mulut baskom, suka kena masalah gara-gara mulutnya gak bisa dijaga. Selalu berusaha menjatuhkan Ino dan Sakura tapi tak pernah berhasil.

**Sekarang ini adalah list kelas 2-A :**

Sasuke – Sai

Shino – Neji

Sakura - Hinata

Ino – Sasame

Haku – Honoka

Shion – Haruna

Manma – Kurama

Kimimaro - Yagura

Shiho – Temujin

Yakumo – Yukimaru

* * *

Semoga bagian ini dapat lebih memperjelas cerita di dalam fic ini. Buat yang udah ngirim OC harap bersabar ye! Thanks, yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca bagian yang seuprit ini. Ide, saran, pendapat, kiritik dan lain-lain silahkan kirim ke review atau PM. Buat flame? Don't waste your time, do something more useful, okay! Dan jangan ngotot! Kalo masih ngotot mending PM gue dan silahkah curcol sepuasnya.

Sekali lagi thanks buat yang udah baca, kirim review dan OC, Happy read minna.


	6. Sasori, The Bad Boy!

**Warning : T rate semi M, ada OC, maybe OOC, about school-life (dislike it? Just click back).**

**Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.  
**

**Disclaimer : All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Guest star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.  
**

**Guest star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
**

**Pairing : Campur aduk (BXB/Straight).  
**

**This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.  
**

**Wish you've enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX  
**

**.  
**

**Aishiteru, Sensei!  
**

**Chapter four  
**

**(Sasori, The Bad Boy)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Akhirnya sesuai dengan janjinya pada Shikamaru, Naruto terpaksa membatalkan pertaruhan itu. sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan kelas 2-A untuk menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Ck, sialan! Lama banget sih!" Naruto menggerutu dengan kesal menunggu Sasuke yang gak keluar-keluar persis kayak lagi nungguin orang lagi lahiran. Pemuda pirang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Wah, ada Naruto! Apa kabar my men!" sapa Pein yang turun dari tangga atas. Keliatannya anak kelas tiga udah pada bubar buat pulang.

"Yoi, baik friend!" balas Naruto dan melakukan tos sama Pein. Gak lama di belakang Pein nongol Hidan, Kisame sama Zetsu yang ikutan ngasih tos ke Naruto (kemana Kakuzu? Itu anak udah ngacir duluan buat kerja sambilan).

"Ngapain lu disini? Nunggu sang kekasih hatikah?" sindir Hidan sambil nyengir-nyengir nista, bener-bener minta digampar ini anak. Wajar Hidan ngomong gitu, soalnya anak-anak Konoha udah pada tau kalau Naruto dan Sasuke pernah menjalin hubungan dan gara-gara itu juga keduanya harus putus.

"Najis banget gue nungguin Sasuke!" bales Naruto sewot sampe manyun-manyun itu bibir.

"Wakakakak! Gua gak bilang Sasuke kali!" Hidan langsung ngasih _evil_ _grin_. Berarti si Naruto emang lagi nungguin cowok bermodel rambut ajaib itu.

"Reseh lo! Minggat sana!" Naruto ngacung-ngacungin jari tengahnya di depan muka Hidan, tapi cowok berambut putih cuek aja, mereka emang udah biasa perang mulut, justru kalo gak ribut sehari aja bakalan jadi aneh.

"Kalian kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" tanya Kaito yang baru keluar dari dalam ruangan kelas 2-A. Hari Jumat memang jadwalnya mengajar di kelas 2-A. Dia menatap Naruto dan Hidan dengan bergantian menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak ada kok! Kami hanya sedang bercanda saja!" sambar Hidan yang langsung merangkul leher Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang pemuda tersebut. Naruto berdecak kesal berusaha meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Hidan, tapi sayang dia kalah kuat sehingga dia pasrah menerima nasib rambutnya yang sukses diacak-acak.

"Kalau kau ada waktu banyak untuk bercanda, kenapa tidak kau gunakan waktumu itu untuk belajar. Semoga kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan kita, Uzumaki-san," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tajam dan menyindir, membuat Naruto kembali memanas.

"Kalian semua benar-benar menyebalkan!" akhirnya Naruto bisa melepaskan diri dari Hidan. Dengan kesal pemuda itu meninggalkan tempat itu dan malah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya mengapa dia ada disana. Semua anak-anak kelas 2-A yang sudah keluar hanya menatap aneh pada Naruto yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di depan kelas mereka lalu pergi begitu saja dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Kenapa dia teriak-teriak begitu? Dasar aneh!" celetuk gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan tatanan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia terlihat begitu sinis saat menatap Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah. Baiklah semuanya, sampai bertemu lagi!" Kaito berpamitan dari murid-muridnya. Dia harus segera pergi karena dia ada urusan lain yaitu melihat kegiatan Sasori. Dia sudah melihat daftar hitam anak itu dan bisa dikatakan Sasori memiliki daftar hitam terparah diantara yang lain, makanya hari ini dia berencana untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari mengajar guru itu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan meletakkan semua buku-buku yang dia bawa. Setelah dirasanya semua sudah beres, dia langsung pergi keluar rumah untuk melihat Sasori.

Bersamaan dengan langkahnya dia mengingat semua yang dikatakan Tsunade mengenai Sasori.

**Kaito flashback**

_"Diantara semua murid-muridmu, apa kau sudah melihat pemuda yang bernama Sasori?" tanya Tsunade pada Kaito yang langsung dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh guru baru itu. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Sepertinya wanita itu ingin mengetes kemampuan Kaito dalam menilai seseorang._

_"Dia terlihat pendiam… Tapi melihat catatan hitamnya siapapun pasti tidak menyangka," jawab Kaito sambil menghela napas, menyayangkan Sasori yang bisa dikatakan cukup pintar tapi dia sangat bermasalah dan masalahnya terlihat cukup serius._

_"Kalau ada waktu lihat-lihatlah dia di luar sekolah, aku khawatir anak itu terlibat ke dalam suatu organisasi di luaran sana," kata Tsunade meminta Kaito untuk mengawasi pemuda itu secara ekstra. Kepala sekolah itu juga tampak mempedulikan Sasori, sama seperti Kaito yang menyayangkan potensi yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh Sasori._

**End flashback.**

Guru itu berhasil menemukan tempat Sasori biasanya makan di sebuah mall ternama di Konoha. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu sedang memakan pizza dan di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 25 tahun keatas.

_'Sasori dengan siapa?'_ batin Kaito sambil mencoba melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang bersama dengan Sasori. Dia meneropong dan menerawang dari kejauhan. Tapi gak lama dia malah meneropong _counter_ es krim yang ada persis di sebelah tempat makan tersebut.

_WUUUUUUUUUSSSSSH!_

Tanpa berpikir 100 kali, Kaito langsung berlari cepat menuju _counter_ es krim dengan kecepatan suara.

"Mbak, mbak! Beli es krim cup Vanilla sama coklat! Beli es krim conello rasa sutoroberi! Sama itu juga, es krim mangkuk rasa kokonut!" Kaito tampaknya sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk memata-matai Sasori, yang ada dia sekarang sukses nangkring di _counter_ es krim sambil nunjuk-nunjuk daftar es krim kesukannya. Siapa yang mengira guru yang satu ini sangat maniak es krim tingkat dewa, persis kayak Kakuzu yang kalau gila duitnya udah kumat.

Sementara Kaito sibuk memilih-milih es krim, Sasori ternyata menyadari sosok gurunya itu.

_'Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ batin Sasori sambil menatap heran pada sosok Kaito yang terlihat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang membeli es krim.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria yang sedang duduk di depan Sasori, menyadari kalau gelagatnya sedikit aneh dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Ada setan laut! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" balas Sasori seenaknya nyamain Kaito sama setan laut, mentang-mentang dia lagi pakai baju biru-biru. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung keluar dari tempat makan tersebut. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengernyit dan terpaksa mengikuti Sasori.

.

Setelah Sasori dan laki-laki itu pergi keluar, Kaito yang baru berniat mau duduk untuk menikmati aneka es krim rupa-rupa rasanya jadi kebingungan kehilangan jejak Sasori. Pemuda itu celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasori dan untungnya dia melihat sosok pemuda itu yang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya di luar kaca.

"Mbak! Tolong bungkusin semua es krimnya! GPL!" teriak Kaito minta es krim-es krimnya dibungkusin.

"E-eh? Di-dibungkus?" tanya si embak-embak bingung, maksudnya dibungkus gimana coba? Emang dikira beli nasi uduk pake dibungkus-bungkus segala.

"Iya! Buruan mbak! Saya lagi buru-buru nih!" Kaito malah melototin itu embak-embak bikin si penjaga _counter_ ketakutan ngeliat tatapan maut Kaito.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Diperlihatkan Kaito yang sukses bawa-bawa es krim dengan kantong plastik putih dan masing-masing es krimnya beneran dibungkus ala nasi uduk. Sekarang dia lagi berjalan keluar mall mencari Sasori tapi sayang, sepertinya dia kehilangan jejak dari pemuda itu.

_'Aah… Aku kehilangan jejaknya!'_ Kaito meratap suram dan tiba-tiba nongol Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Tobi secara _random_.

"Terus melangkah melupakanmu, lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu. Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu, tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan." Ke empat mahkluk ajaib yang nongol secara ajaib juga malah nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas tepat di samping Kaito alias lagi pada ngamen dengan suara rombeng.

"Kaito-sensei! Sedang apa disini, sensei?" tanya Tobi dengan riang sambil melambai-lambai tangannya. Oke, pemuda ini sekarang udah lepas topeng. Rambut hitam jabriknya terlihat memiliki warna hitam yang sempurna, juga mata merah dan kulit pucatnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Tobi wajahnya lumayan juga, hanya saja autisnya itu bikin cewek-cewek pada _ilfeel_.

"Tobi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kaito yang kaget melihat Tobi ada disitu, apalagi ditemani oleh tiga monster sangar nan mengerikan *didepak trio monster*.

"Tobi biasa ngamen disini, sensei!" jawab Tobi sambil pamerin krencengan dan dibunyi-bunyiin sama dia dengan norak.

"Oh… Tapi jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh ya!" Kaito sedikit mengingatkan Tobi untuk tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, meskipun sekarang aja si Tobi udah berbuat aneh sih."Apa kalian melihat Sasori lewat sini?" tanya Kaito menanyakan Sasori. Siapa tau pemuda itu tadi jalan melewati mereka.

"Dia tadi berjalan ke arah sana, sensei!" Kakuzu dengan senang hati dan mata ijo yang menyala-nyala menunjukkan arah kemana perginya Kakuzu, membuat ZetsuKisaTobi merasakan hawa-hawa gak enak.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!" Kaito langsung manggut-manggut mengerti dan berusaha untuk mengejar sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan jejak Sasori.

"Tunggu dulu, sensei!" Kakuzu langsung narik syal biru yang melingkar di leher Kaito, membuat wajah Kaito membiru nyaingin warna rambutnya.

"Ke… Ce… Kek… ! Le… Pas!" Kaito langsung megap-megap gara-gara lehernya kecekek sama syalnya sendiri.

"Oi, anak orang bisa mati tuh!" Zetsu langsung noel-noel tangan Kauzu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaito yang udah keabisan napas.

"Ntar dulu! Bayar dulu, baru gua lepasin. Kan, tadi gua udah kasih info kemana perginya si boneka berambut merah itu!" balas Kakuzu yang ternyata langsung nagih duit ke Kaito. Bener-bener deh si Kakuzu, guru sendiri dipalak.

"Aduh, ini aja nih ambil!" Kaito terpaksa menyodorkan bungkusan es krim yang dia bawa ke Kakuzu. "Selamat tinggal es krim-es krimku tercinta! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" dengan bercucuran air mata Kaito melepas kepergian es krim-es krim tercintanya ke tangan Kakuzu. Satu hal yang kita ketahui sekarang, bahwa Kaito sama edannya kayak anak-anak muridnya. Setelah itu dia langsung ngacir dari sana takut dipalak lagi sama Kakuzu.

xxxxx

Kaito lari secepat kilat menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kakuzu sebelumnya dengan harapan dia masih bisa melihat sosok Sasori disana. Tapi saking terburu-burunya berlari dia jadi kurang hati-hati dan pas berbelok ke salah satu gang dia menabrak seseorang.

BRAK!

_Krincinggg… !_

Terdengar suara gemerincing membuat Kaito heran apa sih yang sebenarnya dia tabrak sampe bunyi nyaring begitu. Kaito segera mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan menatap ke depan sambil berpikir dia menabrak seekor sapi yang di lehernya dikalungin lonceng, tapi sepertinya salah.

"Aduh! Gila sakit banget! Gue kayak nabrak tronton!" keluh pemuda yang ditabrak Kaito itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah toko anting berjalan *author ditusuk-tusuk jarum*, hehehe maksudnya Kaito nabrak Pein dan yang bunyi tadi itu adalah suara dari _pierchiengan_ yang nempel indah di mukanya. Pemuda itu sedang terjatuh sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya yang terasa sakit bekas ditabrak sama Kaito tadi.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru!" Kaito asal mengucapkan maaf saja dan berusaha kembali berlari sampai dia menabrak sosok lain di depannya.

BRAK!

_Wuuuussshh…_

Sosok yang ditabraknya itu malah melayang terhempas jauh, Kaito langsung bengong melihatnya.

"KONAN CAYANK!" Pein langsung melotot angker melihat Konan sang kekasih terbang (kayak di iklan-iklan susu tuh yang terbang kena angin). Pein langsung ngejar Konan yang melayang sambil lambai-lambai sapu tangan. Kaito langsung aja ngacir dari sana takut kena kesalahan (dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!).

* * *

"Hah… Hah… Kemana perginya anak itu?" Kaito terlihat sudah sedikit lelah karena terus berlari dan mencari, tapi perjuangannya tak sia-sia karena dia berhasil menemukan Sasori yang sekarang sedang berdiri di persimpangan gang pada suatu jalan. Disana juga terdapat beberapa pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih.

Kaito melihat laki-laki itu mulai mendekati Sasori dan sinar matanya menyorotkan akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik. Mengikuti instingnya dan rasa khawatirnya pada sang murid, Kaito bergegas berlari menghampiri.

"Sasori, aku akan menolongmu!" Kaito dengan gaya ala superman (tak lupa dengan efek syalnya yang berkibar-kibar bak diterpa angin) datang menerjang laki-laki itu.

DUAGH!

Dengan satu kali tendangan laki-laki itu berhasil terpental jauh dari posisinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat laki-laki tadi kaget, begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"Ka-Kaito-sensei?" Sasori tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan Kaito. Dia segera berlari ke arah laki-laki yang terpental beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori yang kelihatannya lebih mencemaskan laki-laki itu daripada merasa takut kalau 'pekerjaan' sampingannya ini diketahui oleh gurunya.

"Jangan dekati dia Sasori! Laki-laki itu berbahaya! Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya!" Kaito mencoba mencegah Sasori untuk mendekati pria itu sambil pamer-pamerin papan lalu-lintas dengan tulisan '**STOP**' yang entah sejak kapan dia comot.

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak mendekati kami!" balas Sasori yang mengirim _deathglare_ pada Kaito. Sepertinya pemuda itu marah dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Kaito.

"Ugh, apa-apaan ini! Siapa dia, Sasori?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah (gimana gak berdarah coba? Orang dia kena tendangan dengan telak di mukanya gitu).

"Di-dia… " Sasori bingung harus menjawab apa, soalnya dia menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan, dan tidak mungkin kalau dia mengatakan Kaito itu adalah gurunya.

"Aku ini adalah gurunya di sekolah! Dan kau jangan coba-coba mendekati muridku!" sambar Kaito cepat sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk meninju laki-laki itu kalau dia berniat berbuat macam-macam pada Sasori.

"Apa? Sasori, kau bilang umurmu dua puluh tahun!" laki-laki itu segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan melemparkan tatapan curiga pada Sasori.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan!" Sasori berusaha mencari-cari alibi agar laki-laki itu tidak marah padanya.

"Tch! Sepertinya aku sudah ditipu oleh seorang bocah ingusan! Lebih baik aku pergi saja." laki-laki itu berdecih kesal karena mengetahui dia tertipu oleh Sasori. Dia beranjak pergi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Tunggu!" Sasori berusaha mengejar pria tadi, tapi terhenti ketika tangan Kaito menarik tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak usah mengurusi orang seperti itu!" Kaito sendiri berusaha mencegah Sasori agar tidak pergi mengejar pria tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan kasar Sasori menepis cengkraman tangan Kaito darinya. "Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri dan jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku!" Sasori memberi tatapan dingin pada Kaito. Setelah itu dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kaito yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sasori.

xxxxx

Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur sedih Kaito pulang dari sana. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus-menerus menghela napas sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada muridnya yang satu itu. Tapi tak disangka di depan rumahnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah bersandar pada tembok rumahnya.

"Selamat malam, sensei," ucap Naruto yang tidak biasa-biasanya itu bisa bersikap sopan.

"Naruto? Darimana kau tau rumahku disini, dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaito yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku tau dari Tsunade-baa. Sensei, aku punya permintaan," jawab Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Kaito yang mau tak mau dibuat penasaran oleh Naruto.

Kira-kira apa yang mau dikatakan Naruto pada Kaito?

**TBC…**

* * *

Kaito : Kenapa bersambung disaat-saat yang penting sih? Bikin penasaran aja!

Lucky : Tanya Riku *lirik-lirik*.

Riku : Biar penasaran aja! *ditimpuk es krim*.

Riku : Uh, huh thanks buat yang udah review, oh ye sekalian ngasih tau kalau yang dipair itu sama OC khusus akatsuki, selain akatsuki gak ada pair sama OC. Sepertinya banyak yang minat sama Sasori ya? Apa perlu dia gue mutilasi? Buat akatsuki yang dipair itu untuk Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi dan beberapa tokoh minor di Naruto.

Luki : Buat yang ngasih ide lagu lewat PM ataupun review thanks a lot, minna! Dan berhubung cerita ini ada campur tangan Riku mungkin akan ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu dan alur ceritanya tidak akan semudah seperti yang terlihat. Mungkin bakal ada sedikit misterinya doang, thanks yang udah review.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	7. Teach Me!

**Warning : T rate, OC, OOC (maybe?), multi pairing, about school-life (dislike it? click back button).**

**Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.  
**

**Pairing : BXB/Straight  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except the OC).  
**

**Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.  
**

**Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
**

**This story belong to Lucky and Riku.  
**

**XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX  
**

**.  
**

**Aishiteru, Sense!  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**(Teach Me!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa?" tanya Kaito yang penasaran setengah mati, kira-kira apa yang mau diminta Naruto? Semoga saja pemuda itu tidak meminta stok es krimnya.

_Tik… Tik… Tik… Tik… !_

Perlahan tapi pasti, tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun secara perlahan. Kaito menatap langit hitam yang mendung itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja karena sepertinya akan turun hujan." Kaito akhirnya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Di dalam…

"Sekarang lanjutkan kata-katamu di depan tadi," kata Kaito meminta Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan memiliki dua permintaan terhadapnya.

"Sensei… Ajari aku bahasa inggris. Yang pertama untuk ulangan dan yang kedua untuk mengalahkan anak-anak kelas 2-A pada lomba yang akan diadakan pada hari minggu," jawab Naruto yang ternyata berniat untuk sungguh-sungguh dalam pelajaran yang satu ini, dan kelihatannya dia memiliki keinginan besar untuk mengalahkan anak-anak kelas 2-A, terutama Sasuke tentunya. Kaito terdiam sejenak seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tapi setelah itu sang guru merubah wajah kagetnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sepertinya kau benar-benar serius kali ini. Aku akan mengajarimu dan karena kau berniat untuk mengikuti lomba pada hari minggu besok, kita akan memulai pelajarannya sekarang juga," balas Kaito yang mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto dan dia akan mengajari pemuda pirang itu saat ini juga.

"Hah? Sekarang? Tapi aku belum siap!" Naruto kelihatannya kaget karena dia harus langsung belajar. Pemuda itu langsung memprotes Kaito.

"Hey, pelajaran belum dimulai masa sudah protes? Lagipula lomba itu akan diadakan minggu besok! Kalau kita tidak memulainya sekarang kapan lagi?" Kaito geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti tidak niat. Dia menggeplak kepala Naruto dengan salah satu buku yang ada di meja. "Sudah, kau duduk saja disana dengan tenang! Aku akan mengambil buku-buku yang kau perlukan." Kaito berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil buku-buku yang berisi materi bahasa inggris yang akan diperlukan Naruto.

Selang beberapa saat Kaito kembali sambil membawa setumpuk buku. Naruto cengo melihatnya sambil kedip-kedip tak percaya, ada sedikit rasa sesal juga dia meminta diajarkan oleh Kaito.

"Mari kita bekerja keras!" Kaito kelihatan begitu bersemangat sekali. Dia menyerahkan setumpuk buku-buku itu untuk dibaca oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus benar-benar kerja keras agar bisa menyusul ketertinggalannya dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya yang menjadi pemacu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini juga karena Sasuke.

**Naruto flashback**

_"Hidan menyebalkan! Kaito-sensei juga menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto yang misuh-misuh di jalan sampe diliatin orang-orang lewat dan dikira ada orgil lepas. "Arghhh! Gue lupa batalin taruhan itu ke Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan frustasi yang baru ingat kalau dia lupa melaksanakan titah dari Shikamaru._

_Akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain, dia terpaksa ke rumah Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya dia benar-benar malas menemui pemuda pantat ayam itu, tapi apa boleh buat daripada dia dikeroyok massa (anak-anak kelas 2-C)._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Sigh… Kemana sih dia? Lama sekali! Pasti lagi berduaan sama Sakura!" pemuda itu kembali menggerutu, masalahnya dia mulai merasa akan turun hujan dan hawa di luar sudah dingin. Dia sudah berdiri di sana selama dua jam. Pemuda itu merogoh handphone yang tersimpan di saku celananya dan terlihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Naruto kembali menghela napas._

"Naruto?" akhirnya pemuda yang ditunggunya datang juga. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam heran menatap Naruto berada di depan rumahnya. Keduanya saling menatap dan terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Naruto? Jangan katakan kau datang menemuiku untuk membatalkan taruhan yang sudah kita sepakati." Sasuke terlihat sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Pemuda itu menyeringai begitu melihat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kesal. Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar tau sekali isi hati Naruto._

_"Ck, diam saja kau! Kalaupun memang benar kau mau apa?" balas Naruto dengan sengit._

_"Batal sama saja dengan kalah, dan sesuai dengan yang sudah kita sepakati anak kelas 2-C akan menjadi pelayan bagi anak kelas 2-A sela-" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum remeh pada Naruto, dan dia mengingatkan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai taruhan mereka batal._

_"Jangan libatkan mereka, karena pertaruhan ini aku yang buat. Jadi biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya!" Naruto dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak ingin anak-anak lain terlibat hanya karena kecerobohan yang telah dia buat._

_"Kau itu memang banyak maunya, ya? Tapi tak apa, justru itu jadi lebih mudah… " tanpa terduga Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyeringai membuat perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak. Dia merasa kalau Sasuke memiliki niat tersendiri pada dirinya._

_"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku lagi Naruto," ucap pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah sukses berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto terdiam membeku ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan Sasuke, dia membelai wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir pemuda itu._

_BRUKH!_

_Tas ransel yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu tidak dapat bereaksi, kepalanya terasa pusing dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ciuman ini seolah mengingatkannya kembali pada kenangan-kenangan yang dia miliki selama bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya._

_"Tch!" Sasuke berdecih kesal saat Naruto mendorongnya._

_"Kau… Beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku! Dengarkan aku, Sasuke! Aku akan mengikuti lomba itu dan akan kumenangkan! Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu, TIDAK AKAN!" perlakuan Sasuke barusan membuatnya marah dan kesal. Akhirnya dia kembali mengambil keputusan dengan bodoh tanpa berpikir dulu. Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kediaman rumah Uchiha itu._

**End flashback.**

Akibat tindakannya itu sekarang jadilah dia terdampar di rumah gurunya, Kaito bersama dengan lautan buku yang bertumpuk di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kaito yang melihat pemuda itu melamun.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah selesai membacanya!" jawab pemuda itu dengan cepat, lalu dia menyerahkan buku yang sudah selesai dia baca.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito lagi setengah tidak percaya apakah pemuda itu benar-benar membacanya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik yang merasa tersinggung dengan tatapan curiga Kaito. Ayolah, kalau hanya membaca saja itu perkara mudah! Dia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca cepat yang ditularkan sang ayah padanya, jadi membaca buku-buku itu dalam waktu beberapa jam saja bukan masalah baginya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang benar-benar membacanya aku akan mengetesmu," kata Kaito yang sepertinya tidak puas memberi siksaan untuk Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat seketika, guru di depannya ini benar-benar kejam! Masa baru selesai baca sekarang dia harus dites. Kalau bukan dia ingat saat ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan Kaito, mungkin dia akan mencincang gurunya ini.

"Silahkan saja, tanya sesukamu aku pasti akan menjawabnya dengan benar!" tantang Naruto dengan yakin.

Kaito mulai membolak-balik buku-buku tersebut sambil memikirkan pertanyaan untuk Naruto. Buku yang dia suruh Naruto untuk membacanya adalah buku yang berisi tulisan-tulisan inggris sekaligus dengan _translate_-nya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Coba kau tuliskan lagi karangan yang kau baca sekaligus dengan terjemahannya," kata Kaito dengan enteng yang menyuruh Naruto menulis kembali salah satu karangan yang dia baca plus dengan terjemahannya, itupun kalau Naruto memang benar membacanya.

"Tak ada yang lebih sulit lagi, sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah mengutuk Kaito habis-habisan.

"Kalau kau memang bisa cepat kerjakan, dan aku akan segera membuatkan soal yang lain untukmu," balas Kaito dengan tenang, sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh dengan nada mengejek yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya. Kaito langsung menulis sesuatu di buku yang lain, sedangkan Naruto mulai menulis apa yang diminta oleh gurunya itu.

.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Naruto sambil melempar pensil tulisnya di atas meja. Dia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang sejak tadi dia pakai menulis tanpa henti. Kaito hanya melirik Naruto sesaat, kemudian dia mengambil tulisan Naruto.

"Hmm… " Kaito memperhatikan semua yang ditulis Naruto dengan seksama dan mencocokkannya. "Semuanya benar, terjemahannya juga benar semua," sambung Kaito sambil terus memperhatikan pekerjaan Naruto.

"Aku hebat, kan?" balas Naruto dengan bangga karena pekerjaannya benar semua.

"Jangan jadi besar kepala!" Kaito kembali menggeplak kepala pemuda itu dengan buku tulis yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi aku ini memang jenius!" Naruto tetap saja ngotot membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Pada dasarnya yang kau lakukan itu hanya menyalin saja, aku yakin kau itu sebenarnya tidak tau arti dari masing-masing kata ini." Kata-kata Kaito barusan seperti palu yang menghantam kepala Naruto dengan keras. Dia merasa tidak dihargai oleh guru itu, padahal dia sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mengerti? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira!" Naruto langsung berusaha menepis pendapat Kaito yang meremehkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan tuan jenius, kalau kau bisa menjawab 100 pertanyaanku maka aku akan menganggapmu benar-benar pintar," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum, dia yakin sekali kalau Naruto pasti akan mengiyakan untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya itu pintar.

"Baik! Siapa takut!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat membara. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak mau diremehkan begitu saja oleh siapapun.

Kaito memberikan 100 pertanyaan kepada Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu mengartikan tiap-tiap kata yang dia tanyakan. Ternyata di luar dugaan, Naruto mampu menjawab kesemuanya dengan benar dan tak ada satupun yang meleset. Mau tak mau Kaito harus mengakui kemampuan otak Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Aku benar semua, kan?" tanya Naruto yang seolah meminta pengakuan dari Kaito.

"Ya, ya kau hebat! Semuanya kau jawab dengan benar!" kata Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Hehehehe... " Naruto langsung cengengesan karena senang merasa dipuji.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini karena sudah jam dua pagi." Akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk menyudahi pelajaran mereka hari itu, apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Sudah jam dua pagi?" tanya Naruto yang kaget sambil melihat jam dinding yang menempel indah di tembok rumah Kaito. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu dengan cepat. "Pantas saja... Aku merasa sangat... mengantuk... " tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu langsung ambruk di sofa putih milik Kaito dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_'Sepertinya dia kelelahan... '_ Kaito langsung tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan damainya. Di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman puas. Kaito berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, untuk mengambil selimut biru miliknya. Diselimutkannya tubuh Naruto dengan selimut itu agar tidak kedinginan, dia sendiri langsung merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan.

* * *

Besok Paginya...

"Uwaaaaah!" pemuda pirang itu akhirnya terbangun juga. Dia sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidur seperti sapi mati saja, sulit sekali dibangunkan!" kata Kaito yang meledek gaya tidur Naruto yang seperti sapi mati. Naruto langsung mendelik kesal.

"Uh, sudah jam 10 pagi? Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu, sensei!" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu melihat jam yang menempel disana. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu Uzumaki-san?" tanya Kaito yang menawarkan Naruto untuk ikut sarapan bersamanya.

"Tidak usah, aku makan di rumah saja!" jawab Naruto yang menolak tawaran tersebut. Dia lebih baik pulang lalu menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen di rumahnya.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku sudah membuatkan ramen rasa sapi panggang dua porsi disana!" kata Kaito yang sukses membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Dalam sekejap pemuda yang memiliki tiga baris kumis di masing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya segera duduk di meja belakang.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAAN~~ !" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat dan langsung melahap ramen yang ada di meja makan.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-sensei! Aku mau pulang dulu, tapi nanti aku akan kemari lagi untuk belajar! Mohon bantuannya!" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Kaito sambil membungkuk hormat, benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang sangat jarang terlihat seorang preman seperti Naruto bisa bersikap sopan pada gurunya.

"Kapan saja kau butuh bantuan, datang saja kemari. Tidak hanya dalam pelajaran, tapi apapun," balas Kaito yang meminta Naruto untuk tak sungkan kapan saja datang kepadanya bila anak itu sedang kesulitan.

"Hehehe... Pulang dulu, sensei!" Naruto tertawa canggung, kemudian pemuda itu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Tampaknya dari kejauhan ada sosok lain yang sedang mengamati Naruto yang berlari ke arah belakang. Siapakah sosok itu? Lalu apakah Naruto bisa berhasil menguasai semua materi untuk ulangan sekaligus lomba? Padahal waktunya sudah sangat mepet?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Buat yang nunggu OC, harap sabar ya. Soalnya lagi dicari timing yang tepat dan prosesnya, kemungkinan muncul di chapter 5 ke atas. Thanks buat yang kasih saran pair sama lagu.

Sorry for short chapter, tapi gue sama Luki akan mengusahakan untuk update cepat. Thanks juga buat semangatnya. Satu lagi, ada tambahan dua murid di kelas 2-A (Matsuri sama Sagi).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	8. Misunderstood!

Warning : T rate semi M, ada OC, OOC, bahasa gaje.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight

Disclaimer : semua tokoh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note By Takeshi Obata.

Story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy it!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxxxx

Aishiteru, Sensei

Chapter five

(Misunderstood!)

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan lumayan besar sambil setengah berlari. Tidak seperti biasanya pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda Naruto!" sapa tukang kebun di rumahnya yang menyapa Naruto dengan ramah. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang? Nyonya besar meninggalkan pesan untukmu kalau akhir pekan beliau akan menghabiskan waktu di luar kota bersama dengan tuan besar," ucap seorang pelayan yang memberitahukan Naruto kabar mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah tau!" jawab Naruto dengan asal dan terus menuju kamarnya. Jujur dia tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan kemana kedua orang tuanya pergi, mereka terbiasa meninggalkan Naruto.

Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Buka pintu kasar banget sih!" omel seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang sebuah buku. Pemuda itu memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja dia memiliki warna rambut kemerahan dengan mata merah, dan dia juga mengenakan kacamata.

"Gue gak ada waktu buat berantem sama elo!" jawab Naruto yang cuek bebek aja melihat kakak kembarnya itu melotot ke arahnya. Dia langsung pergi menuju lemari buku yang berada di sisi pojok kamarnya. Kurama atau yang biasa dipanggil Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan dahi, menatap heran pada Naruto yang tidak biasanya menyentuh buku-buku yang ada di lemari itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan tumpukan buku-buku itu?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya begitu dia melihat Naruto mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau gue jual di tukang loak!" jawab Naruto asal nyebut, tapi sayang jawaban asalnya ditanggapi Kyuubi terlalu serius.

"Emangnya duit yang dikasih setiap harinya gak cukup? Buat apaan jualan buku?" tanya Kyuubi menatap curiga pada Naruto.

"Ya elah! Kadang-kadang lo bego juga, ya? Gue bercanda kali, gak usah ditanggep serius begitu kenapa!" celetuk Naruto sambil geleng-geleng, gak habis pikir kok dia bisa punya kembaran yang kaku banget kayak si Kyuubi. "Udah ah, gue mau mandi dulu! Abis itu gue mau pergi lagi!" balas Naruto yang langsung mengambil handuk warna kuningnya sambil melepas pakaian atasnya, kemudian dia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

'_Kira-kira Naruto mau pergi kemana, ya? Gak biasanya dia mau pergi sambil bawa-bawa buku… Apa sama akatsuki? Tapi itu gak mungkin… ' _ batin Kyuubi bertanya-tanya heran, karena inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat akhir pekan Naruto pergi bawa-bawa buku, biasanya juga dia bawa pentungan lalu pergi rame-rame sama akatsuki.

.

.

Sementara kita biarkan Naruto mandi dengan nikmat dan Kyuubi yang sedang memeras otak untuk mencari tau fenomena apa yang terjadi pada adik kembarnya tersebut. Sekarang kita lihat kondisi sekolah Konoha yang lagi-lagi kacau di ruangan klub memasak.

DUAAAR!

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu, dan tak lama muncul mahkluk-mahkluk yang bisa dipastikan adalah para tersangka penyebab ledakan tersebut. Terlihat lima orang gadis keluar dengan seekor guru berambut panjang sambil terbatuk-batuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Asap mengepul keluar dari ruangan begitu pintu terbuka.

"Kali ini, apalagi yang kau lakukan Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Tsunade yang udah ngeluarin aura-aura angker. Dia berdiri di depan Orochimaru sambil melotot serem.

"Orochimaru-sensei memasukkan bahan kimia lagi!" jawab seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya seleher. Dia terlihat agak kesal karena kejadian seperti ini selalu saja terjadi.

"Lagi?" desah Tsunade sambil melirik tajam pada Orochimaru yang nyalinya sudah menghilang karena tatapan maut sang kepala sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja karena saat memasukkan bahan-bahan kue aku sedang melamun!" balas Orochimaru yang berusaha menyanggah kalau semua itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan (gak sengaja kok tiap saat?).

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Kemarin-kemarin alasannya gara-gara ular peliharaanmu, lalu mikirin Sasuke, terus mikirin rambut panjangmu yang dapat saingan. Sekarang apa lagi?" balas Tsunade sambil mengabsen satu-satu alibi punya Orochimaru sampe bawa-bawa persaingan rambut yang sangat ketat antara dirinya, Itachi dan Neji (kok malah jadi kayak cinta segitiga begitu?).

"Aku sedang memikirkan pangeran biruku, Kaito-sensei~~~ " jawab Orochimaru dengan genitnya sambil kedip-kedip. Matanya sekarang udah berubah lope-lope.

"Ya, ampun… Kurasa dia akan minggat dari sekolah kita kalau sampai tau hal ini!" balas Tsunade sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan stress, udah bingung gimana caranya jinakin guru jadi-jadian yang satu ini. Sedangkan kelima muridnya yang lain cuma bisa mingkem sambil ngebayangin Kaito dikejar-kejar banci taman lawang.

* * *

"Sasuke? Ada apa kemari? Gak biasanya." Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jadi begitu, ya? Kau menolakku karena saat ini kau sedang dekat dengan guru baru itu?" kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menuduh Naruto tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" balas Naruto yang heran dengan tuduhan Sasuke yang tidak berdasar itu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Naruto! Kau bermain di belakangku!" Sasuke menarik lengan baju Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu mencoba untuk pergi dari sana.

"Lepaskan aku! Satu hal yang harus kau ingat diantara kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, sekarang jangan ganggu aku!" Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Dia tak habis pikir apa sih yang di inginkan si pantat ayam ini, seenaknya saja datang dan menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu!" Sasuke tampaknya masih keras kepala tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku lagi! Lebih baik kau urus saja pacarmu si Sakura itu! Kalau kau menyesal kenapa dulu kau biarkan aku pergi? Kenapa dulu kau selingkuh!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Naruto langsung saja marah-marah sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang ingin meraihnya dengan kasar.

Mendengar omelan Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke bungkam. Dia sadar Naruto jadi seperti ini karena perbuatannya sendiri. Dia akui semua kesalahannya, dia memang berselingkuh dari Naruto tapi Sasuke masih terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf pada Naruto. Lagipula dia tidak benar-benar memiliki rasa pada Sakura, semua itu hanya alibi saja untuk melindungi dirinya, egois? Memang dia saat itu egois, tapi mau gimana lagi? Dulu dia terlalu bodoh melakukan hal itu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Naruto.

"Sekarang aku mau pergi, permisi!" balas Naruto yang buru-buru berlari dari sana.

.

Naruto berlari menuju rumah Kaito tapi di tengah jalan terdengar _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

_Drrrrrrttt…_

_Handphone_-nya bergetar dari balik saku celana pendeknya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil dan melihat sang pemanggil yang ternyata berasal dari Pein (dia nulis nama Pein di _handphone_-nya dengan nama toko anting).

"NARUTO! HARI INI JADI NONGKRONG GAK?" begitu diangkat, Pein langsung teriak-teriak pake toa punya Hidan yang biasa dia pake buat khotbah sambil bawa-bawa aliran Jashin.

"Berisik lo, duren!" bales Naruto sambil nutupin kupingnya yang mendadak budek akibat teriakan Pein.

"Oi, Nar! Lu dimana? Anak-anak udah pada kumpul nih!" samber Hidan main comot telepon yang lagi dipegang Pein. Mereka lagi rebutan di warnet, bayangin aja ruangan sesempit itu dimasukin enam orang! Mbak-mbak penjaga warnetnya sampe stress, takut mendadak warnetnya roboh.

"Sorry, hari ini gue gak bisa kumpul, soalnya gue mau belajar!" jawab Naruto yang bilang kalau dia mau belajar, dan pernyataan Naruto sukses membuat para akatsuki heboh dengan nista.

"APAAAH? LU MAU BELAJAR? GAK MUNGKIN! BERANI SUMPAH DEMI DEWA JASHIN?" Hidan langsung kaget gak percaya sambil teriak-teriak sampe itu ruangan bergetar seketika.

"WHAT? NARUTO BELAJAR (UN)?" samber yang lainnya ikut-ikutan gak percaya.

"Gak usah heboh kale!" jawab Naruto dengan santai, gak nyadar akatsuki di sebrang sana udah pada kejang-kejang. Pein dengan nista nabokin diri sendiri sampe anting-anting di mukanya pada bunyi. "Udah, ya! Gue mau belajar di rumah Kaito-sensei!" Naruto langsung mematikan _handphone_-nya dan kembali berlari menuju rumah Kaito.

.

"Gua gak percaya si Naruto belajar! Benar-benar fenomenal nih!" kata Hidan yang masih gak percaya kalau Naruto emang beneran belajar.

"Jangan-jangan dia dipaksa sama Kaito-sensei disuruh belajar, lagi!" samber Kisame malah nuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto dijadiin babu disana! Atau disuruh makan buku pelajaran, atau nanti Naruto malah di apa-apain sama Kaito-sensei!" celetuk Tobi yang pikirannya bener-bener melenceng, tapi anehnya akatsuki yang lain malah percaya sama kata-kata nista Tobi.

"Bener tuh! Bisa aja, kan? Mending kita susul Naruto sekarang sebelum terjadi hal yang iya-iya!" bales Zetsu yang satu suara dengan kadar kenistaan otak Tobi. Akatsuki lain langsung manggut-manggut setuju. Akhirnya dengan semangat persahabatan mereka pergi menuju TKP dimana Naruto berada.

* * *

"Sensei! Kaito-sensei! Sensei Kaito!" Naruto bercuap-cuap di depan pintu sambil gedor-gedor pager rumah orang. Tapi berhubung si Kaito gak nongol-nongol, jadilah mahkluk pirang ini berpikira nista buat manjat itu pager yang tingginya hanya satu meter itu. Naruto dengan mulus sukses manjat (calon maling emang beda sih *taboked*).

"Sensei, gue masuk ke dalem ya!" kata Naruto sambil buka pintu Kaito yang gak kekunci. Dia nyelonong masuk gitu aja.

PRANG!

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar seperti suara benda pecah jatuh ke bawah. Dia sedikit cemas lalu bergegas lari ke arah belakang tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Sensei, ada apa… Ouch!" Naruto berlari ke arah dapur dan mendapati Kaito yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Ketika dia hendak berjalan mendekati sang guru kakinya terinjak sesuatu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto, hati-hati!" kata Kaito yang mencoba memperingati tapi telat.

Sedangkan di luar akatsuki ngebut ngejar Naruto dan udah pada nyangkut di depan rumah Kaito (sebenernya mereka selalu nongkrong di warnet sekaligus wartel yang ada di dekat gang rumah Naruto dan letaknya gak jauh dari rumah Kaito).

"Ayo masuk!" kata Pein yang ternyata melakukan hal yang sama kayak Naruto, yaitu manjat pintu pager! Bener-bener pada bakat jadi maling semua deh. Satu-persatu mulai manjat pager rumah yang bercat biru laut itu.

.

"Masuk gak nih, un?" tanya Deidara yang kayaknya ragu-ragu antara mau masuk apa gak, soalnya dia takut dikira maling.

Pas para akatsuki lagi pada bingung diantara mau masuk atau kagak, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari dalam rumah.

"Sakit banget ternyata! Gue seumur-umur belum pernah ngalamin hal kayak gini. Kalau tau rasanya sakit begini gue tadi gak asal deh!" celetuk Naruto yang terdengar seperti setengah meringis menahan sakit.

"Tahan ya, Naruto… Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit… " terdengar juga suara seseorang selain Naruto dan bisa dipastikan mungkin itu suara milik Kaito. Pein dan yang lain sedang berpikir keras, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam sambil memasang telinga baik-baik.

"AW! Hati-hati dong!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak cukup keras, membuat para akatsuki melompat kodok berjamaah dan langsung menjauh dari pintu.

"Maaf… Tahan lagi ya, soalnya masuknya sudah terlalu dalam… " kata Kaito yang sukses jres bikin Pein dkk (minus Tobi) berpikiran nista dengan mulusnya. Muka para akatsuki sekarang udah pada merah (kecuali Kisame yang mukanya berubah jadi ungu. Merah campur biru akan menghasilkan ungu, bukan?).

"Ugh… Arghh… Arghhh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan malah membuat akatsuki yang di depan semakin berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "U-udah keluar, sensei?" tanya Naruto dan terdengar pemuda itu sedikit terisak.

"Sudah keluar kok… " balas Kaito sambil sedikit menghela napas.

"Se-sensei… Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, ya? Aku malu kalau sampai ada yang tau aku menangis hanya karena hal ini… " kata Naruto setengah memelas, meminta Kaito untuk menjaga rahasia.

"Iya, aku berjanji. Sudah kau duduk saja, aku akan mengambil kain untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar," balas Kaito yang terdengar _gentle_ pada Naruto.

.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Teman kita dilecehkan dan kita harus menolongnya dari guru mesum itu!" sambar Pein dengan berapi-api.

'_Bukannya kau yang berpikiran mesum?' _ batin Zetsu dalam hati, dia bingung entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Pein saat ini. Malah kayaknya Deidara, Hidan,dan Kisame ikut ketularan mesum juga lagi. Sedangkan Tobi malah celingukan gak jelas.

"Ayo, un! Ayo selamatkan Naruto, un!" timpal Deidara yang gak kalah semangatnya.

"Demi nama dewa Jashin gua akan menolong Naruto!" ini lagi bocah satu, pake bawa-bawa nama Jashin segala.

"Demi semua rakyatku di Samudra pasifik, gua akan melindungi Naruto sebagai kaum yang lemah!" Kisame malah dengan khitmatnya berorasi dengan berapi-api.

"Udah lu pade, kebanyakan cincong! Buruan dobrak!" samber Zetsu yang udah males dengerin curhatan Pein dan yang lain.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan, ayo seraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanggggg !" Pein memberi komando sambil ancang-ancang buat ngedobrak pintu rumah Kaito (yang sebenernya kagak dikunci!).

BRAKHH!

Pein berhasil ngedobrak sang pintu malang dan sukses nabrak Kaito yang lagi mau jalan ngasih obat ke Naruto. Walhasil akatsuki pada amprokan di atas Kaito (kecuali Tobi sama Zetsu).

.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kaito yang kaget langsung kejatohan empat ekor mahkluk gaje di atas badannya.

"Hah? Lo semua pada ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto dengan cengo. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kami akan menolongmu dan memberikan guru mesum ini pelajaran!" kata Pein yang masih betah nindih Kaito nyuruh Naruto tenang. Bukannya tenang, Naruto malah stress sambil mikir _'Nolong apaan coba? Yang ada lo yang bakalan gak tertolong!'_.

"Kalian cepat menyingkir dariku!" kata Kaito yang sedikit kesal dan berusaha menjauhkan Pein, Hidan, Deidara dan Kisame dari tubuhnya.

"Beraninya kau sudah merebut keperjakaan Naruto! Dasar mesum!" kata Pein yang langsung menampakkan muka angkernya (gak usah ditampakin emang udah serem kali *ditusuk pierchiengan).

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto yang menatap horror pada Pein. Masa sih, si Pein mau macem-macemin si Kaito? Naruto langsung geleng-geleng kepala begitu dia membayangkan Kaito dalam keadaan _hopeless_ diapa-apain sama Pein. _'Kenapa gue jadi_ _mikirin_ _hal_ _aneh_ _kayak_ _tadi?'_ batin Naruto menampar mentalnya sendiri dan menepis bayangan itu dari otaknya yang mulai konslet.

"Mata dibalas mata, dan karena sensei sudah menghilangkan keperjakaan Naruto maka, gue akan mengambil keperjakaan sensei!" Pein langsung tersenyum mesum pada Kaito yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Lo semua salah paham… Waaa, lo pada ngapain?" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Pein karena sepertinya pemuda nista itu sudah salah paham. Dia langsung melotot _shock_ begitu melihat Pein mau buka baju bareng Hidan, Kisame sama Deidara. Naruto mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya masih sakit gara-gara beling tadi. "Gak terjadi apa-apa kok! Kaki gue tadi kemasukan beling yang lumayan panjang. Kaito-sensei tadi bantuin gue buat ngeluarin belingnya! Kalau gak percaya, liat nih!" akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sambil nunjukkin telapak kakinya yang berdarah.

"OMG!" Kisame langsung lemes pas liat darah yang bercucuran. Hiu darat itu langsung ambruk.

"He… Hehehe… Hehehehehe!" Pein langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje. Hidan sama Deidara langsung menyingkir pelan-pelan, sedangkan Kaito udah memasang tatapan angker.

DUAGH!

BUAGH!

BLETAK!

PLETAK!

Ke empat mahkluk itu dengan sukses mendapat benjolan cantik dimasing-masing kepalanya.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus membantuku memeriksa pekerjaan rumah milik anak kelas 2-A!".

Akhirnya Pein dan kawan-kawan sukses mendapat hukuman dari Kaito tanpa terkecuali, Zetsu hanya bisa merengut bête gara-gara dia ikutan kena imbas, lalu Tobi malah lompat-lompat girang, sedangkan Naruto cuma bisa nepok jidat pasrah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang makin hari makin minus.

Apakah Naruto dapat belajar dengan tenang dengan adanya akatsuki? Atau malah terjadi kekacauan lagi?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Buat OC yang udah masuk harap bersabar yah, masuknya para OC berproses. Setelah berunding akhirnya kedua author sableng itu memasukkan satu lagi guest star dari death note (Matt), yang gak tau silahakan cari lewat mbah google. Baik, Byakuya ataupun Matt udah punya plot tersendiri. Untuk chapter awal-awal mungkin lebih banyak disorot para muridnya.

Tambahan sedikit buat OC di kelas 2-C dua orang yang masuk dari **The** **leader** dengan nama OC Jiro Takemura sama dari **Orang** **lewat**, dengan OC bernama Kazune Ikari. Yang lain akan segera dimasukkan juga nanti.

Thanks, sudah mau membaca cerita abal ini dan semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur keseharian yang membaca dan dapat dinikmati.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	9. Sasori In Trouble!

Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC (fifty-fifty?), bahasa yang gaje.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy it!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxxxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter Six

(Sasori In Trouble)

.

.

"Hey, sensei… Kenapa kau mau mengajarkanku?" tanya Naruto yang sedang menyalin catatan dari Kaito sambil melirik gurunya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apakah itu aneh?" balas Kaito yang bertanya balik pada Naruto.

"Tidak sih… Hanya saja, kita sedang melakukan taruhan, kan? Kau tidak takut kalau aku berhasil menjawab semua soal ulanganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ingin tau apa yang akan dijawab Kaito. Karena menurutnya kalau Kaito mengajarinya seperti ini ada kemungkinan dia pasti akan menang, bukankah itu sama saja dia seperti mengalah secara tidak langsung?

"Yah, aku tau itu. Tapi sebagai seorang guru, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantu murid-muridku, apalagi aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Selain itu… " Kaito menjawab dengan tenang dan menjawab sesuai dengan pandangannya sebagai seorang guru, "Selain itu, aku tak yakin kau bisa menjawab semua soal-soal ulanganku," sambungnya sambil menyunggingkan sedikit seringai, membuat Naruto menjadi kesal dan semakin terpacu untuk mengalahkan Kaito.

'_Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu malu dan menangis!' _ ucap _inner_ Naruto nista dengan senyum psikopat.

"Aneh… Mendadak saja aku merasa merinding ya… " kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja merasakah hawa dingin yang tidak enak.

xxxxx

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan semua soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Kaito, begitu juga dengan Pein dan yang lain, mereka selesai memeriksa semua hasil pekerjaan rumah milik anak kelas 2-A. Pein dan kawan-kawan sukses dibuat teler dan sekarang lagi pada tepar di lantai.

"Aku sudah selesai sensei!" Naruto berkata dengan puas sambil menyerahkan hasil latihannya pada Kaito.

"Kami juga sudah selesai, sensei… " timpal akatsuki dengan lemas sambil geletakan di lantai gara-gara kepalanya ngepul.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa hasil latihanmu dan membawa buku-buku ini." Kaito segera mengambil buku yang diserahkan Naruto dan juga buku-buku milik anak-anak kelas 2-A yang sudah selesai dikoreksi oleh akatsuki.

.

"Huah… Capeknya, un… " kata Deidara yang terlihat mulai mengantuk. Dia sekarang lagi merem-melek menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang dari luar.

"Huh, padahal kita itu mau nongkrong, kan? Kenapa jadi malah kejebak disini!" sambar Hidan yang malah menggerutu, ikutan merem-melek.

"Lagian siapa suruh main seruduk aja, kaya banteng!" timpal Naruto geleng-geleng sambil mengingat apa yang dilakukan Pein dan kawan-kawannya tadi sampai dia terkena hukuman seperti ini.

"Eh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi, Konan sama Sasori kemana? Tumben gak ngikut?" tanya Naruto yang gak biasanya ketiga orang yang dia sebut itu gak ada, karena biasanya Itachi, Konan sama Sasori pasti ikutan ngelayap juga tiap akhir pekan.

"Konan mulai sabtu ikutan kegiatan masak, udah mau tobat kali!" jawab Pein sambil inget pagi-pagi tadi Konan dengan berbahagia bilang mau ikutan klub masak biar nanti dimasa depan dia bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Dalam hati Pein berdoa semoga hasil masakan Konan bener-bener bisa dimakan, gak kayak kemaren-kemaren dia bikin masakan dari bahan kertas semua ck ck ck.

"Kalau Itachi sekarang udah jadi anak pinter! Udah males dia ikut-ikutan sama kita. Dia lebih sering ngabisin waktunya buat belajar, dan kalau diajak itu bocah pasti nyeramahin kita, nyuruh kita rajin belajar supaya lulus bla bla bla!" kali ini giliran Hidan yang nyaot, ngasih tau gimana si Itachi yang kayaknya sih udah bener-bener jadi anak rajin bin jenius. Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti sama perubahan Itachi, rupanya si mahkluk keriput satu itu beneran serius sekarang.

"Kalau Sasori, un… Dia dari kemarin gak pulang, un… " kali ini Deidara yang angkat suara, ngasih tau kalau Sasori keberadaannya sekarang lagi gak jelas. Ada segurat cemas yang muncul di wajah-wajah Deidara juga yang lain. Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening.

_I'm in da da da danger, Pinocchio! (plesetan buat Sasori nih).  
_

Suara dering _handphone_ milik Pein bunyik gak karuan. Naruto melotot denger suara _ringtone_ si Pein, hasrat pengen ketawa gak jadi pas dia ngeliat mimik muka Pein jadi serius pas angkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Sasori? Kau dimana?" tanya Pein kepada sang pemanggil yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

"Pein… Tolongin gue. Gue ada di hotel di pusat kota Konoha. Buruan kemari, ada orang-orang yang mau nangkep gue!" kata Sasori yang meminta bantuan Pein buat dateng nolongin dia.

"Oke, gue bakalan kesana sama anak-anak!" bales Pein yang langsung matiin komunikasi sama Sasori.

"Barusan Sasori? Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto yang wanti-wanti, siapa tau sedang terjadi sesuatu sama Sasori.

"Kita harus ke tempat Sasori sekarang, dia lagi dalam masalah," jawab Pein yang langsung berdiri dan ngasih tau kalau Sasori lagi kejebak suatu masalah disana.

"Masalah apa, un?" tanya Deidara yang udah mikir macem-macem kalau sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa. Pantesan aja dari tadi perasaannya gak enak, rupanya itu firasat kalau Sasori lagi dalam masalah.

"Masalahnya gue juga belum tau apaan, tapi yang jelas Sasori minta kita kesana buat nolongin. Mendingan kita buruan kesana sebelum terlambat!" balas Pein dengan tergesa segera berjalan keluar meinggalkan rumah Kaito.

"Emang Sasori sekarang dimana?" tanya Zetsu sambil melirik Pein yang udah berdiri aja.

"Aduh, bego banget gua! Lupa nanya tadi!" jawab Pein sambil nepok jidatnya, baru nyadar dia tadi gak nanya tepatnya Sasori itu ada dimana.

"Ya, udah kita tanya dari tempat kerjanya, aja!" samber Kisame tumben pinter.

"Sep! Ayo buruan!" bales Pein yang langsung ngacir keluar.

"Tunggu, gue ikut!" Naruto segera berdiri untuk ikutan pergi sama Pein.

"Gak usah. Lo disini aja, Nar! Inget, lo harus belajar buat ngalahin anak kelas 2-A, kan? Biar Sasori serahin sama kita-kita!" timpal Hidan yang merasa Naruto tidak perlu sampai ikut-ikutan melibatkan diri. Kalau Naruto sampai kena masalah juga urusannya bakalan repot, apalagi dia tau benar anak itu punya misi buat ngalahin Sasuke dan dia sangat mendukung temannya itu.

"Ayo cepetan!" teriak Pein yang udah ada di luar aja, nyuruh Hidan buruan keluar.

"Bilangin Kaito-sensei, kita semua pamit dulu!" Hidan bergegas berlari menyusul Pein dan yang lainnya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas sesaat sambil berharap kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Pein dan teman-temannya pergi, Kaito baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menatap heran begitu melihat ruang tamu yang kosong. Guru itu celingukan nyari-nyari Pein dan yang lain.

"Pein dan yang lain pergi menjemput Sasori." Naruto yang tau kalau Kaito mencari-cari sosok para akatsuki tidak ada langsung memberitahukan kalau ke enam orang itu sudah pergi untuk menjemput Sasori.

"Masih ada beberapa bagian yang salah, aku minta kau memperbaikinya," balas Kaito yang langsung menyerahkan hasil latihan Naruto untuk diperbaiki lagi.

"Ck… " Naruto hanya berdecak kesal sambil mengambil buku latihannya dan mulai mengerjakannya. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sedang memikirkan Sasori dan ingin sekali pergi untuk ikut mencarinya, tapi dia ingat dengan kata-kata Hidan, saat ini yang harus dia utamakan adalah belajar agar mampu membuktikan pada anak-anak kelas 2-A khususnya Sasuke, kalau dia itu mampu dan tidak sebodoh yang mereka pikirkan.

* * *

Pein dan kawan-kawannya segera mencari Sasori di sekitar daerah perumahan Akimichi. Mereka yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu, kalau tidak kenapa dia minta tolong dijemput? Apalagi dia belum pulang sejak kemarin malam. Yah, mungkin saja pemuda itu ternyata ada disekitar sana.

"Kita berpencar saja! Aku akan bertanya pada boss Sasori." Pein menyuruh yang lainnya untuk menyebar ke segala sisi arah, lalu dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada boss tempat Sasori bekerja. Akatsuki lain tidak ada yang protes, mereka mengangguk dengan cepat dan melaksanakan perintah Pein.

.

Di dalam bar…

Pein masuk ke dalam bar, dan begitu masuk aroma alkohol langsung tercium begitu menyengat. Meskipun bar itu sudah tutup tapi tetap saja bau alkohol akibat aktifitas di malam hari masih tercium baunya. Pein sebenarnya agak risih masuk ke dalam dan sangat tidak menyukai bau alkohol. Dia heran bagaimana mungkin Sasori bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Dia berjalan mendekati seorang pria berjas putih yang tengah duduk bersama seorang wanita yang sedang memakai mini _dress _warna merah.

"Aku mencari Sasori, apa kau tau hotel tempat dia berada sekarang?" tanya Pein tanpa berbasa-basi lagi pada pria gendut yang tengah meminum minumannya. Orang itu adalah boss Sasori, karena Pein pernah menjemput Sasori beberapa kali dan pernah juga dikenalkan.

"Aku tidak tau. Anak itu pergi dengan seorang wanita setelah sebelumnya dia pergi dengan seorang pria, habis itu aku tak melihatnya lagi," jawab pria itu dengan muka merah, dari mulutnya tercium bau minuman keras yang sangat terasa.

"Huh, baiklah." Pein hanya berkomentar singkat, setelah itu dia pergi dari dalam sana. Tapi saat di depan ada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau mencari Sasori?" tanya gadis itu dengan sopan. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Iya, aku mencarinya karena dia minta tolong untuk dijemput," balas Pein sambil memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu terbilang cukup manis dan terlihat sopan.

"Namaku Sari, aku adalah teman dekat Sasori disini." Gadis yang bernama Sari itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Pein. "Kemarin malam Sasori sempat pergi dengan seorang pria, tapi setelah itu dia kembali dengan wajah kesal. Namun setelah itu dia kembali pergi dengan seorang wanita bernama Yuuka, dan mereka pergi ke salah satu hotel yang bernama Lotus di pusat kota Konoha. Lebih baik kau cepat menyusulnya, Yuuka adalah wanita yang berbahaya, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Sasori," ucap gadis itu panjang lebar menceritakan semuanya pada Pein.

"Ok, thanks infonya Sari. Gue bakalan nyusul dia kesana sekarang juga!" kata Pein yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sari. Setelah itu dia berlari pergi.

Pein mengirimkan pesan pada teman-teman yang lain untuk pergi ke pusat kota dan mencari Sasori di hotel yang disebutkan Sari.

xxxxx

Disisi lain Naruto tampak tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia tampak malas-malasan untuk memperbaiki soal-soal latihannya. Kaito mengernyit, tapi dia sudah bisa menduga kalau pemuda itu sedang memikirkan yang lain.

"Apa ada yang terjadi pada Sasori?" tanya Kaito secara _random_, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu terlontar dari mulut sang guru.

"Aku tidak tau… Tapi sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan… Sensei, boleh tidak aku pergi untuk mencarinya? Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya," jawab Naruto yang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Meski mereka kerap bertengkar mulut, tapi Sasori tetaplah teman terbaiknya, bahkan hanya dia yang tau masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang dihadapi oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Dari sekian teman dekatnya, Sasori hanya bercerita padanya. Deidara dan Gaara yang merupakan sahabat juga kerabat tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," balas Kaito yang memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Naruto. Jujur dia sangat ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada anak muridnya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menghubungi Pein dan menanyakan dia ada dimana sekarang!" Naruto mengangguk cepat, tanda dia tidak keberatan kalau guru itu ikut dengannya. Naruto segera menghubungi Pein tapi sayang sekali beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi tidak mendapatkan respon.

"Argh! Kenapa tidak diangkat juga sih!" Naruto menggerutu kesal ketika beberapa panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh Pein.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kaito yang menanyakan pendapat pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita susul ke tempat dimana Sasori bekerja untuk cari informasi disana, aku tau tempatnya ada di perumahan Akimichi. Jalan kaki dua puluh menit juga sudah sampai dari sini, ayo sensei sebelum terlambat!" Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, lalu mengusulkan untuk mencari informasi dimana Sasori bekerja. Pemuda itu bergegas berlari keluar dan menyuruh Kaito untuk bergerak cepat sedikit.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Kaito bergegas menyusul Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar dengan tidak sabar. Setelah itu keduanya pergi untuk mencari Sasori.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Di tempat lain tampak Sasori sedang terkurung di dalam sebuah kamar mandi. Keadaan anak itu benar-benar kacau dengan kemeja yang sudah berantakan dan terbuka, dan di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau wanita yang berkencan dengannya adalah seorang psikopat. Pada awalnya dia berpikir kalau mereka hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau semuanya akan berakhir sampai sejauh ini. Berakhir di hotel bersama dengan seorang wanita, untungnya dia sempat lari ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum terjadi hal buruk, tapi dia tau, dia tidak akan aman berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi karena orang-orang itu pasti akan mendobraknya.

"Saso-chan, kenapa kau lari ke dalam sana, hah? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk berkencan?" panggil wanita itu dari luar. Wanita itu terlihat setengah mabuk sambil memegang sebuah botol minuman keras.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ayo buka pintunya sayang! Jangan malu-malu seperti itu! Aku akan memberikan kepuasan padamu~~ " wanita itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dan meminta Sasori untuk segera keluar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau keluar!" balas Sasori yang tetap keras kepala tidak mau keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa lelah karena sepanjang malam sampai sekarang mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi seperti ini.

"ANAK BODOH, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU TERLUKA!" mendadak saja wanita itu menjadi garang dan mengerikan. Dia menghantam pintu tersebut dengan botol minuman, membuat minuman itu pecah dan belingnya berserakan dimana-mana.

"Glekh… " Sasori menelan ludah dengan ngeri, mengetahui wanita di depan sana mengamuk. Dengan cepat dia merogoh _handphone_-nya yang berada di saku kemejanya itu. _'Cepatlah datang Pein! Kau dimana? Aku bisa mati kalau begini'_. Sasori membatin ngeri membayangkan kalau dia akan mati di tangan wanita itu sambil mengirimkan pesan pada Pein.

_Handphone_ milik Pein kembali berbunyi, dan ketika dilihatnya ada pesan masuk dari nomor Sasori.

'**Cepatlah ke hotel Lotus nomor 205!'**.

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang masuk dari Sasori. Pein yang melihatnya menyadari kalau keadaan Sasori sedang tidak beres disana. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Akhirnya setelah berlari susah payah, Pein dan yang lain berhasil sampai di depan hotel Lotus. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka semua langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Kita langsung ke kamar 205!" kata Pein memberitahu yang lainnya kalau Sasori ada di ruangan kamar nomor 205.

xxxxx

Disisi lain Kaito dan Naruto sedang menelusuri jalan perumahan Akimichi dan menuju ke arah sebuah diskotik yang selalu ramai di malam hari itu. Tapi sepertinya tampak terjadi keributan di depan bar itu, dan yang menjadi menarik perhatian adalah sosok Sora, salah satu murid Kaito yang terkenal selalu membuat keonaran di jalanan. Sora tampak sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa pria dan salah satunya adalaha pria berambut biru dengan potongan rambut belah tengah yang tampaknya sedang adu argumen dengan Sora. Di kiri dan kanan Sora ada dua pria lainnya, yang satu pria berambut cepak berwarna hitam dengan kulit tubuh yang agak pucat dan yang satunya pria berambut pirang. Ketiganya tengah mengepung Sora.

"Itu, kan Sora… Sora!" Naruto yang melihat pemuda itu dalam masalah segera menghampirinya. Kaito membuntuti dari belakang.

.

"Bocah! Berani benar kau menghina bos kami! Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" kata pria berambut biru itu sambil membentak Sora, namun bentakan dari pria itu tidak membuat Sora takut sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf! Cuih!" Sora tetap ngotot, malah meludahi wajah pria tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar!" geram pria itu sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena ludahan dari Sora.

"Keterlaluan! Biar kuhabisi saja sekalian!" sambar pria yang berambut pirang itu sambil melayangkan sebuah pisau ke arah Sora yang masih belum menyadari serangan itu.

"SORA, AWAS DI SAMPINGMU!" Naruto berteriak memperingati temannya sambil berusaha berlari kesana yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sasori? Apa Pein dan kawan-kawannya bisa datang tepat waktu?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Yo, thanks yang udah review dan kasih support. Chapter ini ngebut nih, soalnya besok-besok kagak bisa update dulu, limit inetnya besok udah abis dan mungkin bakalan ngaret selama satu minggu atau lebih (begitu juga fic yang lain), jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya nanti, semoga yang baca mau bersabar menunggu hehe.

Sekedar info Matt jadi guru komputer (tapi bukannya ngajar dia malah main game). Yo, ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat apalagi soal lagu silahkan kirim lewat review atau PM. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi bakal ditampilin adegan nyanyinya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	10. Punishment!

Warning : T rate, ada OC, OOC, bahasa gado-gado, chara death! (click back if you dislike it).

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight (ShikamaruXTemari yang udah pasti).

Disclaimer : Naruto cs belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except OC).

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death Note by Takeshi Obata.

This Story belong to Lucky and Riku (special this chapter Iv edited by myself).

Please enjoy it!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxxxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter Seven

(Punishment!)

.

.

"SORA, AWAS DI SAMPINGMU!" Naruto berlari berusaha menolong Sora dari terjangan pisau. Meski jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah tapi sepertinya Naruto kurang cepat.

_Sraaaatt… _

"Se-sensei… " Naruto dan Sora sama-sama tercengang melihat Kaito yang datang menghalangi arah serangan itu. Saat ini Kaito tengah berdiri menghadap pria itu sambil memegang tangan pria tersebut. Serangan pisau itu tepat mengenai bagian leher Kaito sedikit, dapat terlihat ada cairan merah yang menetes dari luka itu.

'_Ti-tidak bisa lepas… ' _batin pria itu yang sekarang sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Kaito.

"Tolong maafkan muridku," kata Kaito sambil membungkuk dan tangannya masih tetap memegang pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" balas pria itu sambil sedikit meggertak. Kaito tersenyum sesaat lalu melepaskan cengkramannya itu.

'_Kurang ajar… Pergelangan tanganku terasa sangat panas!' _pria itu hanya bisa membatin kesal sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Kaito.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Pria yang berambut cepak yang sedari tadi diam saja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Awas kau! Kalau ketemu lagi akan kuhabisi!" ancam pria berambut pirang itu pada Sora yang tampak tidak puas. Akhirnya ketiga orang itu pergi menjauh.

"Cih… Seharusnya kalian tidak melibatkan diri!" kata Sora yang malah berdecih kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, jangan biarkan Sora pergi. Ada hal yang harus dia jelaskan soal ini, aku akan pergi ke dalam dulu mencari informasi mengenai Sasori." Kaito dengan cepat meminta Naruto untuk menjaga Sora agar pemuda itu tidak pergi dari tempatnya. Naruto yang mengerti langsung mengangguk. Kaito berlari ke dalam menyisakan Naruto dan Sora di depan.

.

"Hey, Sora! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto begitu dilihatnya pemuda berambut coklat itu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau kemana juga bukan urusanmu, kan?" balas Sora dengan cuek dan sikapnya itu sukses membuat Naruto darah tinggi.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Kaito-sensei meminta kau untuk tetap disini sampai dia datang!" jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menahan kesabarannya agar dia tidak menonjok pemuda itu.

"Apa peduliku? Sudah, aku mau pergi!" tampaknya Sora tetap bersikeras untuk pergi dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan yang diberikan Naruto barusan.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali! Kubilang berhenti!" akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai pada puncak kesabaran. Dia berjalan ke arah Sora dengan agak cepat dan menahan langkah pemuda itu dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa, Naruto? Sejak kapan kau jadi menuruti perintah guru itu? Bukankah kau sama saja denganku? Sama-sama troublemaker! Atau… Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah ditaklukan oleh guru itu?" Sora malah merubah topik pembicaraan. Dia tau betul kalau Naruto sangat tidak suka kalau disinggung-singgung kalau ada guru yang berhasil menaklukannya.

'_Benar juga… Kenapa aku jadi membantunya… Tujuanku, kan membuat Kaito-sensei menyerah mengajar lalu keluar dari sekolah!' _batin Naruto yang baru teringat akan tujuan utamanya. Karena selama ini belum ada satu orang gurupun yang berhasil menjinakkannya, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkannya, itupun tidak sepenuhnya dia takluk pada pemuda itu.

"Ya sudah pergi sana! Cepat pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" kata Naruto yang akhirnya menyuruh Sora untuk pergi. Sora hanya menyeringai lalu pergi dari sana.

.

Tak lama setelah Sora pergi, Kaito keluar dari dalam bar.

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau dimana Sasori. Kemana Sora?" Kaito yang baru keluar langsung mengatakan kalau di dalam dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai Sasori, karena sebagian besar pegawai yang bekerja malam sudah pada pulang. Kaito langsung menanyakan keberadaan Sora pada Naruto ketika dilihatnya sosok pemuda itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Kaito yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Naruto membiarkan Sora pergi dari sana.

"Dia itu punya kaki! Mau jalan kemanapun terserah dia, lagian gue bukan emaknya!" Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit ketus, walaupun saat itu dia tengah memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito. Ada sebuah perasaan sesal hinggap di hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa dari gurunya itu.

"Sigh… " Kaito tidak berkomentar, dia hanya menghela napas. Sabar, ya itulah sikap yang dia ambil untuk berhadapan dengan anak-anak bandel seperti Naruto.

"Naruto, coba kau hubungi Pein lagi. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan Sasori." Akhirnya Kaito merubah topik pembicaraan dan meminta Naruto untuk menanyakan Sasori pada Pein.

* * *

Sementara itu…

Terjadi kegaduhan di kamar 205. Disana terlihat segerombolan orang tengah memukuli tiga orang, satu orang wanita duduk dengan santai sambil minum dan merokok, serta satu orang pemuda dengan pakaian yang berantakan sedang berdiri di depan pintu, tubuhnya tampak bergetar.

"Kalian tidak akan kumaafkan!" amuk seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang tak lain adalah Pein. Dia tampak sedang memukul salah seorang pria bertubuh besar disana.

Bukan hanya Pein, tapi Hidan, Kisame, dan Zetsu ikut memukuli dua pria lainnya dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Sasori, tidak apa-apa, un?" tanya Deidara yang langsung mendekati Sasori yang berdiri di pinggir pintu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… " balas Sasori yang akhirnya jongkok sambil memegangi tubuhnya.

"Pakai jaket Tobi." Tobi memberikan jaketnya pada Sasori, karena dilihatnya pakaian pemuda itu sedikit berantakan dan beberapa kancing bajunya lepas. Sasori tidak menjawab, dia hanya menerima jaket itu dalam diam dan langsung memakainya.

Tak berapa lama petugas keamanan hotel datang ke sana dan segera menghentikan perkelahian yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa petugas itu memukul pihak Pein juga pihak pria-pria itu dengan tongkat pemukul agar mereka mau berhenti berkelahi, sampai akhirnya sebuah letusan senjata api dikeluarkan ke arah atas sebagai tembakan peringatan.

Dor!

"Kalian semua kalau masih tidak mau diam juga, akan kutembak!" kata petugas keamanan itu yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena mereka semua sulit diatur. Serentak mereka semua menghentikan aktifitas pukul-memukul mereka dan memisahkan diri ke pinggir.

"Sekarang kalian semua ikut ke kantor polisi!" kata petugas itu yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk memberikan laporan mengenai kejadian yang terjadi sampai bisa terjadi keributan. Akhirnya mereka semua digiring ke kantor polisi.

xxxxx

Kantor polisi…

Disanalah Sasori menceritakan asal-muasal awal dari permasalahannya yang sampai melibatkan Pein dan beberapa orang preman yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Polisi langsung mencatat kejadian tersebut di dalam dokumen.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kejadiannya. Nona Yuuka dan kalian bisa pulang sekarang," kata sang polisi itu yang ternyata mengijinkan Yuuka beserta tiga preman suruhannya pulang.

BRAKH!

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kenapa mereka dibebaskan sementara teman kami menjadi korban!" Pein langsung menggebrak meja dengan marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang polisi dengan tidak sopan. Dia tidak bisa menerima keputusan yang tidak adil seperti itu.

"Benar, benar! Ini tidak adil!" sambar yang lainnya setuju dengan pendapat Pein.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" bentak polisi itu dengan sangar. Pein dan yang lainnya langsung diam tak berkutik. "Berdasarkan keterangan dari saudara Sasori, kelihatannya tak ada paksaan saat mereka pergi berdua dan mereka berkencan atas dasar sama-sama mau dan kebutuhan, jadi dalam hal ini nona Yuuka tak bisa disalahkan!" kata polisi itu menjelaskan. Yuuka dapat terlihat menyeringai setelah mendengar keterangan dari polisi itu. Semuanya diam dan tak ada yang berani protes. Yang dikatakan polisi itu memang benar, Sasori melakukannya atas dasar kemauannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja penganiayaan yang dialami Sasori tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penganiayaan yang dialami teman kami?" tanya Kisame yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan pernyataan polisi tersebut.

"Penganiayaan? Menurutku itu lebih dikatakan sebagai sebuah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya!" balas polisi itu membuat Kisame benar-benar muak. Kalau tidak ingat orang di depannya adalah polisi, mungkin dia sudah menggergaji polisi itu pake giginya.

"Tampaknya semua urusan sudah beres, aku mau pulang dulu," ucap wanita berambut coklat panjang itu sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas hitamnya.

"Silahkan, anda sudah boleh pulang." Polisi itu mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk pulang, bahkan dia sempat membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kami juga pulang dulu, karena semuanya sudah selesai." Ketiga preman suruhan itu juga akhirnya keluar dari kantor polisi.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah para akatsuki termasuk Sasori yang entah mengapa belum di ijinkan untuk pulang, membuat Pein benar-benar nyolot. Pengen rasanya dia merajam si polisi pake anting-anting miliknya. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa melakukan hal nista itu dalam imajinasinya saja. Sekarang si Pein lagi senyum-senyum ala psikopat.

"Hey, kenapa mereka boleh pulang sedangkan kami tetap kau tahan disini, hah?" tanya Hidan dengan kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau disuruh berdiam disatu tempat berlama-lama, apalagi tanpa melakukan apa-apa, membuat darahnya menjadi panas saja.

"Sabarlah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan pada kalian semua. Sekarang bersikaplah tenang," kata polisi itu sambil mengambil posisi duduknya lagi di depan komputer.

"Sebutkan nama dan umur kalian satu-satu," entah apa maksudnya tapi polisi itu meminta Pein dan yang lainnya untuk menyebutkan umur mereka satu-persatu. Mereka hanya saling memandang acuh, tapi pada akhirnya melakukan apa yang diminta polisi itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencatatkan nama kalian di buku hitam milik kepolisian Konoha. Lalu kau yang berambut merah, Sasori." Polisi itu beralih menunjuk Sasori yang masih belum bisa bereaksi banyak, sepertinya dia mengalami traumatis yang cukup hebat. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja seperti ini?" tanya polisi itu sambil memandang sinis pada Sasori.

"Aku... Baru melakukan pekerjaan ini 6 bulan... " jawab Sasori sambil menunduk dengan suara lemah.

"Aku akan mencatat semua kejadian ini, dan Sasori sepertinya kau akan kumasukkan ke dalam tahanan khusus remaja." Bagai tersambar halilintar, Sasori langsung terpaku di tempatnya tak bergeming.

"Polisi brengsek! Kau memasukkan Sasori ke dalam tahanan sedangkan orang-orang sial itu kau bebaskan!" kali ini Hidan yang paling marah. Dia mencengkram kerah baju polisi itu, membuat sang polisi terangkat dari posisi duduknya.

"Hentikan, un!" Deidara dan Tobi segera menghentikkan aksi Hidan. Mereka takut kalau sebelum masalah Sasori selesai, Hidan sudah kena masalah.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kalau ada diantara kalian yang masih protes, akan kumasukkan juga kalian ke dalam tahanan!" balas polisi itu yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Hidan dan langsung mengancam.

"Tenanglah Hidan!" Zetsu segera meminta pemuda berambut putih itu untuk berpikir jernih dan tenang, karena percuma mereka marah-marah, polisi itu tak akan mau tau.

"Aku bisa membebaskanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat," kata polisi itu sambil melirik Sasori juga menatap yang lainnya.

"Syarat? Kau minta uang? Atau apa?" tanya Pein penasaran dengan syarat yang akan diajukan oleh polisi sableng itu.

"Kau butuh seorang penangguh yang akan memastikan kau tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama lagi. Kau ini masih sekolah tapi kegiatan yang kau lakukan sangat berbahaya, kau tau itu!" kata polisi itu dengan bijak dan akhirnya malah menceramahi Sasori. Pein dan kawan-kawan yang tadinya kesal pada polisi edan itu akhirnya berubah pikiran, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang mereka kira, meski muka si polisi terbilang cukup ancur sih.

"Seorang penangguh… ?" tampak Sasori langsung diam dan berpikir. Dia bingung siapa yang bisa menjamin dirinya, tak mungkin dia minta bantuan pada ayahnya Gaara pasti dia akan dibunuh, kalau sampai ayah Gaara tau tentang hal ini. Sedangkan di Konoha dia tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Sara.

"Aku tau!" tiba-tiba sebuah lampu terang hinggap di kepala Pein. "Minta bantuan Kaito-sensei saja! Dia pasti mau membantu!" sambung Pein yang akhirnya dengan semangat 45 mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengaktifkannya kembali.

Begitu membuka _handphone_-nya Pein langsung kaget melihat banyaknya sms dan panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Ada sekitar 20 sms dan 7 panggilan dari pemuda itu yang tak terbalas. Semuanya isi pesannya sama, Naruto menanyakan tentang Sasori, tapi isi sms yang terakhir-terakhir bocah pirang itu malah marah-marah kesal sambil menyebut-nyebut saudara Pein di kebun binatang (seperti monyet, gorilla, si amang, lutung, badak dan sebagainya yang kalau disebutkan satu-satu bisa gak habis). Pein langsung _sweatdrop_ sendiri sambil membayangkan tampang murka dari Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Pein?" tanya Zetsu yang heran melihat mimik wajah Pein jadi aneh seketika.

"Gak kok, biasa sms dari _fans_!" jawab Pein asal sok dapet sms dari _fans_.

Pein lalu memencet tombol _call_ ke nomor Naruto.

.

.

"Pein brengsek! Telpon gue gak diangkat-angkat! Pake acara dimatiin pula hapenya!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal dan berusaha untuk menelpon Pein lagi, tapi niatnya tidak jadi terlaksana karena disaat yang bersamaan ada panggilan dari Pein. Dengan penuh napsu membunuh Naruto langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"PEIN NYEMOT SIALAN! KENAPA TELEPON GUE GAK LO ANGKAT-ANGKAT?" Naruto langsung aja ngomel-ngomel gak karuan begitu mengangkat panggilan dari Pein.

"Ngomelnya ntar aja dah! Sekarang gue butuh bantuan nih! Disana ada Kaito-sensei gak?" tanya Pein yang nyuruh Naruto buat menunda amarahnya dulu dan langsung menanyakan apakah Naruto sedang bersama dengan Kaito.

"Ada nih, emang ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran kenapa Pein malah nanyain Kaito.

"Ntar gue ceritain, sekarang bisa kasih teleponnya ke Kaito-sensei? Ada yang mau gue omongin," jawab Pein yang meminta untuk bicara dengan Kaito. tanpa banyak komentar Naruto segera menyerahkan _handphone_-nya pada Kaito.

"Dari Pein, katanya penting," kata Naruto sambil memberikan telepon itu pada Kaito.

"Halo, ada apa Pein?" tanya Kaito langsung pada Pein.

"Sensei! Bisa datang ke kantor polisi di pusat kota Konoha? Kami semua terjebak disini. Selain itu kami membutuhkanmu sebagai penangguh untuk Sasori agar dia tidak ditahan," jawab Pein yang menceritakan kondisinya saat ini dan meminta Kaito untuk datang menolong mereka khususnya Sasori. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa diminta bantuan untuk menangguhkan Sasori selain Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang kesana!" balas Kaito dengan cepat. Setelah itu tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi, Kaito mengatakan kalau dia harus segera ke kantor polisi di pusat kota Konoha. Dia dan Naruto bergegas pergi kesana.

* * *

Akhirnya Kaito dan Naruto sampai juga di kantor polisi yang berada di pusat kota Konoha tempat Sasori dan yang lainnya berada sekarang. Saat ini Kaito sedang berbicara dengan polisi sedangkan yang lain disuruh untuk menunggu di luar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bicara, semuanya menunggu Kaito keluar dengan tegang sambil memikirkan kira-kira apa yang dikatakan polisi itu pada Kaito.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar akhirnya Kaito keluar juga dari dalam dan menemui semua murid-muridnya yang terlihat begitu tegang, cemas, dan penasaran.

"Apa yang dikatakan polisi itu? Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto yang langsung berani bertanya pada Kaito.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjamin kalian, dan kalian harus bersikap baik selama satu bulan, setelah itu aku diharuskan memberi laporan mengenai kelakuan kalian semua. Kalau kalian masih berbuat hal buruk maka bisa dipastikan kalian semua akan menjadi tahanan, terutama kau Sasori." Kaito menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasori serta yang lain agar dapat terbebas dari hukuman. Setelah mendengarnya mereka langsung berkeluh kesah, melakukan perbuatan baik dan tidak rusuh sehari tentunya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat sulit bagi akatsuki.

"Jadi… Kau akan mengawasi kami selama satu bulan?" tanya Pein sambil melirik Kaito.

"Yap, benar sekali!" balas Kaito sambil senyum-senyum, entah kenapa si Pein merasa kalau guru ini memiliki rencana sendiri untuk mereka.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" gerutu Hidan yang langsung memasang tampang bête, sedangkan Zetsu cuek bebek gak peduli, Kisame merasa nyawanya terancam, takut kalau kebiasaannya ngobok-ngobok kolam ikan sekolah ketauan, Pein langsung mendesis kesal karena dia gak bisa nempel-nempel terlalu deket lagi sama Konan, Deidara langsung panik takut rahasianya kebongkar, malah Tobi yang girang sambil lompat-lompat.

"HOREEE! Seneng deh!" teriak Tobi kegirangan plus nemplok-nemplok ke Kaito. Naruto cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngeliat tampang-tampang yang ditunjukkan para akatsuki itu sangat bervariasi, udah persis kayak lagu balonku ada lima rupa-rupa warnanya. Lalu Sasori tidak berkomentar apa-apa, pemuda itu malah melengos pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasori yang main pergi begitu saja.

"Aku mau pulang! Sara pasti mencemaskanku di rumah," balas Sasori dengan tergesa, mengingat kalau di rumahnya ada seseorang yang mungkin saat ini sedang menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Sasori! Ingat, kalau aku akan mengawasimu mulai dari sekarang!" Kaito berteriak pada pemuda itu tapi Sasori tidak membalas apa-apa, dia hanya melirik sesaat dengan sedikit kesal, lalu dia segera pergi dari sana.

"Terus, selama satu bulan itu enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Kisame sambil mikir kira-kira selain berbuat kerusuhan mereka bisa melakukan hal apa lagi.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah punya rencana untuk kalian, jadi jangan khawatir!" sambar Kaito dengan cepat sambil nyengir yang entah mengapa cengiran itu seperti pertanda buruk bagi para akatsuki.

Kira-kira rencana apa yang sudah disiapkan Kaito untuk akatsuki? Apakah Naruto nantinya bisa memenangkan lomba itu dari Sasuke Cs?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Update di warnet nih, jadi sorry kalo rada telat. Cuma bisa update kalau lagi pas ke warnet doang, laptop pada dibawa semua *poor*. Ah lupakan curahan author yang gaje itu. Hahaha semoga dengan updatenya chapter ini nasib Sasor jadi jelas gimana jadinya. Tambahan OC yang langsung nangkring di 2-A dari **the** **lonely** **keybearer** dengan 2 OC (**Mitsuko** **Ishigaya** sama **Sky** **Ishigaya**) dan mungkin ada beberapa OC yang masuk kelas 3 bareng sama akatsuki. Disini gue nambahin satu genre supranatural, entah cocok apa gak jadi gue minta pendapat buat yang baca.

Untuk Matt mungkin dia nongol di chapter depan atau chapter satunya lagi hehehe. Disini Kaito (sepertinya) tidak ada pasangan. Uh, kurang tau juga sih, belum ada konfirmasi dari temen gue si pencetus ide gimana nasib Kaito disini.

Thanks yang udah review, maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya lagi gak bisa cepet. Selain karena inet, gue juga lagi mencari bahan percobaan buat bantuin Yuki buat chapter selanjutnya di Neverland Side Stoy, soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang gue lupa dan mesti gue inget-inget lagi dengan melakukan sedikit percobaan. Semoga chapter ini dapat memuaskan.

.

.

**"Riku and Lucky say thanks to you for reading!".**


	11. Naruto Vs Sasuke

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, ada chara death, bahasa campur.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight (ShikaTema/slight SasuSaku).

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death Note by Takeshi Obata.

This Story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Riku (this time).

Please enjoy it!

xxxxx

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter eight

(Naruto Vs Sasuke)

.

.

Akhirnya hari minggu tiba juga, hari yang sangat dinantikan Naruto untuk membuktikan dirinya dan hari yang dinantikan Sasuke untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto kembali. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah bekerja semalaman dengan ditemani oleh Kaito dan juga Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame serta Tobi yang entah kenapa saat itu memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto, bahkan Tobi sampai teriak-teriak ala pemandu sorak untuk menyemangati Naruto tiap kali pemuda itu mulai terkantuk saat sedang belajar. Tak lupa Pein dan Hidan yang sigap menggeplak kepala anak itu kalau sudah mulai tertidur.

"Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk kalian," kata Kaito yang ternyata membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka semua dan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Dia menyediakan lima _sandwich_ ukuran besar serta susu untuk Pein dan kawan-kawannya, serta ramen khusus Naruto dan susu.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAAN!" teriak Pein Cs yang langsung membabat sarapan tersebut dengan brutal. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

"Kau tidak makan, sensei?" tanya Kisame yang melihat Kaito hanya memperhatikan mereka saja.

"Tidak… Aku tidak terbiasa makan pagi-pagi," balas sang guru yang bukannya sarapan malah ngemil sepotong es krim coklat dingin dari kulkas.

"Buset deh, pagi-pagi makan es krim! Gak takut sakit perut?" tanya Naruto yang merasa ngilu ngeliat Kaito makan es krim yang dingin begitu.

"Udah biasa," jawabnya dengan singkat."Kalau kalian sudah selesai lebih baik cepat siap-siap, kita masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum lombanya dimulai," katanya lagi menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap diri kalau memang mau ikut melihat Naruto lomba di sekolah.

.

Setelah semuanya bersiap mereka sama-sama berangkat pergi ke Konoha _Highschool_ dan tak lupa Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu dan Pein membuat pom-pom sendiri dari kantong plastik yang digembungkan dan dikasih rumbai-rumbai kertas yang dengan tak tau malunya dipamerkan ke orang-orang setiap kali mereka melintas. Sedangkan Hidan? Dia malah udah asik teriak-teriak pake toa sambil bilang "SAUDARA-SAUDARA, MARI KITA SAKSIKAN PERTARUNGAN AKBAR TAHUN INI ANTARA NARUTO DAN SASUKE!" membuat Naruto sukses memerah karena malu dengan ulah teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melempar mahkluk-mahkluk itu ke tong sampah atau dia tendang sampai ke ujung langit, tapi tak jadi dia lakukan karena biar bagaimanapun juga para akatsuki itu masih temannya juga.

"CEMUNGUD KAKAK!" itulah teriakan-teriakan para akatsuki pas mereka tiba di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dengan selamat tanpa adanya korban yang ditangkap lalu dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Bawel lo semua!" balas Naruto mendelik pada akatsuki biar pada diem. Kemudian Naruto pergi ke aula, tempat dimana lomba itu diadakan, tentunya akatsuki itu masih membuntutinya begitu juga dengan Kaito yang dengan ajaibnya ikut teriak-teriak.

* * *

Di aula…

Di aula itu sepertinya anak-anak kelas 2-A sudah pada datang. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Sakura dan Hinata sudah ada disana. Mereka semua terlihat siap untuk lomba ini, apalagi pendukung mereka yang duduk di belakang meja peserta lomba, benar-benar ramai. Naruto melihat ke bagian anak kelas 2-C dan disana dia hanya menemukan sekelompok orang aneh dan seekor guru yang terlalu bersemangat sambil berteriak menyemangatinya.

"KAMI MENDUKUNGMU NARUTO! GO! GO! GO!" teriak para aktsuki sambil mengepalkan tangan dan pom-pom mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Dasar… " gumam Naruto pelan dengan kadar otak yang sudah stress, disisi lain para anak kelas 2-A memandang sinis Naruto beserta akatsuki, ada juga yang tertawa karena melihat aksi akatsuki, ada juga yang cuek, malah ada yang sempat mengambil foto.

"Kukira kau sudah lari ketakukan, ternyata berani datang juga," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum melecehkan pada Naruto. Dimatanya saat ini Naruto benar-benar seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang mengantar nyawa di medan perang.

"Diam sajalah kau! Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku kau tau!" balas Naruto yang kesal sambil mengirim _deathglare_ pada Neji.

"Kau siap dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Cih! Aku siap teme! Lihat saja akan kubuat kau kesulitan!" Naruto bergegas pergi ke meja pesertanya sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke seolah dia menantang pemuda itu.

"Dia itu benar-benar bodoh! Satu lawan lima, dia tak akan menang!" celetuk Sakura yang merasa sudah di atas angin.

"Kalian semua menyingkirlah. Biar aku sendiri yang menghadapi Naruto." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminta peserta yang lain untuk menyingkir karena dia berencana untuk menghadapi Naruto secara satu lawan satu.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Sasuke! Aku bisa melawan kalian semua!" Naruto yang mendengar keputusan Sasuke merasa tidak terima karena menurutnya dia bisa melawan mereka meski hanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan merasa puas kalau aku menang dengan cara yang tidak adil, lagipula ini adalah pertarungan kita, Naruto," balas Sasuke yang menyatakan dia ingin berlaku adil pada Naruto dan keputusannya tidak dilarang oleh Tsunade selagi mereka masih bisa bertanding.

"Baiklah! Lomba tingkat antar kelas dua dimulai, antara Naruto dari kelas 2-C dan Sasuke dari kelas 2-A!" kata Tsunade selaku penyelenggara lomba yang kalau mereka menang akan dilanjutkan ke tingkat antar sekolah. Tepuk riuh dari anak-anak kelas 2-A membahana ke segala penjuru aula. Begitu juga dengan teriakan-teriakan akatsuki yang gak kalah heboh meski mereka hanya berlima.

"Menangkanlah Sasuke! Tunjukkan pada anak itu kalau kelas 2-C bukanlah saingan untuk kelas 2-A!" kata Sakura mengompori emosi Naruto.

"Selamat berjuang ya, Naruto… " kata Kaito yang berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pelan kepala anak itu. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang emosi, batinnya berteriak _'Jangan_ _sentuh_ _Naruto'._ Sasuke berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin meskipun dia sangat kesal, apalagi dilihatnya Naruto langsung terdiam seperti seekor anak kucing yang menurut pada majikannya saja. Kemudian Kaito berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula, karena hari ini dia harus mengisi pelajaran musik di ruangan lain.

"Baiklah, lomba dimulai!" kata Tsunade memberi aba-aba menandakan lomba dimulai.

xxxxx

Pada lomba bagian pertama mereka hanya menjawab soal rebutan, dimana para peserta harus mengartikan tiap kata yang ditanyakan. Untuk bagian ini Naruto terlihat sangat cepat dan cermat sehingga dia berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dimana dia bisa menjawab 60 soal dari 100 pertanyaan dan Sasuke hanya berhasil menjawab 40 soal. Hal ini tentu cukup mencengangkan dan membuat Sasuke panas, karena dibabak pertama ini dia dikalahkan. Naruto langsung menyeringai.

"Untuk babak pertama selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Naruto!" kata Tsunade sambil mengumumkan skor dari masing-masing peserta. "Kita akan istirahat sepuluh menit," sambungnya lagi yang memberi jeda waktu untuk istirahat selama sepuluh menit.

.

.

Ruangan komputer…

Di dalam ruangan yang sepi dan agak berantakan itu terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang asik bermain _game_. Jiro dan Ikari memang sering berada di ruang komputer tiap minggu untuk bermain _game_ gratis, soalnya ruangan itu memang kosong dan tidak digunakan karena tidak adanya tenaga kerja guru yang mengajar dibidang komputer.

Dari balik pintu muncul Kiba dan Suigetsu, kedua pemuda itu terlihat tergesa-gesa membuka pintu.

"Oi! Naruto ikutan tanding bahasa inggris di aula!" kata Kiba begitu berhasil membuka pintu dan mengabarkan soal lomba yang dilakukan Naruto.

"WHAT?" tampak Jiro dan Ikari langsung _shock _dadakan. Mereka cengo dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, persis kayak orang yang lagi kena azab akibat dosa-dosa mereka *taboked*.

"Seriusan! Ayo liat ke bawah!" balas Kiba memasang tampang serius untuk meyakinkan kedua pemuda yang menjadi temannya itu.

"Liat gak nih?" tanya Ikari sambil melirik Jiro yang masih cengo.

"Gimana ya… Lo semua duluan aja dah! Gue tanggung nih mau naik level aura! Nanti gue susul kalo udah selesai!" balas Jiro yang ternyata lebih berat ke karakternya di _game_.

"Ya udah deh, gue tinggal dulu!" Ikari yang tertarik langsung pergi keluar untuk ikut dengan Kiba dan Suigetsu melihat Naruto di aula.

.

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini sudah bersiap kembali untuk menghadapi Sasuke di babak kedua.

"Sekarang berlanjut ke babak kedua! Di babak ini kalian diharuskan untuk mengisi kata sambung yang tepat pada sebuah karangan!" Tsunade menyerahkan dua lembar kertas karangan pada masing-masing peserta. "Kalian hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk mengisinya, dimulai dari sekarang!" lanjutnya lagi sambil memberi semangat. Dengan cekatan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai membaca dan menulis.

"MAJU TERUS NARUTO! BAKAL GUE TRAKTIR RAMEN KALO LO MENANG!" teriak Suigetsu dari arah pintu aula menyemangati Naruto. Tentu saja kata-kata sakti itu mampu memacu semangat Naruto jadi dua kali lipat.

"Masuk yuk!" Kiba langsung mengajak Suigetsu dan Ikari untuk masuk ke dalam. Ketiganya langsung menempatkan diri di dekat akatsuki yang masih semangat nari hula-hula.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berjuang keras untuk bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Kedua belah pihak sangat ingin memenangkan babak ini, terutama Sasuke yang babak pertama tadi berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Tak lama Jiro ikutan muncul dan segera menyusul teman-temannya. Dia sempat melirik hasil point pada papan penilaian dan pemuda itu cukup kaget melihat babak pertama dimenangkan Naruto.

Akhirnya tiga puluh menit berlalu…

"Waktunya habis! Sekarang kertasnya akan saya ambil!" kata Tsunade yang segera berjalan untuk mengambil hasil milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri di tengah.

"Soalnya akan segera diperiksa, dan kalian silahkan menunggu sebentar." Tsunade menyerahkan hasil yang dikerjakan Sasuke dan Naruto pada Shizune dan Kakashi untuk memeriksanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar di mejanya masing-masing. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Shizune dan Kakashi untuk memeriksa hasil yang sudah dikerjakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dalam hitungan lima belas menit mereka sudah selesai memberi penilaian lalu diserahkan pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, akan saya sebutkan hasilnya… Sasuke dan Naruto… Sama-sama mendapat satu poin! Semua jawaban yang kalian tulis benar semua! Dengan begini Naruto masih unggul satu poin dari Sasuke!" Tsunade mengumumkan hasilnya yang ternyata seri, dan Naruto masih unggul dari Sasuke.

"YAAAAAAAY!" teriak akatsuki dengan norak sengaja ngeledekin anak kelas 2-A yang mulai panas.

"Kita akan melanjutkan ke babak ketiga! Di babak ini Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian diharuskan menulis lima pertanyaan! Masing-masing dari pertanyaan yang kalian buat akan dijawab oleh lawan kalian. Kalian punya waktu 20 menit untuk membuat soal!" Tsunade memberikan peraturan dibabak ketiga yang berbeda dari babak satu dan dua, karena dibabak ini Sasuke dan Naruto harus membuat soal yang akan dijawab oleh peserta lawan.

"Baiklah, akan kubuat soal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau jawab!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat dan keyakinan penuh. Dia mulai menulis soal di kertas yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Cih… Aku juga tak akan kalah!" Sasuke disebrang sana terlihat berdecih kesal, bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang bodoh itu dapat menulis soal ke dalam bahasa inggris. Sungguh dia sangat kesal melihat kemajuan Naruto yang cukup singkat. Dia jadi penasaran apa saja yang sudah diajarkan Kaito pada Naruto. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau dia dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu tampaknya memiliki rencana untuk membuat Naruto kalah dalam babak ini, dia menyeringai sesaat.

.

20 menit kemudian…

Waktu akhirnya berlalu, Tsunade mengambil masing-masing kertas yang kemudian dia tukar untuk dijawab oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kalian jawab soal-soal yang sudah ditulis oleh lawan kalian. Waktunya dua puluh menit dari sekarang!" kata Tsunade yang lalu mulai menghitung waktu. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mulai menjawab dengan konsentrasi penuh.

'_Hahaha_, _soal_ _dari_ _Naruto mudah _semua. _Biar_ _bagaimanapun_ _bahasa_ _inggris_ _yang_ _dia_ _pakai masih_ _sangat_ _sederhana_ _dan_ _pertanyaan_ _umum_… ' batin Sasuke yang merasa yakin dapat menjawab semua soal-soal milik Naruto. Dia dengan lancar menjawab soal itu satu-persatu.

'_Sialaaaan!_ _Bahasa_ _inggris yang dipakai si Teme susah sekali!' _Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Memang benar, Sasuke menggunakan kata-kata yang kompleks dan jarang digunakan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke ternyata sudah menyelesaikan soal pertanyaan dari Naruto dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Tsunade. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panas.

Naruto akhirnya kembali fokus pada soal milik Sasuke. Pertanyaan nomor satu dan dua dapat dia jawab dengan mudah, sedangkan nomor tiga dan empat dia sama sekali kurang mengerti apa maksud arti dari kalimatnya dan sepertinya dia menjawab dengan asal. Naruto beralih pada nomor lima, dan setelah membacanya wajah Naruto berubah seketika.

_'Sasuke sialan! Apa-apaan pertanyaan nomor lima ini!'_ muka Naruto langsung memerah seketika setelah membaca soal itu yang bisa dikatakan tidak seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

_I love you?_

Itulah kira-kira soal yang tertulis di soal nomor lima tersebut. Naruto sukses meremas-remas kertas itu, untung saja dia ingat kalau dia sedang lomba kalau tidak, mungkin sudah dirobeknya kertas itu. Sasuke yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto langsung tertawa kecil sambil membatin _'Sepertinya_ _dia sudah membaca soal terakhir itu'_.

_FUCK YOU!_

Itulah kira-kira jawaban yang ditulis Naruto. Dia menulis kata-kata itu dengan gemas dan menggunakan huruf kapital semua. Setelah itu Naruto menyerahkan soal tersebut pada Tsunade.

.

"Baiklah, soalnya akan saya kembalikan lagi pada kalian untuk memeriksanya." Tsunade mengembalikan soal pertanyaan pada Sasuke dan Naruto kembali untuk memeriksa hasil jawaban dari lawan.

_'Sasuke teme! Dia menjawab dengan benar semua!' _Naruto mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau Sasuke memang pintar. Semua soal yang dia berikan berhasil dijawab sempurna oleh pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang terlihat menyeringai saat membaca hasil jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kalau sudah selesai serahkan lagi padaku," kata Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu bergegas mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu pada Tsunade, lalu kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya untuk babak ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke! Jadi poin yang didapatkan untuk saat ini seimbang!" Tsunade kembali mengumumkan hasil poin yang didapatkan Naruto dan Sasuke, dimana keduanya mendapatkan skor dua poin.

"Saatnya babak penentuan, babak terakhir! Di babak ini kalian diharuskan merubah kalimat-kalimat dalam soal sesuai dengan petunjuk!" akhirnya babak yang terakhir tiba juga. Tsunade kembali menyerahkan soal-soal pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Pada soal-soal itu mereka disuruh mengubah kalimat-kalimat yang ada disana, dari _past_ _tense_, ke _future_ _tense_ dan lain-lain. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak bekerja keras dalam hal ini, karena babak ini akan menjadi penentuan bagi mereka.

xxxxx

Akhirnya soal-soal itu selesai dikerjakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya mengumpulkan soal itu secara bersamaan pada Tsunade. Soal-soal yang dijawab Naruto dan Sasuke diperiksa oleh Shizune dan Kakashi, setelah hampir 20 menit keduanya selesai memeriksa dan melaporkannya pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, hasilnya sudah selesai dan pemenang untuk babak terakhir adalah… " Tsunade melirik kedua peserta dengan gaya sok misterius. Matanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "YANG MENANG ADALAH SASUKE DARI KELAS 2-A!" sambung Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau pemenangnya adalah Sasuke. Dengan begitu skor yang didapat Sasuke menjadi point dan menjadikannya keluar sebagai pemenang.

"YESSS!" sontak anak-anak kelas 2-A bersorak senang mengetahui kalau pemenangnya adalah Sasuke.

"Brengsek… " gerutu Naruto dengan pelan yang kecewa dengan hasil yang dia dapat. Naruto berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang lain sambil tertunduk lesu.

Acara lomba dibubarkan. Tsunade, Shizune dan Kakashi memberi selamat pada Sasuke. Naruto hanya cemberut kesal, tapi dia tetap mengucapkan selamat juga pada pemuda itu, dia ingin tampil sportif.

"Selamat Sasuke, kau menang," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke yang kemudian menarik Naruto mendekat ke sisinya. "Semoga kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan kita," sambung pemuda itu setengah berbisik pada Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung merinding saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke beserta semua anak-anak kelas 2-A yang menghadiri lomba itu pergi meninggalkan aula. Tampaknya mereka berniat untuk merayakan kemenangan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Bagaimana hasil lombanya?" kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disana. Dia mendengar keributan dari arah bawah dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya menuju aula, karena dia merasa kalau lombanya sudah berakhir dan dia sangat pensaran bagaimana dengan hasilnya.

"Aku… Kalah… " jawab Naruto yang terlihat sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Jangan murung begitu! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Seharusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri karena kau telah membuktikan kalau kau mampu dan bisa bersaing dengan Sasuke!" balas Kaito yang mencoba untuk menyemangati Naruto.

"Yang dikatakan Kaito-sensei itu benar, Naruto! Kemajuanmu sungguh tak terduga. Kau bahkan mampu mengikuti lomba ini," timpal Tsunade yang berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Kaito.

"Kami juga sependapat! Skor yang kau dapatkan hanya berbanding tipis dari Sasuke. Kalau kau mengasah kemampuan otakmu lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke!" Shizune juga turut memberi pujian bagi Naruto, begitu juga Kakashi yang mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat guru-guru yang lain.

"Jadi, aku ini memang hebat yah? Hehehehe… " _mood_ Naruto dengan cepat berubah, dia jadi bersemangat lagi.

"Kau memang hebat! Tapi kau belum cukup hebat kalau ulangan besok tidak mendapatkan nilai yang bagus!" celetuk Kaito mengingatkan kalau Naruto masih memiliki satu taruhan lagi dengan gurunya itu.

"Aku pasti akan mendapat nilai sempurna, aku janji!" jawab Naruto berapi-api. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan segera belajar lagi untuk ulangan besok.

"Aku baru tau kalau Naruto itu pintar… " kata Kiba yang tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Naruto yang bodoh itu bisa menyaingi Sasuke. Suigetsu, Jiro dan Ikari hanya manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Besoknya…

Hari senin semuanya datang tepat waktu termasuk Naruto yang biasanya selalu telat, tapi kali ini dia datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia tak ingin sampai terlambat khusus untuk hari ini. Setelah upcara yang biasa dilakukan pada hari senin selesai semua murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan para guru mulai masuk ke kelas yang akan segera mereka ajar.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kaito yang memasuki kelas 2-C dengan semangat.

"Pagi, sensei~~ " balas anak-anak muridnya yang malah tidak bersemangat.

"Kalian tidak lupa, kan kalau hari ini kita ulangan?" tanya Kaito begitu dia berhasil sampai ke meja gurunya. Dia menatap wajah-wajah kusut itu, Kaito sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi para muridnya yang seperti ikan kehilangan tulang saja.

"Tidak, sensei~~ " balas mereka dengan malas-malasan dan langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kaito mulai menulis soal-soal ulangan di _white_ _board_, sedangkan para murid mulai mencatatnya sambil menggerutu sebal dan kesal.

"Kerjakan sepuluh soal ini dalam waktu satu jam," kata Kaito dengan datar setelah selesai menulis soal ulangan tersebut. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya.

_'Sepertinya_ _Sasori dan Sora tidak ada… '_ ucap Kaito sambil melirik bangku Sasori dan Sora yang kosong. Keduanya tidak hadir tanpa adanya keterangan membuat dirinya merasa cemas.

Waktu berlalu, semua murid tampak mulai stress, bahkan Chouji mulai dengan seenak perutnya makan keripik kentang di tengah ulangan saking puyengnya liat tulisan bahasa planet yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia mengerti. Naruto udah senyum-senyum gaje, dia merasa beruntung pernah belajar karena semua soal yang keluar dia bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Shikamaru jangan ditanya dia dengan malas-malasan mulai menulis jawaban, Lee tengok-tengok gak jelas berharap dapat contekan. Karin dengan nistanya nulis asal jadi doang, Temari sepertinya lebih berotak daripada Karin. Trio macan Kin, Dosu dan Zaku nangis Bombay dan hanya menulis kata-kata maaf diakhir jawaban, entah itu apa maksudnya. Anak-anak bagian belakang mulai grasak-grusuk rebutan contekan dari Gaara yang udah beres ngerjain soal.

"Baiklah waktu habis!" kata Kaito yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan mengitari bangku murid-muridnya sambil mengambil kertas-kertas ulangan tersebut.

"Aku akan memeriksa hasil ulangan kalian sekarang, jadi kuminta kalian jangan berisik." Kaito sudah kembali ke meja gurunya dan langsung mulai meneliti satu-persatu kertas ulangan milik muridnya masing-masing.

**Naruto** **POV**

Gue benar-benar beruntung karena ini pertama kalinya gue berhasil menjawab soal ulangan tanpa merasa kesulitan dan gue yakin kalau ulangan gue kali ini bakalan dapet nilai sempurna dan guru itu pasti kalah taruhan!

Dengan seksama gue memperhatikan Kaito-sensei yang lagi memeriksa soal ulangan milik kami. Guru itu menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi setelah melihat satu-persatu kertas milik anak-anak. Mulai dari ekspresi mengerutkan alis, ekspresi geleng-geleng kepala, menghela napas sampai nangis air terjun yang entah dia sadar atau kagak melakukan ekspresi itu. Yang terakhir dia malah ngakak sambil getok-getok meja! Bused deh, jangan-jangan itu guru udah stress kali liat hasil ulangan anak-anak… Atau dia kesurupan jin? Tapi gue merasa puas ngeliat guru itu begitu ekspresif, bukan guru yang sok ngatur kayak Ebisu, ataupun guru yang terlalu pendiam dan selalu mementingkan target kayak Kurenai –sensei, atau guru yang galak kayak macan mau beranak si Tsunade-baa atau guru yang paling gak jelas Kakashi-sensei.

Gak lama Kaito-sensei mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu lagi sambil menatap kami semua, bikin gue jadi tegang dadakan.

**Normal** **POV**.

Kaito berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berdeham. Di tangannya terdapat setumpuk kertas yang akan menentukan nasib para murid.

"Aku akan membagikan ulangan dimulai dari urutan pertama," kata Kaito yang memasang wajah serius, bikin anak-anak pada keringet dingin. "Naruto… Maju ke depan!" ketika Kaito menyebutkan nama Naruto terlebih dahulu keadaan menjadi hening. Semuanya bengong, bahkan Naruto sendiri juga ikutan bengong.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana dengan wajah bengong begitu? Kau tidak menginginkan hasil ulanganmu?" Kaito menatap heran pada Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas ulangan milik Naruto di depan si empunya.

"Se-sensei, ta-tadi kau memanggil namaku? Apa kau tidak salah sebut? Mungkin yang kau maksud itu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya karena biasanya Shikamaru selalu menjadi nomor satu di kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak salah sebut Naruto! Kau mendapat nilai sempurna, selamat ya!" Kaito menunjukkan hasil ulangan milik Naruto yang memang benar-benar mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Naruto langsung joget-joget di depan kelas.

"Dasar… " Kaito geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah Naruto yang abnormal mendadak. "Shikamaru! Gaara! Kalian mendapatkan nilai 90." Selanjutnya baru Shikamaru dan Gaara yang ternyata ada diurutan kedua dan berada di bawah Naruto.

"Wah, bisa-bisa aku dikalahkan Naruto nih!" kata Shikamaru yang sedikit terpacu untuk belajar lebih giat dari Naruto (ajaib!). Sedangkan Gaara mengambil kertas ulangannya dengan santai, dia sama sekali tidak peduli mau berapapun nilai ujiannya.

"Kemudian Temari dan Kidomaru, kalian mendapatkan nilai 80." Posisi selanjutnya menjadi milik Temari dan Kidomaru dengan nilai 80.

"Sisanya di bawah dari nilai standar 60!" kali ini Kaito menyebutkan nama-nama yang memiliki nilai di bawah 60 itu sambil membuang kertas-kertas ulangan itu. Para murid dengan sigap berlarian keluar untuk mengambil kertas ulangan mereka yang dibuang sang guru dari jendela.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para murid yang berlarian keluar sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan wajah kusut.

"Sensei, kalau begitu gue menang taruhan dong?" celetuk Naruto secara tiba-tiba mengingatkan Kaito dengan taruhan yang mereka buat.

"Berarti Kaito-sensei harus nyanyi di depan _topless_!" jerit Tayuya langsung kesenengan. Maklum dia udah naksir sama Kaito sejak pertama dia masuk ke kelas.

"Sensei gak lupa, kan?" Naruto menyeringai seperti menagih janji yang pernah dikatakan Kaito.

"Oh… Ya, tapi nanti-" Kaito sepertinya berusaha untuk menghindar tapi omongannya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Gak ada nanti-nanti, sensei! Bisa-bisa nanti sensei lupa terus kabur deh!" sambar pemuda itu cepat yang sepertinya memaksa Kaito untuk melakukannya saat ini juga.

"Tapi kalian masih harus belajar, kan? Lihat, Orochimaru-sensei sudah ada di depan pintu!" Kaito menunjuk sosok Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan guru itu, sekarang Orochimaru sedang menatap Kaito dengan tatapan _sparkling_-_sparkling_.

"Orochimaru-sensei pasti tidak keberatan, kok! Iya,kan Orochimaru-sensei?" balas Naruto yang malah meminta dukungan dari si Orochimaru.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok~~ " Orochimaru menjawab dengan mata lope-lope.

"Nah, ayo kita keluar sensei!" Naruto langsung saja menarik guru itu keluar kelas yang di ikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya dan tentu saja Orochimaru yang gak mau ketinggalan momen langka ini.

.

.

Di depan halaman sekolah…

Kaito dengan sukses berhasil ditarik ke depan halaman sekolah. Sekarang semua murid kelas 2-C berkumpul sambil menyoraki Kaito yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"TOPLESS! TOPLESS! TOPLESS!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar membuat yang lainnya jadi tertarik dan ingin melihat ada apa sih yang terjadi di depan.

"Sensei, _topless_ dulu! Abis itu baru nyanyi!" teriak Naruto udah girang aja karena niat bejatnya berjalan sukses.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Akan kulakukan, tapi kalian diam dulu!" balas Kaito yang tampaknya pasrah dengan nasib. Seketika suasana langsung hening sambil memandang Kaito dengan fokus, bahkan Orochimaru sudah menyiapkan teropong.

"Glekh… " semua murid dan orang-orang yang ada disana menelan ludah seketika secara bersamaan saat dilihatnya Kaito mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kerah bajunya. Guru itu mulai melonggarkan kerah bajunya dan mulai membuka beberapa kancing kerahnya yang memperlihatkan lehernya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Kaito bakalan beneran _topless_? Atau?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : RESEH! Mau update dua chapter malah mati lampu sesaat, grrrr... Bikin es tong-tong (rasa coklat kalau boleh) aja! Gue update dua chapter buat nebus keterlambatan update untuk ke depannya. Thanks yang udah baca, kirim review kasih pendapat ide sama keripik kentanganya (umpetin dari Chouji). Dan maafkan untuk gaya bahasa yang gado-gado, karena menurut gue gak selamanya tokoh-tokoh dicerita ini selalu bersikap manis (yang memakai bahasa aku-kamu dalam kondisi apapun, pengecualian Hinata kali, ya). Karena menurut gue sama aja kayak kita-kita, yang kadang bisa sopan banget dan kadang brutalnya keluar.

Semoga perjuangan gue ke warnet sampe nungguin nyala lampu gak sia-sia. Gue harap kalian yang baca bisa terhibur dan menemani hari-hari kalian.

.

.

**"Riku and Lucky say thanks to you for reading. Hug and kiss heheh".**


	12. Blue covered by Red!

Warning : T rate semi M, bahasa gado-gado, ada OC, OOC (Click back button if you doesn't like it).

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort/Slice of life/School life.

Pairing : BXB/Straight (silahkan dibaca untuk tau pairnya siapa aja).

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Riku.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter nine

(Blue covered by Red!)

.

.

Kaito mulai melonggarkan kerah bajunya dan membuka beberapa kancing yang menutupi bagian lehernya. Semua murid menatapnya dengan serius. Kaito tidak benar-benar melakukannya, karena dia hanya membuka lima kancing dari kemejanya setelah itu Kaito memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja biru kotak-kotanya itu.

_'Apa yang mau dia lakukan?'_ pikir Naruto dan murid-murid lain secara bersamaan.

JRENNNNNG!

"TADAAA~~ " entah apa maksudnya itu tapi Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil dari balik kemejanya itu. Guru itu memamerkan benda yang dia keluarkan sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat para murid mengernyit tak mengerti dengan kelakuan autis dadakan sang guru.

"Sensei, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan heran ngeliat Kaito yang masih aja cengar-cengir.

"Lho? Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk toples?" balas Kaito sambil memasang muka sepolos mungkin yang dia bisa.

"Iya, lalu untuk apa kau mengeluarkan toples?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil garuk-garuk bingung.

"Ingat, kau menyuruhku apa?" Kaito malah balik bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan cengiran konyolnya.

"Aku menyuruh Kaito-sensei _topless_, dan bernyanyi!" jawab Naruto yang masih belum mengerti kenapa si Kaito malah bawa-bawa toples. Apa dia berniat buat gunain itu toples sebagai _mic_?

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ini siapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri pada yang lain.

"Kaito-sensei~~ " jawab mereka secara serempak.

"Lalu, ini apa?" kali ini Kaito menunjuk benda kecil bulat yang berada di tangannya.

"Toplessssss~~ " jawab mereka semua lagi yang masih gak ngeh apa sih maksud gurunya itu.

"Nah! Kalau digabung jadi apa anak-anak?" tanya Kaito lagi dengan gaya seperti sedang mengajar murid-murid TK.

"Jadi, Kaito-sensei toplesssss!" jawab mereka barengan dengan dudulnya gak nyadar kalau mereka ketipu. Kaito sih langsung senyum-senyum aja, ngeliat mereka responnya pada lambat apalagi pada masang tampang blo'on sejadi-jadinya. Asli, dia pengen banget ngakak keras-keras di dalam toples.

Sedetik kemudian…

"BHUUUUUUUUUU!" itulah teriak-teriakan yang sukses keluar dari mulut masing-masing murid setelah menyadari apa maksud Kaito.

"Ya udah sensei, kalau gitu nyanyi ayo!" seru Temari yang gemes banget kalau mereka dikerjain sama si Kaito dengan sukses.

"Wah, lain kali saja ya? Kalian harus melanjutkan jam pelajaran kalian! Sampai jumpa!" jawab guru itu dengan enteng. Kaito berlalu dari sana sambil dadah-dadah bahagia sedangkan murid-muridnya memandang Kaito dengan bête.

* * *

Istirahat…

"Sialan banget, kita ketipu sama Kaito-sensei!" dengus Naruto yang masih emosi sama Kaito. Dia ngomel-ngomel sambil ngelalap ramen kuah kesukaannya di kantin.

"Sejak awal Kaito-sensei itu emang gak berniat buat melakukan taruhan itu, Naruto!" sambar Shikamaru yang dengan santai memakan nasi gorengnya. Naruto mengernyit sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan heran.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang gak begitu paham sama maksud omongan Shikamaru.

"Yah… Dia itu hanya berniat untuk bikin lo belajar! Makanya dia sengaja ngambil sikap menantang kayak gitu dan ternyata dia sukses besar bikin lo bener-bener belajar, bahkan sampai dapat nilai sempurna lagi!" jawab Shikamaru yang sepertinya mengetahui rencana dan tujuan Kaito. Shikamaru menatap takjub pada Naruto sambil geleng-geleng gak percaya kalau anak itu benar-benar dibuat belajar.

"Dengan kata lain Kaito-sensei itu pengen naklukin lo! Karena kalau lo berhasil ditaklukan otomatis semua anak kelas 2-C bakalan bisa dia taklukan juga!" sambar Suigetsu sambil ketawa.

"Dan, lo udah masuk ke dalam permainannya," timpal Shikamaru sambil sedikit menyeringai. Tentu saja pernyataan Shikamaru dan Suigetsu membuatnya geram. Kenapa Naruto tidak menyadarinya sejak awal, dan kenapa juga si brengsek nanas itu tidak mengatakan padanya.

"Ughh… " Naruto hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

Saat mereka bertiga tengah makan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Neji datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan gaya yang angkuh Sasuke dan Neji berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sedang tidak sibuk, kan Naruto?" kata Sasuke yang muncul di depan Naruto dengan suara datar sambil menatap Naruto dengan dingin.

'_Arghh, pasti ini soal taruhan itu!'_ batin Naruto dengan was-was. Dia sudah bisa menduga niat kedatangan Sasuke menemuinya.

"Kalau mau bicara cepat katakan saja!" balas Naruto dengan cuek berusaha bersikap normal meskipun saat ini dia sedang merasa sangat gugup dan berpikir, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Dia memiliki hutang taruhan dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan **taruhan** kita, kan?" Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata taruhan dengan penuh penekanan. Sasuke membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. Naruto tak berani melihat Sasuke tapi dia dapat merasakan kalau pemuda itu tengah menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak lupa! Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" perlakuan Sasuke membuat jantung Naruto sedikit berdegup keras, dia sangat tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, membuatnya agak risih. Naruto bertanya dengan cepat agar pemuda itu dengan cepat juga mengatakan tujuannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kau kembali padaku, tapi aku tau kau pasti akan menolaknya… " balas Sasuke sambil memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya. "Begini, senin besok adalah pembukaan musim _summer_. Kau tau, kan kalau pembukaan musim itu selalu diadakan festival di sekolah kita dan kami selalu tampil untuk bernyanyi pada festival itu. Jadi aku minta kau bagaimana caranya menggantikan kami tampil, karena kami ada kesibukan _tour_ ke luar kota." Sasuke mengatakan hal apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto.

"Maksudmu? Kau meminta kami yang tampil nyanyi di festival itu?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar. Sasuke mengangguk sambil setengah menyeringai.

"Jangan tidak datang, ya," kata Sasuke yang kemudian pergi dari sana dengan Neji sambil tertawa.

.

"Naruto! Lo udah gila? Kita mana mungkin tampil dicara seperti itu!" setelah Sasuke dan Neji pergi, Suigetsu langsung menyambar dan mengatakan kalau Naruto benar-benar nekad menyanggupi apa yang disuruh Sasuke.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Gue udah terlanjur bertaruh sama dia!" balas Naruto dengan cepat. Sebenarnya dia juga stress mikirin gimana caranya dia tampil di festival itu? Apalagi disuruh nyanyi, mendingan dia terak-teriak ala si amang ketauan dia jagonya.

"Minta bantuan Kaito-sensei aja! Dia bukannya juga ngajar kelas musik? Gue yakin dia pasti mau bantu," sambar Shikamaru dengan cepat mengingatkan kalau wali kelas mereka itu juga jago dalam bidang musik.

"Minta bantuan dia?" Naruto tampaknya tidak begitu yakin untuk meminta bantuan pada Kaito.

"Iyalah! Dikit lagi hari sabtu terus senin, kalau gak cepat kita bisa dipermalukan sama Sasuke dan anak-anak kelas 2-A itu lagi!" celetuk Suigetsu mengingatkan Naruto tentang sikap anak kelas 2-A yang pasti akan merendahkan mereka lagi kalau sampai Naruto tidak berhasil memenuhi tuntutan Sasuke pada festival itu.

"Ck! Iya-iya nanti gue ke rumah Kaito-sensei minta bantuan dia!" jawab Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit terpaksa. Dia masih sebal sama guru itu yang tidak menepati janjinya, apalagi dia baru sadar kalau Kaito hanya bermain-main saja dengannya agar Naruto mau belajar. Benar-benar guru sialan, pikir Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

xxxxx

"Tsunade-sensei, kenapa kau menyuruh kami semua untuk berkumpul disini?" tanya Pein dengan bête, soalnya dia berencana untuk pergi ke toko anting buat nambahin koleksinya tapi dia malah _stuck_ di kantor sama akatsuki lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian kalau selama musim _summer_ kalian akan mengisi kegiatan di sekolah ini," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Bisa dapet duit gak?" samber Kakuzu yang sukses kena keplak sama Tsunade.

"Berisik! Ini sebenarnya adalah ide dari Kaito-sensei untuk membuat kalian memiliki kegiatan agar kalian tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana!" balas Tsunade geregetan melihat para akatsuki yang kagak sabaran banget.

"Emangnya kita disuruh ngisi kegiatan apa sih, un?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran juga, emangnya kegiatan apa yang bakalan mereka isi, jangan-jangan disuruh ngurusin pasien sakit jiwa lagi.

"Kalian akan mengisi sebuah kegiatan bernama **'Radio Cinta Nista'**!" jawab Tsunade sambil senyum-senyum. Akatsuki cuma bisa melongo mendengar nama kegiatan yang disebutkan Tsunade barusan.

_'Lumayan juga tuh! Gua bisa nyebarin aliran jashin lewat itu kegiatan!'_ batin Hidan nista yang malah berniat nyebarin virus Jashin lewat radio.

_'Wah, gue bisa cari majalah –beep- lewat itu radio!'_ yang ini giliran Pein yang berpikiran bejat.

_'Kira-kira lewat itu radio, gue bisa komunikasi sama temen-temen gue di laut Atlantica gak, ya?'_ pikiran Kisame melayang jauh ke sodara-sodara selautannya (termasuk Patrick, spongebob dan squidward).

_'Gua bisa pake itu radio buat dagang!'_ Kakuzu otak bisnisnya langsung aja jalan. Sisa akatsuki yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut aja.

"Hey! Kalian dengar tidak? Pokoknya setelah ganti musim kalian mulai melakukan kegiatan itu dan setiap kegiatan kalian akan dicatat sama Byakuya-sensei yang akan mengawasi kalian!" kata Tsunade yang heran liat tampang-tampang akatsuki pada aneh-aneh. Ada yang senyum-senyum gak jelas, nyengir-nyengir gila sampe ada yang ileran segala. Akatsuki cuma manggut-manggut doang.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian keluar dari kantorku!" kata Tsunade lagi dengan galak sambil nendang para akatsuki itu keluar dari kantornya.

BRUKH!

Akatsuki pada tengkurep saling tindih-tindihan, sampe diliatin orang-orang lewat. Kosetsu sama Izumo langsung ngakak gak ketulungan liat para akatsuki itu udah persis kayak tumpukan ikan yang lagi dijemur.

"Ukon tunggu!" saat itu melintas Ukon yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari dengan agak tergesa. Kelihatannya pemuda itu tampak sedang menghindari Sakon yang sedang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tuh duo kembar ubanan, un? Tumben, un… " celetuk Deidara yang gak biasanya melihat kedua bocah kembar itu ribut. Biasanya juga pada akur-akur aja.

"Ukon, tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" terlihat Sakon yang berusaha untuk memanggil Ukon, tapi sepertinya sang kakak kembar terus saja berlalu tanpa mau mendengarkan Sakon. Keduanya berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Terlihat Sakon yang masih berusaha mengejar Ukon sampai pada akhirnya Ukon yang tidak fokus menabrak seseorang di depan pintu gerbang.

BRUKH!

"Ukon? Kenapa kau jalan tidak hati-hati?" kata sosok yang ditabrak Ukon yang ternyata adalah Kaito. guru itu kembali untuk mengambil _headset_ miliknya yang tertinggal di meja kantor gurunya.

"Ukon!" tampak Sakon yang baru tiba dan berdiri di belakang Ukon.

"Sakon, perlu kau ketahui orang yang kusuka itu seperti Kaito-sensei!" tampaknya Kaito terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat tidak dia suka, pertengkaran antara dua saudara kembar identik.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi sejak kapan kau tertarik pada Kaito-sensei?" tanya Sakon yang langsung melotot angker ke arah Kaito, sedangkan guru itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil _sweatdrop_. Diam-diam Kaito berusaha menyingkir dari TKP karena dia tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam masalah yang tidak jelas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Ayo, sensei kita pergi!" Ukon menjawab dengan sedikit ketus dan langsung menarik tangan Kaito.

"Tidak, aku ingin me-" sebenarnya Kaito ingin menolak ajakan Ukon karena dia harus mengambil _headset_ miliknya yang tertinggal, tapi tidak jadi karena omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Ukon.

"Aku akan mentraktir sensei es krim di toko sana! Ayo, sensei!" kata Ukon dengan cepat menyambar omongan Kaito. Kaito yang mendengar kata es krim malah balik bersemangat dan malah dia sekarang yang menarik Ukon pergi ke toko mini market yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sakon hanya menatap keduanya dengan kesal.

* * *

Kaito dan Ukon kini berada di depan mini market tersebut. Ketika Kaito mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dengan cepat dari dalam mini market itu. baik Kaito maupun Ukon segera menyingkir dari orang yang baru saja berlari dengan cepat. Dapat terdengar teriakan dari penjaga mini market tersebut.

"KEMBALI KAU PENCURI!" teriak penjaga toko tersebut dengan marah.

"Itu, kan Tayuya… " Ukon menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu yang kini tengah berlari ke tengah jalan.

"Ah, bahaya sekali!" kata Kaito yang langsung mengejar gadis itu ke tengah jalan. Dia khawatir kalau Tayuya berlari dengan cara yang berbahaya seperti itu, dia bisa tertabrak.

Benar saja dugaan dari Kaito karena dari arah kiri jalan ada sebuah truk yang melintas cukup cepat. Sepertinya pengemudi itu terkejut dengan Tayuya yang berlari di tengah jalan dan gadis itu tidak cukup cepat untuk bereaksi.

"AWAS TAYUYA!" Kaito untungnya dapat merespon dengan cepat. Dia mendorong Tayuya ke pinggir jalan dengan cepat.

Meskipun Kaito dapat menyelamatkan Tayuya, namun dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena tepat setelah Tayuya berhasil didorongnya, truk untuk langsung menghantam dirinya dengan keras.

CRASSSHHH!

Tabrakan itupun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Kaito tertabrak truk yang cukup besar itu.

"KYAAAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan dari pejalan kaki yang melintas dan melihat kejadian itu. Tayuya hanya mampu menatap gurunya yang tergeletak dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"KA-KAITO SENSEEEI!" Ukon sempat tercengang sesaat, kemudian dia berlari menghampiri gurunya.

.

Semua orang segera berkumpul di area itu tanpa ada satupun orang yang berani mendekat.

"Hey, jangan diam saja! Kau cepat panggil ambulan kemari!" kata salah seorang pejalan kaki yang menyuruh sang penjaga toko tersebut untuk segera menghubungi ambulan rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata wanita itu dengan sedikit gugup. Dia berlari kembali masuk ke dalam tokonya dan memanggil mobil ambulan untuk datang.

"Kaito-sensei bertahanlah!" Ukon terlihat sedang memangku gurunya itu. Dia berusaha berbicara pada Kaito agar gurunya itu tetap sadar. Jujur saja dia sangat takut apalagi melihat tubuh Kaito yang sudah dipenuhi darah seperti itu.

Sedangkan bagi Kaito sekarang dunianya terasa berputar. Dia merasa sudah tidak bisa merasakan semua anggota tubuhnya lagi, semuanya terasa mati rasa dan kaku. Dia dapat melihat Ukon secara samar dan pemuda itu terisak. Kaito melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi darah, sesaat dia kembali teringat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ta… Yuya… Ba-bagaimana… Dengan dia? Apa… Dia… Baik-baik saja?" dengan sisa tenaganya Kaito berusaha untuk menanyakan keadaan muridnya itu. Dia khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu.

"Tayuya baik-baik saja, sensei… Kumohon bertahanlah!" jawab Ukon sambil melirik Tayuya yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan dengan tatapan mata penuh ketakutan.

"Syukurlah… Aku lega… " balas Kaito sambil tersenyum lega. Perlahan Kaito mulai menutup matanya, dia merasa sangat lelah dan membutuhkan tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya dan dunianya menjadi gelap seketika.

"Sensei… Sensei bukalah matamu!" Ukon mengguncangkan tubuh Kaito dengan agak keras begitu melihat gurunya terpejam tanpa bereaksi. Darah terus mengalir dari bagian kepalanya, dia sangat cemas dan takut, apalagi denyut jantung Kaito semakin melemah.

"Ambulan! Dimana ambulannya!" dia berteriak panik saat dirasanya denyut jantung sudah menghilang dari tubuh Kaito.

"Kami disini!" balas dua orang petugas ambulan yang ternyata sudah tiba di tempat kejadian. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, kedua orang petugas itu segera menggotong Kaito ke atas tempat tidur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ukon kepada petugas-petugas yang membawa Kaito itu.

"Kami tidak tau, kelihatannya dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Tapi kami akan berusaha membawa dia secepatnya ke rumah sakit untuk diberikan pertolongan pertama," jawab salah satu petugas itu yang kemudian dia segera menutup mobil ambulannya dan segera pindah ke depan.

Akhirnya mobil ambulan itu jalan juga. Ukon hanya bisa menatap dari jauh sambil berdoa semoga gurunya itu selamat. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekati Tayuya yang sepertinya masih benar-benar _shock_.

"Eh? Ada mobil ambulan? Tidak biasanya… Ada apa, ya?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat mobil ambulan yang tak biasanya melintas di sekitar daerah mereka. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju rumah Kaito dan mengembalikan _headset_ milik guru itu atas permintaan Tsunade. Lagipula dia memiliki tujuan sendiri untuk meminta bantuan guru itu mengajarkannya untuk memainkan musik dan meminta pendapat soal lagu yang akan dia bawakan nanti di festival.

* * *

Konoha Hospital…

Kedua petugas itu dengan cepat menurunkan Kaito dari dalam mobil dan segera mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Minggir-minggir! Ada pasien gawat akibat kecelakaan! Dokter tolong bantu kami!" sepanjang jalan kedua petugas itu berteriak meminta bantuan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" sambar seorang dokter berambut putih segera menghampiri Kaito.

"Dia tertabrak truk di sekitar jalan dekat Konoha _Highschool_! Keadaannya sudah sangat parah!" balas salah satu petugas itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kaito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Cepat bawa dia ke _emergency_ _room_!" dokter itu segera mengangguk mengerti apa yang menimpa Kaito. "Suster! Cepat panggilkan beberapa perawat ke dalam _emergency_ _room_!" dokter itu menepuk salah satu suster dan memintanya untuk mengirim beberapa perawat untuk membantunya menangani Kaito.

.

Tak berapa lama semua perawat sudah berkumpul untuk menangani Kaito bersama dengan dokter itu.

"Dokter, tekanan darah pasien semakin menurun!" kata salah satu perawat dengan panik.

"Celaka kita kehilangan dia!" sambar yang satunya lagi begitu melihat detak jantung Kaito semakin melemah.

"Kalian cepat lakukan terbaik yang bisa kalian lakukan! Kau, cepat hubungi keluarga atau orang terdekat pasien!" kata dokter itu yang sepertinya masih belum mau menyerah untuk mempertahankan nyawa Kaito. Dia lalu meminta salah seorang perawat untuk mencari informasi mengenai keluarga atau orang terdekat Kaito lalu menghubunginya.

Perawat itu bergegas menggeledah tas Kaito yang memang tadi dibawa oleh kedua petugas ambulan itu. dengan hati-hati dia memeriksa hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah nama 'Matt'. Perawat itu segera menghubungi orang yang bernama Matt itu.

"Dokter kita kehilangan pasien! Dia sudah… " salah satu perawat memastikan kalau Kaito sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan, sedangkan sang dokter langsung menggeram marah sambil menonjok tempat tidur.

Bagaimana nasib Kaito selanjutnya? Apakah dia benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Apakah ini akhir dari Kaito? Lalu apa hubungan Matt dan Kaito?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Sempet berdebat soal kemunculan Sebastian tapi pada akhirnya tokoh itu dimunculin juga. Disini diperkenalkan Radio cinta! Yang bakal dibawain sama para akatsuker eh... Akatsuki! Sepertinya di fic ini masih bersangkut-paut dengan tema supranatural (yang gue bingung sendiri kenapa alurnya bisa jatoh kesana *lirik-lirik Luki*). Disini radio cinta akan jadi interaksi baru buat para OC dan akatsuki. Nanti para OC bila minta kencan sama siapapun di akatsuki *tersenyum setan*. Yang punya masalah cinta silahkan lapor akatsuki sang dokter cinta!

Tambahan baru untuk OC **Hisuke** yang masuk ke kelas 2-A dari **Kiroyin9**. Buat OC lain akan segera menyusul. Thanks buat supportnya. Yang ada ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan kirim ke review ataupun PM. Bagi yang nunggu Neverland side story sama Princess from abyss, kata Yuki mohon maaf telat sedikit. Mungkin sabtu atau minggu dia akan update. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita kami, semoga kalian terhibur.

.

.

**"Lucky and Riku say thanks for all of you! Thanks for reading".**


	13. Shinigami, Spirit and Computer geek!

Warning : T rate semi M, ada OC, OOC (biarlah kalian yang menilai), chara death (don't like? click back!), multi tokoh utama, bahasa gado-gado, multi story.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight (ShikaTema).

Disclaimer : Naruto semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

Guest Star : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

This Story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter Ten

(Shinigami, Spirit and Computer geek?)

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan sedang berdiri di depan ruang _emergency_. Dia menunggu sambil merokok. Tak berapa lama dokter yang menangani Kaito keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung mendekati sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan Kaito di dalam.

"Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik… Tapi kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya, maafkan kami… " jawab sang dokter yang merasa begitu bersalah. Di hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai dokter dia sudah harus melihat seorang pasien yang dia tangani kehilangan nyawanya.

"Tidak berguna! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang dokter tapi kau tak bisa menolong nyawa seseorang!" Matt langsung marah dan mendorong dokter itu dengan keras.

"Hey! Jangan bersikap kasar pada dokter Arashi! Biar bagaimanapun dia sudah melakukan sekuat tenaga dan semaksimal mungkin! Kau tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu padanya!" omel seorang perawat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Keadaan pasien saat dibawa sudah sangat kritis dan kehilangan banyak darah… Dia juga mengalami pendarahan di otaknya serta ada beberapa remuk pada tulang dadanya… Sekali lagi, maafkan aku… " sang dokter menjelaskan keadaan terakhir Kaito saat dibawa ke rumah sakit dimana luka yang dialaminya sudah cukup parah dan tak bisa ditolong lagi. Dokter itu menepuk pundak Matt untuk menabahkan pemuda itu.

"Dokter, aku punya satu permintaan… " Matt tiba-tiba kembali menjadi tenang. Dia menatap sang dokter dengan wajah serius.

"Yah, katakan saja. Aku akan melakukan sebisa yang aku mampu lakukan," balas dokter itu sambil berharap semoga dia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau ada yang mencari kabar mengenai hal ini, katakan saja kalau pasien sudah dibawa pulang ke rumah dan jangan katakan apa-apa mengenai kondisi yang sebenarnya." Matt meminta dokter itu untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dan jangan sampai ada orang yang tau kalau Kaito sudah meninggal. Meski tak mengerti kenapa Matt meminta hal tersebut, tapi dokter itu mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Matt.

"Terima kasih… Sekarang aku ingin tubuhnya dikremasi sekarang juga disini," ucap Matt yang meminta agar jasad Kaito segera dikremasi saja.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan menyuruh beberapa petugas melakukannya," balas Arashi yang sebenarnya bingung kenapa Matt sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dan segera meminta seorang perawatnya untuk menyuruh petugas melakukan tugas itu.

xxxxx

Matt segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Kaito terbaring disana. Dia masuk dan menatap miris sosok itu. Tanpa Matt sadari ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya. Itu adalah sosok Kaito yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia menatap sosok yang terbaring itu dengan tatapan heran dan masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi… Yang di tempat tidur itu… Aku? Tapi bagaimana bisa, sedangkan aku berdiri disini?" Kaito bertanya-tanya bingung sendiri dan berjalan mendekati dirinya yang tertidur itu.

"Ini tidak benar… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?" Kaito terbelalak begitu melihat tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur itu dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Kau benar-benar bernasib malang, Kaito… " kata Matt sambil menghela napas berat. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau malah mati karena kecelakaan, bukan karena penyakit jantungmu itu… " sambungnya lagi yang masih meratapi tubuh Kaito yang terbaring kaku.

"Bo-bohong… Aku belum mati! Aku masih disini! Matt, kau bisa melihatku, kan? Aku berdiri di depanmu!" Kaito mundur perlahan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Matt kalau dirinya telah mati. Akhirnya dia berdiri di pojok tembok rumah sakit sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama datang beberapa perawat yang masuk ke dalam sana.

"Tuan, apakah kremasi akan segera dilakukan sekarang?" tanya seorang perawat kepada Matt.

"Ya, lakukan sekarang dan disini saja… " jawab Matt mengangguk lemah dan akhirnya membiarkan tubuh Kaito dibawa oleh perawat-perawat itu.

"Mau kalian bawa kemana tubuhku?" Kaito langsung berlari mengejar perawat-perawat itu sampai ke ruangan kremasi.

xxxxx

Kedua perawat itu segera memasukkan tubuh Kaito ke dalam sebuah alat untuk dikremasi. Disana juga berdiri Matt yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" Kaito berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuhnya dimasukkan ke dalam alat kremasi itu. Tapi percuma, mau sekuat apapun dia berteriak tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

"Selamat tinggal kawan… " Matt berkata dengan lirih. Pemuda itu terlihat menitikkan air mata. "Huhuhuhu… HUWAAAAAA!" walhasil Matt sukses jejeritan gaje sambil nyosot ingusnya yang meler. Kaito yang ngeliat kelakuan Matt langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika dan mendadak dia malah joget-joget sambil nyanyi 'Please deh, jangan lebay~~~ ' dan mainin jari telunjuknya yang meliuk-liuk dari atas ke bawah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung nyengir sendiri kayak orgil menyadari tingkah autisnya keluar.

.

Matt keluar dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan sedih tentunya. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna merah miliknya. Kaito membuntutinya dan ikutan masuk ke dalam, tentunya tanpa bersusah-payah membuka pintu mobil. Dia sedikit _shock_ melihat dirinya tembus begitu saja dan menatap ngeri pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Apa yang Matt lakukan?'_ tanya Kaito setelah melihat Matt seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan Yamaha, saya mau mengabarkan kalau Kaito tewas dalam kecelakaan. Baik… Saya mengerti. Anda tenang saja karena saya sudah mempersiapkannya jauh sebelum kejadian ini terjadi." Matt tampak berbicara serius sampe-sampe si Kaito ngerasa mules ngeliat itu tampang. Setelah itu Matt segera mematikan _handphone_-nya dan segera meluncur untuk menuju rumah Kaito.

* * *

Di depan rumah Kaito…

Tampak Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Kaito sambil berteriak-teriak cempreng memanggil sang guru, tapi berhubung yang dipanggil kagak nongol-nongol, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengembalikan _headset_ itu nanti kalau mereka bertemu di sekolah.

Tepat baru beberapa menit Naruto meninggalkan rumah Kaito, si Matt sampai disana.

"Waduh… Rumahnya pasti dikunci… Gimana cara gue masuk, yak?" tanya Matt bingung sambil garuk-garuk psp (?). "Ah, gue bobol aja deh nih pintu pager!" celetuk Matt dengan nista. Setelah itu dia kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan mengambil peralatan 'malingnya'.

"Tak kusangka ternyata Matt berbakat jadi maling… " gumam Kaito dengan pelan sambil menatap takjub ngeliat peralatan yang diambil Matt. Gak tanggung-tanggung, dia bawa linggis, kawat sama kunci duplikat berbagai bentuk dan rupa (tak lupa rasa besi karatan).

Dalam hitungan menit pintu pagar Kaito terbuka.

"Voila! Hahaha, kau memang hebat Matt!" Matt malah muji-muji dirinya sendiri dengan narsis sambil ketawa-ketawa aneh. Setelah misi pembobolan pintu pagarnya sukses dia langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalem.

"Ternyata rintangan nomor dua adalah monster putih yang berdiri tegak! Rasakan seranganku!" Matt dengan edan nunjuk-nunjuk pintu rumah Kaito pake ranting pohon yang dia comot secara _random_. Berlagak bak pahlawan kesorean dia memasang pose menyerang dan langsung berlari dengan cepat dan mendobrak sang pintu.

BRUAKKKH!

Benturan keras terjadi dan Matt langsung klenger di tempat, tapi tidak sia-sia karena pintu itu berhasil terbuka (meski cuma 5 cm).

"Matt? Hey, Matt… Apa kau masih bernapas?" Kaito berjongkok di depan Matt yang sepertinya sedang pingsan. Tapi tak berapa lama pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu segera sadar dari pingsan sesaatnya. Sambil meringis memegangi bahunya dia berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah (siapa suruh pintu ditabrak juga?).

xxxxx

Begitu sampai di dalam Matt langsung nangis kejer. Ternyata acara nangisnya yang di rumah sakit masih bersambung rupanya (ya elah, kayak sinetron aje!). Matt nangis sambil melolong-lolong, meraung-raung dan tak lupa dia ngaca sambil bertanya dalam hati, apakah dia masih tetep keren meski dalam keadaan nangis? (ketularan Itachi nih anak).

"Sekarang gue harus gimana nih? Tuan Yamaha gak mau berita kematian Kaito kesebar… Soalnya bisa mengecewakan para _fans_ dia di Vocaloid sana! Duh, Kaito. Kenapa lo harus mati lebih cepat dari dugaan sih?" sekarang Matt garuk-garuk kepala dengan stress sambil jalan mondar-mandir. Kaito yang ngeliatin jadi pusing sendiri.

_Tut tat tut tat tut tat tut tut tut tut TUT!_

Matt sekarang mijit-mijit _keypad_ hapenya dengan penuh napsu (note : suara TUT yang terakhir itu suara kentut si Matt. Kebiasaan buruk dia suka kentut kalo lagi stress).

_Klek…_

"Halo? Kediaman L Lawliet disini?" terlihat seorang kakek tua renta (tapi kuat loh! Bayangin udah setua itu masih sanggup jadi _sniper_!) mengangkat telpon panggilan dari Matt.

"Watari! Ini gue Matt! Bawain barang gue yang berupa seperangkat peti yang udah gue bayar tunai!" samber Matt langsung ceplas-ceplos, gaya ngomongnya udah persis kayak orang ijab-kabul aja.

"Oh, peti yang ada di kamar itu ya? Mau dibawain untuk kapan? Apa? besok?" keliatannya si Watari langsung ngerti sama maksud Matt. Kakek-kakek itu langsung manggut-manggut paham.

"Kalau begitu mau dibawa pake apa? Helikopter? _Flying_ jet? Kapal pesiar? Lalu mau dibungkus plastik apa dimasukin kardus? Pake pita gak? Warna apa? Dikasih kartu ucapan selamat?" tanya Watari langsung nyerocos.

"Hmm… Bawa pake _flying_ jet aja deh biar cepet sampe! Nanti parkir di bukit! Terus gak usah dibungkus apa-apa, polos aja! Kasih pita warna biru sama hiasan bunga mawar biru laut! Kasih ucapan selamat meninggal, oke? Gue tunggu ya besok, jangan telat!" jawab Matt yang malah antusias sendiri.

"Buset deh, ini anak… Temennya mati dia malah mesen kado!" Kaito geleng-geleng meratapi nasib kenapa dia punya temen macem Matt yang sempet-sempetnya mesen kado dihari kematian teman dekatnya sendiri (dia gak tau kalau si Matt minta dibawain peti).

.

Disisi lain Ukon mencoba menghubungi Kaito karena dia sangat mencemaskan keadaan guru itu.

_Shiineba ii no ni Shiineba ii no ni…_

Kira-kira begitulah suara _ringtone_ milik Kaito yang berdendang heboh bikin Matt kaget dadakan.

'_Hah? Ukon? Gue taunya Udon… '_ batin Matt nyama-nyamain nama Ukon sama nama makanan.

"Hallo?" Matt mengangkat telepon itu sambil membayangkan sebuah mangkok udon di sebrang sana lagi menelponnya (otak jenius Matt lagi konslet kebanyakan nangis).

"Kaito-sensei?" tanya Ukon yang merasa gak yakin kalau orang yang ngangkat telponnya itu si Kaito karena suaranya beda.

"Bukan. Siapa ya? Ada apa cari Kaito?" tanya Matt wanti-wanti. Dia bersikap cukup waspada karena biar bagaimanapun dia gak boleh sampai keceplosan mengenai Kaito yang sebenarnya.

"Aku Ukon, murid Kaito-sensei… Tadi siang dia mengalami kecelakaan dan aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya… Kalau boleh tau aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya?" tanya Ukon yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan penasarannya.

"Dia… Dia sudah pulang… Tapi untuk sementara dia tidak bisa dijenguk dulu karena masih butuh banyak istirahat," Matt jawab ngasal, yang penting jangan sampe tau dulu pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" kayaknya si Ukon ngotot mau jenguk Kaito.

"Begini saja… Kalau keadaannya sudah membaik, aku akan menghubungimu. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaannya," balas Matt dengan cepat dan langsung mematikan telepon tersebut.

* * *

Di sebrang sana…

"Heh… Orang yang aneh… " gumam Ukon sedikit kesal dengan perlakui Matt yang menurutnya terlalu bersikap cuek dan seenaknya.

"Jadi, Kaito-sensei benar-benar kecelakaan?" tanya Sakon yang ada di belakang Ukon. Dari nada bicaranya dia tampak tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Ukon.

"Iya… " balas Ukon yang sebenarnya masih merasa tidak yakin dengan keadaan Kaito saat ini, karena dia benar-benar melihat kondisi gurunya itu dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan parah saat dibawa.

"Alah… Lo terlalu cemas berlebihan! Palingan cuma luka ringan doang! Katanya dia udah balik, kan? Gue yakin besok-besok dia udah sembuh dan udah bikin rusuh lagi sama Naruto!" balas Sakon dengan santai. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak begitu mempedulikan apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Kaito. Dia gak mau ambil pusing mikirin, kalau boleh jujur dia kesal dengan guru itu gara-gara Ukon sempat bilang suka sama tipe yang seperti Kaito.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Sakon! Kau tidak tau apa yang Kaito-sensei lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Tayuya! Dia… Dia sekarat saat dibawa ke rumah sakit… " tanpa terduga tiba-tiba saja Ukon membentak Sakon. Sakon sempat tersentak karena ini pertama kalinya Ukon membentaknya seperti itu. Sakon mendengus kecil lalu melihat Ukon yang sedang diam tertunduk.

"Aku khawatir kalau dia… Tak bisa diselamatkan… " sambung Ukon lagi sambil mengingat-ingat kecelakaan itu.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah ada di rumah, kan? Kau terlalu berlebihan! Sudah, aku mau tidur saja!" balas Sakon yang tak habis pikir kenapa kembarannya itu masih saja mencemaskan Kaito, padahal sudah jelas-jelas guru itu sudah berada di rumahnya. Sakon malas untuk berdebat dengan Ukon saat ini dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

xxxxx

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana… " terlihat Kaito sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tampak masih bingung dengan kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat.

"Wah-wah… Rupanya ada seekor hantu kelayapan disini! Halo, Kaito-sensei… " muncul sesosok pria di depan Kaito. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus sebahu dan memakai pakaian kimono hitam yang ditutupi dengan jubah putih. Wajah pria itu terlihat tak asing bagi Kaito.

"Ka-kau… Bukannya kau Byakuya-sensei?" Kaito mengenali sosok itu yang merupakan salah satu guru juga di Konoha. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Yang lebih penting lagi… Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Kaito yang heran kenapa Byakuya bisa muncul tiba-tiba di depannya dan terlebih lagi tampaknya Byakuya dapat melihat sosoknya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, karena aku adalah Shinigami!" jawab Byakuya yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai seorang shinigami.

"Shinigami? Kau pasti bercanda?" tanya Kaito sambil memperhatikan sosok Byakuya secara seksama. Ternyata guru yang terbilang _cool_ itu adalah seekor shinigami yang sudah menjadi legenda selama beratus-ratus tahun. Tapi Kaito tau, Byakuya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau mau membawaku ke alam lain?" tanya Kaito lagi sambil mengingat kalau shinigami itu bertugas untuk membawa jiwa yang terperangkap di dunia ke dunia para roh.

"Kaito Shion… Kau seharusnya meninggal satu tahun lagi karena penyakit jantung kronis yang kau miliki… Tapi ternyata kematian jauh lebih cepat dari yang diramalkan pada buku kematian, nasibmu malang sekali," kata Byakuya sambil melihat catatan buku kematian miliknya dan menghela napas.

"Lalu, kau akan membawaku sekarang?" tanya Kaito harap-harap cemas. Sejujurnya dia sangat tidak siap untuk pergi apalagi banyak hal yang belum sempat dia lakukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membawamu sekarang," balas Byakuya dengan singkat.

"He? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang heran kenapa rohnya tidak bisa dibawa, apakah dia bakal ditelantarkan di dunia sendirian dan jadi roh gentayangan? Kaito udah mikir macem-macem sambil bayangin dirinya jadi roh jalanan yang keluyuran gak jelas.

"Rohmu masih terikat dengan dunia karena ada hal-hal yang belum terlaksana dan kau tak akan bisa pergi ke dunia roh sampai kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu!" terang Byakuya menjelaskan alasannya kenapa Kaito belum bisa pergi ke dunia roh.

"Jadi maksudnya bagaimana?" tanya Kaito yang dodolnya kumat.

"Yah, kau harus menunggu selama satu tahun lagi di dunia dan menyelesaikan urusanmu yang tertinggal itu, baru aku bisa membawamu! Jadi sampai bertemu satu tahun kemudian!" Byakuya dengan santai mengatakan kalau Kaito harus menunggu selama satu tahun untuk bisa pergi ke dunia para roh.

"Huwaaaaa! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangankan menunggu satu tahun… Menunggu selama satu hari saja sudah membuatku gila!" Kaito malah nangis kejer mendadak sambil narik-narik kimono Byakuya sampe melorot.

"Aduh-aduh… Kau itu roh yang bawel dan cengeng yang pernah kutemui!" Byakuya langsung ngangkat Kaito yang lagi meluk-meluk kakinya kayak ngangkat anak kucing. "Kau tau? Semua roh yang kutemui selalu ketakutan dan tidak mau pergi ke dunia roh, dan baru kau saja yang malah memohon minta dibawa dengan cepat!" kata Byakuya sambil geleng-geleng heran ngeliat kelakuan Kaito.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jadinya?" Kaito meminta pendapat tapi sepertinya dia salah orang untuk dimintai pendapat.

"Mana kutau! Oh, ya. Kau harus hati-hati karena akan banyak iblis yang berkeliaran untuk memangsa roh. Kalau itu sampai terjadi kau akan tinggal di dalam kegelapan! Nah, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" setelah menyampaikan beberapa berita penting dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa disadari Byakuya kalau saat itu ada seekor burung gagak di luar kamar Kaito yang merupakan penjelmaan dari iblis mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada kaito selanjutnya? Apakah dia akan dimangsa oleh iblis gagak itu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan agar dia bisa ke dunia para roh?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Berhubung mau natalan dan tahun baru mungkin untuk sementara semua fic dari Riyuki18 akan rehat dulu. Kami akan kembali setelah tahun baru. Kami juga mau mangucapkan terima kasih yang cukup besar atas semua dukungan, ide, saran dan kritiknya selama ini yang terus menjadi motivasi untuk kami. Terima kasih juga untuk setiap OC yang selalu hadir dalam fic-fic kami semua, keberadaan kalian sudah seperti nyawa tersendiri di fic kami. Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan selamat menikmati chapter ini, semoga bisa menghibur.

.

.

**"Happy X-mas and Happy New Year, minna!".**


	14. I am a demon

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur sari, multi main chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Drama/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kecuali OC).

Guest Star : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha corp.

Guest Star : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Star : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Star : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This Story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Riku.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, Sensei!

Chapter Eleven

(Sebastian sang iblis)

.

.

Seekor burung gagak terus mengamati roh Kaito dari luar. Mata merahnya menyala dalam kegelapan dan sepertinya dia tertarik dengan roh Kaito. Gagak itu kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mendekati jendela kamar Kaito.

"Sigh… Sekarang aku harus gimana coba?" Kaito berkeluh kesah sambil berjalan menuju jendela dan…

_Brakh!_

Dia membuka jendela kamar itu yang pada akhirnya membentur seekor burung gagak.

_Jdugh!_

Burung gagak yang merupakan penjelamaan iblis itu langsung mental dan nabrak pohon dengan bulu-bulu yang rontok.

"Adu-du-duh! Sialan tuh setan!" omel sang iblis sambil ngelus ubun-ubunannya yang benjol. Saat ini burung gagak itu udah berubah jadi sesosok pemuda berwajah pucat dengan rambut hitam yang memiliki dua sungut panjang di bagian kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Potongan dari iblis itu seperti seorang pelayan khas dari inggris pada abad pertengahan. Dia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celana hitamnya lalu berjalan menuju Kaito yang masih belum nyadar kalau ada seekor iblis jadi korban tabrak jendela akibat perbuatannya.

.

"Woi, setan! Buka jendela jangan sembarangan dong! Gak tau apa, gara-gara perbuatan nista lo, kepala gue sampe benjol begini?" iblis itu langsung aja marah-marah sambil nunjuk sebuah benjolan gede di belakang kepalanya. Kaito yang dimarahin cuma bisa bengong.

"Hah? Kamu bicara denganku?" tanya Kaito yang masih gak ngeh siapa yang disebut setan barusan.

"Ya iyalah! Lo, kan udah jadi setan!" samber itu iblis dengan sewot sampe matanya ikut-ikutan melotot.

"Emang kalau aku buka jendela kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" bales Kaito malah nantangin.

"Masalah kalo lo bukanya gak hati-hati! Ah, udah deh! Lo setan baru jadi, kan? Kenalkan nama gue Sebastian Michael dan gue adalah iblis." Sosok itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kaito. Mengetahui kalau sosok di depannya adalah iblis, Kaito langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak sambil mengingat kata-kata Byakuya.

"Baru takut lo sekarang?" iblis itu menyeringai sambil lompat ke jendela dan jongkok disisi jendela.

"Ja-jangan masuk!" kata Kaito yang meminta iblis itu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa? Masalah buat-" dengan lagak sok si iblis nista itu turun dari jendela tapi sayang dia kepleset bungkus es krim (tau kan si Kaito ini maniak es krim? Nah, itu bungkus dia buang sembarangan aje).

GRUSAK!

Si iblis akhirnya sukses mencium lantai dengan muka duluan yang mendarat dengan mulus.

"Sialan! Bungkus es krim sialan!" omel Sebastian sambil merutuk dan akhirnya malah pundung merenungi nasibnya yang lagi apes. Kaito tetep berusaha _stay_ _cool_ meski dalam hati dia udah ngakak habis-habisan. Soalnya baru kali ini dia ngeliat ada iblis yang jatoh sampe akrobatik begitu.

"Pffftt… Hah… Hahahahahaha!" Kaito yang gak bisa nahan ketawa akhirnya sukses menelurkan suara tawanya keras-keras sambil megangin perutnya.

"Brengsek! Berhenti ketawa lo!" Sebastian yang kesel ngelempar itu bungkus es krim ke muka Kaito. "Udah deh! Langsung ke rencana gue! Gue kemari itu berniat untuk makan!" kata Sebastian yang udah ngeluarin aura-aura hitam iblisnya.

"Mau makan? Disini bukan warteg! Tapi kalau emang udah laper banget aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," balas Kaito dengan dodolnya, dia kira si Sebastian mau numpang makan di rumahnya.

"Gue bukan mau numpang makan! Tapi gue makan elo!" Sebastian langsung sewot lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaito.

"Kau… Mau memakanku?" tanya Kaito bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok…_

"A-APAH? KAU MAU MEMAKAN ROHKU?" selang beberapa menit si Kaito baru ngerti maksud Sebastian. Dia teriak-teriak gaje sambil mundur-mundur buat jaga jarak.

"Oh, akhirnya ngerti juga… " balas Sebastian sambil menyeringai seram. Dia berjalan mendekati Kaito yang kayaknya sih takut sama dia.

"Kenapa kau ingin memakanku? Kenapa tidak cari saja roh lain?" tanya Kaito yang tak habis pikir kenapa iblis di depannya ini ingin memakannya. Dia teringat pada pesan Byakuya yang mengatakan kalau sampai rohnya dimakan oleh iblis maka dia akan terperangkap di dalam kegelapan selamanya.

"Kenapa ya? Oh, ya. Aku bosan memakan roh-roh jahat yang penuh dengan dosa dan kepahitan hidup. Sekali-kali aku ingin mencicipi roh yang lembut yang memiliki ketenangan dan kebaikan sepertimu." Tanpa disadari sosok iblis itu sudah berada di samping Kaito dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Jangan makan aku… Aku rasanya tidak enak… " balas Kaito yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri.

_Greb…_

Iblis itu menahan roh Kaito dan tanpa terduga iblis itu mampu memegang dirinya yang sekarang hanya berupa roh yang tembus pandang.

"Biarkan aku sedikit merasakan… " ucap Sebastian yang langsung menahan roh Kaito dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Kaito tidak dapat bergerak kemana-mana apalagi kedua tangan iblis itu sudah mengunci dirinya. Tangan yang kiri sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat dan tangan kanannya merangkul bahunya, dia bagaikan mangsa yang sudah terlilit oleh seekor ular.

_Lick…_

Iblis itu menjilat wajah Kaito dengan penuh napsu memburu, bagaikan seekor hewan yang sedang kelaparan dan siap memakan mangsanya saat ini juga. Kaito membeku seketika dengan perlakuan _seductive_ sang iblis. Dia tak mampu bergeming dan hanya pasrah memejamkan matanya, berharap sang iblis merubah keinginannya.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan roh seperti ini… Kau benar-benar roh yang lembut… Aku jadi ingin sekali memakanmu… " kata Sebastian yang membuat Kaito merinding. Dia memang sudah menjadi roh sekarang tapi tetap saja rasa merinding itu menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Jangan lakukan itu… Aku… Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau membebaskanku… Tapi jangan makan aku!" Kaito memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu meski dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sebastian tampak menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapan Kaito.

.

Tak terasa pagipun menjelang. Matahari terbit itu menerangi kamar Kaito yang jendelanya terbuka dengan cahayanya. Membuat tubuh Kaito menjadi transparan, tembus pandang.

Sebastian sang iblis bergegas melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Kaito yang perlahan seperti menghilang. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Kaito yang terbuka lalu menutupnya. Dia juga menutup tirai kamar tersebut dan tubuh Kaito dapat kembali terlihat jelas.

"Menarik… Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah permainan?" balas Sebastian yang sepertinya berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu, kemudian dia menawarkan sesuatu pada Kaito.

"Permainan apa? Apa ada hadiahnya? Kalau aku menang aku mau es krim!" sambar Kaito dengan penuh semangat dan sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu dia hampir dimakan sama Sebastian. Sekarang dia malah nemplok-nemplok sambil minta agar hadiahnya adalah es krim kalau dia menang.

_Twitch… Twitch…_

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di jidat Sebastian.

"Sadar gak sih, kalau roh lo itu yang jadi jaminannya!" balas Sebastian sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kaito.

"Glekh… " Kaito langsung nelen ludah, baru nyadar saama posisinya saat ini.

_Ting tong!_

Terdengar suara bel pintu dari arah depan. Kaito langsung menoleh dan mengira-ngira apa yang datang itu murid-muridnya? Apa mereka sudah tau semuanya?

"PERMISI TUAN! KIRIMAN BARANG DARI WINCHESTER UNTUK TUAN MATT!" teriak seseorang dari depan yang sepertinya adalah suara dari pengantar barang yang kemungkinan barang itu yang sudah dipesan Matt sebelumnya.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" balas Matt dari dalam. Dengan langkah yang agak cepat pemuda itu keluar dan membukakan pintu pagar untuk orang tersebut. Kaito hanya melihat dari jauh saja (ceritanya dia udah keluar kamar dan Sebastian tetap di dalam kamar).

.

"Tolong bawa peti itu kedalam," kata Matt yang meminta peti yang dibawa itu dimasukkan ke dalam rumah. Tanpa banyak bicara kedua petugas itu segera menggotong peti yang ukurannya cukup besar dan kelihatannya lumayan berat itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kedua petugas pengantar barang itu segera masuk menuju kamar Kaito sambil membawa peti yang dihiasi pita berwarna biru itu. Kaito menatap bingung untuk apa Matt memesan peti.

Setelah peti itu diletakkan di dalam kamar, Matt menandatangani tanda serah-terima kiriman barang tersebut. Setelah urusannya selesai petugas-petugas itu pergi.

xxxxx

Matt membuka peti yang dihiasi oleh pita biru itu. Ternyata di dalamnya terbaring seseorang atau entah apapun itu, yang jelas sosok yang terbaring di dalam peti itu merupakan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Kaito, atau… Sosok itu adalah benar-benar Kaito? Hanya Matt yang bisa menjawabnya. Kaito geleng-geleng kepala persis kayak orang lagi ajeb-ajeb saking gak percayanya ngeliat sosok yang ada di dalam peti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana mengeluarkanmu nanti, tapi ternyata kematian Kaito lebih cepat dari dugaan… Aku akan menambahkan sedikit program padamu, kau diam disini saja ya," ucap Matt gak jelas ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila. Abis itu cowok maniak _game_ tersebut langsung pergi keluar kamar.

"Siapa yang ada di peti itu? Kenapa dia mirip denganku? Apa dia kembaranku? Tapi rasanya gak mungkin… Terus siapa dong?" Kaito bingung plus stress melihat sosok yang terbaring itu, kok bisa-bisanya mirip banget sama dia. Dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki semuanya sama.

Kaito mendekati tubuh yang terbaring itu dan menyentuh wajahnya untuk lebih memastikan lagi.

'_Dingin… '_ batin Kaito yang merasa kalau dia seperti tidak menyentuh manusia karena tubuhnya begitu dingin.

"Dia itu bukan manusia, melainkan sebuah android." Sebastian tau-tau udah nongol aja di depan Kaito bikin dia kaget dan langsung melompat mundur sambil pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau itu! Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!" bentak Kaito pada Sebastian yang kayaknya sih cuek-bebek aja. Dia malah asik ngelus-ngelus muka 'Kaito' yang lagi terbaring di dalam peti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Eh, maksudku padanya! Jangan pegang-pegang!"omel Kaito nyuruh Sebastian berenti megang-megang muka 'Kaito' yang lagi terbaring itu.

"Perlu kau ketahui, kalau permainan ini akan bergantung padanya," kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk sosok 'Kaito' di peti itu.

* * *

Konoha highschool…

Sedangkan di sekolah lebih tepatnya di dalam kelas 2-C terjadi kegemparan. Berita kecelakaan di depan mini market itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana dan sekarang semua murid sedang membicarakannya. Apalagi ada kabar kalau korban dari kecelakaan itu merupakan salah satu guru dari sekolah mereka.

"Kau tau tidak? Kemarin siang terjadi kecelakaan di mini market yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sekolah kita!" kata Ami sang biang gosip yang datang-datang langsung membawa berita kecelakaan itu.

"Iya, aku dengar! Katanya korban dari kecelakaan itu salah satu dari guru kita. Apa itu benar?" timpal Karin yang mengiyakan kabar tersebut. Dia juga sudah mendengarnya saat melintas pulang. Dia langsung bertanya balik pada Ami apa gadis itu tau mengenai korban yang mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Katanya sih begitu, tapi gak tau juga deh!" balas Ami yang masih setengah ragu mengenai hal tersebut.

"Gue juga denger tuh! Katanya korbannya parah banget!" sambar Suigetsu yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Kata si penjaga toko, ciri-ciri korban yang kecelakaan itu berambut biru dan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru juga." Kali ini giliran Chouji yang ikutan ngebahas soal korban kecelakaan itu. Soalnya dia sempet mampir ke mini market itu pas malam dan mendengar pembicaraan si penjaga toko dengan polisi yang bertugas.

"Kok ciri-cirinya mirip sama Kaito-sensei, ya!" sambar Temari yang merasa kalau ciri-ciri korban yang disebutkan Chouji barusan mirip sama Kaito-sensei. Semua murid terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Korban kecelakaan itu memang Kaito-sensei," sambar Ukon yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka murung. Semua perhatian para murid kini teralih padanya.

"Ma-maksud lo… Korban kecelakaan itu memang Kaito-sensei?" tanya Temari yang setengah tidak percaya. Padahal sebelum kejadian, guru konyol itu masih sempat mengerjai mereka.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi di depan mataku… Dia tertabrak truk yang melintas dengan cepat, karena saat itu dia berusaha untuk menolong Tayuya… " jawab Ukon sambil mengingat kejadian di hari naas tersebut. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana Kaito berada dalam pangkuannya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah serta tatapan mata yang perlahan memudar itu.

Keadaan kelas jadi mencekam sesaat. Tak ada satupun murid yang berani bersuara ataupun bertanya pada Ukon. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya paling berisik ikutan tak bersuara dan diam-diam dia ikut mempedulikan guru itu. Tangannya mencengkram _headset_ milik Kaito yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau dia terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain!" kata Sasori yang mendengar perbincangan teman-temannya dari luar.

"Kenapa ngomong lo kayak gitu?" sambar Tenten dengan ketus yang tidak menyukai sikap Sasori yang terkesan cuek, malah cenderung menyalahkan kalau kecelakaan itu adalah salah Kaito.

"Yah, dia itu terlalu mengurusi urusan orang lain. Lihat, kan sekarang? Dia jadi terluka karena menolong Tayuya! Harusnya dia bisa diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" dengus Sasori yang berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sasori, un… " Deidara yang melihat sikap Sasori hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan tabah. Dia bingung harus berbicara apa dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Lo itu keterlaluan! Gak seharusnya lo ngomong kayak gitu tentang Kaito-sensei!" Naruto yang juga ikutan kesal melihat sikap Sasori akhirnya memarahi cowok itu. Sasori tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Dia hanya menyeringai cuek. Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Ukon yang duduk tepat tiga bangku di belakangnya.

"Ukon… Lo tau, Kaito-sensei dibawa ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Naruto yang memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Sasori.

"Sorry… Waktu itu gue bingung… Jadinya gue gak sempet tanya… " Ukon menggeleng lemah sambil menghela napas sesaat. "Tapi gue udah dapet kabar terakhir tentang Kaito-sensei. Katanya dia udah mendingan dan lagi istirahat di rumahnya… Pulang sekolah nanti gue berencana mau jenguk dia," sambung Ukon mengatakan kalau kabar terakhir yang dia dapat Kaito sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan membutuhkan istirahat, dan dia juga berniat untuk menjenguknya setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

"Kalau gitu gue ikut!" sambar Karin sama Temari barengan.

"Gue juga ikut!" timpal Naruto sambil nyengir. Akhirnya murid-murid lain juga memutuskan untuk ikut menjenguk Kaito di rumahnya.

* * *

Back to Kaito house…

"Sekarang kita lihat apa kau bisa berhasil?" kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah toples kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang sedang hinggap di sebuah bunga mawar yang juga berwarna biru.

"Kenapa kau mengubahku seperti ini?" ternyata kupu-kupu itu bisa berbicara dan kupu-kupu itu adalah roh Kaito yang sudah diubah oleh Sebastian.

"Kalau tidak begini, tidak akan menarik, kan? Nah, selamat berjuang Kaito!" balas Sebastian yang kelihatannya malah senang. Dia meletakkan toples itu di atas meja komputer yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Setelah itu Sebastian membuka jendela kamar tersebut. Dia berubah menjadi gagak hitam lalu pergi terbang dari sana.

.

Tak berapa lama Matt masuk ke dalam. Dia mengeluarkan 'Kaito' yang ada di dalam peti itu. Sedangkan roh Kaito yang kini menjadi kupu-kupu hanya bisa menatap pasrah.

"Baiklah Kaito… Mungkin kau akan membenciku kalau kau tau aku membuat replica dirimu," ucap Matt yang sepertinya sedang memasang sebuah kabel di kepala 'Kaito' yang dia baringkan di atas tempat tidur. Lalu kabel itu tersambung dengan laptop miliknya yang dia bawa.

_'Jadi, Matt membuat replica diriku? Tapi untuk apa?'_ roh Kaito bertanya-tanya dengan heran, untuk apa Matt melakukan ini semua.

"Semua ini permintaan dari tuan Yamaha. Kau tau? Setelah dia mengetahui penyakit jantungmu itu dan kau divonis hanya mampu bertahan selama satu tahun… Dia memintaku untuk membuat penggantimu. Tentu kau tau alasannya, selain karena untuk komersil tapi para fansmu bisa ngamuk habis-habisan. Kau itu aset penting di Vocaloid. Makanya berita kematianmu juga harus dirahasiakan… " Matt bercerita pada sosok replica tersebut yang dia ajak berbicara selayaknya mengajak bicara pada Kaito yang asli.

_'Jadi begitu… Aku tidak membencimu Matt… Aku tidak akan marah padamu atau siapapun… '_ kupu-kupu Kaito berterbangan di dalam toples berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Matt tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sedang terlanjur fokus pada apa yang dia kerjakan.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan sesuatu, Matt tiba-tiba saja tersenyum puas. Sepertinya pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sosok yang terbaring itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia bangun dari dalam peti dan menatap Matt.

"Selamat pagi, Kaito!" sapa Matt dengan bersemangat pada sosok yang terbangun itu.

"Selamat pagi, Matt!" balas sosok itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada Matt.

"Nah, selamat menjalankan tugasmu!" kata Matt sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah memberi semangat pada sosok itu.

"Aku akan berjuang!" sosok itu langsung mengangguk cepat sambil tertawa renyah.

Apakah yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini? Apakah sosok Kaito android itu akan menjadi pengganti Kaito? Lalu permainan apa yang dilakukan Sebastian dan Kaito? Bagaimana cara Kaito bisa terbebas?

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N : Kayak yang diwarn, disini banyak tokoh yang akan disorot. Untuk akatsuki akan mulai disorot bersamaan dengan 'Radio cinta nista!' yang akan mereka bawakan dan akan berkaitan dengan para OC juga. Jadi jangan bingung dengan penyorotan tokoh ini yang kadang condong ke Naruto/Sasuke/Akatsuki/Kaito/ataupun yang lainnya. Cerita ini bukan hanya sekedar menceritakan antara aku, kau dan dia tapi lebih luas.

Ini last chapter untuk bulan ini karena setelah ini si Lucky mau liburan jadi mungkin bakal hiatus dulu sampai tahun baru. Hehehehe selamat menikmati dan terima kasih atas dukungannya, semoga kalian terhibur.

Bagi yang mau kirim saran, kritik, pendapat ataupun ide atau tanya-tanya soal 'Radio cinta' yang akan dibawakan akatsuki silahkan PM. Bakalan dibales kalau lagi buka PM.

.

.

**"Kami ucapkan Happy X-mas and Happy new year!".**


	15. Girls Fight!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa gado-gado, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter twelve

(Girls fight!)

.

.

Android Kaito itu segera menjalankan tugasnya untuk menggantikan posisi Kaito yang asli. Dia langsung pergi menuju **Konohagakure** **high** **school**.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kaito dengan riang begitu masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang sekolah. Izumo dan Kosetsu yang melihat kehadiran guru itu langsung melotot kaget. Pasalnya mereka mendengar kabar kalau guru yang satu itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, tapi kok kelihatan seger buger hamburger begitu.

"Kaito-sensei… Bukannya kau sedang mengalami kecelakaan dan masih membutuhkan istirahat?" tanya Kosetsu dengan heran sambil memperhatikan Kaito dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki untuk memastikan.

"Iya begitulah! Tapi aku bosan kalau harus lama-lama istirahat, lagipula pasti murid-muridku sudah menungguku disini!" balas Kaito dengan penuh semangat perjuangan.

"Apa iya tidak apa-apa? Yang kudengar kau mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah… " timpal Izumo yang sama gak percayanya kayak Kosetsu.

"Hmmm… Aku tertabrak truk yang melintas. Kepalaku mengalami pendarahan dan tulang dadaku juga remuk dan terjadi penggumpalan darah disana… Apa itu termasuk parah?" balas Kaito dengan polosnya, menjelaskan bagaimana dia tertabrak dan mengalami luka. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kaito, Izumo dan Kosetsu langsung mengernyit dan membatin _'Kok elo masih bisa idup?'_.

"Ah, sudah ya! Aku harus segera ke ruangan guru untuk absen dan segera mengajar!" kata Kaito dengan terburu-buru langsung jalan menuju ruangan guru yang sebenarnya dia gak tau ada dimana itu ruangan, dia asal jalan doang.

"Eh, Izumo… Lo ngerasa gak, kalau Kaito-sensei mukanya lebih pucat dari biasanya?" tanya Kosetsu dengan gaya sok misterius.

"Iya juga sih… Hmmm… " balas Izumo yang langsung terus mengamati Kaito dari jauh sambil ngeliat ke bawah.

"Lo ngapain coba ngeliatin dia kayak gitu?" tanya Kosetsu dengan heran ngeliat tingkah Izumo udah kayak maling yang lagi mengincar korbannya aja.

"Bukannya gitu… Gue mau memastikan kalau kakinya itu napak ke bumi! Kali aja, kan kalau dia itu… " jawab Izumo yang malah ngirain si Kaito jadi setan terus gentayangan di sekolah mereka. Kosetsu langsung muter-muter bola matanya.

xxxxx

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kaito begitu masuk ke ruangan, tapi sayang dia salah masuk ruangan karena dia masuk ke dalam UKS yang ruangannya tepat berada di sebelah kantor guru dan di dalam ruangan itu sudah bertandang seekor banci pecinta ular yang langsung nengok _shock_ pas liat Kaito berdiri di depan pintu.

"OMG! Ka-Kaito-sensei? Kau masih hidup?" tanya Orochimaru yang langsung deketin guru serba biru itu. Dia memperhatikan Kaito dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Kaito gak ngebales apa-apa, dia cuma senyum sambil manggut-manggut.

"Katanya Kaito-sensei kecelakaan? Apa yakin sudah merasa baikan? Ada yang luka gak? Di bagian mana yang luka?" tanya Orochimaru sok deket sok akrab.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok… Engg, namanya siapa ya?" tanya Kaito langsung memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sambil berpikir siapa sih mahkluk gaje di depannya ini.

"Aduh, aduh… Sepertinya Kaito-sensei kepalanya terbentur yah? Sampai lupa begitu sama eke! Eke ini Orochimaru-sensei, guru Biologi dan yang menjaga ruangan UKS ini! Oh, ya eke ini juga ngajar klub masak lho! Mau gak nanti kapan-kapan eke bikinin makanan?" Orochimaru malah nanya-nanya Kaito dengan genit sambil mempromosikan dirinya, pake acara bawa-bawa bisa masak pula. Kalau sampai si Kaito makan masakan dia, dijamin pasti bakalan mati seketika itu.

"Ah, gak usah makasih. Aku harus pergi ke ruangan guru dulu, mau laporan ke Tsunade-sensei… " Kaito berusaha ngacir dari Orochimaru tapi telat, dia keburu ditarik masuk ke dalem. Kaito cuma bisa membatin stress, bisa-bisanya dia pake acara salah masuk ruangan segala dan ketemu mahkluk gak jelas macem Orochimaru.

"Aduh, sebenarnya mau apa sih, Oro-sensei?" tanya Kaito yang menyingkat nama Orochimaru jadi Oro dan singkatan itu sukses bikin Orochimaru melayang, soalnya dia berpikir kalau itu sebutan sayang dari Kaito untuknya.

"Kaito-sensei romantis yah! Belum apa-apa udah ngasih nama panggilan sayang segala. Eke jadi terharu deh!" bales Orochimaru sambil begaya malu-malu ular sambil meliuk-liuk di atas meja. Kaito cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ liat tingkah Orochimaru.

"Duduk yang manis ya, eke mau meriksa yey! Eke cuma mau mastiin apa yey beneran baik-baik aja dan gak ada satupun luka yang menempel di tubuh yey itu!" kata Orochimaru sambil nyuruh Kaito duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kaito sih cuek-cuek aja duduk manis ngikutin saran Orochimaru yang sebenernya udah bermuka penuh nepsong.

"Terus, mau ngapain?" tanya Kaito sambil pasang muka _innocent_ yang malah bikin Orochimaru tambah geregetan aja.

"Aduh, Kaito-sensei ini kadang-kadang lucu ya? Yah, dibuka dong bajunya buat diperiksa!" balas Orochimaru nyuruh Kaito buka baju.

"Oohh… Bilang dong dari tadi!" Kaito yang baru ngeh sama maksud Orochimaru langsung manggut-manggut aja dan mulai untuk membuka bajunya. Orochimaru udah menatap serius dengan mata melotot. Dalam otaknya udah bermunculan rencana-rencana nista yang kalau ditulis bisa berubah rate ini fic nantinya.

Kaito mulai membuka _sweater_ coklat dan dasi merahnya dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya. Dia mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja itu dan Orochimaru mulai ngambil teropong. Tapi baru setengah dibuka tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang perusak suasana yang masuk dengan tidak sopannya.

BRAKH!

Pintu ruangan ditendang oleh seseorang yang tak lain pelakunya ada si Jiro, anak dari eskul bola yang sebenernya lumayan berprestasi tapi dia sering males latihan gara-gara keasikan main game. Jadinya itu anak kena skor selama beberapa minggu dari kegiatan eskul.

Jiro nendang pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam sama Ikari yang sepertinya tertulas virus maniak game dari si Jiro. Keduanya masuk dan langsung melotot dengan mulut yang kebuka lebar-lebar saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Jiro dan Ikari ngeliat Kaito yang lagi duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan baju kemeja yang udah setengahnya kebuka dan ada Orochimaru yang duduk di depannya sambil megang teropong dengan muka nepsong. Keduanya nengok dan menatap cengo pada Jiro dan Ikari yang sedang memberikan ekspresi _shock_, omg, kaget, stress dan lain-lain.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Jiro langsung bereaksi secara spontan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada wali kelas kami?" cowok itu melotot angker dan langsung ngelempar Orochimaru keluar dari jendela. Kaito yang ngeliatnya cuma bisa bengong.

"Sensei? Guru mesum itu belum ngapa-ngapain, kan?" tanya Ikari langsung deketin Kaito, dia takut aja wali kelasnya di apa-apain sama Orochimaru.

"Gimana mau ngapa-ngapain, kalian udah ngelempar dia duluan ke depan. Lagian kalian ini kenapa? Oro-sensei cuma mau memeriksa doang, kok," jawab Kaito sambil setengah menghela napas. Dia gak ngerti kenapa si Jiro mendadak berubah jadi barbar, jangan-jangan itu anak obat autisnya abis lagi.

"Bukannya gitu sensei… Kita berdua cuma gak kepengen sensei ternoda sama Orochimaru!" balas Ikari sambil mainin jari telunjuknya udah persis kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi kasih nasehat ke anaknya.

"Lain kali jangan deket-deket Orochimaru. Dia itu berbisa dalam artian yang sebenarnya! Selain itu Orochimaru mesum banget! Pedopile! Banci! Pokoknya semua yang jelek-jelek ke dia semua deh!" samber Jiro yang dengan penuh napsu menjelaskan satu-persatu keautisan Orochimaru. Sedangkan sang guru yang diomongin langsung nangis-nangis lebay di luar jendela sambil meratap.

"Iya-iya… Kalian berdua ini seperti nenek dan kakek saja!" Kaito langsung cengar-cengir ngeliat kedua muridnya udah mirip kayak orang tua aja gaya nasehatinnya. "Baiklah, sensei mengerti! Sekarang sensei permisi dulu, ya!" sambung Kaito yang langsung cium tangan Jiro dan Ikari, abis itu itu guru ngabur keluar ruangan sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Eh… Ini perasaan gue aja atau itu guru memperlakukan kita kayak orang tua?" tanya Ikari dengan polos sambil nengok ke Jiro.

"Emang dia lagi ngeledek kita dodol!" sembur Jiro yang gak habis pikir si Ikari kadang-kadang lemot. "Ayo balik ke kelas!" Jiro langsung narik Ikari buat balik ke kelas.

* * *

Waktu bergeser ke jam istirahat dimana semua anak-anak sedang berebutan untuk beli makanan di kantin. Disana tidak terlalu banyak murid sekolah, berhubung sekolah Konoha sedang mengalami krisis siswa. Hanya ada segelintir murid kelas satu yang digabung menjadi satu kelas dan kelas dua dimana terjadi kekosongan kelas pada kelas 2-B yang seharusnya terisi penuh dan anak-anak kelas tiga yang masih bertahan hanya karena menjelang kelulusan. Tapi meski jumlah mereka sedikit, tidak mengurangi penyebab kemungkinan terjadinya kerusuhan. Kerusuhan ini selalu terjadi oleh ulah geng Sakura yang terdiri dari Ino, Shiho, Honoka, Haruna, Mitsuko dan Matsuri. Ketujuh gadis itu selalu saja bermasalah dengan Ami, Tenten dan Kurotsuchi.

"Udah gue bilang jalan itu pake mata!" tampak Sakura sedang melotot tajam pada Tenten yang tidak sengaja menginjak sepatunya karena terdorong saat sedang mengantri.

"Udah gue bilang juga kalau gue gak sengaja!" balas Tenten yang gak kalah ngototnya. Pasalnya dia sudah minta maaf dan memang benar-benar tidak sengaja, tapi Sakura terus saja membentaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa lo jadi marah-marah ke gue? Harusnya gue tau yang marah!" Sakura juga sama aja. Dia sama sekali gak mau mengalah juga dan malah makin menjadi-jadi emosinya.

"Gimana gue gak marah coba-coba, kalo elo terus-terusan bentak gue! Gue tadi udah minta maaf ke elo!" jawab Tenten sambil mendelik kesal. Dia heran, apa sih maunya si Sakura ini, padahal dia udah minta maaf baik-baik tapi malah dimaki-maki.

"Gue mau elo lap sepatu gue sampe bersih!" Sakura mengangkat kakinya ke atas bangku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepatu merah muda miliknya yang kotor.

"Jangan ngimpi gue mau bersihin itu sepatu! Najis banget gue!" reflek Tenten menolaknya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau melakukan apa yang disuruh Sakura, memangnya dia itu pembantunya apa.

"Udah deh, mendingan kita balik aja! Banyak orang gila disini!" samber Kurotsuchi yang juga jadi ikutan kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menyebalkan itu. Dengan cepat dia menarik Tenten untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh, jadi anak-anak kelas 2-C mau lepas dari tanggung jawab ya?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek sambil memberikan seringai meremehkan pada ketiga gadis itu.

"Lepas dari tanggung jawab apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurotsuchi dengan ketus.

"Lo itu pura-pura bego atau bego beneran? Lo semua lupa, kalau anak kelas 2-C melakukan taruhan dengan kelas kami, dan kelas mana yang kalah harus bersedia jadi pelayan bagi kelas yang menang selama satu minggu!" kali ini gantian Honoka yang turut berbicara. Dengan gaya sedikit meremehkan dia mengingatkan soal taruhan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Palingan mereka pura-pura lupa biar bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab! Dasar, anak kelas 2-C mentalnya lemah banget!" Shiho turut mengejek sambil memberikan senyuman sindiran.

"Gue gak lupa! Sini gue bersihin sepatu lo!" balas Tenten yang kesal dengan ejekan-ejekan yang diberikan Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Tenten segera maju mendekati Sakura meskipun Ami dan Kurotsuchi sudah berusaha melarangnya. Dia tak ingin dicap sebagai orang yang tidak memenuhi janji, biar bagaimanapun taruhan itu sudah terjadi dan sebagai pihak yang kalah dia harus melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi taruhannya, selain itu dia melakukan ini demi nama baik kelas dan dia tak ingin kelasnya dicap yang tidak-tidak.

_Syuuuuurr…_

Saat Tenten sedang mengelap sepatu milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja dia disiram oleh Sakura dengan air dingin. Tentu Tenten sangat kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Sakura. Bajunya basah kuyup.

"Hei, apa yang lo lakuin bitch?" Ami secara spontan mendorong Sakura dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi tubuh gadis itu tertahan oleh Ino dan Mitsuko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Itu hukumannya kalau berani sama kita! Ayo pergi!" balas Sakura langsung ngacung-ngacungin sepatunya di depan muka Ami. Setelah itu Sakura pergi bersama dengan gengnya.

.

"Tenten, lo gak kenapa-kenapa?" Ami sama Kurotsuchi langsung nyamperin Tenten yang masih _shock_ karena ini pertama kalinya dia dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini.

"Baju lo basah banget!" celetuk Ami yang menatap kasihan melihat pakaian Tenten yang lepek. Sakura memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Wow putih!" celetuk salah seorang anak cowok yang langsung meneropong Tenten. Anak cowok itu cengar-cengir mesum sambil ngeliatin Tenten.

"Anjrit! Daleman lo keliatan banget!" celetuk Kurotsuchi sambil nepok jidat. Tenten yang sadar langsung berusaha ngumpet di belakang Kurotsuchi dan Ami yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menghalangi anak-anak cowok yang otaknya udah pada mesum.

"Kalian semua sedang apa?" tiba-tiba aja nongol si Anko sang guru BP yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di Konoha. Guru itu langsung nyamperin kerumunan anak-anak di kantin.

"Kalian jangan berkerumun disini!" ternyata Kaito juga datang ke kantin. Sama seperti Anko, dia juga tertarik dengan keramaian yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Guru itu berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan para murid.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak cepat hingga akhirnya dia dapat melihat ketiga muridnya yang berada dalam kesusahan. Dia melirik Tenten yang berada di belakang Ami dan Kurotsuchi, gadis itu tampak sedikit menggigil dan ada raut wajah ketakutan. Kaito mendatanginya dan akhirnya dia tau kalau pakaian gadis itu benar-benar sangat basah.

"Kenapa kau bisa basah seperti ini?" tanya Kaito yang kelihatannya mencemaskan Tenten. Guru itu langsung melepas _sweater_ coklatnya dan dia pakaikan pada Tenten. "Kalian kembalilah ke kelas dan kalian semuanya bubar!" Kaito langsung menyuruh Tenten, Ami dan Kurotsuchi untuk segera kembali ke kelas, dan dia menyuruh murid-murid lainnya juga untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu.

Akhirnya keadaan kantin tenang kembali, semua murid membubarkan diri. Tentunya mereka masih mau cari hidup daripada ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Anko sang macan betina.

* * *

Pulangnya…

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto beserta Sakon dan Ukon bergegas meninggalkan kelas lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketiga pemuda itu saat ini sedang berburu seekor guru biru bernama Kaito. tentu saja kabar kalau guru itu masuk ke sekolah sudah beredar luas udah persis kayak berita-berita gosip.

"SENSEEEEEEEIIIIII!" ketiga pemuda itu langsung teriak-teriak, Naruto malah sempet-sempetnya nyolong toa yang dipegang Guy buat nyemangatin murid-muridnya yang lagi eskul sepak bola.

"Ada apa kalian bertiga?" tanya Kaito dengan cuek.

'_Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan suaranya!'_ ketiga pemuda itu segera menyadari adanya perbedaan yang terjadi pada suara Kaito yang sekarang dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga mencariku?" tanya Kaito dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin tau keadaan sensei saja! Soalnya… Kecelakaan waktu itu sangat parah, jadi aku merasa ragu kalau sensei benar-benar sudah sembuh. Tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri aku jadi lega… " jawab Ukon yang langsung mengutarakan kecemasaannya. Meskipun dia merasa aneh mengingat Kaito benar-benar sekarat saat itu tapi dia merasa lega mengetahui saat ini gurunya tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi sensei, ada apa dengan suaramu itu?" tanya Sakon yang merasa penasaran dengan perubahan pada suara Kaito. "Suaramu seperti suara _electro _dari komputer… " pemuda itu langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berpikir kalau suara Kaito agak mirip dengan suara robot.

"Ini… Yah, terjadi kerusakan pada pita suaraku jadinya harus dioperasi dan seperti ini deh jadinya," jawab Kaito asal jadi doang, tapi untungnya ketiga muridnya itu percaya-percaya aja.

"Oh, ya sudah kami hanya ingin bertanya itu saja! Pulang dulu, sensei!" balas Sakon yang langsung ngabur sambil narik Ukon.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau tanyakan Naruto?" kali ini Kaito beralih menatap pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Sensei… Aku mau minta bantuan… " akhirnya Naruto menceritakan kesulitan yang sedang dia hadapi, meskipun aslinya dia males banget buat curcol sama wali kelas yang demen banget ngibulin murid-muridnya.

"Aku tidak tau banyak soal musik, tapi kurasa aku bisa mengajarkan kalian memainkan alat musik. Kalau untuk lagu berikan aku waktu memikirkannya," jawab Kaito yang sepertinya tidak begitu yakin untuk membantu Naruto.

"Jangan lama-lama mikirnya sensei!" sambar Naruto sedikit cemberut. Ayolah, semua orang di sekolah Konoha sudah tau kalau Kaito itu guru dari Vocaloid, masa dia menjawab dengan pesimis begitu. Setidaknya dia bisa mengajarkan beberapa lagu untuknya, kan.

"Begini saja. Sore nanti datanglah ke tempatku bersama dengan beberapa orang temanmu yang pernah mempelajari alat musik. Aku akan mengajarkan kalian." Akhirnya guru itu setuju juga untuk mengajarkan Naruto. Dia menyuruh Naruto untuk datang sore nanti dengan yang lainnya. Lagu apa kira-kira yang akan diajarkan Kaito? Dan siapa saja yang bakalan dibawa Naruto? Semoga yang waras-waras.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Fic ini akan kembali beredar lagi (emang koran?) meskipun belum seperti biasa tapi akan diusahakan untuk update. Disini ada dua OC yang masuk lagi yaitu **Mitsuko** dan **Sky** OC dari **lonely** **key** **bearer**. Mitsuko masuk 2-A dan Sky 2-C. Oc lain yang masuk bernama **Hyunei** untuk kelas 2-C dari **Ryu Hatanami**, dan oc lain akan segera menyusul. Kami harap kehadiran fic ini kembali dapat menemani dan menghibur hari-hari para pembaca.

Seperti biasa yang mau saran, ide, kritik, pendapat atau kasih masukan soal lagu silahkan, dan yang mau tanya-tanya soal 'Radio cinta nista' yang akan dibawakan akatsuki silahkan. Disana bisa kencan dengan para akatsuki hehehe. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh yang banyak campur-aduknya ini. Enjoy it.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading! Happy X-Mas and Happy New Year!".**


	16. Summer Opening Festival!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur sari, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Thirteen

(Summer Open Festival!)

.

.

Sekarang Kaito terlihat bingung mondar-mandir, guling-guling, geleng-geleng, kejang-kejang sampe jedotin kepala di tembok saking stressnya. Pasalnya dia sama sekali gak tau mau ngajarin lagu apa untuk Naruto. Ayolah, bagaimana dia mau mengajari Naruto sebuah lagu kalau dia baru saja dilahirkan (?) oleh Matt pagi tadi! Sejak kapan Matt bisa ngelahirin? Lupakan itu!Intinya, sekarang dia itu ibarat kayak bayi baru lahir yang belum tau apa-apa. Lagian si Matt juga kagak ngasih program-program lagu ke otaknya. Sekarang dia beneran stress apalagi dikit lagi mau sore, bisa kacau kalau sampai ketauan.

"Hey, kau! Jangan jalan bolak-balik begitu! Aku pusing melihatnya!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang entah darimana asalnya terdengar di dalam kamar Kaito.

"Siapa itu yang bicara? Kok ada suaranya tapi gak ada orangnya?" balas Andorid Kaito celingukan mencari-cari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Aku disini!" kata Kaito asli sambil berterbangan di dalam toples kaca agar android itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi yang bicara itu kau? Seekor kupu-kupu?" android Kaito bertanya sambil memasang wajah bingung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke toples kaca tersebut.

"Bingo! Hadiahnya silahkan ambil dari dalam kulkas masing-masing!" balas Kaito yang malah bersorak girang sambil terbang-terbangan sampe dia kejedut kaca toples tersebut dan tepar di bawah.

"Kau ini kupu-kupu yang aneh! Sejak kapan kupu-kupu bisa bicara?" tanya android Kaito yang penasaran sama sosok kupu-kupu yang dia lihat sekarang ini.

"Aku ini kupu-kupu roh! Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah… Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" Kaito kembali terbang dan hinggap di bunga mawar biru yang ada di dalam toples itu dengan tenang. Setidaknya dia harus mencari akal agar dia bisa melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh iblis gagak itu.

"Aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa membantuku," balas android Kaito dengan malas. Lalu dia segera berjalan membelakangi Kaito.

"Hey, jangan pergi dulu! Kita tidak akan tau sebelum dicoba, kan?" Kaito berusaha membuat android itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Begini, muridku memintaku untuk mengajarkannya sebuah lagu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau satu lagupun! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebentar lagi dia akan datang bersama teman-temannya! Uwaaaaa!" akhirnya android itu mau bercerita. Dia menceritakan masalahnya yang belum tau satu lagupun untuk dia ajari, akhirnya saking stressnya dia kembali teriak-teriak gaje sendiri. Mungkin otaknya koslet.

"Kalau itu mudah! Aku bisa mengajarkanmu dua buah lagu dan kau bisa memilih lagu mana yang nantinya tepat untuk muridmu itu!" balas Kaito yang mengatakan kalau dia bisa mengajari sang android dua buah lagu.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa iya seekor kupu-kupu bisa bernyanyi?" android Kaito tampak tidak yakin malah terkesan meremehkan sang kupu-kupu.

"Baik kalau begitu! Aku akan bernyanyi dan kau tinggal mengikutinya!" dengus Kaito yang bête karena diremehkan dan merasa tertantang.

Akhirnya sang kupu-kupu mulai bernyanyi dan android itu mengikutinya bernyanyi. Android itu terlalu fokus bernyanyi sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak di depan memanggil-manggilnya.

.

"KAITOOOOO-SENSEIIIIII! WOI BUDEK APA?" Naruto yang kesel gara-gara itu guru bolotnya ampun-ampunan langsung goyang-goyangin pintu pagernya Kaito.

"Gila! Tenggorokan gue sampe sesak napas!" omel Kiba gak nyambung sambil garuk-garuk leher dengan gak jelasnya. Jadi sebenernya tenggorokan si Kiba itu sesak napas apa gatal-gatal?

"KAITOO-SENSEI KALAU GAK KELUAR GUE SUMPAHIN BUDEK TUJUH TURUNAN LO!" kutukan maksiat Gaara keluar juga. Dia nyumpahin Kaito sampe tujuh turunan ck ck ck.

"Groook… Groook… " Shikamaru malah asik-asikan molor sambil senderan di pintu pager. Naruto, Kiba sama Gaara langsung _sweatdrop_ ngeliatnya.

Gak berapa lama setelah berkoar-koar dengan nistanya, si Kaito keluar juga. Dia bukain pintu pager sambil nyengir-nyengir gak dosa tanpa sadar muka para muridnya udah jadi muka psikopat (kecuali Shikamaru) dengan napsu mau mencincang sang guru.

"Jangan pasang muka kayak begitu dong, nyeremin banget! Ayo masuk ke dalem!" kata Kaito dengan keringat bercucuran ngeri ngeliat muka NaruGaaKiba yang melebihi muka psikopatnya Light *Light diujung sana keselek death note*.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk dengan tak lupa sambil menyeret Shikamaru yang masih asik ngorok.

xxxxx

Di dalam…

"Sekarang kalian ceritakan pengalaman kalian dengan alat-alat musik… " Kaito pasang muka serius, lagaknya udah persis kayak presenter-presenter di tipi-tipi itu.

"Gue pernah punya gitar pada jaman dulu kala tapi gitarnya kehilangan mahkotanya… " Kiba dengan sablengnya mulai cerita aneh-aneh soal gitarnya.

"Mahkotanya?" tanya yang lain penasaran sambil pasang muka gak enak banget, pasti jawaban si Kiba bakalan jayus.

"Senarnya lah! Senarnya digigitin Akamarau! Gue udah beli sampe tiga kali tapi tetep aja rusak-rusak juga dan sejak itu gue gak berani beli gitar lagi!" jawab Kiba sambil mendengus sebel mengingat dia beli gitarnya pake duit tabungannya sendiri tapi selalu berakhir naas di gigi Akamaru.

'_Yeh, dikirain kenapa!'_ batin yang lain sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hmm gue bisa main bass dikit-dikit… Dulu pernah diajarin sama bokap… " kata Naruto sambil sedikit menunduk, entah kenapa tatapan pemuda itu berubah jadi sendu.

"Iyalah jelas! Elo, kan tiap malem selalu godain bass-bass di jalan!" celetuk Gaara sambil nyengir nista.

"Sialan lo! Itu mas-mas kali bukan bass-bass!" samber Naruto langsung ngemplang kepala Gaara pakai majalah comotan yang ada disitu.

"Nah itu tau kalau mas-mas! Wakakakak udah biasa ya?" bales Gaara sambil ngakak puas, Naruto hanya memasang muka bête. Dia udah paling males kalau Gaara mulai iseng, susah dilawannya mendingan diem pasrah aja dia.

"Pokoknya gue bisa main bass dikit-dikit!" kata Naruto yang meluruskan kembali pembicaraan mereka yang tadi sempet belok gara-gara otak miringnya Gaara.

"Main alat musik itu merepotkan… " celetuk Shikamaru mendadak nyambung.

'_Bilang aja gak bisa main alat musik!'_ batin yang lainnya kompakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kaito yang kini beralih bertanya pada Gaara. Dia gak yakin bocah sableng yang satu itu bisa mainin alat musik, palingan dia jago gebuk-gebuk meja buat ngerusuh.

"Gue ini bisa main gitar melody, sensei!" jawab Gaara bersemangat yang langsung memperagakan gerakan main gitar ala _rockstar_ sambil ajeb-ajeb.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai latihan sekarang!" kata Kaito dengan semangat ombak laut. Dia langsung membagi-bagikan gitar ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan udah mirip kayak Santa claus yang lagi bagi-bagi hadiah ke bocah-bocah.

"Kalian bertiga ikuti saya, ya!" Kaito mulai memainkan gitar yang dia pegang sambil meminta NaruGaaKiba mengikuti gerakan tangannya sedangkan Shikamaru untuk sementara jadi cadangan (emangnya main bola?).

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga latihan dari jam tiga sore sampai jam enam sore! Dijamin tangannya pada keriting deh sekarang. Shikamaru sih enak tinggal molor ajeb-ajeb gitu kagak ngapa-ngapain.

"Wah, wah! Kalian ternyata cepat juga, ya belajarnya!" kata Kaito dengan takjub ternyata murid-muridnya itu berbakat juga (selain berbakat ngerusuh pastinya).

"Cepet sih cepet! Tapi tangan gue nih, keriting nista begini!" celetuk Kiba sambil pamerin tangannya yang keram kelamaan megang gitar.

"Tapi hasilnya sebanding, kan? Saya sudah menyiapkan ini, tolong dihapal dan khusus Shikamaru, besok latihan kau harus bernyanyi." Kaito langsung bagi-bagiin sedekah *author digampar*, bukan sedekah tapi bagiin kertas lirik lagu buat dihapal.

"Merepotkan!" desis Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sensei!" kata Naruto dengan semangat empat lima udah gak sabaran pengen baca lirik lagu yang dikasih Kaito.

"Sampai ketemu seratus tahun kemudian!" Kaito langsung dadah-dadah sableng ngeliat murid-muridnya pada pulang.

Sejak hari itu tiap jam tiga sore mereka selalu latihan di rumah Kaito.

* * *

**Hari selasa…**

"SENSEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!" Naruto dan kawan-kawan udah pada nangkring rame-rame di depan rumah Kaito dan kali ini ada muatan tambahan. Karin, Tayuya sama Temari maksa mau ngikut karena penasaran pengen liat guru itu nyanyi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa si Naruto membiarkan ketiga cewek itu ngekor.

"Iya-iya!" balas Kaito dari dalam yang langsung keluar buat bukain pintu. Dia geleng-geleng liat Naruto yang teriak-teriak gaje di depan sambil pasang muka bête gara-gara Kaito lama.

"Selamat sore, sensei! Hari ini kami datang mau melihat latihan!" kata Tayuya dengan semangat sambil senyum-senyum menggoda plus kedip-kedip ngirim sinyal cinta ke Kaito tapi sayang sinyal cintanya mental gak bisa masuk ke hati Kaito (jelaslah! Orang dia android gitu).

"Selamat sore juga, ayo masuk!" balas Kaito sambil tersenyum. Tayuya ngeliatnya malah makin nge-_blushing_ berat sampe gak kuat ngangkat kepalanya yang nunduk buat umpetin semburat merah yang tampak sempurna di mukanya.

.

Sama seperti kemarin Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru latihan tapi kali ini Shikamaru nyanyi dan siapa yang sangka kalau cowok pemalas itu punya suara yang bisa dibilang lumayan bagus.

"Wih, cowok lo keren juga tuh suaranya! Ada bakat buat jadi penyanyi!" celetuk Karin yang terpesona sama suara Shikamaru. Temari sih lagi melayang-layang dengerin suara Shikamaru. Tinggal Tayuya yang cemberut gara-gara dia gak bisa denger Kaito nyanyi, nasib ya nasib.

.

.

**Hari Rabu…**

"SENSEEEEEEIIIIIII!" lagi Naruto kembali teriak-teriak sampe diliatin orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat gara-gara si Naruto teriaknya cempreng abis. Suaranya mirip kucing kelindes semut.

"Jangan bersisik Naruto! Eh, maksudnya jangan berisik! Apa kau tidak bisa datang dengan tenang tanpa harus berteriak-teriak begitu?" dengus Kaito sambil geleng-geleng dan segera membukakan pintu. Kali ini Naruto kembali membawa rombongan Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu beserta Juugo yang ikut penasaran mau melihat ke empat temannya itu apa benar-benar bisa diajari bermain musik apalagi bernyanyi.

xxxxx

Di dalam…

"Hari ini kita latihan tanpa musik. Saya ingin kalian latihan menyanyikan lagu itu secara bergilir sesuai dengan _line_ kalian… Untuk yang warna ungu punya Shikamaru, Hijau Kiba, Merah untuk Gaara dan Kuning untuk Naruto." Kaito menjelaskan pembagian _line_ untuk mereka nyanyikan masing-masing. "Nah ayo dimulai!" Kaito menepuk tangannya menyuruh mereka berempat mulai bernyanyi.

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru mulai bernyanyi sesuai dengan _line_ mereka masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan oleh Kaito. Waktu Shikamaru yang nyanyi yang lain pada teprok tangan heboh, Kaito senyum-senyum. Ternyata cowok yang hoby ngorok itu bisa juga punya suara bagus.

Giliran Gaara yang nyanyi Juugo langsung antusias. Biasanya cowok itu bisanya ketawa ngakak sambil isengin orang, tapi ternyata suaranya juga gak kalah bagus dari Shikamaru. Gaara punya suara yang jernih dan dalam. Kiba juga gak begitu jelek, suaranya _rock_ abis pas sama kepribadiannya. Tapi pas giliran Naruto nyanyi semuanya pada ngakak.

"WAKAKAKAK GILA! SUARA LO KAYAK KALENG ROMBENG!" tawa Suigetsu langsung meledak cekakakan pas denger Naruto nyanyi. Suara Naruto cempreng abis kayak perempuan. Sakon sama Ukon juga udah gulung-gulung di lantai. Kiba sama Gaara udah megangin perut sambil getok-getokin kepala ke lantai (gak sakit yak?). Shikamaru sih langsung nyengir-nyengir gaje, sedangkan Juugo lagi jaga _image_ nahan ketawa biar gak kelepasan. Tinggal Naruto yang pasang muka asem gara-gara diketawain.

"BERISIK LO SEMUA!" umpat Naruto dengan muka merah, marah bercampur malu. Dia sendiri sebenernya juga kaget denger suaranya sendiri kenapa bisa cempreng kayak cewek.

"Fufufufu… Kau terlalu sering teriak-teriak sih, makanya suaramu berubah cempreng seperti anak perempuan… " Kaito bukannya menolong tapi ikut tertawa benar-benar seekor guru yang tak patut dicontoh.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" Naruto ngambek dan langsung pulang, tinggal yang lain main salah-salahan ck ck ck.

.

.

**Hari Kamis…**

Sesi latihan pada hari kamis jadi sesi permintaan maaf pada Naruto. Soalnya cowok itu ngancem gak mau ikut latihan, akhirnya dengan sekardus ramen Gaara cs membujuk Naruto buat ikut latihan. Mau gak mau deh daripada pas acara festival mereka bertiga doang, gak adil kalau penderitaan gak sama rata (intinya mereka mau ajakin Naruto menderita bareng-bareng kalau misal pas manggung mereka ditimpukin karena jelek).

"Pokoknya kalau ledekin lagi kayak kemarin kita putus!" ancem Naruto pake gaya orang yang lagi pacaran.

Kali ini suara Naruto lebih terkontrol. Suara Naruto terdengar lebih jernih dari yang kemarin, ternyata suara dia juga lumayan bagus dan berpotensi. Mereka nyanyi kali ini sambil memainkan alat musik masing-masing biar dapet sinkronisasinya.

.

.

**Hari Jumat…**

Hari terakhir mereka latihan kali ini tanpa teks lagu. Mereka harus berhasil karena sabtu besok mereka harus tampil dan mereka melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan pada anak kelas 2-A kalau anak kelas 2-C juga mampu.

"Baiklah teman-teman! Kita harus bisa dan ayo bekerja keras!" kata Naruto dengan semangat api cinta yang membara sampe-sampe yang lain kepanasan kecipratan api semangatnya Naruto. Gaara, Kiba sama Shikamaru hanya bisa angkat bahu (daripada angkat kuris atau rumah pasti berat! *gaploked*).

Hari terakhir itu mereka latihan semangat banget sampe-sampe suara si Naruto balik ke cempreng lagi saking semangatnya jejeritan (ini nyanyi apa lagi demo sih?). Kiba juga ketularan Naruto. Dia sampe melolong empat lima, Shikamaru juga gak biasanya bisa melek tanpa molor, kalau Gaara sih udah sedeng. Dia nyanyi sambil pamerin senyum psikopat ala panda.

"Latihan hari ini selesai… Setelah ini kalian harus berjuang dan semoga sukses untuk hari besok! Semangat!" kata Kaito yang mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka saat itu. Dia memberikan semangat pada murid-muridnya agar besok mereka manggungnya lancar.

"SEMANGATTTT!" Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung menumpuk tangan dan bersorak.

* * *

Besoknya…

Besoknya semua guru-guru di Konoha _High_ _School_ sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Mereka berkeliaran sambil mengatur para murid yang sedang membuka _stand_. Seiring bertambahnya waktu, tempat itu mulai dipadati pengunjung. Aneh memang mengingat Konoha adalah sekolah yang berada dalam posisi kritis tapi cukup terkenal. Mungkin karena kepopuleran **Idol** **Prince** yang digawangi Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan Itachi yang membuat sekolah mereka cukup dikenal.

"Tsunade-sama… Sekarang sudah waktunya!" Shizune selaku wakil asisten Tsunade menyuruh kepala sekolah itu untuk maju memberi ucapan penyambutan bagi para pengunjung yang datang.

"Heh? Waktunya apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan muka merah. Bukan, dia bukan lagi malu-malu kucing tapi dia lagi mabok! Pagi-pagi udah mabok ck ck ck.

"Hwaaaa! Kenapa disaat ini malah mabok begini!" teriak Shizune yang panik begitu dia sadar kalau kepala sekolah mereka bener-bener mabok akut.

"Kau berisik Shizune! Tambah satu botol lagi!" Tsunade ngelempar botol sake ke sembarang yang ajaibnya langsung nyangkut di kepala botak Morino pas di lobang kepalanya yang bolong.

"Udah, acaranya mulai aja langsung! Daripada nyuruh itu nenek-nenek kasih sambutan, pasti bakalan kacau!" kata Orochimaru sambil bisik-bisik ke Shizune.

"Setan ular! Gue denger tadi omongan lo!" Tsunade ngacung-ngacungin jari tengahnya ke Orochimaru dengan tampang angker. "Gue bakal kasih penyambutan!" Tsunade berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menyeringai. Shizune langsung dapet _feeling_ gak enak.

.

.

_Dug dug dug…_

Tsunade negtok-ngetok _mic_ buat ngetes suara.

DUAGH!

Dengan ababilnya Tsunade ngebanting itu _mic_. Yang liat langsung merinding dan diam-diam berniat buat balik alias gak jadi liat acara festivalnya.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, kenapa dibanting?" Shizune yang ada di paling depan panggung langsung nangis-nangis air terjun ngeliat _mic_ hasil comotannya dari Yamato rusak, bakalan disuruh ganti deh dia.

"Gue gak butuh _mic_! Hoi itu yang baju merah mau kemana?" Tsunade ngelempar mic tepat ke kepala orang berbaju merah alias Sasori yang kena apes. Cowok itu langsung tumbang seketika. Deidara sama Tobi cuma bisa ngusap-ngusap pala Sasori yang benjol gede.

"JANGAN PADA BUBAR!" teriak Tsunade persis kayak singa kelaperan bikin para pengunjung berenti otomatis gak jadi kabur daripada diterkam sama singa betina yang lagi mejeng di atas panggung. "Nah, gitu kan bagus!" sambung Tsunade sambil senyum puas plus manggut-manggut liat semuanya pada nurut (lebih tepatnya nurut karena takut).

"Heh… Saya selaku kepala sekolah Konoha ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua! Ijinkanlah saya memberikan sepatah atau dua patah kata penyambutan… " kata Tsunade sambil menyeringai. Ternyata dia bisa juga ngomong tanpa melenceng sekalipun meskipun dia dalam keadaan mabok. Shizune sama guru-guru lain langsung cengo.

xxxxx

Disisi lain…

"UWAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAT BANGUN!" Naruto yang seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah malah baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Gawat, gawat, gawat! Aku harus cepat sebelum acaranya dimulai!" pemuda itu dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari dengan tergesa.

Sementara Naruto sedang bersiap-siap, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru sedang berharap cemas menunggu pemuda itu.

"Hey, ada yang tau kemana Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru mulai panik begitu Tsunade sudah selesai memberi sambutan.

"Mana kutau! Aku tak bisa menghubunginya!" balas Kiba yang menggerutu kesal karena Naruto tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Dia bersumpah demi para anjing kalau sampai Naruto telat dia bakalan gantung Naruto di atas pohon duren.

"Ah… Merepotkan saja!" decak Shikamaru sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang stress.

.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat menikmati acara Summer Festival!" ucap Tsunade mengakhiri sambutannya. Setelah itu dia segera turun panggung dan duduk di salah satu _stand_ kedai.

"Hebat sekali Tsunade-sama! Pidato anda tadi bagus sekali!" kata Shizune yang takjub sama Tsunade.

"Heh? Siapa yang pidato? Barusan gue nyanyi tau!" jawab Tsunade dengan santai dan langsung balik minum sake lagi.

'_Heh… Pantas saja… '_ batin Shizune pasrah sama kepala sekolahnya yang gendeng ini.

"Kaito-sensei!" Kiba, Gaara sama Shikamaru langsung nyamperin Kaito yang kebetulan lagi ada di deket panggung.

"Sensei, Naruto belum datang! Gimana nih? Padahal habis ini kami harus naik panggung!" Kiba menjelaskan kalau cowok pirang itu belum nongol juga.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito? Apa Naruto bisa datang tepat waktu? Kira-kira lagu apa yang bakal mereka bawain nanti?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Setelah acara summer festival para OC yang sudah dafta akan masuk dan Radio cinta nista akatsuki akan beraksi. Dikegiatan itu sebenernya acara curcol khusus untuk akatsuki yang keliatannya pada stress semua. Para OC yang mau request kencan dengan para akatsuki monggo daftar dan ikutan curcol silahkan (asal jangan ikutan stress). Selain itu Matt dan Sebastian juga akan muncul sebagai guru nantinya khekhekhe kayaknya bakalan ancur, ya sudah gak apa-apa, semoga kehadiran dua guru comotan itu bisa berkenan buat para pembaca.

Berhubung masih tahun baruan i jadi sorry rada ngaret kemaren-kemaren. Sekarang anaknya udah balik liburan jadi bisa ngerjain lagi. Ide, saran, kritik dan pendapat silahkan. Mau flame asal bermanfaat gue terima tapi kalau gak, sorry-sorry aje terpaksa gue apus. Oh, ya kalau mau request lewat review aja (kecuali yang mau tanya-tanya lebih detail baru ke PM). Semoga kalian terhibur dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic nista kami.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	17. First Perfomance!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Fourteen

(First Performance!)

.

.

Di tengah kepanikan itu tiba-tiba Kaito muncul dari balik panggung sambil membawa gitar berwarna biru yang dia temukan di belakang panggung yang memang disediakan untuk cadangan. Semua pengunjung yang melihatnya sedikit bingung karena yang muncul bukan yang mereka harapkan. Tapi Kaito tidak membiarkan suasana canggung itu berlangsung lama, dia mulai bernyanyi.

_Saa, kanade yo! Bokura no uta (come and let us sing, sing our songs)._

_Iro ase nai taisetsuna ne (sing the cherished notes that never fade away)._

_Hi ga achi te mo, asu e tsuzuku youni (when the sun sets, another day will follow)._

_Hora! Minna de mata ashita (so yes, dear folks see you tomorrow)._

Suara jernihnya mulai berkumandang di atas panggung, lagu yang terdengar ceria dan bersemangat itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih meriah dan para pengunjung mulai tersenyum mendengarkan lagu itu.

Intro : musik yang ringan dan mudah didengar tampaknya disukai oleh para pengunjung, tampak dari mereka semua yang mulai mendekati panggung. Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru juga ikut mendekati panggung.

_Hajimemashite wa itsudatta kana (when did we meet for the first time)_

_Kizuke ba soko ni kimi ga ita (when you come along and caught my eyes)_

_Mainichi no youni kao wo awasete (everyday we'd come face to face)_

_Takusan no toki sugoshita (and so much time has thus flown away)_

Guru itu memainkan gitarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah pengunjung. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang dapat membius mereka semua.

_Kimi ga kureru uta wa utau no ga tanoshiku te (it's been great pleasure singing the song from you)_

_Ima mo atarashii uta matter (now I still look forward to songs fresh and new… )_

_Seji ni mo jyousu to wa ie nai (I cannot even do those smooth talks)_

_Kekkan darake no boku dakedo (and I am but someone full of flaws)_

_Itsuka dareka wo egao ni kaereru youni (yet just to make someone smile someday)_

_Boku wa asu wo sakashiteru (I will search for tomorrow)_

Intro : Kaito tampak menguasai panggung dan menikmati nyanyiannya. Senyuman demi senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya dan pengunjung juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan Tobi yang di belakang mulai nari-nari sambil berjalan menuju depan panggung dengan Deidara yang berusaha menarik baju temannya itu.

_Kono sekai wo tooshite tsunagatta (I send a many prayer through the strings)_

_Ito ni ooku no inori kome (that bind me to the world)_

_Kimi no oto ni nosete todokeru yo (yes, they reach out your voice)_

_Taisetsu na hito no moto e (reach out for the dearest one)_

_Sore ga ae nai hito demo tashikani todoku yo (sure they can reach even those I can never meet)_

_Sora wa ashita wa tsunagatte iru (bound to the sky, to the days yet to be… )_

_Kaito bernyanyi sambil memandang ke atas langit, seolah lagu yang dia nyanyikan bisa sampai jauh ke sebrang sana._

_Tatoe chisana deai demo (even for the most casual of encounters too)_

_Hajimemashite to ieru hito ni (even for someone saying "How do you do")_

_Egao ni natte moraeru youni (just to bring a smile to their face)_

_Boku wa kyou mo uta wo utau yo (Oh! I will sing those songs again today)_

Kaito kembali menatap ke arah para pengunjung yang tampak sangat menikmati lagu yang dia nyanyikan sambil manggut-manggut. Tsunade yang sedang duduk di sebrang sana juga kelihatan ikut manggut-manggut.

_Kimi e kanade you! Bokura no uta (so we shall sing for you, sing our songs)_

_Ichi kara mugen no taisetsu no ne (from "one" to "limitless" grows our cherished sounds)_

_Higa ochi te mo ashita ga aru (the sun may set, but another day will follow)_

_Dakara sayonara… Mata ashita! (so… Goodbye for now and see you tomorrow!)_

Tobi yang berada di depan langsung melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas dan digerak-gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Para pengunjung mengikuti aksi gerakan Tobi yang dadakan itu.

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra… Ra ra ra ra!_

Pada akhir lagu, Kaito hanya bergumam sambil menepuk kedua tangannya ke atas yang di ikuti oleh para pengunjung. Setelah itu lagupun selesai.

.

.

Kaito mundur dari panggung dengan teprokan tangan yang begitu meriah untuknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto tampak baru tiba. Pemuda itu dengan sangat tergesa memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berlari ke arah kerumunan pengunjung yang sedang berada di dekat panggung. Pikiran pemuda itu udah macem-macem. Dia mengira kalau Kiba dan yang lain sukses digebukin massa.

Ternyata dugaannya salah. Dia melihat wajah para pengunjung itu tampak puas, dia bengong di tempat sambil mikir apakah itu wajah puas setelah menghajar Kiba dan kawan-kawan? Tapi tidak saudara-saudara! Naruto salah duga lagi, karena tepat di sampingnya nongol KibaGaaShika dengan wajah yang masih utuh dan sehat walafiat.

"Loh? Kalian gak kenapa-kenapa, ya? Bukannya kalian sukses digebukin sampe bonyok plus muka ancur dan babak belur?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk KibaGaaShika yang masih tampak sempurna pada tempatnya dan masih keliatan keren.

"Sialan lo! Udah dateng telat, pake acara doain kita babak belur!" samber Kiba dengan sewot sambil ngemplang Naruto pake ujung gitarnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Terus? Kalian nyanyi bertiga tanpa gue?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kali ini ada aura-aura ngambek dan bersiap untuk pundung di pojokan kalau seandainya di jawab "iya".

"Bukan! Tadi Kaito-sensei yang nyanyi buat ngulur waktu sampe lu dateng!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil ngejelasin kalau guru itu sukses menghibur penonton dan menyelamatkan mereka dari angkara murka massa.

"Kaito-sensei nyanyi?" Naruto nanya sambil pasang tampang gak percaya.

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya gue bisa denger sensei pujaan gue nyanyi!" Tayuya yang ada diantara penonton teriak-teriak gaje. Kayaknya dia masih kesengsem sama aksi panggung Kaito tadi.

"Kyaaaaa! Senyumnya manis banget!" yang ini sih si Orochimaru yang mulai gila dengan mata lope-lope. Dia malah sempet bikin spanduk dadakan yang tulisannya 'I love you blue boy, Kaito!'.

"Gue jadi penasaran kayak apa sih tadi dia nyanyinya?" Naruto malah kebanyakan nanya bikin Gaara sama Kiba sewot.

"Gak pake banyak nanya! Sekarang giliran kita, ayo maju!" bales Kiba sama Gaara barengan sambil nyeret Naruto ke belakang panggung.

.

.

Shizune yang ngeliat Naruto udah dateng langsung naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah, mari kita saksikan penampilan berikutanya dari… Da-dari… " Shizune yang berniat buat manggil jelangkung *plak*, err maksudnya manggil Naruto cs malah bingung mau nyebut mereka dengan nama apa.

"Four Season!" sambar Kaito yang entah sejak kapan udah nyungsep di bawah panggung.

"O-oh… Mari kita sambut penampilan dari Four Season!" lanjut Shizune sambil teprok tangan.

"Hah? Four season?" tanya Naruto bingung masih belum ngeh.

"Kalian! Ayo cepetan keluar! Jangan beranak disana!" kata Shizune sambil manggil-manggil Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang cuma ngintip dari belakang panggung.

"Oh, four season kita?" tanya Naruto lagi yang bingung sejak kapan mereka punya nama jadi _'four season'_. Akhirnya Naruto cs ditarik sama Shizune buat keluar panggung.

"Pein tolong ya!" kata Kaito nyuruh Pein antu Naruto cs buat jadi _drummer_ pengiring di bawah panggung. Pein langsung ancungin jempol sambil nyengir dengan _pierchingan_-_pierchingan_ dimukanya yang kinclong menyilaukan.

xxxxx

Di atas panggung…

Musik yang ceria mulai mengalun di atas panggung.

_Come on my girl, this summer!_

_Shikamaru dan Gaara membuka pembukaan lagu. Keduanya bernyanyi sambil tersenyum lebar (khusus Shkamaru malah matanya yang melotot lebar)._

_Kanjiru? Natsu no kodou aozora ippai yuudougumo hirogaru nozomi nara_

_Keduanya bernyanyi dengan kompak. Suara jernih Gaara berkolaborasi dengan suara vibrato Shikamaru yang dalam._

_See you again, one summer !_

_Berganti ke giliran Kiba dan Naruto yang bernyanyi. Keduanya setengah melompat sambil memainkan gitar masing-masing._

_Bokura deau hitsuzen we will meet again again_  
_Nando wakarete mo mata maguriau_

_Suara attractive dan liar milik Kiba bersatu dengan suara Naruto yang enerjik dan jernih._

_Sou shinjite'ru,_

_Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan mengepalkan tangan ke dada,_

_Aki ga kite fuyu ga kite kisetsu meguru_

_Naruto nyanyi sendiri sambil sedikit bergaya dengan gitarnya._

_Shinjite iru yo_

_Giliran Gaara dan Shikamaru yang bernyanyi sambil saling pandang dan mengangguk cepat,_

_Natsu ni nareba hikarikagayaku unmei_

_Gaara bernyanyi sendirian. Dia melambaikan tangan satunya ke atas sambil tersenyum lebar._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer , kimi wa kimi wa_

_Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto bersorak bersama dengan suara lantang_

_Taiyou teritsukeru umi ranhansha boku no omoi_

_Kiba lebih maju ke depan sedikit dengan cengiran lebar yang melekat di wajahnya._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer , kimi wa kimi wa_

_Ke empat pemuda itu melompat bersamaan_

_Kienaide hiyake no ato futari sugoshita akashi ni_

_Shikamaru yang biasanya malas kali ini maju sambil memamerkan sebuah seringai tipis._

_Ah, kimi no hada ga nesshisen uketometara,_

_Suara jernih dan lantang milik Naruto menggema lembut,_

_Konna atsui yoru ga kuru_

_Lalu suara Naruto disambut dengan suara jernih dan dalam milik Gaara._

_You remember last summer_  
_Oboete'ru? Ano nagisa_  
_Akai yuugure eien no chikai himitsu o waketa_

_Shikamaru dan Gaara masih berduet dengan sinkronisasi melodi dari keduanya._

_Wasurenaide ne,_

_Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang beradu suara dengan Naruto. Naruto memainkan sedikit jari telunjuknya,_

_Itsu doko ni itatte futari wa hitotsu._

_Naruto berlari kecil ke depan sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan dan mengerling nakal pada para penonton._

_Wasurerarenai,_

_Dibalas dengan Gaara dan Kiba yang benryanyi bersama,_

_Natsu ga hikiyoseru jounetsu no namima de._

_Kiba bernyanyi semakin bersemangat._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer, kimi wa kimi wa_

_Ke empat pemuda itu mulai bernyanyi bersama kembali dan Pein semakin ikutan menggila bersama penonton yang udah jingkrak-jingkrak._

_Hadashi de sunahama kakeru senaka o oikakete yuku_

_Shikamaru sambil bawa-bawa mic lari dari ujung panggung ke ujung yang satunya lagi. Gak biasanya cowok yang doyan tidur itu bisa jadi hyperaktif di atas panggung._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer, kimi wa kimi wa_

_Kali ini mereka melompat bersama dengan penonton yang juga mengikuti gerakan lompat mereka._

_Totsuzen tachidomatta mama boku o matte'te kureru no?_

_Giliran bagian Gaara yang menyanyi solo dan tanpa terduga cowok itu melompat ke bawah panggung sambil memberikan tos dengan beberapa penonton._

_Ah, suiheisen haruka kanata me o hosome_

_Melodi mulai mengalun sedikit lembut saat Naruto menyanyikan bagiannya_

_Futari no mirai sagashite'ru._

_Kemudian Gaara ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto dan kembali naik ke atas panggung._

_You're summer_  
_You're destiny_  
_You're summer_  
_We'll be together_

_Endless summer_  
_Endless destiny_  
_We won't be apart_

_Aa owaranai natsu wa eien ni_

_Mereka berempat bernyanyi dalam satu kesatuan sinkronisasi yang mewakili masing-masing karakter. Musim semi untuk Naruto, musim panas untuk Kiba, musim gugur untuk Shikamaru dan musim dingin untuk Gaara._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer, kimi wa kimi wa_

_Hadashi de sunahama kakeru senaka o oikakete yuku_

_Giliran Naruto yang bernyanyi solo tanpa hentakan lagu dan hanya di iringi tepuk tangan dari para penonton._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer, kimi wa kimi wa_

_Sesaat musik kembali menghentak lebih keras seiring dengan permainan drum dari Pein yang menghentak cepat. Mereka merempat bernyanyi bersama-sama kembali._

_Taiyou teritsukeru umi ranhansha boku no omoi_

_Kiba bernyanyi seorang diri sambil lompat-lompat sambil memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh semangat._

_You are my destiny, kimi wa kimi wa_  
_You are the summer, kimi wa kimi wa_

_Ke empatnya bernyanyi sambil berlarian ke segala sudut panggung yang terbilang cukup luas itu._

_Kienaide hiyake no ato futari sugoshita akashi ni_

_Shikamaru bernyanyi sendiri sambil tersenyum eksotis pada Temari yang sekarang lagi menggila teriak-teriak alan fans girl._

_Ah, suiheisen tooku tooku me o korasu_  
_Bokura no mirai kirameite'ru_

_Ke empatnya bernyanyi sedikit lebih tenang sebagai bait penutup._

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra… Ra ra ra ra ra ra… !_

Mereka berdendang dengan kompak yang di iringi permainan gitar yang lebih keras.

Akhirnya lagu selesai dan ke empat pemuda itu membungkuk pada para penonton yang bertepuk riuh untuk mereka berempat. Penampilan mereka ternyata sukses di luar perkiraan.

"Gila kereeeen! Ternyata di Konoha _high school_ masih ada band yang bagus selain _Idol-Prince_!" celetuk salah seorang pengunjung yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Naruto cs sebelumnya dan sekarang mereka lagi asik ngebicarain _Four season_ dadakan tadi.

"Apa namanya tadi? _Four season_, ya? Gue rasa band itu bisa disejajarin sama _Idol-prince_, deh!" samber seorang cowok yang memberi pujian pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"_Four season_?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana bersama dengan Sai dan Neji.

"Kyaaaaa, _Idol-prince_!" jerit cewek-cewek disana secara spontan begitu melihat SasuNejiSai yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Secara otomatis SasuNejiSai langsung pake penyumbat kuping.

"Sekolah ini bener-bener keren! Selain _Idol-prince_ juga ada _Four season_!" seorang gadis lain berceletuk dengan penuh kagum.

"Ah, jangan lupa cowok yang tadi nyanyi pertama! Dia yang bikin suasana jadi semangat kembali dari kejenuhan, kan!" sambar cewek lainnya sambil mengingat-ingat Kaito yang pertama kali bernyanyi. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sai dan Neji hanya bisa saling pandang dengan bingung mendengar cerita para cewek itu.

"Pokoknya gue harus masuk sekolah ini!" kata seorang gadis yang kayaknya sih langsung menobatkan diri jadi fans four season.

"Gue juga!" sambar cewek lainnya.

"Gue juga mau!" balas yang lainnya hingga akhirnya para pengunjung disana yang niatnya cuma mau liat festival doang berubah haluan jadi pengen daftar sekolah di Konoha _high school_.

Akhirnya mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke loket pendaftaran buat tanya-tanya cara mendaftar sekolah disana dan semacamnya.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah ini artinya Konoha high school terselamatkan dari krisis murid dan tidak jadi bubar? Bagaimana interaksi _Idol-prince_ dan_ four season_ dengan murid-murid baru itu nantinya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ini yang ngetik Luki sendirian tanpa bantuan Riku (dia sedang sedikit kurang sehat). Maaf atas telatnya update karena Luki agak sibuk sama kerjaannya. Kami masih terima masukan lagu untuk _Idol-prince._

**Lagu yang dibawakan Kaito judulnya adalah See you by Kaito dan yang dibawakan four season judulnya Unmei dakara... Again and again (because it's destiny... Again and again).**

Mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi para OC akan mulai ditampilkan dan akatsuki akan mulai beroperasi (?) dengan kegiatan edannya, selain itu Matt dan Sebastian juga ikutan nongol. Dikegiatan itu akan ada sesi tanya-jawab, tantangan, kencan dan uneg-uneg. Buat para OC yang mau berpartisipasi dikegiatan itu silahkan. Disini selain Naruto cs, akatsuki juga akan memiliki band sendiri tapi mereka khusus untuk parody.

Masalah untuk fandom si authornya juga bingung, soalnya cerita disini lebih fokus ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan serta akatsuki (nantinya) juga Kaito dan Sasuke dan murid-murid lain disekitar mereka. Bagi yang punya pendapat, ide, dan saran atau kritik jangan segan-segan untuk menyampaikannya asal dikatakan dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	18. Radio cinta nista dan murid baru!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter fifteen

(Penampakan radio cinta nista dan murid baru!)

.

.

Ternyata setelah festival tersebut, sekolah Konoha mendapatkan efek yang luar biasa. Karena semenjak itu banyak pendaftaran murid baru yang berdatangan dan hal ini tentu menolong sekolah Konoha yang memang sedang mengalami krisis. Dari hari minggu sampai senin pagi ini pendaftaran untuk murid baru masih saja terus berlanjut membuat Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah yang biasa selalu bersantai-santai menjadi super sibuk. Tentu semua ini berkat _four_ _season_ dan sekarang mereka tengah jadi pembicaraan di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, satu kenyataan yang membuat hampir murid di kelas 2-A kesal terutama Sasuke dan Neji.

"Memang apa bagusnya sih Four season itu?" dengus Neji sambil memasang wajah kesal begitu mendengar beberapa murid kelas satu yang sedang membicarakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Mereka cukup bagus, bahkan yang kudengar mereka sukses besar saat menghibur penonton yang datang pada acara itu," celetuk Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini sebenarnya berada di pihak mana, sih?" tanya Neji dengan aneh melihat Sai yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran four season di sekolah mereka.

"Aku ini netral, Neji. Lagipula keberadaan mereka cukup menguntungkan, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas cowok itu dengan santai. Dia memang malas memikirkan persaingan antara kelas 2A dan 2C saat ini. Apalagi dengan keberadaan _four_ _season_ pasti membuat anak-anak kelas 2A jadi panas.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas!" sambarnya lagi dengan cepat sebelum Neji berhasil melakukan protes.

xxxxx

Kantor kepala sekolah…

Pagi itu Tsunade sengaja mengumpulkan geng akatsuki di ruangannya.

"Cepatlah nenek! Kalau mau bicara langsung saja!" kata Hidan dengan sangat kurang ajar berani-beraninya nyebut Tsunade dengan sebutan nenek.

"Bilang apa kau tadi, bocah? Berani menyebutku nenek? Kau sendiri kakek-kakek!" bales Tsunade langsung nyolot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk rambut Hidan yang putih semua mirip kayak kakek-kakek.

"Aku ini bukan kakek-kakek! Yang kakek itu Itachi tuh! Liat aja masih muda tapi keriputan!" Hidan akhirnya malah nyamber ke Itachi yang dari tadi anteng-anteng aja.

"Kok keriput gue elo bawa-bawa? Gini-gini, keriput gue itu membawa berkah! Buktinya banyak fans yang suka nih!" bales Itachi yang gak terima benda keramat yang menempel di mukanya sejak lahir dibawa-bawa sama Hidan.

"Halah! Kalian berdua banyak bekicot cepetan diem atau gue jotos, mau?" samber Tsunade yang udah gondok tiap manggil akatsuki pasti ada aja keributan yang dibuat oleh anggota sableng bin gendeng itu. Itachi sama Hidan kontan langsung pada diem. Tentunya mereka tidak melupakan kekuatan dahsyat milik sang nenek yang kalau udah ngamuk gak tanggung-tanggung, apapun bisa dibanting dan dilemparnya.

"Ya udah deh, buruan ngomong! Lagian kelamaan sih mau ngomong aja!" dengus Sasori dengan sotoy.

'_Kenapa jadi gue yang dimarahin sama ini bocah? Gue harus sabar… ' _batin Tsunade sambil melotot ke Sasori tapi yang dipelototin cuek-bebek. Tsunade menghela napas panjang dan langsung duduk dengan tenang.

"Begini, mulai pulang sekolah nanti kalian akan mengisi acara yang waktu itu pernah dibicarakan Kaito-sensei padaku. Nama acaranya Radio cinta nista!" kata Tsunade menjelaskan mengenai kegiatan yang akan dibawakan oleh para akatsuki selama memasuki bulan _summer_ sampai _fall_.

"Ditolak," sambar Sasori dan Itachi barengan dan langsung jalan mau keluar.

"Bagi yang gak ikut kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman!" balas Tsunade dengan cepat sambil menyeringai. Itachi sama Sasori mau gak mau balik lagi ke tempat masing-masing. Apapun hukumannya kalau yang buat Tsunade pasti gak bakalan waras.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti." Tsunade tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan sedangkan Itachi sama Sasori langsung pasang muka cemberut.

"Acara yang akan kalian bawakan di mulai dari jam tiga sampai jam lima sore dan kami meminta Byakuya-sensei serta Kakashi-sensei untuk mengawasi kalian. Lalu ini jadwal kalian." Shizune membagikan selebaran jadwal untuk para akatsuki.

'_Bahkan dia sudah menentukan siapa-siapa saja yang akan membawakan acara tiap harinya… '_ batin semua akatsuki minus Deidara yang sibuk ngelus-ngelus rambut sama Tobi yang manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Hah? Apa ini? Gue kebagian hari senin bareng Hidan? Kenapa gak sama Konan sayang aja?" protes Pein begitu melihat kalau dia bawain acaranya gak bereng sama Konan tapi malah sama Hidan.

"Hhn… Gua juga ogah sama lu!" cibir Hidan manyun-manyun ke Pein.

'_Gue sama Zetsu, un? Semoga aja gue gak jadi santapan dadakannya, un… '_ batin Deidara sambil lirik-lirik Zetsu yang entah kenapa lagi ngelus-ngelus perutnya sendiri.

"HOREEEE! TOBI SAMA KISAME-SENPAI! ASIK-ASIK!" sekarang Tobi malah joget hula-hula sedangkan Kisame langsung nangis merana dan akatsuki lain hanya memandang Kisame dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sama Kakuzu, yah lumayanlah… " gumam Konan ngeliat pasangan dia Kakuzu. Keliatannya cewek berambut biru itu cuek-cuek aja gak nolak ataupun protes. Kakuzu juga sama selama partnernya kagak nyusahin dia. Itachi yang pasangan sama Sasori juga keliatannya adem-ayem dan kagak melancarkan aksi protes.

"Nah, sekarang kalian balik ke kelas masing-masing! Bubar, grak!" kata Tsunade yang langsung bubarin akatsuki layaknya seorang jendral yang lagi atur pasukannya buat baris-berbaris. Akatsuki langsung keluar ruangan satu-persatu dengan teratur.

* * *

Istirahat…

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari hari biasanya. Karena sekarang kantin Konoha _high_ _school_ terlihat begitu penuh dengan banyaknya para murid baru.

"Kyaaaa, Byakuya-sensei! Gue fans Byakuya-sensei!" terlihat ada seorang murid cewek yang rambutnya lumayan panjang dikuncir satu kesamping dan punya warna rambut hijau tua sedang mengekor salah satu guru yang popler di sekolah. Mata _silver_ dari gadis itu berbinar-binar terang waktu liat Byakuya yang lagi tersenyum (cewek ini akan diperkenalkan sebagai Ichika Sora).

"Sora! Jangan tinggalin gue dong!" di belakang cewek tadi ada cewek lainnya dengan rambut warna biru keunguan yang dikuncir satu tengah mengejar gadis bernama Sora tadi.

Gadis berambut indigo itu ngejar sambil mainin hape sampe akhirnya karena gak fokus ke jalan dia nabrak Sasori.

Brukh… !

"Aw, sakit tauk!" dengus cewek itu. Awalnya dia pengen marahin orang yang nabrak dia (meskipun pada kasus ini dia yang salah sih), tapi dia gak jadi marah pas liat sosok cowok lumayan imut nan _cool_ lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Hnn." Sasori tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap cuek pada gadis itu dan berlalu dengan santai.

"Kaito!" di dalam kantin itu juga terlihat seorang cowok berambut merah kecoklatan sedang melambai pada Kaito yang lagi antri buat beli es krim (disini Kaito sama Byakuya kagak papasan jadi Byakuya belum nyadar adanya 'Kaito' lain).

"Matt?" tanya Kaito yang kaget melihat cowok itu ada di sekolah. Mau apa coba dia ke sekolahan? Apa mau numpang main _game_ _online_ gratis?

"Benar sekali kawan! Mulai hari ini gue resmi mengajar disini sebagai guru komputer!" balas Matt sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau jadi guru disini? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Kaito heran sejak kapan _hacker_ yang satu itu ganti profesi jadi guru, bukankah menjadi guru sangat membosankan bagi Matt?

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tau kau rusak! Jadi aku tak perlu bolak-balik untuk membetulkanmu!" celetuk Matt sambil menyikut Kaito. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau percakapan mereka terdengar oleh Sasuke yang kebetulan melintas.

'_Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu? Kenapa dia berbicara seolah-olah Kaito-sensei seperti mesin saja… '_ batin Sasuke yang merasa ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Matt. Tapi pemuda itu tak mau ambil pusing, dia pun segera melewati kedua guru itu dengan santai.

-SKIP-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan para murid segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan teratur. Hidan dan Pein dengan bersunggut-sunggut berjalan ke ruangan klub dadakan mereka hasil usulan dari Kaito. Di dalam ruangan itu ternyata sudah ada Byakuya yang menunggui mereka.

Hidan sama Pein langsung duduk buat siaran tapi berhubung mereka gak pernah siaran sebelumnya, yang ada sekarang dua-duanya bengong kayak sapi.

"Kalian berdua ngapain bengong?" tanya Byakuya sambil angkat alis heran ngeliat Pein sama Hidan cengo dua-duaan.

"Bingung, sensei! Gak pernah siaran, jadi enaknya bahas apa ya?" tanya Pein garuk-garuk dan sempet berpikir nista mau buka aib Hidan yang pernah teriak-teriak karena dikejar kucing tetangga sebelah, tapi takut disabit yang ada nanti malah jadi acara siaran pemakaman lagi.

"Bahas yang lagi rame dibicarain aja!" sambar Byakuya setengah berteriak sambil nyuruh Hidan sama Pein mulai siaran.

"Gue ada Ide!" jerit Pein yang disertai dengan kinclongan dari _pierchiengan_-_pierchiengan_-nya. "Kita bahas Four Season yang lagi booming aja! Lagi rame tuh diomongin ke seluruh kota!" celetuk Pein berapi-api.

"Apa kata anting-anting lu aja dah!" bales Hidan ngikut-ngikut aja, maklum napsu babunya memburu.

.

.

Akhirnya Hidan sama Pein mengudara (?) siaran.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore saudara-saudaraku yang sealiran dan seagama!" sapa Hidan dengan niat menyebarkan aliran Jashin yang kumat.

"Jangan mulai promosi dah!" lirik Pein yang udah siap-siap nampol Hidan kalo cowok itu mulai menghasut aliran Jashinismenya ke orang-orang. Hidan langsung nyengir ketauan sama Pein.

"Okeh, lanjut aja! Selamat datang di acara radio cinta nista! Tempat kalian bisa tanya-jawab, keluarin uneg-uneg atau ngajuin tantangan buat penyiarnya!" kata Pein menggebu-gebu sambil baca tulisan yang udah disiapin sama Byakuya sebelumnya.

"Untuk tema kali ini kita akan bicarain mengenai _four_ _season_ yang kemarin penampilannya sukses besaaaaaaaaaar!" sambung Hidan sambil ngerentangin kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sampe nabok muka Pein yang duduk di sebelahnya.

DUAGH!

Pein sukses nyungsep dari bangku gara-gara ketabok sama Hidan.

"Wuasem! Muka gue kena tampol!" omel Pein misuh-misuh sambil ngelap mukanya yang sempat berciuman dengan lantai.

"Bek to topik! Pein, gimana menurut lu soal penampilan four season kemarin? Gua denger-denger mereka banyak dapet pujian loh!" Hidan langsung alihin pembicaraan sebelum Pein sukses ngomel-ngomel.

"Pinter ngeles lo! Well, menurut gue jelas keren dong! Disitu ada gue sebagai _drummer_-nya!" jawab Pein yang malah bangga-banggain dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ditanya itu four season! Bukan elu!" semprot Hidan seenaknya geplak kepala Pein.

_Syuuuuut…_

Tiba-tiba ada pesawat kertas terbang ke arah mereka yang asalnya dari Byakuya dan entah kenapa saat itu juga berdendang lagu 'Pesawatku... Terbang ke jidaaaaaat... !'.

_Tuk!_

Sang pesawat sukses mendarat nista di jidat Hidan yang lebar.

"Aduh! Sialan gue kena tabrak pesawat!" jerit Hidan terlalu lebay sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Apaan nih?" Pein ngambil pesawat-pesawatan dari Byakuya dan langsung dibuka. "Daftar pertanyaan yang sampe buat akatsuki?" Pein ngelirik Byakuya yang manggut-manggut entah karena mabok apa lagi karena ngantuk.

"Apaan sih?" Hidan yang penasaran langsung ngerebut kertas tersebut dari Pein dan langsung dia baca.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Konan kamu sayang gak sih sama Pein? Kalau emang sayang kok kamu cuek aja liat Pein mesum?" Hidan langsung ngebacain pertanyaan pertama dan bikin Konan yang kebetulan lagi ngedengerin langsung _blushing_ berat.

"What? Gue mesum? Sumpeh lo? Darimana gue keliatan mesum?" Pein langsung protes sambil melotot ke Hidan plus nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki, elo itu udah keliatan mesum abis!" jawab Hidan santai sambil ngedorong Pein yang terlalu deket sama dia. Walhasil cowok yang susah dibedain sama toko perhiasan berjalan ini ngejomplang lagi ke belakang.

"Ceh… Denger ya, Konan itu suangaaaaat cinta sama gue! Dan gue itu gak mesum kok! Gue pria baik hati yang solehah!" bales Pein yang dengan ajaibnya langsung berdiri dan duduk dengan manis sambil mempromosikan dirinya.

"Geblek! Yang ditanya itu Konan, kenapa malah elo yang jawab?" Hidan geleng-geleng aja ngeliat betapa narsisnya si Pein. "Pertanyaan ini bakalan dijawab sendiri sama Konan nanti, ok!" sambungnya lagi dan langsung baca pertanyaan berikut.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Deidara lu itu kuat gak sih ngurusin Tobi? Kasih alasannya… maksudnya gimana ini? Emangnya si Deidara babysitter?" Hidan malah nanya balik sambil ngeliat Pein.

"Jangan liat gue! Gue juga gak ngerti maksudnya!" Pein bales ngeliatin Hidan dan untuk sesaat Byakuya yang ngeliat mereka berdua merasa kalau pemandangan saling tatap antara Hidan dan Pein seperti percikan api cinta yang membahana dunia (Byakuya otaknya mulai miring).

"Pertanyaan lainnya, Pein lo kok mesum? Kenapa elo demen banget jadi raja bokep?" akhirnya pertanyaan tadi di-_skip_ sama Hidan karena otak minimnya gak bisa menangkap apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu (Hidan : Lah elo juga berotak minim, dasar author dodol!).

"Sialan! Gue kagak mesum! Gue udah jawab tadi, gue itu pria idaman setiap wanita jadi wajar dong banyak cewek nemplok ke gue! Lagian gue itu beribawa kok, Konan aja sampe klepek-klepek!" lagi-lagi Pein menjawab dengan penuh kenarsisan dan kepedean tingkat dewa.

"Gue denger itu toko anting!" teriak Konan pake toa segeda bak sampah (dia ngangkatnya dibantuin Tobi sama Deidara).

"Wakakakak, mampus!" Hidan langsung ketawa nista dan berharap setelah ini bakalan ada KDRT antara Pein dan Konan.

"Sekarang nih, pertanyaan buat lo! Hidan, Jashin itu emangnya ada? Bukannya itu aliran sesat?" Pein yang esmosi sampe ubun-ubun langsung ngerebut kertas pertanyaan dari tangan Hidan.

"Jashin itu ada dihatiku, dipikiranku dan dijiwaku! Itu bukan aliran sesat tapi aliran maksiat!" jawab Hidan yang dengan amat sangat jujurnya mengakui kenistaan dari alirannya itu.

'_Sekalian aja lo kawin sama Jashin!'_ batin semua orang yang lagi dengerin siaran mereka.

"Pertanyaan lainnya buat anggota lain nih! Biar di jawab sama orangnya masing-masing aja nanti!" kata Pein pas baca pertanyaan lain yang sepertinya ditujukan buat anggota lainnya.

"Pertanyaan lainnya bangga gak, punya pemimpin kayak Pein?" tanya Pein ngeliat ke pertanyaan terakhir.

"Sebenernya sih kagak! Gua sama sekali kagak bangga tuh sama Pein! Dia itu bagaikan setitik debu di kuku gua, tapi berhubung si Pein kasih _deathglare_ ke gua dan ngancem mau merajam gua pake gigi taringnya Kisame, jadi gua terpaksa bilang, gua bangga… " jawab Hidan yang kayaknya bener-bener kepaksa tuh ngomongnya. Keliatan dari mukanya yang gak rela banget, kayak lagi dipalakin Kakuzu suruh bayar kas akatsuki.

"Pertanyaannya udah abis nih!" kata Pein yang dengan sopannya ngelempar kertas itu ke Byakuya lagi.

"Buat yang mau tanya-tanya kayak tadi silahkan kirim ke kotak review dan untuk besok yang bakal bawain acaranya adalah Kisame sama Tobi!" kata Hidan yang udah senyum-senyum bayangin duo ajaib itu bakalan ancur pasti bawain acaranya.

"Besok temanya adalah tema cinta!" timpal Pein ikutan senyum maksiat dan memikirkan gimana jadinya Kisame sama Tobi kalau bicarain soal cinta.

.

.

Di suatu tempat…

"HOREEE TOBI SUKA SAMA CINTA! TOBI CINTA KISAME-SENPAI! TOBI CINTA LOLIPOP!" jerit Tobi sambil meluk-meluk Kisame di sampingnya plus pamerin permen lollipop jumbo yang baru aja dia beli.

'_Siaran belum mulai tapi gue udah ternistai!'_ batin Kisame yang meratapi nasibnya bakalan kayak apa besok dia siaran sama Tobi.

.

.

Back to Hidan and Pein

"Ngomong-ngomong gue juga ada pertanyaan nih buat para pendengar. Kira-kira di akatsuki siapa yang paling keren dan alasannya apa?" kata Pein tiba-tiba nyeletukin pertanyaan gaje bin narsis dan pede, merasa kalau dia pasti dapet suara paling banyak.

"Bicara soal keren, gua jadi penasaran, keren mana Idol-prince sama Four season?" Hidan ikutan nyeletukin pertanyaan tapi yang lebih berbobot dari pertanyaan Pein barusan.

"Kalo menurut gue pasti four season! Soalnya disitu ada gue!" jawab Pein langsung sambil nepuk dada bangga.

_Syuuuutt…_

_Tuk!_

mendadak pesawat terbang dari kertas meluncur cepat ke arah Hidan (serta tak lupa di iringi oleh lagu pesawatku terbang ke bulan yang ternyata lagunya berasal dari suara sember Hisuke Hitane yang notabene jadi murid baru dan langsung dicabut sama Tsunade buat jadi tim kreatif) tapi kali ini Hidan bisa ngeles jadi gantian Pein yang kena cium sama sang pesawat.

"Apaan lagi sih?" Pein dengan penuh napsu membuka pesawat kertas itu dan begitu dilihat isinya mendadak Pein kejang-kejang.

"Tolong! Pein kesurupan!" Hidan otomatis jadi takut. Dia berdiri sambil deketin Pein yang kejang-kejang. "Air, air!" cowok itu langsung minta diambilin air dan voila dalam waktu lima menit sang air putih sudah tersedia.

Hidan langsung ngambil air itu dan dia komat-kamit baca mantra.

"Demi nama Jashin akan ku musnahkan demit, setan, hantu, iblis yang merasuki tubuh Pein meskipun sebenarnya tanpa kemasukan dia udah mirip bapaknya setan!" Hidan baca mantra tapi masih saja sempet-sempetnya menghina Pein ck ck ck. Abis baca mantra dia langsung minum itu air putih dan berkumur-kumur ria.

"Gue kagak kesurupan, oi!" bales Pein yang langsung bangkit dari posisi kejang-kejangnya.

_Gulp… _

Otomatis Hidan kagak jadi nyembur dan malah nelen air kumur-kumurnya sendiri (Yaiks! Jijay! *disembur Hidan*).

"Terus elu kenapa kejang-kejang?" tanya Hidan yang heran kenapa si Pein bisa ketularan autis begini.

"Liat aja dah sendiri!" Pein nyerahin sang kertas yang barusan saja membuatnya kejet-kejet.

"Ada reward kencan sama anggota akatsuki bagi yang pertanyaannya paling nista?" Hidan ngebaca tulisan tersebut dengan raut muka dodol akut. Sedetik kemudian…

"WHAAAAT? KENCAN?" menggelegarnya teriakan Hidan yang bagaikan lolongan jampi-jampi ala mbah dukun. "Ah, bodo lah! Asal bukan gua aja… " sambungnya lagi dengan kalem dadakan.

"Terus elu tadi kejang-kejang karena lu gak mau kencan gitu?" tanya Hidan yang bingung masa disuruh kencan si Pein bisa sampe kejang-kejang begitu, bukannya dia yang paling mesum dan pastinya semangat sama acara kayak gini.

"Jelas dong! Pein hanya setia sama gue!" celetuk Konan disebrang sana dengan sok yakin. Sedangkan Deidara sama Tobi langsung geleng-geleng aja sambil bilang "Gak yakin, (un)".

"Soalnya gue bahagia! Akhirnya gue bisa mendapatkan kesempatan buat kencan sama cewek lain selain sama Konan! Heheheh Konan ayang kalau denger jangan marah ya!" jawab Pein yang ternyata dia kesenengan dan saking senengnya sampe kejang-kejang begitu ck ck ck (dia gak tau disebrang sana Konan sudah terbakar api dan sudah menyiapkan rencana penyembelihan buat Pein).

"Oke deh, berhubung udah jam lima kita berdua pamit dulu!" akhirnya setelah ngomong ngalor-ngidul Pein sama Hidan mengakhiri sesi acara mereka karena udah jam lima sore.

"Akhirnya bisa pulang juga! Gila juga ngetem dua jam udah kayak mau beranak aja!" celetuk Pein sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Soalnya dia pegel duduk hampir dua jam kagak ngapa-ngapain dan cuma ngebacot doang.

"Pein… !" ternyata di depan udah ada Konan yang lagi pasang muka angker sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Cewek biru itu lagi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan menatap Pein dengan napsu pembantaian.

Satu menit kemudian…

"GYAAAAA AMPUUUUUN!" terdengar suara jeritan Pein yang terdengar begitu miris ck ck ck.

Gimana selanjutnya acara yang akan dibawain sama Tobi dan Kisame? Apakah kedua orang itu bisa dengan langgeng siaran? Lalu sepertinya sudah tercium aroma persaingan antara Idol-prince dan four season nih! Gimana suasana sekolah dengan tambahan murid-murid baru yang gak jauh sablengnya?

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya radio cinta nista resmi dibuka! Disini beberapa OC sudah mulai diperkenalkan dan terima kasih mau mendaftar di Konoha high school *bow*. Buat yang mau kirim pertanyaan/tantangan lewat kotak review atau yang mau keluarin uneg-uneg silahkan lewat PM. Ini saia tulis jadwal akatsuki siaran :

Hidan-Pein : Senin

Kisame-Tobi : Selasa

Zetsu-Deidara : Jumat

Kakuzu-Konan : Sabtu

Sasori-Itachi : Minggu

Mulai acara besok akan ditampilkan bintang tamu yang kemungkinan besar anggota idol-prince/four season. Yah, kata Luki dan Riku maaf kalau pendek soalnya nungguin Luki yang rada ngaret kalau ngetik. Oke, deh untuk ide, saran dan kawan-kawan silahkan But we don't have any tolerances for junk flamers (sorry we'll delete it and do not spam, because we don't care and we'll keep delete your spam comment). Untuk tulisan saia mohon maaf bila ada beberapa tulisan yang saia edit tidak saia italic untuk kata asing. Sekali lagi thanks for your support for reading their story and enjoy it, hope you'll like it.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	19. Tawaran Rekaman

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Sixteen

(Tawaran Rekaman!)

.

.

Malamnya Kaito tampak pusing setelah melihat nilai para murid-muridnya hasil dari latihan tadi. Semuanya mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata! Semuanya benar-benar gagal total! Kaito sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kehancuran nilai-nilai tersebut.

"Kenapa, sensei?" tanya kupu-kupu biru itu yang bingung melihat Kaito membolak-balik buku sambil mendesah pasrah beberapa kali.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa nilai murid-murid kelas 2-C jelek semua… Terutama murid yang bernama Naruto! Dia sama sekali tidak mengerjakan satu soalpun… Sigh… " jawab Kaito yang merasa seperti kena arus pendek dadakan. Otaknya mau meledak melihat angka-angka berurutan dari satu sampai lima di kertas-kertas latihan itu (pengecualian untuk Gaara, Shikamaru sama Sasori).

'_Lagi-lagi Naruto… '_ batin sang kupu-kupu yang sepertinya menghkhawatirkan murid badung bernama Naruto itu.

"Minta jadwal lebih saja untuk mengajar di kelas itu!" sambar sang kupu-kupu memberi usulan.

"Benar juga ya! Terima kasih kupu-kupu! Kau tau? Kalau kau orang mungkin saat ini aku suah memeluk dan menciummu!" balas Kaito dengan menggebu-gebu sambil menciumi toples kaca 'kupu-kupu Kaito' tersebut. Diam-diam dalam hati Kaito asli mengucapkan syukur karena saat ini dia adalah seekor kupu-kupu, karena kalau tidak dia sudah terkena cipokan maut nan dahsyat dari sang android. Bisa disangka _incest_ sama diri sendiri nanti dia! Lagian bisa-bisanya android itu bersikap dengan sangat amat nista (author : Yang buat aja sableng, jadi jangan heran! *ditimpuk PSP*).

xxx

Besok paginya dengan semangat penuh perjuangan sang android Kaito mengajukan ide brilian dari sang kupu-kupu kepada Tsunade si kepala sekolah. Tsunade sih iya-iya aja sama ide Kaito dan nyerahin begitu aja jadwal serta jam pelajaran itu ke Kaito.

.

.

Kelas 2-C…

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kaito yang ternyata masuk ke kelas 2-C sambil senyum mengerikan. Sedetik kemudian para murid yang tadinya lagi pada ribut langsung diem sambil merasa ada aura-aura berbahaya dari guru yang satu itu.

"PAGI, SENSEEEEEEIIII!" balas semua murid pakai semangat jiwa muda (khusus Lee dia yang paling gede bacotnya).

"Sensei! Kok masuk kelas sini? Hari ini, kan gak ada pelajaran bahasa inggris!" sambar Suigetsu cepet yang langsung protes. Kemarin dia udah _stress_ ngeliat latihan yang dikasih Kaito masa sekarang itu guru mau nyiksa lagi sih. Lama-lama otaknya bisa meleleh kayak es.

"Saya cuma mau membagikan hasil latihan kalian yang kemarin saja, kok!" jawab Kaito sambil pamerin buku para murid yang udah ada di tangannya.

"Mampus… " desis para murid kompak berjamaah (kenapa gak mati dadakan bareng-bareng aja? *dibantai*).

"Saya sangat kecewa karena nilai latihan kalian semuanya jelek! Padahal kalian sedikit lagi mau menghadapi ujian… Selain itu nilai kalian untuk pelajaran lain juga tidak terlalu bagus!" kata Kaito yang ceramah dadakan di depan kelas.

"Woi! Siapa yang manggil ustad Kaito dateng ke kelas?" celetuk Naruto sambil bisik-bisik ke belakang. Murid lain yang denger celetukan Naruto langsung pada nahan ketawa. Saat itu mereka membayangkan Kaito pake sorban di kepala plus baju putih ala ustad-ustad.

BRAKH!

"Tolong hargai kalau ada guru kalian yang bicara!" Kaito tiba-tiba saja membanting buku-buku latihan tersebut ke atas meja. Semua murid yang tadinya sedang tertawa-tawa langsung lompat kodok secara berjamaah.

"Pfft… Hahahahahahaha!" Kaito yang melihat fenomena langka tersebut tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Guru itu kelihatan sudah lupa kalau dia sedang marah, dia tertawa sambil mengetok-ngetok meja plus berderai air mata. "Ya ampun! Baru kali ini saya melihat ada kodok lompat barengan begitu! Hahahahaha!".

"Sensei… Bukannya lagi marah, ya?" sambar seorang cewek yang baru saja masuk kemarin bernama Hyunei Laviola. Gadis itu memiliki model rambut yang hampir sama dengan Hinata hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk menguncir rambutnya itu ke belakang.

"Oh, benar juga ya!" balas Kaito yang malah manggut-manggut baru nyadar kalau dia harusnya marah-marah kenapa malah jadi ngakak gak jelas begini. "Baiklah! Saya akan marah dari ulang!" katanya lagi yang langsung ditimpukin oleh warga kelas setempat. Kaito terpaksa kabur daripada dia yang di lempar keluar.

Begitu keluar Kaito langsung pundung di pojokan tembok kelas 2-C. Meratap kenapa murid-muridnya di kelas 2-C sableng semua, bahkan yang murid baru mulai ikut ketularan virus kegajean dan kesablengan.

"Ah, Kaito-sensei untung kau ada disini! Ayo cepat ikut aku!" kata Shizune yang langsung nyeret Kaito seenak udelnya aja ke kantor.

* * *

Di kantor…

"Nah ini dia orangnya yang melahirkan four season!" begitu sampai di kantor Shizune langsung melempar Kaito pakai gaya seekor pemancing yang lagi melempar umpan.

"Laki-laki?" kedua orang kembar identik itu saling menatap heran dengan tampang cengo ke Kaito.

"Kupikir selama ini yang bisa melahirkan hanya wanita saja… Ternyata laki-laki juga bisa… " bisik pemuda yang berambut dengan warna yang lebih gelap pada pemuda satunya.

"Ternyata dunia menjadi semakin aneh… " timpal yang satunya sambil geleng-geleng dicampur sama manggut-manggut.

_PLAK! PLAK!_

"HENTIKAN PIKIRAN ANEH KALIAN!" sambar Tsunade dengan cepat sambil menggeplak kepala kedua pemuda itu dengan harisen.

"Hehehehe… " kedua pemuda kembar itu langsung cengengesan sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala mereka masing-masing dengan kompak.

"Sigh… " Tsunade kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menghela napas. "Dia adalah Kaito, orang yang telah membentuk four season." Kali ini Tsunade memperkenalkan Kaito secara benar dan waras.

"Owh! Halo Kaito! Kami adalah produser rekaman dari Fujiwara. Corp! Kami kemari karena sudah mendengar tentang four season dan berniat untuk menawari four season rekaman di perusahaan kami!" sambar salah satu pemuda itu dengan antusias menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangan mereka.

"Maksudnya kalian ingin merangkul four season di bawah perusahaan kalian?" tanya Kaito yang masih bingung tiba-tiba saja datang dua pemuda aneh yang mengaku-ngaku berasal dari sebuah perusahaan rekaman. Sungguh demi es krim kedua pemuda itu tampak meragukan.

"Merangkul?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu sambil berpikir apakah tangannya cukup lebar untuk memeluk four season secara bersamaan.

'_Dia pasti sedang berpikir yang bukan-bukan… '_ batin Tsunade dan Shizune secara bersamaan sambil _sweatdrop _melihat kedua pemuda aneh itu.

"Mereka adalah Fujiwara bersaudara! Itu Rei Fujiwara dan Ren Fujiwara. Idol-prince juga berada di bawah label perusahaan mereka dan sekarang mereka ingin mengajak four season kerjasama atas seijinnya, sebagai orang yang telah membentuknya!" jelas Tsunade yang entah kenapa merasa hari itu dia jadi penerjemah bahasa abstrak secara dadakan.

"Sebenarnya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk four season, tapi aku perlu membicarakannya dengan mereka. Aku butuh waktu untuk merundingkannya," jawab Kaito dengan tegas. Dia tak bisa menerima tawaran itu begitu saja, karena dia mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa!" balas Ren yang sepertinya mengerti dengan keputusan Kaito yang tidak bisa terburu-buru memberi jawaban dan menyatakan kesediaannya.

"Ini kartu nama kami. Kau bisa menghubungi kami untuk memberikan informasi." Rei menyerahkan kartu nama mereka pada Kaito.

"Kami permisi dulu dan terima kasih untuk terjemahaan bahasanya nenek!" celetuk Rei yang senyum-senyum ke Tsunade, benar-benar sebuah senyum tanpa dosa kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan kata tabu bagi Tsunade.

"Ka… Li… An… CEPAT KELUAR DARI KANTORKU!" Tsunade sukses ngamuk dan mendepak kembar bersaudara itu keluar ck ck ck.

"Kami permisi dulu, nenek! Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kami, Kaito-sensei!" teriak kedua pemuda itu dari luar dan abis itu langsung ngacir buru-buru sebelum Tsunade kembali ngamuk.

"Sigh… Sampai sekarang aku masih tak bisa percaya kalau kedua mahkluk kembar itu merupakan seorang produser musik!" celetuk Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya yang nyut-nyutan. Setiap kali kedua orang kembar itu datang selalu saja menyebutnya dengan sebutan nenek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito-sensei. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menerima saja tawaran dari mereka? Kurasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menaikkan pamor sekolah ini dengan adanya bintang baru," kata Tsunade yang kini membahas mengenai tawaran rekaman yang diajukan oleh kedua produser gendeng tadi. Meskipun terkesan sableng tapi kedua orang itu cukup bisa dipercaya. Terbukti dari idol-prince yang saat ini sedang populer dan cukup dikenal masyarakat baik dari Konoha ataupun di luar Konoha.

"Aku hanya tak ingin salah mengambil keputusan. Lagipula aku takut nantinya hal tersebut akan mengganggu nilai mereka… Tsunade-sensei tau sendiri, kan kalau nilai Naruto dan teman-temannya di bawah rata-rata… " jawab Kaito yang ternyata memikirkan nasib sekolah Naruto dan kawan-kawan kalau langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Tsunade tampak mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku akan membicarakan ini pada mereka untuk kumintai pendapat, biar bagaimanapun mereka juga ada hak untuk mengetahuinya dan memberi keputusan," lanjutnya lagi yang akan merundingkan semua ini dengan Naruto dan anggota four season lainnya. Setelah itu Kaito segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

xxx

Hari itu semua berjalan seperti biasa, kelas 2-C tampak ribut seperti biasa, kelas 2-A tampak tenang dan khitmat, hening… Sedangkan kelas 2-B tampak penuh berisi dengan murid-murid baru yang kayaknya gak jauh beda hebohnya dari kelas 2-C. Lalu di kelas 3 khususnya tempat para akatsuki berada mereka kedatangan tukang sulap jadi-jadian.

Kelas 3-A (satu-satunya kelas tiga yang sukses bertahan)…

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" Konan teriak-teriak liat bunga-bunga kertasnya kebakar api. "Parah lo! Bunga-bunga kertas gue kenapa jadi korban?" celetuk Konan yang tak berdaya (apa coba?) melihat bunga buatannya sekarang udah jadi debu berkat aksi tukang sulap dadakan di kelas mereka yang baru masuk.

"Katanya mau liat sulap… " dengus sang pelaku yang gak terima disalahin.

"Kalo mau sulap, coba tuh ubah muka si Kisame disulap biar gantengan dikit!" samber Pein nista sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Kisame.

"Sialan lu! Muka gue ini udah ganteng!" kata Kisame sewot. Perasaan kata Juju dia ganteng deh, udah gak perlu diubah-ubah.

"Iya, lo paling ganteng diantara julung-julung!" celetuk Hidan nambahin. Pein makin ngakak kenceng, puas banget ledekin Kisame.

"Bisa gak, elo sulap ini bocah dua diem, atau bikin mereka tobat dari kesesatan dan kemesuman?" bales Kisame minta sang tukang sulap biar bikin kedua temen sesatnya segera tobat.

"Kesesatan dan kemesuman mereka itu adalah takdir… " jawab sang tukang sulap yang malah nyuruh Kisame berpasrah diri pada takdir punya temen sesat sama mesum. Bilang aja ngeles!

* * *

Akhirnya jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu berdetak juga. Para murid langsung pada kabur menuju kantin tentunya.

"Naruto!" Kaito memanggil bocah berambut pirang itu yang lagi mejeng di depan pintu sambil megangin perutnya. Dia jelas lagi kelaperan tapi dia lupa bawa duit, walhasil jadilah dia ngetem di depan pintu kelas sambil nungguin temen-temennya balik buat dia palakin makanannya satu-satu.

"Ada apa, sensei? Kalau mau marah-marah karena nilai latihanku jelek jangan sekarang… Aku sedang tak ada tenaga buat adu argumen… " bales Naruto yang keliatan lemes.

"Saya kemari hanya mau bilang, nanti sepulang sekolah ke ruanganku dan jangan lupa ajak Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Oh, ya sensei bawakan ini untukmu!" balas Kaito yang meminta Naruto untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah nanti dengan beberapa orang temannya. Sebelum pergi kaito memberikan Naruto sekotak ramen siap saji.

"UWAAAAH! Terima kasih, sensei! Tau aja gua lagi laper!" mata Naruto langsung membulat begitu mendapatkan sekotak ramen siap saji kesukaannya.

"Jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu!" Kaito mengingatkan Naruto kembali sebelum akhirnya guru biru itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai makan dengan barbar.

xxx

Pulangnya sesuai dengan titah sang wali kelas, Naruto bersama dengan Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru pergi menuju ruangan Kaito. Sungguh suatu keajaiban bocah itu tidak lupa menyampaikan pesan.

"Sensei kalau mau ngomong buruan nih! Gue lagi buru-buru ada urusan!" celetuk Gaara yang kagak bia sabaran banget. Baru juga sampe masa udah minta buruan.

"Ya, ya. Saya juga tak mau berlama-lama melihat muka-muka kalian!" balas Kaito sedikit ketus sambil mendengus. "Barusan ada produser musik dari perusahaan Fujiwara yang menawari kalian untuk rekaman dan berada di bawah naungan mereka. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa kalian berminat dengan tawaran itu?" tanya Kaito yang langsung ke pokok permasalahan tanpa bertele-tele.

"Jadi ada yang tertarik dengan kami dan mau mengajak kami rekaman?" tanya Naruto udah _sparkling-sparkling_ ria. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap ketiga orang temannya yang lain seolah meminta tanggapan. Gaara hanya angkat bahu, Kiba mengepalkan tangan ke atas sedangkan Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala sambil bergumam 'merepotkan' dengan pelan.

"Jadi?" Kaito bertanya sekali lagi menghentikan aksi rapat hening dadakan barusan.

"Tentu kami menerimanya! Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka!" jawab Naruto yang ternyata menerima tawaran tersebut. Kiba ikut tersenyum senang, Gaara kembali angkat bahu cuek dan Shikamaru lagi-lagi bergumam 'merepotkan' sambil garuk-garuk leher (ini anak curiga belum mandi makanya gatel-gatel).

"Kalau begitu akan kuijinkan dengan satu syarat... " timpal Kaito yang kali ini nada bicaranya lebih serius dibandingkan tadi. "Nilai ulangan kalian untuk minggu besok harus mendapat nilai bagus pada semua mata pelajaran. Kalau kalian gagal, maka lupakan kesempatan ini pernah datang." Ternyata Kaito kembali mengajukan syarat untuk Naruto agar nilai ulangannya untuk semua ulangan pada minggu besok mendapat nilai yang baik.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh?" sambar Shikamaru yang ternyata sedikit panas karena merasa diremehkan. Gaara hanya ikut menyeringai.

"Kami akan buktikan kalau kami mampu!" Naruto jadi ikutan sedikit terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya dia kembali mengajukan tantangan untuk guru itu. "Bukan hanya untuk minggu besok tapi sampai satu bulan ke depan akan kubuktikan nilai ulanganku dengan nilai yang bagus!" pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah mengutarakan tekad dan janjinya.

"Baik, akan kutunggu buktinya itu Naruto... " balas Kaito hanya tersenyum datar pada ke empat remaja tersebut dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Kalau kami berhasil sensei harus mengabulkan satu-persatu permintaan kami dan kali ini sensei gak boleh bohong!" ternyata Naruto masih penasaran sama Kaito yang tiap bikin taruhan pasti ujung-ujungnya bokis melulu. Kali ini dia bersumpah akan memastikan guru itu menepati janjinya.

"Itu hal mudah, yang jelas kalian harus buktikan dulu perkataan kalian," jawab Kaito dengan santai sambil manggut-manggut melihat tekad yang ada pada diri Naruto.

"Ingat ya, sensei udah mengiyakan! Itu artinya sensei gak boleh ngeles lagi nanti!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Kaito dengan penuh berapi-api. "Kami sekarang permisi dulu sensei mau melakukan persiapan! Ayo kita temon!" Naruto akhirnya ngajak yang lainnya cabut dari sana untuk melakukan persiapan (baca : belajar kelompok bareng).

"Hahaha... Bahasa inggrisnya saja masih mon-temon! Sigh... Sudahlah yang jelas semangat mereka jadi terpacu, lalu tinggal mengurusi murid-murid lain... " desah guru itu sambil tertawa kecil saat mendengar inggris Naruto lebih mirip kayak bahasa ikan salmon.

* * *

Di ruangan siaran...

Di dalam ruangan itu seperti biasa sudah ada Byakuya yang mengawasi dan Hisuke yang udah duduk anteng diem sambil ngeliat tumpukan surat pertanyaan. Harusnya saat ini Hisuke udah dapet partner, cuma kayaknya mahkluk yang satu itu telat. Gak lama Kisame sama Tobi nongol dan masuk ke dalem.

"Woi, Tobi! Sebelum siaran elo dapet satu tantangan dari **Ryucena** buat lepas topeng elo selama siaran dan topeng lo harus dipake sama Kisame!" kata Hisuke yang udah nodong duo akatsuki yang baru masuk itu dengan tantangan.

"Oke, beres deh!" jawab Tobi dengan enteng sambil ngelepas topengnya.

JENG JENG!

"Wow, kinclong men! Gila, lu. Muka elu mengkilat amat kayak abis disemir!" celetuk Kisame yang takjub ngeliat muka Tobi yang bisa mengkilat begitu kayak orang lagi maskeran.

"Iya dong! Tobi setiap hari pakai masker alami! Kalau senpai mau coba pake topeng Tobi aja, nanti juga tau masker ajaib punya Tobi!" jawab Tobi sambil ngacungin jempol dengan bangga. Abis itu dia ngasih itu topeng bersama dengan masker ajaib yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tobi… Ini yang di dalem apaan? Kok mengkilat-kilat licin begini? Berlendir pula… Jangan bilang kalau ini… " Kisame menatap curiga sang lendir yang ada di dalam topeng Tobi.

"Itu ingus Tobi, senpai! Tiap Tobi ketiduran ingus Tobi jadi balon terus pecah di dalem dan jadi masker muka Tobi!" jawab Tobi dengan penuh keingusan dan kejijayan bajaj. Ternyata mukanya mengkilat gara-gara kena lulur ingusnya sendiri! (author muntah di tempat).

"Najis! Jadi yang di muka elu ingus semua tuh?" tanya Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Tobi. Sang pemilik muka langsung manggut-manggut sambil senyum bangga. "Gusti! Tobat gua!" Kisame langsung _ilfeel_ seketika langsung ngebuang itu topeng ke sembarangan tempat yang langsung di kejar sama Tobi.

"HOEEEEKZZ!" Hisuke sama Byakukya muntah berjamaah pas tau muka Tobi dilapisi ingus semua.

"Najis lo! Cuci muka dulu sana!" samber Hisuke sambil nendang Tobi keluar ruangan nyuruh itu bocah autis buat cuci muka.

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

Si Tobi udah balik dan kali ini mukanya beneran kinclong. Dia memiliki rambut pendek yang agak cepak dengan model berantakan (karena gak pernah disisir mungkin?), kulit yang lumayan putih dengan mata merah.

'_Lumayan keren juga nih, anak!'_ celetuk Kisame dalem hati yang gak sangka Tobi sang autis bisa juga berpenampilan waras.

"Udah jangan kebanyakan gaya! Mulai acaranya woi!" teriak Hisuke pake toa nyuruh duo akatsuki KisaTobi untuk mulai siaran.

"Oke, sebelumnya kenalin dulu! Gue Kisame pangeran samudera terganteng seangkatan laut!" kata Kisame membuka pembicaraan sambil ngaku-ngaku kalau dia itu pangeran samudera segala. Bisa runtuh kerajaan atlantik kalau pangerannya berwujud kayak Kisame!

"Lalu ada Tobi! Yang manis dan imut-imut kayak permen!" timpal Tobi gak kalah gilanya dari Kisame.

"Oh, ya bintang tamu yang dijanjikan akan dimulai setiap hari sabtu dan usus punya usus yang jadi bintang tamunya adalah Sasuke! Leader dari Idol-prince!" kata Kisame sambil tepok tangan, gak tau deh itu hiu nepokin apaan (mungkin lalet karena badannya bau amis?).

"KYAAAAA SASUKEEEE! WE LOVE YOUUUU!" teriak Orochimaru di dalam ruangan lab biologi sambil meneriaki _yell-yell_ 'We love you Sasuke!' bareng fans fanatiknya Sasuke yang lain.

"Sekarang gue sama Tobi bakal bawain acara dengan tema cinta! Gue mau tanya apa sih arti cinta menurut lo?" Kisame mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka yang hari itu bertema cinta (ditambah nista). Dia mulai nanya ke Tobi dengan sangat terpaksa.

'_Demi gigi runcing gue, berani taruhan si Tobi bakalan aneh jawabannya!'_ batin Kisame yang udah taruhan sendiri kalau Tobi bakalan ngasih jawaban yang kagak beres.

"Cinta ya… ? Cinta… Cinta… Cinta itu apa sih?" tanya Tobi dengan tampang dodol akut. Kisame sama Hisuke langsung ngegubrak barengan.

"Kalo gak tau gak usah pake sok mikir!" komen keduanya yang gemes liat si Tobi udah mikir lama-lama. Dikirain bakalan dijawab tapi malah nanya balik.

"Kayak elo tau aja!" celetuk Hisuke sambil ngelirik ke Kisame.

"Gini-gini gue tau artinya cinta!" jawab Kisame sewot. Sekate-kate si Hisuke nyangkain dia gak tau apa artinya cinta.

"Apa coba artinya?" tantang Hisuke nyuruh si Kisame buat ngejawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Jawabannya gue serahin sama yang baru masuk, tuh!" bales Kisame seenak udel nyuruh orang lain buat ngejawab. Kontan cowok yang baru masuk itu langsung pasang muka bingung sambil bilang "Apa aku datang di waktu yang salah?".

"Kagak! Lo kagak salah masuk! Emang isinya aja pada gendeng semua!" Hisuke dengan asalnya bilang yang ada di dalem orang-orang gendeng semua. Byakuya di pojokan langsung berdehem keras dan ngasih _deathglare_ ke cowok berkacamata tipis itu. Hisuke langsung nyengir sok polos.

"Woi, jangan masuk sembarangan aja! Kasih jawaban dulu sama perkenalkan diri lo, baru masuk!" kata Kisame sewot, lagaknya udah sok aja! kayak dia yang punya itu ruangan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kaoru dan menurutku cinta itu adalah ini!" jawab cowok yang berambut biru keperakan itu sambil melempar sebuah kartu.

_Jleb… !_

Itu kartu sukses bertengger di mulut Kisame dan sang hiu langsung ngejomplang dari kursinya gara-gara kaget mulutnya kemasukan kartu bergambar As hati.

"Punya tim kreatif gak ada yang waras semua!" Kisame misuh-misuh merutuki tim kreatif yang orangnya pada kagak ada yang normal.

"Woho! Senpai di tembak dan diterima lagi hatinya pake mulut! Keren banget, Kisame-senpai!" Tobi malah jingkrak-jingkrak seneng. Dia ngirain Kaoru aka si pelaku pelemparan kartu hati nembak Kisame yang dengan sukses di terima sama sang hiu.

"Gue jatoh gini dibilang nerima penembakan! Dasar sarap nih, bocah!" omel Kisame sambil benerin lagi posisinya dan ngelepeh itu kartu hati.

"Benar sekali... Daripada nembak ikan hiu mendingan dimasak aja... " sambar pemuda tadi yang entah bagaimana caranya duah siapin wajan ukuran jumbo buat masak Kisame. Kisame langsung nangis-nangis di pojokan sambil nulis surat wasiat kalau nanti sehabis acara dia dimasak dan dimakan rame-rame (author berani taruhan Zetsu pasti ikutan dan ngambil jatah yang paling gede!).

"Udah deh, lanjut ke tanya-jawab aja!" Hisuke nimpuk kertas ke kepala Kisame.

Dengan malas-malasan sang hiu biru ngambil itu kertas sambil membaca pertanyaan dari para pendengar RCN aka Radio Cinta Nista.

.

"Tobi! Ada pertanyaan buat elo nih, dari pendengar kita yang bernama **Vraria nish**! Dia nanya elo kalo malem pertama autisnya bakalan keluar gak?" tanya Kisame dengan tatapan horror ngeliat itu pertanyaan sungguh luar biasa berani sekali.

"Hah? Autis? Autis itu apa sih, senpai?" seperti biasa Tobi malah nanya balik alias kagak mudeng.

"Yeh, dia malah nanya balik! Ya udah deh pertanyaannya di skip aja! Bisa-bisa satu chapter kagak kelar-kelar cuma buat jelasin apa arti autis ke Tobi!" bales Kisame yang males ngejelasin apa itu Autis ke Tobi, ujung-ujungnya nanti pasti si Tobi minta dibeliin permen atau topeng-topengan.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Yako Yaho Ho'oh**!" Kisame seenak-enaknya ngubah nama orang.

"Senpai, yang bener itu namanya **Yakohiko yahiko hoshie**!" ralat Tobi sambil mainin jari telunjuknya ke Kisame. Lagaknya sok kayak orang dewasa yang lagi nasehatin bocah.

"Kisame-senpai kok mukanya jadi ungu?" tanya Tobi yang heran ngeliat percampuran warna antara merah dan biru yang berubah jadi ungu di muka Kisame.

"Ah, baru kali ini ada mau meluk gue meskipun dari jarak jauh!" jawab Kisame dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga sambil meluk-meluk itu surat pertanyaan dari Yako Yaho Ho'oh *author didepak sama yang punya nama*.

"Senpai gak usah autis deh!" samber Tobi dengan gaya lebay. Ternyata bocah yang satu itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Sok polos gak tau artinya autis tapi bisa ledekin Kisame dengan sangat pas dan tepat di sirip.

"Nih ada pertanyaan buat Kisame-senpai! Siapa yang paling senpai cintai di akatsuki?" Tobi langsung buka surat pertanyaan lain dari **Sasa Kaguya** yang di lempar Hisuke dengan sembarangan.

"Jawab yang bener!" samber Kaoru yang ngasih _deathglare ke _Kisame sambil memamerkan seekor ikan mas koki bernama Juju yang lagi dia sandera di atas wajan. Ternyata itu bocah telat dateng karena dia nyulik si Juju dulu ck ck ck.

"Oke, oke!" jawab Kisame cepet, daripada Jujunya ternistai lebih baik dia menjawab dengan jujur dan waras (khusus untuk hari ini). "Yang paling gue cintai, kasihi dan sayangi adalah Itachi!" bales Kisame dengan jujur tanpa sensor sama sekali.

JEGERRRR!

Di ujung sana Itachi yang lagi ngedengerin langsung muntah, kejang-kejang plus kesambet chidorinya Sasuke.

"Udah gua duga lu ada main sama Kisame… Bertobatlah kau, nak!" celetuk Hidan sambil geleng-geleng. Gayanya uda kayak orang bener aja.

"Alasannya kenapa senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan penasaran sambil melotot ke arah Kisame.

"Itachi itu partner yang paling gak bikin repot! Coba bayangin kalau gue pasangan sama Konan? Berapa triliun kertas yang harus gue kumpulin cuma buat dia?" Kisame mulai lebay sambil bayangin dirinya jadi pemulung kertas."Deidara? Bisa kelamaan nungguin dia dandan!" sekarang dia mulai bayangin Deidara yang maskeran, meni-pedi, krimbath, luluran dan lain-lain yang bikin dia jamuran nungguin Deidara kelar dandan.

"Gue denger itu, un!" bales Deidara dari sebrang sana sambil ngacung-ngacungin sisir pinjeman dari Orochimaru.

"Nah kalau sama Sasori? Gue repot liat dia jalan ngesot sama Hiruko! Dia itu master boneka apa suster ngesot seh? Nah, Kakuzu? Yang ada bisa di jual gue di pasar! Hidan? Serem gila sama bocah maniak itu! Bisa-bisa, gue dijadiin sesajen sama dia! Zetsu? Gak jauh beda dari Hidan yang ada gue ditelen idup-idup sama dia! Pein? Gue bisa ketularan bokep! Gue tau sekarang dia pasi lagi buka video –beep- " Kisame ngejawab sambil ngabsenin aib para akatsuki satu-satu.

"Anjrit kok dia tau!" Pein yang emang lagi nonton video –beep- langsung kaget dan buru-buru tutup itu video dan mulai celingak-celinguk nyari CCTV di sekitarnya.

"Terus kalau sama Tobi gimana?" tanya Tobi penuh harap ke Kisame.

"lu terlalu autis!" jawab Kisame dengan sadis nyaris bikin Tobi mewek.

"Sekarang giliran lo! Pilih lollipop jumbo apa akatsuki?" gantian Kisame yang ngasih pertanyaan dari Sasa Kaguya ke Tobi.

"AKATSUKIIIII!" jawab Tobi sambil teriak gede-gede sampe terjadi gempa toa megasonik sesaat.

"Tobi emang anak buah gue yang sangat setia!" kata Pein dari kejauhan yang tak menyangka kalau Tobi sangat setia dengan akatsuki.

"Soalnya dari akatsuki, Tobi bisa minta duit sama senpai-senpai buat dibeliin lollipop jumbo aneka rasa dan warna!" lanjut Tobi yang ketauan niat nistanya pasti berujung pada permen lollipop juga.

"Oke, gue ralat omongan gue barusan… " Pein di ujung sana gulung-gulung, kesel baru nyadar anak buahnya pada koplak semua.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, anggota akatsuki itu ada yang waras gak… ?" Kisame ngebaca pertanyaan terakhir sambil mengerutkan gigi taringnya sedangkan Tobi mulai mengerutkan ingusnya lagi buat dia jadiin masker *muntah untuk yang kesekian kali*.

"Jelas GAK ADA! Gimana mau waras, ketuanya aja gendeng setengah mati!" langsung dijawab sama Kisame sendiri dengan menggebu-gebu dan dengan yakin-seyakinnya yang menyatakan kalau anggota akatsuki gak ada yang beres!

"Nah, karena semua pertanyaan udah dijawab dan sekarang udah sore-" Kisame sebenernya mau nutup tema hari itu tapi udah diceletukin sama Hisuke.

"Ikan bobo~~ Udah sore~~~ " Hisuke nyengir-nyengir aja dipojokan sambil main kartu (dimana dia kalah mulu dan mukanya udah penuh sama coretan spidol).

"Demi nama titanic yang tenggelem karena nabrak gue! Abis ini acara selesai gue tampol lu!" ancem Kisame ke Hisuke yang santai-santai aja.

"Udah, udah! Tutup acaranya! Kasian tuh author yang ngetik sama yang ngedit udah pegel! Kalo kelamaan tangannya bakalan keriting!" celetuk Byakuya yang akhirnya siaran RCN hari itu bisa juga selesai dengan lancar walaupun penuh dengan kenajisan berkat ingus Tobi.

Gimana nih RCN pada hari-hari berikutnya? Gimana ya sama nasib four season? Kira-kira apa Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mampu? Gimana dengan para OC 2B yang mulai bermunculan? Semoga gak pada ketularan gila.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Ini yang ngetik cuma Luki sendirian soalnya Riku lagi membantu saia dalam pengerjaan Neverland. Pertama kali ngetik banyak tangan dia langsung pegel-pegel hahaha. Oh, ya disini saia menampilkan Kaoru dari Neverland, disini dia cuma murid biasa kok. Untuk para OC siap-siap akan mulai saia tampilkan dichapter depan dan kemungkinan mereka akan saia kasih porsi full tiap chapternya jadi jangan heran kalau ada satu chapter yang banyak OCnya. Mereka disini akan membantu peranan para akatsuki juga kelas 2-C.

Baiklah saia gak bisa banyak komen. Kalau mau melemparkan pertanyaan untuk Zetsu dan Deidara nanti silahkan ke review saja. Karena mereka hanya akan menjawab yang terlihat hohohoh (apa coba?). Sejauh ini belum ada pertanyaan yang masuk dalam kategori sangat nista, tapi tantangan dari Ryucena sukses bikin Kisame _ilfeel_ dadakan sama Hisuke plus Byakuya muntah berjamaah!

Sara, kritik, pendapat dan masukan silahkan saja atau mau tanya-tanya atau mau kasih masukan lebih detail silahkan kirim ke PM. Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur. Terima kasih mau membacanya.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	20. Naruto fallin' in love?

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Lucky and Riku, edited by Yuki.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Seventeen

(Naruto fallin' in love?)

.

.

List 2-B…

Yuuka Shinrei – Yuzuki

Shina – Shinra

Hisuke Hitane – Hitomi Arakida

Matsuhira Hana – Hyunei Laviola

Nathaniel Toushiro - Ichika Sora

Matsuhira Hana – Akinawa Yuka

Besoknya Kaito mengusulkan untuk diadakan rapat antara para guru untuk membahas nilai-nilai para murid yang berada diambang kehancuran. Maka dari itu semua guru pagi itu mengadakan rapat dadakan yang pastinya di ruangan tersebut terdapat salah satu bangku kosong milik Kakashi yang kelihatannya bakalan telat (seperti biasa).

"Baiklah sesuai dengan permintaan Kaito-sensei, pagi ini kita akan mengadakan rapat… Dan tolong Guy-sensei… JANGAN NGOROK DI DALAM RUANGAN RAPAT!" kata Tsunade yang membuka rapat pagi itu dengan sebuah tonjokkan ke muka Guy, membuat guru yang lagi asik mimpi makan kare penyambung nyawa itu sampe mental dari bangkunya.

"Gila parah! Gua mimpi ditonjok Gorilla!" celetuk Guy dengan muka tanpa dosa sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya kagak nyadar kalau Tsunade udah siapin tonjokan maut bagian kedua.

"Gorilla yang kau maksud itu adalah aku, Guy… " Tsunade udah nongol aja di belakang Guy sambil pamerin muka serem plus setan iblis.

Sedetik kemudian ada seekor mahkluk ijo-ijo kelempar keluar ruangan menuju langit dan menjadi kilatan bintang di atas sana.

"Kita lanjutkan rapat kembali… Nah, Kaito-sensei… Cepat katakan mengenai semua pendapatmu sekarang." Tsunade kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kaito yang dengan setia duduk dengan anteng.

"Aku ingin membahas nilai semua para murid terutama dari kelas 2-C… Aku ingin mengusulkan untuk masing-masing guru mengadakan kelas tambahan setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Kaito akhirnya mengeluarkan juga pendapatnya yang sudah terpendam di dalam hatinya (itupun kalau dia ada hati) selama ribuan tahun (semalam bagaikan ribuan tahun untuk Kaito karena saking stressnya mikir).

"Aku sih setuju saja… Apalagi nilai mereka benar-benar sangat hancur tak berbentuk… " celetuk Yamato yang ternyata ikutan stress juga. Melihat pelajaran Fisika yang dia ajarkan tak pernah masuk ke otak para muridnya.

"Eke sih setuju aja cinnnn! Lagian kalau waktu pelajaran eke ditambah, itu artinya eke bisa ketemu sama para guru baru yang caem-caem kan?" Orochimaru lirik-lirik KaiMattSebasKyuya (Kaito, Matt, Sebastian, Byakuya).

"Tapi sejak kapan dia ada di daftar guru?" tunjuk para guru ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang lagi pamerin senyum iblis (dia emang iblis, kan?).

"Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian Michael! Saya guru baru disini yang akan mengajar sastra jepang, salam kenal semuanya." Menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian Sebastian langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan dengan sangat formal memperkenalkan dirinya pada guru-guru lainnya. Orochimaru makin demenan aja sama Sebastian, sekarang dia lagi teriak-teriak gaje alan _fans girl_.

"Saya setuju kalau diadakan jam pelajaran tambahan! Terutama olahraga! Mereka harus senantiasa sehat karena di dalam jiwa yang sehat pasti akan tercipta tubuh dan otak yang sehat!" sambar Guy yang tau-tau udah nongol aja di depan pintu. Dia ngomong sambil menggebu-gebu penuh semangat.

'_Sejak kapan dia masuk… '_ batin semua guru yang ada disana sambil menatap Guy dengan heran.

"Kalau begitu masing-masing dari kalian akan mengajari para murid yang nilainya seperti kekurangan gizi itu mulai minggu besok setiap hari setelah usai jam pelajaran sekolah selama dua jam. Untuk mengatur jadwal mata pelajaran yang akan dipakai kalian atur sendiri saja!" jawab Tsunade yang keliatannya kagak mau repot.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon bantuannya pada semua guru yang ada disini!" balas Kaito sambil membungkuk pada semua guru yang hadir disana karena mereka bersedia menderita sama-sama bareng dia buat ngurusin para murid yang bengal dan urakan.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas 2-C…

Di dalam kelas itu murid-murid lagi pada ribut, mentang-mentang guru mereka lagi rapat jadi masuknya telat ke kelas.

"Eh, Nar! Ngomong-ngomong lo serius tuh sama omongan lo yang bakalan rajin belajar biar dapet nilai ujian yang bagus?" tanya Kiba yang nyamperin tempat duduk bocah pirang tersebut. Kebetulan hari itu Suigetsu gak masuk, gak tau itu bocah cabut kemana.

"Iyalah! Kalau gak gitu, Kaito-sensei gak bakalan ijinin kita buat rekaman dan kesempatan kita buat kalahin Sasuke bakalan ilang!" jawab Naruto yang kayaknya sih udah yakin banget sama niatnya itu.

"Tapi gak segampang itu, kan… " bales Kiba yang belum apa-apa udah nyerah duluan ck ck ck.

"Alah! Elo mah males! Masa gitu aja nyerah lo? Emangnya lo mau diremehin sama Kaito-sensei yang bilang kalau kita gak bakalan mampu? Kalau gua sih, kagak mau diremehin kayak gitu dan gua mau buktiin kalau gua itu bisa!" Naruto kayaknya menggebu-gebu dengan semangat luar biasa sampe keluar asep dari idungnya itu. Tapi pas dia geprak meja pake buku, ternyata oh ternyata… Buku yang dia baca dari tadi rupanya icha-icha paradise colongan (Naruto : Gue nemu di laci Kakashi-sensei beberapa waktu silam!).

"Jah elo! Gue kirain belajar ternyata baca buku ginian! Oh my god apa kata Jashin?" Kiba lebay pake sok-sok nasehatin Naruto padahal dia sendiri ikutan buka itu buku dan ngeliat isinya, malah pake acara melotot segala pula.

"Oi, berdua berisik banget sih!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil ngelempar kertas ke Naruto sama Kiba yang lagi kasak-kusuk berduaan rebutan buku.

"Udah kawinin aja!" samber Jiro sambil ngakak.

"Mau liat gua hasil persilangan antara beruk dan anjing, bakal terlahir spesies baru kayaknya!" Ikari ikut-ikutan nyeplos sambil bayangin kedua mahkluk langka itu membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia di kebun binatang yang bernama kelas 2-C! Tu-tunggu dulu… Maksudnya berarti kelas 2-C itu isinya… *Ikari ditendang semua penghuni 2-C*.

xxxxx

Sementara itu di kelas 2-A…

Kelas ini gak seribut kelas 2-C dimana penghuninya berkeliaran kemana-mana dan ribut sendiri. Anak-anak kelas 2-A lebih kalem dan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya saling ngobrol sama teman sebangkunya atau baca buku (dasar rajin!).

"Sasuke, tau berita terbaru mengenai kelas 2-C gak?" Sakura pagi-pagi udah rajin aja, nangkring di depan Sasuke yang lagi asik baca buku novel.

"Hm?" Sasuke yang tadinya lagi asik baca akhirnya jadi tertarik. Dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke Sakura yang sekarang lagi pasang muka khas tante-tante biang gosip.

"Tampaknya perusahaan Fujiwara berniat mau menarik _four season_! Aku sempat melihat mobil mereka parkir di halaman depan sekolah kemarin dan mendengar percakapan mereka!" kata Sakura yang ngasih informasi ke Sasuke sekaligus bongkar aib sendiri! Gimana gak bongkar aib coba? Dari omongannya aja udah keliatan dia gak ada kerjaan mau tau urusan orang dan hobi dengerin pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke juga jadi tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Kalau itu benar terjadi… Akan kubuat mereka tak bertahan lama di sana," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan seribu akal untuk menjatuhkan _four_ _season_ sudah muncul di otaknya (author : dasar bejad! *digampar buku novel*).

xxxxx

Sementara di kelas 2-B…

Berhubung kelas ini baru di isi jadi hari pertama mereka perkenalan dulu dan yang memegang kelas 2-B adalah Kakashi yang sayang sekali pagi itu belum nongol juga. Jadilah anak-anak 2-B ribut sendiri dan atas kesepakatan seekor cowok bernama Nathan, mereka melakukan perkenalan sendiri-sendiri. Yah, ternyata kelas ini kreatif sendiri, bahkan ada yang mengusulkan untuk rame-rame jajan di kantin yang sayang sekali usulnya ditolak setengah mateng (maksudnya? Maksudnya ragu-ragu antara iya dan tidak).

Akhirnya setelah dua sesi pelajaran berlalu tanpa guru satupun bel istirahat bunyi juga barengan sama suara perut-perut para murid yang udah ngadain konser di dalam perut. Begitu bel, kelas bablas alias amblas, para penghuninya berhamburan keluar buat makan.

* * *

Di kantin…

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba (minus Shikamaru yang milih ngetem di kelas bareng Temari) lagi pada kumpul sambil ngobrolin rencana mereka untuk jadi anak pintar. Pas lagi serius-seriusnya, tiba-tiba aja Ino _and the gang_ nongol dan kebetulan denger omongan Naruto cs.

"Halah! Kalo udah bego ya bego aja kali! Gak usah pake sok-sokan mau belajar gitu deh!" celetuk Ino sambil melempar senyum meremehkan pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Gak lama kelompok yang diberi julukan kelompok nenek sihir itu ketawa laknat bareng-bareng.

"Untung aja lo cewek! Kalo cowok udah gua bejek-bejek!" kata Kiba yang udah gemes ngeliat tingkah Ino Cs. Dia akhirnya ngebejek-bejek rambut Naruto sebagai pelampiasan. Sakura Cs sih gak peduli sama omongan Kiba dan langsung ngeluyur dari sana setelah puas tertawa nista.

"Marah sih marah! Tapi kenapa rambut gue yang elo bejek-bejek!" omel Naruto sambil nabokin tangan Kiba dari atas kepalanya. Kiba cuma nyengir-nyengir aja sambil pasang tanda _peace_ di tangannya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong murid barunya cakep-cakep juga yak?" kata Kiba langsung senyum mesum ke anak-anak cewek kelas 2-B yang hari itu resmi menjelajahi kantin serombongan dengan Hisuke sebagai pemandu sekolah mereka bareng Yagura.

Rombongan murid baru itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kantin. Dengan ajaibnya mereka malah foto-foto.

_Klik klik klik!_

Cahaya lampu dari jepretan foto muncul dimana-mana dan murid-murid baru itu motret seisi ruangan kantin beserta para mahkluk-mahkluknya yang ada di dalam.

"Eh, ini perasaan gue aja atau kok mereka gayanya kayak lagi di kebun binatang, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan heran ke Kiba sambil garuk-garuk kepala heran ngeliat kelakuan anak-anak baru itu pada ajaib semua plus bisa kompakan .

"Gitu aja kok heran? Elo biangnya, kan?" celetuk Gaara ke Naruto.

"Maksud lo gue binatang, gitu?" tanya Naruto yang berasa disindir.

"Gak tau, ya… Elo berasanya manusia apa hewan?" bales Gaara sambil senyum-senyum. Demen banget ini bocah bikin Naruto emosi.

"Udah deh, lo berdua itu sama-sama satwa langka yang patut dilindungi! Panda sama orang utan! Itu dua spesies nyaris punah dan emang wajib diabadikan!" sela Kiba ikut-ikutan nimbrung sambil bawa-bawa satwa langka pula.

"Daripada anjing! Kagak ada yang mau melindungi!" samber Naruto sama Gaara barengan. Ternyata beruk sama panda bisa akur juga rupanya dan sekarang mereka lagi menistai seekor anjing *author digaplok*.

.

"Itu Sasuke! Kyaaaaaa~~~ " anak-anak itu langsung jejeritan pas liat Sasuke yang lagi anteng duduk makan sama Neji Cs. Naruto langsung panas dan apinya berkobar-kobar ketiup amarah.

"Neji senyum dong!" jerit mereka yang langsung beralih ke Neji. Neji yang lagi makan akhirnya kagak bisa konsentrasi.

"Sai tengok sini!" kali ini giliran Sai yang dapet giliran. Cowok itu sih adem-adem aja sambil pamer pesona yang bikin Sasuke dongkol.

"Itachiiii! Meski dikau keriput tapi tetep imut!" giliran Itachi yang kena sambil bawa-bawa keriput. Meski dibilang imut tetep aja cowok berambut panjang itu merasa kesel, kenapa keriputnya selalu disinggung-singgung? Jangan-jangan sang keriput lebih terkenal dari pemilik keriput itu sendiri. Itachi langsung miris setelah memikirkan hal tersebut, harga dirinya hancur, masa kalah sama keriput?

"Nah, udah foto-fotonya!" kata Hisuke nyuruh mereka udahan poto-potonya.

"Sekarang kita ke kandang selanjutnya… " samber Yagura dengan cuek dan ternyata bocah berambut putih itu emang menganggap semuanya kayak tur di kebun binatang sampe-sampe nyamain semua ruangan layaknya sebuah kandang *sweatdrop*.

"Kadang-kadang si Yagura otaknya gak beres juga… " samber Neji sambil geleng-geleng heran dan berpikir bagaimana bisa cowok itu masuk ke kelas 2-A.

.

"Ah, kalo berisik gini gue kagak bisa belajar! Gue cabut ke atas aja deh!" celetuk Naruto yang tiba-tiba aja jadi kagak _mood_. Cowok pirang itu beranjak pergi ninggalin kantin.

"Sial… Gue jadi kagak konsen baca buku gara-gara tadi… " gerutu Naruto sambil naik ke atas. Sebenernya dia kesel liat Sasuke yang selalu punya banyak fans. Bukannya apa-apa, dia hanya merasa selalu kalah dari cowok yang rambutnya mirip ekor ayam kate (haha dapet julukan ini dari Riku). Tapi tentu saja Naruto gak mau mengakuinya di depan Sasuke, bisa-bisa cowok itu besar kepala.

_Klek…_

Begitu buka pintu Naruto udah disuguhi pemandangan yang bikin dia _speechless_. Dia ngeliat penampakan Kaito yang entah mengapa tampak begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Kaito yang lagi berdiri di tepi pembatas terlihat _magnificent_ di mata Naruto. Rambut birunya berkibar terlihat sinkron dengan langit cerah di atas sana. Kemeja putihnya yang tertiup ke belakang terlihat menyatu dengan warna awan yang berjalan berarak. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

_Degh… !_

Setelah hanyut beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memanas secara tiba-tiba dan dia tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. Merasa kaget dengan apa yang dia alami, Naruto bergegas bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil nempel-nempel persis kayak cicak yang lagi malu sama nyamuk (?).

'_Uwaaaaa kenapa muka gue terasa panas gini? Bego bener, mana gue sempet mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi tadi!' _Naruto stress akut sambil nepokin mukanya sendiri yang sekarang pastinya udah merah banget. _'Tapi tadi Kaito-sensei emang… ' _sambung kata hatinya lagi sambil bayangin pemandangan tadi dan tiba-tiba aja cowok itu jadi _nosebleed_.

"Uwaaaaa! Gue mimisan, shit!" Naruto yang baru sadar kalo dia mimisan langsung mengumpat keras, abis itu dia buru-buru kabur turun tangga. Sementara itu Kaito yang emang tadi ngedenger suara umpatan langsung celingak-celinguk ke seluruh area tapi karena gak ada siapa-siapa dia cuma angkat bahu cuek dan ngelanjutin aktifitasnya memandangi kota Konoha dari atas atap sekolah, tanpa sadar kalau dia udah jadi penyebab berdarahnya hidung Naruto ck ck ck.

xxxxx

Naruto yang lari keburu-buru akhirnya nabrak Sakon yang tumben banget kagak barengan sama Ukon.

"Sorry kagak liat!" kata Sakon yang kayaknya lagi buru-buru.

"Mau kemana tuh bocah?" tanya Naruto heran liat Sakon yang keliatannya mau pulang duluan sambil bawa-bawa tas.

"Sakon! Tungguin gue!" gak berapa lama nongol Ukon yang seenak udelnya ngibrit sambil nyerempet Naruto dan bikin Naruto nyusruk ke samping tembok (beruntunglah kagak nyusruk ke tong sampah).

"Buset deh itu anak dua! Masih pagi udah main kejar-kejaran ala aktris _bollywood_ aja!" Naruto garuk-garuk liat kelakuan temen kembarnya itu yang demen banget kejar-kejaran layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lagi mesra-mesraan ala India.

"Woi, idung lo kenapa tuh?" tanya Jiro yang kebetulan papasan sama Naruto dan dia lagi jalan sama Ikari (curiga nih *lirik-lirik*).

"Oh, iya gue lupa kalo lagi mimisan!" jerit Naruto yang langsung lari buat masuk kelas. Jiro geleng-geleng kepala doang sambil berpikir, kok bisa ada orang yang sampe lagi mimisan aja lupa.

Setelah itu Naruto kagak bisa konsentrasi selama pelajaran, bahkan sampe pulang sekolah dia malah bengong di kelas. Untung aja Tobi mau berbaik hati menakut-nakuti Naruto sehingga bocah pirang itu kabur dan ngacir dari dalam kelas (sebenernya si Tobi bukan nakutin, tapi dia nongol pas di depan muka Naruto yang lagi bengong. Wajar aja itu anak kaget setengah mateng plus megap-megap mirip Kisame kalo lagi kekurangan jatah air. Jadinya mahkluk bertopeng itu dikirain Naruto sosok penampakan setan muka rata).

* * *

Akhirnya bocah pirang itu bertekad buat nyantronin rumah Kaito dan berharap sang guru ada di rumah. Tapi ternyata Kaito hari itu sepertinya telat pulang ke rumah, jadi Naruto terpaksa deh nongkrong di depan rumah sang guru sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Kemana sih? Udah jam segini masa belum balik? Emang kuliah itu menghabiskan waktu sampe sore begini, ya?" Naruto ngomong sendiri persis kayak orang stress. Dia bahkan sempet disorakin sama anak-anak kecil yang ngirain dia itu orang gila lepas. Tapi berkat anceman muka horrornya, itu bocah-bocah pada lari pulang ngibrit, malahan ada yang kabur sambil nangis-nangis kejer saking takutnya liat muka Naruto.

"MAMAAAA! ADA ORANG GILA NGAMUKKK!" jerit anak-anak itu dengan kurang ajarnya dengan tampang macem-macem. Ada yang ngakak ngatain Naruto dengan sengaja, ada yang teriak-teriak histeris dan ada yang nangis kejer sambil ngompol.

"Bocah-bocah kurang asem! Masa cakep gini dibilang orang gila? Awas aja gue aduin emaknya masing-masing lo udah menistai orang ganteng kayak gue!" sembur Naruto kembali ngomel-ngomel sambil narsis-narsisan segala.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku sambil marah-marah begitu?" tanya Kaito yang mendadak aja muncul di belakang Naruto. Sekarang guru itu sedang berpikir apakah Naruto memang sangat-sangat tidak menyukainya sampai-sampai pemuda itu sekarang memarahi rumahnya.

"Waaah! Ka-Kaito-sensei! Kenapa ngagetin begitu? Se-sejak kapan sensei ada di situ?" tanya Naruto balik yang kaget sampe kejang-kejang liat Kaito udah muncul di belakangnya.

"Cukup lama untuk melihatmu memarahi pagar rumahku," balas Kaito setengah menyeringai. Bagus sekali, sekarang Naruto merasa seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja bertindak konyol.

"Arghh… Lupakan tindakan konyolku barusan! Sensei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sekarang!" tak seperti biasanya Naruto tidak mempersalahkan sikap Kaito yang tadi sedikit meledeknya, karena biasanya pemuda itu pasti membalas Kaito tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Lebih baik bicara di dalam saja… " kata Kaito yang menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Di dalam…

"Duduklah dulu Naruto… Aku mau ganti baju sebentar dan membuatkan minuman untukmu," kata guru itu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum cukup ramah membuat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah tidak karuan.

Tak lama Kaito keluar dari dalam kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Setelah itu dia kembali keluar sambil membawakan dua gelas teh dingin untuk Naruto dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang minumlah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu, karena sepertinya kau terlihat tegang… " kata Kaito yang sepertinya salah menebak kali ini. Karena dia pikir Naruto sekarang sedang punya masalah dan ingin berkonsultasi padanya.

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat tegang?" tanya Naruto sedikit canggung dan entah darimana dia langsung mengeluarkan cermin ajaib dan menatap wajahnya sekarang sambil berpikir apa dia benar-benar terlihat tegang?

"Yah, kau berkeringat dan wajahmu juga terlihat merah… Apa kau juga sakit?" tanya Kaito yang sekarang baru menyadari adanya rona merah di wajah tan pemuda itu sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sakit! Sensei sekarang aku mau bicara serius denganmu!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi serius dan menepis tangan Kaito yang sempat bertengger di keningnya. "Sensei, kalau seandainya aku berhasil mendapat nilai yang bagus pada semua ulangan minggu besok… Aku ada satu permintaan lain!" kata Naruto yang terlihat antusias.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito dengan singkat, meskipun begitu dia sebenernya penasaran banget. Apa sih yang bikin Naruto seantusias ini.

"A-aku… Aku ingin… " mendadak Naruto jadi gagap ala Hinata. Sekarang cowok itu ngomong sambil nundukin kepalanya, bikin Kaito makin penasaran aja. "Aku ingin kalau aku berhasil… Kaito-sensei… Mau pergi be-berkencan denganku… " sambung Naruto yang kalimat terakhirnya seperti orang bergumam sehingga Kaito tidak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan, Naruto?" tanya Kaito sambil pasang muka cengo gara-gara dia kagak denger si Naruto ngomong apaan dikalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Ah, memangnya sensei pikir aku akan mengulangi kalimatku dua kali?" balas Naruto dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Kaito langsung manggut-manggut. "Huh… Baiklah, akan ku ulangi! Aku ingin sensei pergi berkencan denganku kalau nilai ulanganku bagus semua!" akhirnya Naruto mengulangi semua kalimatnya dengan cepat kayak kereta _express_.

"Yah, itupun kalau kau mampu," balas Kaito yang sepertinya sengaja seperti meremehkan Naruto. "Kalau kau memang bisa aku akan memberikanmu ijin untuk rekaman sekaligus menyanggupi permintaan konyolmu itu," sambungnya lagi dengan santai dan tampaknya Kaito yakin sekali kalau Naruto tak akan sanggup melakukannya.

"Yang kukatakan barusan bukanlah hal konyol, karena aku sungguh-sungguh!" balas Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena Kaito tidak menganggapnya serius dan malah mentertawainya. "Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan!" akhirnya Naruto langsung pamit dari rumah Kaito dengan perasaan dongkol, sedangkan Kaito hanya menggeleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak aneh itu.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Apakah ulangan untuk minggu besok dia akan berhasil mendapat nilai yang bagus? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan _four season_ agar tidak bisa rekaman?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Ini langsung saia publish tanpa saia edit... Soalnya udah diedit sama Luki di Ms. Word sebelumnya. Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan, tapi dia bilang mau mencoba belajar mengedit tulisannya sendiri. Maaf kalau humornya garing, dia ngerjain ini sendiri tanpa Riku (dan dia sendiri juga sebenarnya lagi sakit, dia gak mau nunggak tulisan XD). Buat para OC yang masuk ke kelas 2-B mohon absennya (dan ditunggu untuk kelanjutan chapter depan). Cara absennya silahkan tulis kembali tokoh OCnya sekaligus ciri-ciri dan fisiknya (mohon dengan sangat kesediaannya dan kami akan selalu menunggu, dan mohon maaf juga bila merepotkan).

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	21. Hari-hari neraka!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Luki and Riku, edited by Riku.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Eighteen

(Minggu Neraka!)

.

.

Naruto tampaknya benar-benar bertekad belajar, sampai-sampai dia meminta bantuan pada Sasuke untuk membantunya belajar meskipun jujur sekali dia malas karena Sasuke selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum dan senyuman yang menyebalkan tiap kali dia salah menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Contohnya seperti pada malam minggu ini, dimana dia seharusnya bersantai bermain _game_ di rumah Shikamaru tapi dia malah terjebak dengan Sasuke di kediaman sang Uchiha hanya berdua saja!

"Teme! Kenapa kau selalu membuat soal-soal yang susah seperti ini, sih?" jerit Naruto dengan frustasi setelah melihat soal-soal yang dibuat oleh Sasuke untuknya belajar hari ini. Sumpah demi kepala pirangnya dia sama sekali tak mengerti soal-soal itu.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak sanggup, pulang saja!" balas Sasuke dengan cuek dan tampak jelas sekali pemuda itu menyeringai.

'_Terkutuklah kau Sasuke Uchiha!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati melihat Sasuke meremehkannya seperti itu. _'Awas saja setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan balas dendam!'_ sambungnya lagi sambil meremas-remas buku di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya! Cih, gampang begini!" dengus Naruto dengan sebal sambil menjentkkan jarinya di depan muka Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kerjakan soal-soal itu," balas Sasuke yang kembali menunjukkan seringai iblisnya pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa tertantang dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Akan aku kerjakan! Dasar cerewet!" omel Naruto kembali manyun-manyun dan mulai berkonsentrasi menatap soal-soal tersebut. Tapi disaat dia sedang fokus tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kaito yang dia lihat di atap melintas kembali dalam pikirannya. Kontan saja Naruto jadi _shock_ kenapa disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan Kaito. Naruto dengan cepat menggebrak meja dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sejak tadi memperhatikan langsung mengangkat alisnya dengan heran melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke… Gue mau ke kamar mandi sebentar!" kata Naruto yang tanpa menunggu ijin dari Sasuke langsung ngacir menuju kamar mandi.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi pemuda pirang berambut ala duren itu langsung mencuci mukanya berkali-kali dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras. Dalam hati Naruto terus-menerus merutuk kenapa dia selalu terbayang oleh Kaito. Guru menyebalkan yang selalu meremehkannya dan tak pernah menepati janjinya itu. Tapi sebenarnya guru itu memang pintar dalam bidangnya, dia ahli bermain musik, dan banyak yang bilang dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Kaito juga salah satu guru yang ramah dan mau membantu masalah murid-muridnya, hal itu berbeda sekali dari Ebisu, wali kelas mereka sebelumnya.

'_Waaaaah! Kenapa gue malah jadi muji-muji itu orang!'_ teriak batin Naruto frustasi sendiri.

_Greb…_

Saat pikiran Naruto sedang kacau mendadak saja dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto yang kaget secara reflek langsung melirik ke belakang. Dia mendapati sosok Sasuke di belakang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke? Lo ngapain? Lepasin gue!" kata Naruto yang berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Tapi tampaknya pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan Naruto.

"Sasuke, elo budek ya? Gue minta lepasin pelukan lo sekarang juga karena lo bikin napas gue sesak!" dengus Naruto yang semakin kesal karena Sasuke sepertinya sengaja tidak mendengarkannya. Sekarang pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu malah sengaja menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak Naruto dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sa- " baru saja Naruto mau membuka mulutnya lagi untuk protes kepada Sasuke tapi dia tak jadi bicara karena Sasuke menyela omongannya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini ya, Naruto… " ucap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada pundak Naruto. Sasuke terlihat begitu menikmati posisi mereka saat ini. Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa terhanyut melihat Sasuke yang seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi Naruto segera tersadar. Dia tak boleh bersikap lunak pada Sasuke setelah apa yang diperbuat Sasuke terhadapnya adalah perbuatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan! Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya di depan teman-teman mereka sangat keterlaluan, dan itu dilakukan Sasuke demi menjaga nama baiknya dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Belum lagi masalah perselingkuhannya dengan Sakura! Sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum bisa lupa bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya saat dia membawakan hadiah untuk ulang tahun untuk Sasuke tapi ternyata pemuda itu malah pergi makan dengan Sakura. Naruto kembali menguatkan tekadnya untuk tidak kembali jatuh cinta pada Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

"Sasuke… Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kalau Sakura tau sikapmu seperti ini dia pasti akan kecewa," ucap Naruto dengan datar terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya kini membuka mata hitamnya itu dan menatap dalam pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto… Perasaanku terhadapmu masih belum berubah, kembalilah padaku." Seperti biasa, Sasuke memang sangat keras kepala terutama bila dia sudah memiliki keinginan.

"Apa kau mau kembali mengecewakan orang yang mencintaimu setulus hati, Sasuke?" balas Naruto berusaha bersikap dengan kepala dingin meskipun saat ini dia ingin sekali memukul pemuda yang masih memeluknya itu. Sebuah senyuman miris dia tunjukkan pada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tersadar dengan perkataan Naruto kalau dulu dia pernah membuat Naruto sakit hati dan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku… " akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Kalau kau sudah selesai cepatlah kembali belajar, karena aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menemanimu!" sambung pemuda itu yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi canggung. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan keluar. Naruto menghela napas lega karena akhirnya Sasuke mengerti dan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Kaito…

.

Android Kaito tampak sedang menulis sesuatu di meja kerjanya dan dia terlihat sedang sibuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Kaito asli yang sekarang telah menjadi kupu-kupu roh tersebut.

"Aku sedang membuat soal ulangan untuk kelas 2-C, 2-B dan 2-A," jawab Android Kaito dengan singkat dan tetap fokus pada soal-soal yang dibuatnya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Kaito pada sang android.

"Tidak usah, lagipula kau mau membantu bagaimana? Kau sendiri berada di dalam kaca dan tak bisa keluar!" celetuk sang android yang tak menyadari perkataannya itu membuat Kaito sedih.

Selama 2 jam suasana begitu hening, sampai akhirnya android Kaito selesai juga dari tugas-tugasnya membuat soal.

"Huahhhh… Akhirnya selesai juga tugasku! Benar-benar melelahkan!" celetuk android biru itu sambil melempar puplen kerjanya ke atas meja dan dia sendiri segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Tak lama dia membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau sejak tadi sang kupu-kupu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Hey… Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya yang berjalan ke arah toples kaca sang kupu-kupu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan toples tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya merasa lelah… " jawab Kaito yang sebenarnya sedang malas berbicara pada android dirinya sendiri yang kalau bicara sangat seenaknya. Memang sih, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, tapi tetap saja ucapan sang android membuatnya kesal.

"Kau marah karena tadi aku mendiamkanmu? Maaf ya kalau begitu! Habisnya aku benar-benar harus fokus membuat soal-soal itu! Terutama soal untuk anak kelas 2-C! Kau tau aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat anak-anak itu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, minimal nilai standar! Makanya aku mau menggempur mereka dengan ulangan dan les dari guru-guru lain!" akhirnya sang android malah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai rencananya soal les tambahan tersebut juga mengenai murid-murid kelas 2-C yang kemajuannya baru lima persen dari apa yang diharapkan.

'_Kelas 2-C ya… Aku jadi merindukan mereka semua… Apa mereka bisa lulus semua nanti? Lalu… Naruto? Apa dia masih melawan pada semua guru?'_ batin Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menghangat saat mengingat murid-murid di dalam kelas 2-C juga Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan murid-murid disana? Apa mereka semua nakal-nakal?" tanya Kaito memancing android Kaito untuk berbicara mengenai murid-murid 2-C.

"Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat! Kau tau, muridku yang bernama Naruto mengajakku berkencan!" balas android Kaito sambil setengah melompat dan langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sekarang android itu sedang berpikir bingung, hal yang sama terjadi pada kaito yang berpikir apa iya si Naruto mengajak 'dirinya' berkencan? Rasanya benar-benar mustahil.

"Ka-kau menyetujui ajakannya?" tanya Kaito yang entah kenapa jadi merasa gugup sendiri.

"Aku mengajukan syarat pada anak itu, kalau aku akan pergi dengannya kalau nilai semua ulangannya dalam seminggu mendapatkan hasil yang baik!" jawab sang android sambil menepuk dada bangga.

"Lebih baik kau jangan meremehkan anak itu. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia dapat memenuhi semua syaratmu itu?" balas Kaito yang merasa kalau Naruto itu bukanlah anak bodoh. Dia yakin Naruto itu punya otak yang cukup pintar kalau anak itu mau mengasahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu sudah pernah terbukti saat anak pirang itu ngotot menantang Sasuke dalam kuis, meskipun dia kalah tapi Naruto dapat menunjukkan perkembangannya yang pesat.

"Tenang saja! Aku yakin dia tidak akan sanggup karena waktunya tidak akan cukup!" Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas saja melihat android Kaito yang terlalu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti datang juga. Minggu-minggu penuh penentuan bagi para murid kelas 2-C yang memang akan menghadapi ujian _full_ selama satu minggu demi mendongkrak nilai mereka. Minggu ini juga menjadi penentu untuk Naruto dan juga _four season_. Mereka semua sudah bersepakat untuk bekerja sama menghadapi ujian dalam seminggu ini.

**Monday…**

Hari pertama mereka menghadapi ulangan untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris. Pada ulangan ini Naruto terlihat percaya diri, tak percuma dia kumus-kumus ngapalin kamus sama rumus di perpus. Yang terlihat paling santai dalam mengerjakan ulangan inggris adalah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mengerjakannya sambil setengah mengantuk, sedangkan Kiba terlihat yang paling repot. Pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan celingukan lirik kiri dan kanan.

Hari senin menjadi hari keberuntungan bagi Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto dan Jiro yang hari itu sangat Berjaya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan tersebut. Tetapi menjadi hari naas buat Chouji, Kiba dan Lee yang sangat kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai tolong kumpulkan lembar jawaban ulangan kalian!" kata Kaito menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk segera mengumpulkan kertas jawaban ulangan inggris mereka.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!" Lee jerit-jerit sambil banjir air mata. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat nista, dimana dia baru mau dapet contekan dari Gaara tapi udah disuruh kumpulin. Bener-bener tragis nasib Lee hari itu.

"Apaan sih lo, un? Berisik tau, un!" samber Deidara sambil ngejambret kertas ulangan si Lee dengan kasar. Untung aja itu kertas kagak robek! Kalo sampe robek, dijamin itu kelas bakalan kebanjiran sama air mata Lee.

"Ayo cepat kumpulkan ulangannya! Jangan malah pada arisan di pojokan begitu!" cibir Kaito ngeledek anak-anak yang malah rebut-rebutan kertas antara rela dan kagak rela pas mau kumpulin ulangan. Tapi akhirnya mau gak mau itu kertas dikumpulin, semoga aja kagak dijadiin Kaito buat pembungkus nasi atau semacamnya kalau nilai ujian mereka pada jelek.

**Tuesday…**

Hari selasa giliran pelajaran Asuma aka sejarah yang beraksi! Kalau ulangan sejarah mereka sepakat buat nyontek berjamaah! Ada yang nulis contekan di bangku, bahkan ada yang tempelin kertas di atas langit-langit sekolah! Ada juga yang nyontek dengan cara tradisional, gebet buku sejarahnya langsung dari tas! Tindakan yang sangat berani saudara-saudara, patut di contoh! *author ditendang guru-guru Konoha*.

Untuk sejarah kali ini yang dijadiin kamus contekan si Shikamaru sama Gaara yang kebetulan otaknya kuat buat ngapalin. Gimana nasib Naruto pada ulangan kali ini? Dia sih tinggal nyontek Suigetsu yang nyontek dari buku hasil comotan dari dalem tas! Hebatnya lagi dia duduk paling depan tapi sama sekali gak dicurigain sama Asuma ck ck ck. Intinya misi nyontek Naruto hari itu berjalan sukses.

**Wednesday…**

Hari rabu saatnya Kakashi yang ambil peranan. Hari ini ulangan pelajaran dia, Fisika! Tapi dasar guru males, dia cuma bikin tiga soal, udah gitu kelas juga gak diawasin. Walhasil murid-murid pada bebas kelayapan cari contekan! Dan yang berkuasa kali ini giliran si Karin yang emang sebenernya dia demen sama pelajaran Fisika, gak ketinggalan Kidomaru yang emang jago soal itung-itungan! Sasori lumayanlah diem anteng di tempat, palingan disamperin Tobi yang numpang nyontek bareng Deidara. Naruto, dia sih belajar, cuma biar lebih yakin lagi dia kerjasama bareng Shikamaru dan tempat duduknya sukses pindah ke belakang, Chouji dia gusur dengan sogokan dua kantong keirpik kentang.

**Thursday…**

Hari kamisnya giliran matekmatika yang kena bagian, saat yang pastinya dinanti-nanti Kidomaru yang masternya ngitung-ngitung. Naruto juga ternyata lumayan bisa dalam pelajaran menghitung, keliatan banget dia ngerjainnya lancar jaya sedangkan temen-temen dia yang lain pada kasak-kusuk sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Senyum Naruto langsung mengembang begitu soal ulangan selesai dia kerjakan. Intinya dia puas dan yakin kalau nilai matekmatikanya kali ini bakalan bagus. Siapa yang sangka kalau Naruto ngumpulinnya paling pertama yang kemudian baru disusul sama Kidomaru dan Gaara.

**Friday…**

Akhirnya hari terakhir dimana mereka akan segera terbebas dari neraka ulangan! Hari itu ulangannya gak begitu berat. Mereka ulangan praktek komputer yang tentu aja sang guru komputernya adalah Matt, guru baru _game freak_ yang hoby ngerokoknya gak kalah dari Asuma. Karena si Matt rada males, jadi dia cuma suruh murid-muridnya praktekin gimana caranya buka internet.

"Kalian sekarang ujian prakteknya adalah buka internet dalam waktu lima menit!" kata Matt tanpa basa-basi lagi cuma ngasih waktu lima menit buat Naruto dan kawan-kawan buka internet. Murid-murid langsung pada duduk dan berusaha secepat Guntur nyalain komputer.

"Yang udah boleh balik duluan,"sambung Matt dengan santai yang langsung duduk dan mainin psp. Maklum dia lagi main dissidia dan nanggung lawan _boss_ jadi meski dia lagi ngajar, hajar aja deh!

"Emangnya Kaito-sensei gak ngajar?" tanya Naruto yang heran karena seharusnya setelah pelajaran Matt, giliran Kaito yang mengajar.

"Habis ini ada rapat guru untuk membicarakan soal pelajaran tambahan, jadi kalian bisa langsung pulang setelah ini!" jawab Matt dengan sedikit nyolot karena lagi seru-serunya ngehajar _boss battle_ tapi malah diajakin ngomong sama si Naruto. "Sialan! Gue kalah! Tae kotok neh! Gara-gara elo nih, duren! Pokoknya ulangan komputer lo jadi remed!" teriak Matt saking stressnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan bilang kalau ulangan komputer Naruto harus diremed.

"Bah, enak aja! Kenapa harus ngulang? Kagak sudi gua!" jawab Naruto spontan sambil melet-melet. Enak aja masa si Matt yang kalah lawan boss, dia yang jadi kena imbasnya. Naruto langsung geleng-geleng disko.

"Kalo lo gak nurut, gue bilangin ke Kaito kalo lo ngelawan guru!" ancem Matt pake bawa-bawa nama kaito.

'_Sialan! Kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama Kaito-sensei sih!' _rutuk Naruto dalam hati dan berpikir sejak kapan Matt bisa tau kelemahannya? Naruto terpaksa mengangguk sambil monyongin bibir.

xxxxx

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan seperti apa kata Matt hari itu mereka pulang cepat karena semua guru mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan nilai para murid. Naruto yang sebenarnya bisa langsung pulang sekolah memilih untuk menunggu Kaito selesai rapat.

"Ah, daripada lama nunggu Kaito-sensei, mendingan gue liat anak-anak yang siaran hari ini!" gumam pemuda itu yang memutuskan untuk menunggu Kaito di ruangan siaran bareng Deidara sama Zetsu yang hari itu dapat giliran mengudara.

Di ruangan siaran…

.

Di dalem ruangan siaran seperti biasa udah ada Hisuke yang nongkrong dengan setia bareng Byakuya yang pasang muka _stoic_ duduk di sebelah Hisuke.

"Selamat siang teman-temanku sekonoha, sekomplek, RT dan RW! Apa kareba!" ucap Zetsu yang memulai acara dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Horas, un!" celetuk Deidara yang ikut-ikutan keciprat sama api semangatnya Zetsu pake logat batak yang gagal total.

"Oke, langsung saja nih Dei! Hari ini kita mau bahas apa?" tanya Zetsu yang langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. Sebenarnya sih dia gak tau mesti ngomong apaan jadi dia ngelempar pembicaraan ke Deidara. Deidara langsung mingkem plus melotot dengan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata –Gue juga gak tau, un!-.

Tapi gak lama Hisuke nulis sesuatu di kertas yang dia tulis gede-gede pake spidol warna-warni (ketauan norak itu anak). Disitu tertulis mengenai gosip _Four season_ yang mau rekaman!

"Kita bahas _four season_ yang ditawari rekaman sama perusahaan Fujiwara, un!" kata Deidara sambil merhatiin tulisan yang ditulis Hisuke.

"Hah? Jadi Naruto mau rekaman? Beneran tuh? Gila gua mau dong ikutan!" si Zetsu malah heboh sendiri sambil lirik-lirik Naruto yang lagi nongkrong di dalem ruangan dengan gaya cuek.

"Yeh, noraknya belakangan aja! Siaran duluan lo!" celetuk Naruto yang geleng-geleng ngeliat kenorakan si Zetsu sampe heboh begitu.

"Oke, noraknya gua pending sampe acara selesai!" bales Zetsu yang berniat untuk melanjutkan noraknya itu abis siaran (kenapa gak sekalian aja bikin sinetron yang berjudul 'NORAK').

"Tapi tenang, un! Disini udah Naruto, un. Jadi kenapa gak ditanya langsung kebenarannya, un?" bales Deidara yang langsung narik-nark Naruto buat jadi bintang tamu dadakan mereka.

"Wadow, Dei! Jangan tarik-tarik gue kenapa? Ramen gue jadi tumpah tuh!" Naruto yang jadi korban tarikan Deidara langsung meratapi nasib ramennya tercinta yang berakhir tragis. Belum juga dimakan tapi udah tumpah, dasar nasib!

"Nanti gue traktir ramen di kantin!" teriak Hisuke asal jeblak. Naruto langsung nyengir sambil ngacungin jempol bertanda dia setuju buat diwawancarai.

"Kau serius mau traktir Naruto ramen? Memangnya ada uang buat traktir dia?" tanya Byakuya yang keliatannya sih udah hapal sama porsi makan Naruto kalo udah berhubungan sama ramen. Bisa bangkrut dadakan itu Hisuke.

"Hehehe… Pake duit sensei nanti traktirnya!" jawab Hisuke santai yang ternyata mau korbanin gurunya sendiri ck ck ck. Byakuya sih gak ngebales apa-apa, dia tetep diem _stay cool_ padahal dalem ati udah nangis-nangis. Gak elit banget dong kalo dia nangis-nangis di depan murid-muridnya? Bisa-bisa jatoh deh harga dirinya sebagai shinigami plus duda terkeren yang diraihnya selama 100 kali berturut-turut! (bisa dibayangkan umurnya berapa).

"Naruto! Emang bener ya lo itu ditawarin rekaman sama perusahaan rekaman Fujiwara? Kok gak bilang-bilang sih kalo mau jadi artis!" celetuk Zetsu sambil poto-poto bareng Naruto. Mumpung belom jadi artis beneran jadi minta fotonya masih gampang kali ya? Naruto cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ doang ngeliat kelakuan Zetsu yang bener-bener norak.

"Iya, gue sama anak-anak _four season_ lain ditawarin rekaman sama perusahaan Fujiwara, tapi belum pasti jadi… " jawab Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Bingung kenapa, un? Coba cerita ke kita-kita, un!" Deidara mendadak jadi sok perhatian gitu ke Naruto.

"Jadi sebenernya… _Four season_ itu ditawari rekaman sama perusahaan Fujiwara… Tapi, tapi, tapi… Tapi Kaito-sensei kagak ngijinin! HUAAAAAAH! Katanya dia baru bisa kasih ijin kalau nilai ulangan anak-anak four season minggu ini hasilnya bagus semuaaaaa!" Naruto mulai cerita sambil sesegukan kecewa kayak bocah yang gak dikasih duit jajan sama emaknya.

"HUUUUUU! Payah lo!" sorak semua para guru yang lagi rapat sambil dengerin siaran radio cinta ke Kaito.

"Kok jadi pada nyorakin sih!" bales Kaito yang langsung pundungan di pojok. Ya elah, itu guru pada rapat masih aja sempet-sempetnya dengerin radio cinta nista.

"Pa… Padahalkan, buat dapetin nilai bagus itu susah! Jangankan membaca dan menghapal! Orang buka buku aja gue males!" sambung Naruto bongkar aib kalo dia itu sebenernya males. Reflek dia dilempar pentungan sama Byakuya.

"WOOOOO DASAR MALESSS!" teriak para pendengar RCN termasuk para guru yang lagi rapat, gantian sekarang mereka nyorakin Naruto sambil monyong-monyong.

"Dasar males, un! Ya udah, sekarang kita doain aja buat _four season_ semoga makin sukses, un!" kata Deidara mengakhiri sesi ngobrol bareng bintang tamu.

"Sekarang ke sesi tanya jawab, un! Tapi ditunggu chapter depan, ya un? Soalnya yang ngetik ini udah kecapean, un!" sambung Deidara sambil lirik-lirik sang author aka Luki gelepar di lantai sambil megap-megap, mirip banget kayak Kisame yang lagi kekurangan air.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Maap banget fic ini nyaris terlupakan, karena si Luki lagi sibuk, tapi untungnya dia masih bisa sempetin waktu buat ngetik. Gue udah semaksimal mungkin nih ngedit tulisan Luki yang acak-acakan, semoga hasilnya bisa memuaskan. Thanks buat temen-temen yang udah baca, ngasih pertanyaan, masukan dan kritikan. Makasih pokoknya buat dukungan kalian dalam segala bentuk (kecuali flame ye, karena flame dan kritik itu dua hal yang berbeda). Enjoy this chapter and happy read.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading!".**


	22. Pengakuan cinta Naruto

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort.

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Luki and Riku, edited by Riku.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Nineteen

(Pengakuan cinta Naruto)

.

.

"Oke, sekarang kita ke sesi tanya-jawab sama tantangan!" kata Zetsu yang udah gak sabar pengen liat kira-kira bakalan ada tantangan apa ya, buat dia sama Deidara.

"Pertanyaan dulu, un!" Deidara langsung ngambil selembar kertas dari Hisuke yang isinya serentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan nista yang udah sukses kepilih.

"Pertanyaan pertama dari Fauzan naufal… Dia nanya, Zetsu udah berapa kali makan manusia? Sama, Deidara gimana caranya bikin muka lo bisa kayak cewek begitu?" samber Zetsu mulai bacain pertanyaan pertama sambil ngakak pas baca pertanyaan yang kedua.

"Sialan, un! Muka gue itu gak kayak cewek, un!" bales Deidara yang geregetan, lagi-lagi dia dibilang mirip cewek. Sumpah demi lumpur lapindo dia itu cowok tulen.

"Kebanyakan protes lu! Udah jawab aja!" kata Zetsu yang males dengerin ocehan Deidara kalo lagi protes. Urusannya bakalan panjang tuh kalo dengerin Deidara protes, ujung-ujungnya pasti curcol.

"Intinya muka gue itu gak kayak cewek, un! Titik, un!" Deidara akhirnya bukannya ngejawab tapi malah ngambek. Zetsu cuma bisa geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan Deidara yang makin lama makin mirip cewek beneran.

"Pundung sono di pojokan! Gua udah makan berapa banyak orang ya? Gua kasih tau rahasia gua selama ini deh! Selama ini gua itu bukannya makan orang, tapi gua makan roti yang bentuknya kayak manusia dan darah-darah itu aslinya saos stroberi! Gua kayak gitu biar keliatan serem aja dan gua berhasil kan dapet julukan kanibal, keren kan gua? Jenius kan?" akhirnya Zetsu buka aib. Kebongkar sudah kekanibalismean dia selama ini pura-pura doang biar keliatan serem plus nakut-nakutin musuhnya.

"Lagian daripada gua makan orang, mendingan gua nyirem kebun bunga tercinta gua!" sambung Zetsu sambil kedip-kedip ngebayangin kebun kecilnya yang dia tanemin beraneka ragam bunga. Ampe bunga bangke juga ada disitu.

"Pertanyaan kedua dari Kisasa Kaguya, un! Dia nanya Zetsu, siapa yang paling elo seneng di akatsuki dan siapa yang paling bikin elo laper, un? Sama, Deidara lo lebih milih Itachi apa Kisame, un? Ayo jawab duluan tuh, Zetsu, un!" Deidara langsung bacain pertanyaan berikutnya dari Kisasa Kaguya sebelum si Zetsu mulai pamerin bunga-bunga tercintanya atau dia sebutin satu-satu nama bunga-bunganya itu yang bisa ngabisin waktu tujuh hari tujuh malem buat dengerin ocehannya soal bunga.

"Gua paling seneng sama… Tobi… " jawab Zetsu yang tanpa terduga memilih Tobi sebagai kategori anggota akatsuki yang paling disenangi! (berikan tepuk tangan untuk Tobi saudara-saudara! *prok prok prok*).

"HOREEEE TOBI JUGA SENENG SAMA ZETSU-SENPAIII!" teriak Tobi yang lagi dengerin siaran Zetsu-Deidara sambil lompat gaje. Akatsuki lain yang juga kebetulan lagi dengerin rame-rame langsung pada ngurut dada sambil membatin _'Selamet deh bukan gua yang disenengin sama Zetsu!'_.

"Terus siapa yang paling bikin gua laper itu Kakuzu! Kenapa? Karena dia bikin gua kesel melulu, bunga-bunga gua suka dia jualin seenaknya! Jadi kadang-kadang gua berpikir buat nelen si Kakuzu kayaknya enak juga!" sambung Zetsu yang kali ini menganugrahi Kakuzu sebagai akatsuki yang paling pengen banget dia telen *Kakuzu di ujung sana langsung nelen ludah dan berniat mau tobat*.

"Gantian sekarang lu! Lu pilih Itachi apa Kisame?" samber Zetsu yang nyuruh Deidara jawab pertanyaan dari Kisasa yang selanjutnya.

"Jelas gue pilih Kisame dong, un!" jawab Deidara dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun langsung milih Kisame.

"Deidara… Ter-ternyata lu temen gue yang paling baek… Gue jadi pengen mewek… " kata Kisame di ujung sana yang lagi dengerin RCN dan sekarang matanya udah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gak usah terharu biru gitu juga kali!" bales Itachi yang sedikit keki kenapa dia gak kepilih.

"Kenapa lu bisa milih Kisame?" tanya Zetsu heran dan mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan mata Deidara.

"Jelas gue milih Kisame, un! Soalnya, Itachi itu saingan gue dalam hal rambut, un! Gue lagi ikut kompetisi pemilihan rambut terindah sekonoha, un! Jadi gak mungkin dong gue milih dia, itu sama aja gue ngasih satu suara kemenangan buat dia, un!" jawab Deidara yang ternyata diem-diem ikut kontes kecantikan rambut.

"Tak kusangka Itachi, lo ikut acara begituan! Gue aja yang cewek gak sampe sebegitunya… Ck ck ck," kata Konan sambil melirik-lirik Itachi dengan tatapan aneh dan geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Deidara kampret! Kenapa dia malah buka aib!'_ Itachi gak bisa ngebales kata-kata Konan. Ibarat main catur dia udah skak mat! Itachi cuma bisa nepok jidat pasrah sambil memikirkan cara balas dendam ke Deidara nanti karena udah bongkar aib.

"Udah, ke pertanyaan selanjutnya! Ini ada dari… The Leader! Dia nanya ke gua, apa enak makan orang bulat-bulat? Siapa aja anggota akatsuki yang ngeselin yang pengen gua telen dan kalo malem pertama gua mau pakai tubuh yang mana? Oke, gua jawab semuanya!" kata Zetsu yang nanya sendiri sama jawab sendiri persis kayak orang sedeng. Deidara sih diem-diem aja cuma dengerin si Zetsu ngoceh sendiri.

"Soal makan orang itu, gua udah bilang kalo gua itu cuma pura-pura! Daripada gua makan orang mendingan gua makan bunga! Biar gua jadi wangi harum semerbak kaya-" jawab Zetsu sambil ngayal kalau dia itu lagi ada di kebun bunga sambil nari-nari sama kupu-kupu yang deketin dia gara-gara badannya wangi kayak bunga. Tapi belum sempet dia jelasin wanginya kayak apa, Naruto udah nyamber omongannya duluan.

"Bunga bangke!" samber Naruto sambil ngakak puas udah dapet kesempetan buat nyela Zetsu. Zetsu langsung manyun.

"Jawaban kedua! Anggota yang ngeselin itu banyak! Gua sebutin ya, satu-satu. Pertama Pein! Dia tiap hari ribut, berisik! Tiap dia jalan bunyi gemerincing, lama-lama gua jadiin oseng kerincing itu anak! Ganggu gua tidur!" Zetsu mulai berkoar ngeluarin uneg-unegnya yang udah muncak di ubun-ubun. "Terus Kisame! Dia tiap hari selalu main becek-becekan! Udah gitu kalo gua minta air buat sirem bunga-bunga gua, itu anak pelitnya nyaingin Kakuzu! Liat aja, suatu hari nanti dia gua jadiin paus panggang!" setelah mendengar pengakuan Zetsu yang satu ini, Kisame langsung bersumpah dalam hati buat gak main air lagi di dalam markas dan bakal sedikit berbelas kasih berbagi air sama Zetsu.

"Abis itu Konan… Hemmm, dia cewek sih jadi gua _skip_ aja dah!" kata Zetsu yang ternyata masih punya nurani juga sama cewek. Konan langsung sembah sujud karena berhasil bebas merdeka dari daftar menu makanan si Zetsu.

"Terus Itachi… Gua secara pribadi gak terlalu kesel sama dia… Cuma matanya itu kalo diliat-liat enak juga, matanya itu loh merah darah, bikin gua ngiler!" sambung Zetsu sambil ngelus perutnya, Itachi di sebrang sana udah kengerian matanya jadi menu makanan si Zetsu. "Terus Hidan! Gua males denger bacodnya itu pengen gua sumpel itu mulut pake pot kembang! Kakuzu juga, lama-lama gua jadiin bakso tikus itu orang! Meditnya parah bener! Terus Sasori, dia kalo dateng ke markas udah deh, markas selalu berantakan sama mainan dia! Itu anak emang MKKB banget ya? Dan buat LU, Deidara! Awas aja kalo lu berani motekin taneman lidah buaya punya gua lagi! Nanti lidah lu yang gua potek terus gua tanem buat pengganti lidah buaya gua!" Zetsu ngomong sampe napasnya megap-megap gara-gara dia ngomongnya kagak pake napas, beruntun kayak kereta api _express_ telat gajian (?).

"Curang, un! Masa si Tobi gak lo sebut, un?" Deidara sewot kenapa Tobi gak kebagian jatah juga.

"Tobi itu selalu nurut sama gua soalnya!" jawab Zetsu dengan cuek. "Terus jawaban terakhir, gua mau pake tubuh yang mana? Yah, gampanglah! Giliran aja! Gitu aja kok repot!" jawab Zetsu dengan entengnya dan berniat mau melakukan harem ck ck ck.

"Udah baca pertanyaan selanjutnya aja, un! Dari Violet rainbow, un! Dia nanya, Deidara lo sebenernya maho gak sih sama… Sasori, un… " Deidara mendadak pundung abis baca pertanyaan dari Violet rainbow.

"Jawab tuh! Gue juga mau tau hubungan lo yang sebenernya sama Sasori gimana?" samber Naruto yang ternyata penasaran juga sama gosip mengenai hubungan dua seniman edan itu.

"Gue sama Sasori gak ada hubungan apa-apa, un! Pada demen banget sih nyebarin gosip, un!" Deidara ngamuk-ngamuk sambil gigitin rambutnya sendiri. Yang liat pada _sweatdrop_ liat kelakuan Deidara yang _out of character_ dadakan itu.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Vraria nish! Dia nanya ke Deidara, siapa yang lebih cantik dan seksi, elu apa mpok Atik? Wakakakaka sedap banget nih! Deidara selevel emang sama si mpok Atik!" Zetsu puas ngakak gede gara-gara Deidara disama-samain sama mpok Atik.

"Enak aja un, gue disamain sama mpok Atik, un!" dengus Deidara geregetan dan mulai gigit-gigit rambut lagi. "Gini ya Vraria nish, un! Gue itu cowok jadi gak mungkin gue itu cantik, un. Jadi buat gelar cantik dan seksi itu, gue serahin ke si mpok Atik aja biar dia seneng, un!" kata Deidara setengah gak ikhlas, tapi direla-relain deh. Di ujung sana mpok Atik yang lagi syuting jadi ratu sejagad langsung jingkrak-jingkrak seneng.

"Yeh, lu kayaknya gak iklhas banget ngomongnya!" celetuk Naruto sambil lirik-lirik Deidara curiga.

"Mending langsung ke tantangan aja!" tiba-tiba nongol Kaoru yang dengan seenaknya nyuruh langsung ke bagian tantangan.

"Udah dateng telat tapi seenaknya aja nyuruh-nyuruh lo!" sambar Hisuke manyun-manyun, bukannya apa-apa, soalnya kalo ada Kaoru dia bisa maen kartu berdua meskipun dia pasti kalah melulu.

"Iya, abis taruhan sama Tsunade dan gue menang banyak!" jawab Kaoru yang malah pamerin duit hasil menang judi kartu ck ck ck.

"Kalo gitu duitnya buat traktir Naruto nanti, saya permisi dulu ada _meeting_ dadakan!" Byakuya langsung nimpalin pake acara mau ada _meeting_ segala, padahal sih itu karangan dia doang biar bisa lolos dari kebangkrutan dadakan. Kaoru cuma bisa melongo, baru aja dapet duit masa udah mau diabisin lagi, malang bener nasibnya (itu tuh contoh duit hasil yang tidak halal! Jangan di contoh anak-anak! *digampar kartu*).

"Ya udah kalo gitu dipercepet dong! Gue udah laper nih!" kata Naruto yang langsung bersemangat begitu ngeliat duit segepok yang dipegang Kaoru. Dia besumpah itu duit bakalan dia abisin.

"Langsung aja ke tantangan! Ini tantangan hasil gabungan dari Hitomi no azure sama Vraria nish! Sekarang lo berdua _cosplay_ jadi Konan dan dengan kostum itu lo tembak Konan lewat ini acara!" Hisuke entah sejak kapan udah siapin baju _cosplay_ ala Konan, lengkap sampe jepitan bunga kertas yang sering dipake Konan juga ada.

"Lo nyolong ini baju pasti dari lemarinya Konan ya, un? Kok bisa mirip banget sama Kimononya Konan, un?" tanya Deidara sambil ngeliatin baju kimono yang barusan dilemparin Hisuke. Dia heran, kok bisa kimononya mirip banget sama punya Konan.

"Enak aja, gue gak nyolong tapi nyewa sama Kakuzu! Udah, jangan banyak bacot buruan dipake! Pada pengen pulang gak?" ancem Hisuke yang mendadak langsung nyolot. Deidara langsung berenti protes. Zetsu yang baru aja mau ngebacod langsung mingkem gak jadi ngomong.

Dengan males-malesan Deidara sama Zetsu make itu baju asal-asalan. Yang penting dipake, terus Deidara dengan lincahnya ngegulung rambutnya ala Konan, sekalian pamer kesaktian kalo dia jago mentata rambut. Zetsu mah kagak pake rambut palsu, dia langsung masang jepitan khas Konan di rambut cepaknya mirip banget kayak banci kaleng yang suka mangkal di perempatan jalan.

Beberapa menit Deidara sama Zetsu udah henshin, berubah jadi Konan jadi-jadian. Zetsu tampilannya preman abis sedangkan Deidara malah manis abis.

'_Wow… Deidara manis abis!'_ batin Zetsu, Naruto sama Hisuke kompakan (jiaah, Hisuke malah sempet-sempetnya kesengsem), sementara Kaoru? Itu anak malah asik bikin menara kartu di pojokan.

"Nah, sekarang nembak Konan. Dari Zetsu duluan, tunjukkan kalo lo emang cowok!" kata Hisuke yang udah balik normal lagi dan langsung dorong-dorong Zetsu buat nyatain cinta.

"Sebelumnya gua ijin dulu ye sama si Pein! Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi gua takut dirajam jarum sama dia!" kata Zetsu yang sebelum mulai dia langsung komat-kamit plus minta ijin dulu sama Pein yang memiliki hak penuh atas Konan (udah kaya harta warisan aja si Konan). "Konan… Gua… Suka… Sama lo… Apa lo mau… Jadi bunga terakhir di kebun hati gua?" kata Zetsu yang sukses nembak plus ngerayu Konan, ampe itu cewek beneran _blushing_ sedangkan akatsuki lain cengo ngedenger Zetsu bisa juga ngegombal.

"Wow, lo bisa ngerayu juga?" tanya Naruto dengan takjub dan gak sangka.

"Bukan gua! Tapi authornya tuh yang baru belaja ngegombal!" bales Zetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seekor author yang lagi teriak-teriak kegirangan gara-gara berhasil ngegombal dikit.

"Giliran lu, Dei! Tunjukkin kalo lu emang cowok beneran!" Zetsu sekarang malah nyodorin Deidara ke _mic_. Dia pengen tau kira-kira gimana sih cowok _blonde_ itu nembak Konan? Semoga aja si Deidara kagak pake gaya banci ngamen yang lagi minta duit! Bisa berabe ntar urusannya.

"Gue gak bisa, un... So-soalnya gue cuma mau nembak satu cewek yang bener-bener gue suka, un! Sory ya Konan, sory ya semua... Gue gak mau durhaka dari cinta yang udah jatuh meniban diriku, un!" Deidara bukannya ngelakuin tantangannya tapi malah mewek sejadi-jadinya dengan gaya yang terlalu melodramatis. Walhasil itu bocah kabur sambil berderai air mata.

"Perasaan ini acara siaran radio deh bukan acara sinetron... " kata Hisuke yang beneran cengo ngeliat Deidara kumat parah.

"Ya udah, acaranya gua tutup sekarang aja! Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan!" Zetsu akhirnya buru-buru nutup acara dan langsung ikutan ngacir ngejar Deidara.

Akhirnya Naruto, Hisuke sama Kaoru keluar dari ruangan siaran dan menuju kantin tentunya. Disana tentunya Naruto membabat habis ramen-ramen kesukaannya yang pasti abis berpuluh-puluh mangkok! Ck ck ck, kasian yang kebagian bayarinnya tuh.

"Nar, Gue sama Kaoru cabut duluan ya. Udah mendung, kayanya mau ujan dikit lagi... " kata Hisuke sambil melihat keluar dari jendela kantin dan suasananya di luar udah gelap.

"Ya udah pulang saja! Gue masih mau disini," balas Naruto sambil mendengus kecil. Kalau Hisuke sama Kaoru pergi berarti dia tinggal sendirian. Tapi gak apa-apa deh, dia emang niatnya mau nungguin Kaito.

"Emang lo mau ngapain masih disini?" tanya Hisuke heran. Biasanya Naruto paling rajin kan, kalau soal pulang duluan.

"Gue mau nungguin Kaito-sensei selesai rapat!" jawab Naruto blak-blakan.

"Kaito-sensei? Barusan tuh keluar ruangan!" balas Kaoru sambil nunjuk penampakan mahkluk serba biru yang lagi jalan menuju keatas.

"Hah? Mana-mana! Gue harus nemuin dia!" Naruto langsung lompat dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar kantin pake kecepatan rubah.

_WUUUUSHHHHH!_

Pemuda itu berlati kencang menunju tangga atas. Hisuke sama Kaoru cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ ngeliat Naruto yang begitu.

xxxxx

Naruto ngubek-ngubek di atas nyariin Kaito. Mulai dari masing-masing kelas, ruangan komputer, perpustakaan, sampe ruangan lab milik si Orochimaru juga dia geledah tapi itu guru sama sekali gak bisa ditemukan. Saking asiknya ngubek-ngubek, Naruto gak nyadar kalau di luar ternyata udah hujan.

"Yah... Malah ujan lagi! Terpaksa deh basah-basahan pulangnya kalau begini... " gerutu Naruto sambil monyong-monyong kesel. Dia turun ke bawah sambil komat-kamit merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Naruto mulai curiga apa dia kena sial gini gara-gara nyela si Zetsu tadi pas siaran.

"Kau kenapa menggerutu sendiri seperti itu Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Naruto dan ternyata sang pemilik suara tersebut adalah Kaito.

"Ka-Kaito-sensei! Kaito-sensei darimana?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sama itu guru. Giliran gak dicari aja dia nongol, tapi pas dicariin nyari ampe lobang semut juga gak ketemu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kaito balik dengan datar, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah datarnya berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran konyol. "Jangan bilang kau mencariku, ya? Naruto?" ledek Kaito sambil senyum-senyum menyebalkan.

"Siapa juga yang-" sebenernya Naruto mau ngeles dan mencari alibi, tapi Kaito sudah memotong omongannya.

"Gerimisnya semakin besar, ayo keluar sebelum hujannya semakin deras!" kata Kaito sambil menatap ke arah rintikan hujan yang mulai berjatuhan semakin cepat dan lebat. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung dan mengikuti langkah Kaito keluar gedung.

.

.

Kaito membuka payung yang dia bawa dan sebuah payung biru muda terkembang dengan motif awan putih. Naruto hanya menghela napas karena dia tidak membawa payung. Mau ikut bareng Kaito tapi dia bingung gimana cara bilangnya.

"Engg... Naruto? Kau tidak bawa payung?" tanya Kaito yang baru menyadari murid berisiknya itu dari tadi hanya dia saja sambil menatap payung yang dia pegang. Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang bersama-sama? Rumah kita dekat, kan?" akhirnya hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Kaito mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Benarkah? Aku mau!" jawab Naruto kegirangan. Nyaris saja dia melompat dan memeluk guru itu, tapi ditahannya dalam-dalam.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" balas Kaito sambil tersenyum hangat.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam dan pelan sambil menikmati suasana dingin dan air hujan yang turun satu-persatu. Sementara Kaito terlihat adem-ayem, Naruto malah mulai merasa jenuh dan bosan. Maklum, dia biasanya teriak-teriak dan paling gak tahan sama suasana hening begini.

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba saja Kaito bernyanyi. Dia menggumamkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Pitter… Patter… Raindrops fall." Kaito mulai bernyanyi seiring dengan gemerintik air hujan yang turun satu-persatu. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara Kaito yang lembut tapi dalam itu.

"I just stare at them blankly… They play a monotonous sound… " suara Kaito mulai terdengar jelas secara perlahan. Guru itu bernyanyi sambil menikmati rintikan air hujan yang turun. "Hmm… Hmmm… Mmmm… Hmmm… " gumaman suaranya menggetarkan hati Naruto yang sedang mendengarkannya.

"Raindrop sound rings again and again… Softly… Softly… Raindrops beat upon my skin. They drip and moisten." Bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh dari payung yang menaungi mereka berdua .

"They are like a music box melody, repeating again and again… " Kaito menatap tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari payung mereka sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto tergoda untuk tak bisa tak melihat senyuman itu. Seketika muncul rona merah yang mencolok di wajah _tan_ Naruto.

"Speckle… Sprinkle… Raindrops fall… " Kaito tampaknya benar-benar asik bernyanyi dan seolah melupakan kehadiran Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya dan sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Aishiteru… Sensei… " ucap Naruto pada Kaito, tapi tampaknya guru itu tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh muridnya tersebut.

"I mutter a word the rains take it gently… Hemmm… Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Hmmm… " Kaito kembali bergumam yang membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdebar.

"It rains today again as if to blot it all out… In a space a dripped sound echoes footstep sounds disappear." Kali ini Kaito menunduk ke bawah sambil memperhatikan tiap langkah yang diambilnya.

"I cry out a word but it also drowned in vain… " Kaito masih tidak menyadari dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto, membuat pemuda di sebelahnya itu sedikit sebal. Saat itu Naruto benar-benar ingin sekali berteriak mengulangi apa yang dikatakan, tapi untungnya dia masih waras 100% jadi ditahannya niatnya itu.

"Aaah, the sound you let me hear that day is no longer here… " pada bagian ini Kaito sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"And broken pieces scatter… " suaranya kembali melembut seiring dengan rintikan air hujan yang mulai berhenti.

Begitu lagu yang dinyanyikan Kaito habis, Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di lorong jalan blok menuju rumah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Naruto?" tanya Kaito sambil berbalik ke belakang dan menunggu Naruto untuk berjalan kembali. Tapi pemuda itu masih saja diam disana sehingga Kaito mau tak mau menghampirinya.

"Kaito-sensei... Aishiteru, sensei!" akhirnya Naruto menyatakan sebuah pengakuan pada Kaito dengan setengah berteriak. Kaito mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan bingung.

_'Apa? Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito-sensei?'_ ternyata disana ada Sasuke yang kebetulan melintas dan mendengar pengakuan yang dibuat Naruto kepada Kaito.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dijawab Kaito? Apakah Sasuke akan mengacaukannya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Kayaknya chapter ini sedikit garing ya? Gue sama Luki bikinnya rada bingung dan sedikit buru-buru. Gomen minna! *ditimpuk batu*. Gue ikutin salah satu masukan dari seorang reader untuk mulai memunculkan romance. Disini Deidara ada hint kalau dia lagi suka sama seorang cewek! Siapa kira-kira cewek yang beruntung itu?

Untuk sekedar info lagu yang dinyanyiin Kaito namanya adalah **_Broken rains_**, yang minat silahkan cek atau cari sendiri, soalnya itu lagu emang sedikit langka/rare dan eksclusif. Woke, gue lagi males banyak bacot, selamat menikmati dan membaca.

NB: Yang punya ide dan masukan lagi jangan segan-segan di sharing bareng sama gue, oke-oke.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	23. About Four Season!

Warning : T rate semi M, OC, OOC, chara death, bahasa campur-campur, multi chara.

Genres : Friendship/Humor/Romance/Supranatural/Hurt-comfort .

Pairing : BXB/Straight.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Guest Chara : Kaito Shion (Kyte) from Vocaloid by Yamaha. corp.

Guest Chara : Sebastian Michael from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.

Guest Chara : Matt (Mail Jeevas) from Death note by Takeshi Obata.

Guest Chara : Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach by Tite Kubo.

This story belong to Luki and Riku, edited by Riku.

Please enjoy this chapter!

XX HAPPY READ, MINNA! XX

xxx

Aishiteru, sensei!

Chapter Twenty

(About four season!)

.

.

Pada chapter sebelumnya Naruto berhasil pulang bersama dengan Kaito. Di tengah rintiknya hujan sekali lagi Naruto merasa jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Kaito! Gimana reaksi Kaito setelah itu? Lalu Sasuke yang kebetulan melintas melihat kejadian itu! Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Aishiteru, sensei!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang di tengah turunnya gerimis air hujan. Kaito tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto kepadanya.

'_Arghhh, sial keceplosan! Bodo deh, udah terlanjur begini gue gak bisa mundur!' _rutuk Naruto dalam hati yang sempat menyesali atas pengakuannya itu, tapi apa mau dikata? Dia udah terlanjur ngomong jadi dia gak bisa narik kata-katanya lagi.

"Naruto? Apa barusan kau baru menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Kaito yang masih berdiri di depan Naruto dan memasang wajah datar, seolah pengakuan Naruto barusan tidak membuatnya terkejut atau merasa risih.

'_Ya eyalah! Udah tau pake nanya lagi!'_ omel Naruto dalam hati jadi keki sendiri.

"Huh… Udah jelas, kan? Kenapa? Mau suruh gue ngulangin kata-kata itu lagi?" jawab Naruto sambil mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya dari Kaito.

"Terus? Kau hanya mau bilang begitu saja? Kau tidak menanyakan apa jawabanku?" balas Kaito sambil setengah menggoda Naruto dan membuat wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah lagi. Ada rasa penasaran bercampur gengsi sekaligus.

'_Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus menghentikan mereka!' _kata Sasuke dalam hati yang bertekad untuk menggagalkan acara penembakan Naruto itu. Sasuke menggenggam erat gagang payung yang sedang dia pegang dan benar-benar sudah bertekad bulat untuk menghentikan Naruto.

"Gak usah dijawab gak apa-apa… O-orang cuma mau ungkapin doang kok biar lega!" balas Naruto yang sebenernya sih dia udah kepo banget pengen tau kira-kira kalau dijawab, Kaito bakalan kasih jawaban apa ke dia.

"Na-!" Sasuke dengan langkah cepat berjalan untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Kaito tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Sai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disana.

"Jangan mengacaukannya Sasuke… Kau sudah tidak berhak ikut campur lagi ke dalam kehidupan Naruto," kata pemuda pucat itu sambil menahan pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur Sai!" balas Sasuke yang langsung menepis tangan Sai dari pundaknya.

"Sasuke jangan nekat! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu… " Sai langsung berlari dan menghalangi jalan Sasuke sambil berdiri di depan Sasuke dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Minggir!" dengus Sasuke sambil mengirim _deathglare_ pada Sai, tapi pemuda di depannya itu tetap tak mau bergeming dan berdiri disana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah, karena… Karena ini ada anak kucing! Emang gak bisa liat? Kasian kalau sampai ketabrak ceker ayammu itu!" ternyata oh ternyata si Sai gak ngasih Sasuke jalan gara-gara pas di depan Sasuke ada anak kucing yang nyaris aja keinjek! Jadi si Sai kasian dan mau nolongin itu anak kucing. Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_.

.

.

"E-emangnya kalo gue nanya, sensei mau jawab apaan?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata kepo abis.

"Hmm… " Kaito tersenyum sesaat sambil memajukan wajahnya ke depan Naruto dengan cukup dekat. Saking dekatnya, Naruto merasa kalau dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas dari guru tersebut. "Jawabannya rahasia! Hahahahaha!" jawab guru itu yang langsung tertawa seolah-olah semua itu hanya lelucon saja baginya.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Naruto yang kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. "Aku tidak main-main Kaito-sensei! Pokoknya… Lihat saja nanti! Akan kutunjukkan keseriusanku, huh!" akhirnya Naruto yang kesal langsung mendorong Kaito agar menjauh darinya sementara pemuda itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kaito hanya bisa menatap bengong dengan sikap Naruto barusan sambil berpikir apa tindakannya barusan itu salah sampai membuat Naruto marah seperti itu.

'_Sudahlah… Besok-besok juga dia akan baik lagi… '_ Kaito hanya geleng-geleng saja dalam hati dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketika berbalik dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan juga Sai yang masih berada disana.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke, Sai!" sapa guru itu dengan ramah sambil memamerkan senyum hangatnya yang khas.

"Selamat sore, sensei!" balas Sai sambil mengelus seekor anak kucing yang sedang dia gendong.

"Hhh… " Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan memasang wajah dingin.

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua Uchiha itu yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tak mau pusing memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang kurang menyenangkan, Kaito terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**Di rumah Kaito…**

**.**

Begitu sampai di rumah Kaito langsung menutup payung dan meletakkan di pinggir. Android itu juga langsung berjalan ke kamarnya untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya yang sedikit basah. Bukannya apa-apa, kalau dia tidak hati-hati, bisa-bisa dia terkena arus pendek dan konslet! Tentu dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi, bukan.

"Kau pulang sore sekali?" tanya Kaito yang tumbenan liat sang android pulang sesore kayak sekarang ini.

"Tadi ada rapat dan aku juga mengantarkan Naruto pulang dulu," jawab sang android yang langsung mengambil salah satu baju kaos berwarna birunya dari dalam lemari.

"Jadi kau mengantar Naruto dulu? Emangnya kenapa dia, harus sampai diantar segala? Terus emang tadi ada rapat apaan?" tanya Kaito dengan rasa kepo tingkat tinggi, lagaknya udah persis emak-emak yang lagi interogasi anaknya aja.

"Penasaran banget atau penasaran aja nih?" samber android Kaito yang malah sengaja bikin Kaito makin penasaran aja.

"Hei, hei! Aku itu tanyanya serius tau! Jangan malah dibuat candaan!" balas Kaito yang lagi gak suka dibecandain.

"Hehehehe… Akan kuberitahu dengan satu syarat!" sang android langsung terkekeh begitu mengetahui sang kupu-kupu menjadi kesal. Dia berjalan maju ke depan topless kaca kupu-kupu itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Apa sih? Tanya gitu doang masa pake syarat? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Apa syaratnya?" gerutu Kaito kenapa bisa-bisanya android dirinya yang satu ini begitu licik, padahal dia aslinya gak licik begitu deh (sumpeh lo?). Meski sebenarnya dia kesel tapi apa daya, daripada dia penasaran jadi dia iyain aja deh buat ngelakuin apa yang diminta oleh sang android.

"Ajarkan aku satu lagu lagi untuk kuberikan pada Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Kau tau, mereka lulus melewati syarat yang kuberikan. Nilai mereka selama ulangan minggu kemarin cukup bagus. Gaara dan Shikamaru terlihat sekali memang memiliki otak yang encer, Kiba meskipun pas-pasan tapi dia berhasil melewati nilai standar yang kuterapkan, selain itu Naruto… Dia memiliki potensi dan nilainya cukup memuaskan!" balas sang android yang mengajukan syarat untukdiajarkan sebuah lagu oleh Kaito sambil menceritakan kalau ShikaGaaNaruKiba menunjukkan kemajuan yang lumayan. Sang android itu terlihat sangat antusias menceritakan betapa bagusnya nilai-nilai mereka yang selama ini dianggap buruk.

'_Tak kusangka mereka mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat… Aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya!'_ ucap batin Kaito yang dalam hatinya langsung bersorak girang sambil nari-nari gaje. Kalau saat ini dia tidak dalam bentuk kupu-kupu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah lompat salto sambil guling-guling terus nyanyiin lagu kemerdekaan saking bahagianya.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah diam? Gimana dengan syaratnya? Mau mengajariku tidak?" sang android yang merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang kupu-kupu langsung menjetikkan jarinya di depan topless.

"Oh, ya tentu saja akan kuajarkan!" jawab Kaito dengan cepat, _'Sebenarnya tak usah kau minta juga akan kulakukan, karena itu bagian dari misiku,'_ sambungnya lagi dalam hati yang ternyata lagu-lagu yang dia ajarkan pada sang android merupakan bagian dari misinya.

* * *

**Besoknya…**

**.**

Sebenarnya hari sabtu itu adalah hari libur, tapi tetap saja banyak murid-murid yang berdatangan karena mereka ada kegiatan eskul di sekolah atau hanya sekedar buang-buang waktu ngeliatin yang pada eskul kayak Sakura cs yang datang ke sekolah cuma buat liat _idol-prince_, khususnya Sasuke lagi latihan nyanyi, atau kayak Shikamaru yang datang buat numpang tidur atau seperti Chouji buat numpang makan gratis di kantin *_sweatdrop_*, atau kayak Konan dan Kakuzu yang masing-masing dateng ke sekolah terpaksa buat ngisi acara radio sekolah.

"Hadeh, gak asik banget nih! Harusnya gua lagi jualan di pasar tapi malah disuruh isi acara segala! Mending dibayar!" kata Kakuzu misuh-misuh sendiri gara-gara rencana dagangnya bubar gara-gara dia harus isi siaran radio di sekolah, emang pas banget deh sama namanya 'Radio cinta NISTA' yang emang nista beneran buat dia.

"Halah kebanyakan protes aja lo! Udah jangan misuh-misuh begitu, cepetan masuk!" Konan dengan teganya ngelempar Kakuzu buat masuk ruangan radio.

"GOOOOOLLLLL!" Hisuke sama Kaoru yang udah ada di dalem ruangan langsung bersorak-sorak girang ala _supporter_ bola yang kesenengan begitu ngeliat Kakuzu sukses menggelinding masuk ruangan sampe mentok bangku plus kejedot.

"Thank you, thank you!" Konan malah ikutan gila. Dia langsung lari-lari keliling ruangan yang kecil itu sambil tebar pesona ke _supporter_ yang cuma dua orang dan tak lupa nebar-nebar kertas sebagai tanda kemenangan yang udah sukses menjebol pintu ruangan.

**Sementara di luar…**

Di luar lagi ada kegiatan eskul klub panah yang baru berjalan dan karena masih baru jadi anggotanya masih sedikit dan sang guru yang kebagian buat ngajar adalah Byakuya. Sepertinya dia emang jadi guru eskul khusus seni bela diri dan panah.

_Jleb… Jleb… Jleb!_

Seekor cewek berambut merah darah keliatannya lagi berlatih memanah dan keliatan udah jago.

"Wih itu cewek jago banget!" celetuk Ikari yang kayanya tersepona sama cewek berpanah itu. "Kira-kira dia bisa gak ya manah hati gue?" gak salah lagi, Ikari emang bener-bener udah kena panah cinta sang cewek sampe matanya berubah jadi lope-lope begitu.

"Woy, Ikari! Jangan ngeliatin itu cewek aja! Ayo ke atas, katanya lo mau gua ajarin main _game shooting_." Jiro langsung nyeret Ikari yang matanya masih betah melototin cewek berambut merah itu.

"Ayo-ayo! Kali aja pas gue berguru sama lo, gue jadi bisa nembak sang bidadari merahku, ahay!" jawab Ikari kesenengan. Dia berharap nanti kalo dia udah jago main tembak-tembakan dia bisa berduaan sama cewek yang barusan bikin dia jatuh cintrong sambil main tembak-tembakan hati. Dalem pikiran dia, Ikari sama cewek tadi lari-lari di padang bunga sambil tembak-tembakin panah cinta ck ck ck.

.

Beda di lapangan, beda lagi sama yang lagi di dalam ruangan klub eskul. Di ruangan klub masak lagi-lagi si Orochimaru ngeledakin masakannya berkat bahan-bahan kimia yang dengan sengaja dia masukin. Anak-anak cewek yang kebagian jatah eskul sama Orochimaru mukanya pada ancur-ancuran berubah hitam semua ditambah rambut yang awut-awutan.

"Ihhh, ampun deh gue! Tiap kali ikut eskul masak pasti gak pernah beres!" kata Sakura yang langsung keluar dari ruangan klub masak dengan tampang yang udah ancur abis.

"Aaaah, rambut gue jadi bau asep deh! Padahal gue baru ke salon!" Ino gak mau kalah. Itu cewek udah ngomel-ngomel aja sambil ciumin rambutnya yang jadi bau sama asep ledakan.

"Wakakaka keciannnn deh lo!" Temari sama Karin yang kebetulan lewat langsung gak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini buat ngenistain duo ratu gosip itu.

"Eh, sialan lo berdua! Awas lo ntar, gue bales!" Sakura langsung nunjuk-nunjuk Karin sama Temari dengan gemas yang lewat sambil ngeledekin mereka.

"Udah ah, jangan urusin mereka! Ke kelas yuk benerin _make-up_!" Ino yang lagi males buat ribut langsung narik Sakura buat ke kelas benerin tampang mereka yang udah gak jelas bentuknya itu.

* * *

**Back to Konan and Kakuzu…**

**.**

"Buruan acaranya dimulai! Kelamaan sambit pake kartu nih!" ancem Kaoru masang muka serem. Gayanya udah persis kayak badut ancol yang lagi nakutin anak-anak.

"Disambit duit gua mao dah!" Kakuzu malah ngarepin dapet saweran ck ck ck.

"Udah buruan siaran!" Hisuke yang udah gak sabar langsung nunjuk-nunjuk KakuKonan, nyuruh kedua mahkluk itu untuk duduk di bangku panas siaran.

"Oke! Kembali lagi disiaran radio kesayangan kita RCN, radio cinta nista! Kali ini dibawakan oleh saya, cewek paling cakep nan imut sedunia! Dan satu lagi partner saya, Kakuzu! Mahkluk gaje yang paling buluk sedunia!" kata Konan yang langsung buka acara dengan tak lupa muji-muji diri sendiri sambil menghina-hina Kakuzu.

"Yeh, kenapa gua yang dapet bagian buluknya!" gerutu Kakuzu sampe mata ijonya kedip-kedip persis kayak alarm kebakaran yang lagi bunyi.

"Hari ini kita akan bicarain tema mengenai… " Konan cuek-cuek aja gak peduliin protes dari Kakuzu. "Mengenai… " Konan diem sambil mejem-mejem.

_Krik… Krik… Krik…_

Waktupun berlalu…

"WOI! INI MANA TEMANYA? KAGA ADA TANYA-JAWABNYA PULA!" Konan mendadak teriak ala orang utan sambil ngelempar kertas pemberian Hisuke yang ternyata isinya kosong melompong kagak ada tulisan apa-apa.

"Mau gimana lagi? Mungkin para pendengar pada takut kali nanya sama lo! Secara lo itu keliatan luarnya doang cewek tapi dalemnya ganas gila!" celetuk Hisuke yang langsung ditimpali anggukan dari Kakuzu tanda dia setuju.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Konan yang kebingungan. Apa iya dia harus bawa tema kertas itu indah? Atau tema dirinya indah? Itu cewek sekarang lagi mikir sambil cakar-cakar tembok.

"Gimana kalau bahas mengenai _Four season_ yang sebentar lagi akan berada di bawah satu label bersama _Idol-prince_?" tiba-tiba dari balik gerbang neraka(?) nongol dua malaikat kematian kembar yang masuk ke dalem ruangan seenak jidatnya aja.

"Boleh juga tuh! Gue setuju banget! Secara gue juga penasaran sama perkembangan grup yang dibentuk dadakan itu!" Konan malah antusias sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bahas tema _Four season_! Yang mau tanya jawab mengenai kebenaran _four season_ pada kami silahkan! sambar pemuda berkacamata itu langsung mengambil alih.

"Jangan lupa, yang mau tanya-tanya sama Kakuzu dan Konan sekalian!" teriak Hisuke pake toa.

"Kalau begitu kita sambung ke next chapter karena kebetulan belum ada pertanyaan yang masuk!" timpal Kaoru yang sebenernya dia pengen ngacir ke ruangan Tsunade buat taruhan lagi sama guru maniak judi itu.

"Nah, yang mau kiri tanya jawab silahkan menuju kotak review!" authornya tiba-tiba nongol pake efek-efek asap. "Jadi pertahankan idola kalian, go, go , go!" -ditendang rame-rame- "akhir kata chapter ini bersambung, see ya next chapter!".

TBC

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya cerita ini mau diteruskan oleh Luki dan Riku pada saat puasa tapi berhubung chapter ini sudah terlanjur dibuat, jadi saia memutuskan untuk mempublishnya sekarang. Seperti biasa yang mau tanya jawab kriim ke review saja agar lebih mudah untuk dibaca. Saran, serta pendapat dan kritik silahkan dishare. Luki dan Riku selaku author meminta maaf kalau terlalu lama pending, tapi cerita akan berlanjut pada bulan puasa kembali. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur dengan fic sederhana kami.

.

.

HAPPY READ MINNA!


End file.
